Changeling
by YoonSooJi
Summary: Ketika anak manusia dibawa oleh makhluk halus ke dunianya, sosok Changeling akan bertugas untuk menggantikan dan membunuh semua anggota keluarga anak itu. Namun kehidupan memang penuh dengan ironi, karena Luhan takkan pernah bisa membunuh Oh Sehun, kakak dari anak yang dia gantikan. [Hunhan/GS]
1. 01: The Switch

**Hello, it's me again, Yoon Soo Ji!**

 **Ini ff keduaku setelah SWM Chanbaek, and the good news is, aku mencoba untuk mengikuti berbagai saran dan improvement yang aku coba buat sendiri?**

 **Approximate words berdasarkan ms. word adalah 5409, sudah cukup panjang atau kurang?**

 **Lol, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk ini.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **The Switch**

Seorang laki-laki berjalan menuju rumahnya, lengannya memikul sebuah tas berat berisi buku-buku yang dia butuhkan untuk belajar. Dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat anak kecil pucat yang terduduk di ayunan, remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus melangkah.

Hingga anak kecil tadi tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, matanya yang hitam menatap kosong sementara gaun putihnya menjuntai ke bawah. Pelajar itu terhenti dari langkahnya, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa ketika dia berjalan menembus roh tersesat itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku, aku benar, kan?" tanyanya, namun dia hanya terus mengabaikannya dan berjalan pulang. Hantu tersebut justru terus mengikutinya, matanya terus menatap kosong. "Aku akan mengikutimu kalau begitu."

Dia hanya diam. Anak itu tahu, takkan ada gunanya menuruti permintaan orang mati, apalagi seorang anak kecil yang umumnya serakah. Hantu itu mengikutinya hingga dia tiba masuk ke dalam lewat gerbang rumahnya. "Apa itu adikmu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba dan pelajar itu menoleh.

Benar, adiknya melambai dan tersenyum padanya dari teras rumah. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat seringai licik dari anak yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. "Apa maumu?"

Hantu itu menyeringai kembali, menampakkan gigi seperti taring di dalam mulut mungilnya, matanya berkilat mengerikan. "Bantu aku."

Tidak. Batinnya menjerit untuk tidak melakukannya. Ayahnya tewas ketika melakukan itu, ketika orang mati yang dia tolong terus menuntut dan mengancam, dia menyaksikan itu semua, dan dia berikrar bahwa dia takkan melakukan apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

"Pulang kau, dasar hantu!" teriaknya, namun hantu itu kembali memunculkan seringainya dan menghilang menjadi kabut.

"Aku bukan hantu." Bisiknya di telinga sang manusia.

"Oppa, kau nampak pucat." Suara anak berumur dua belas tahun menatapnya polos, namun orang yang dipanggilnya kakak hanya tersenyum, menyentuh pundaknya lalu masuk ke rumah.

"Eomma dimana?" tanyanya dan ibunya menyembulkan kepala dari sudut dapur, memasukkan bahan makanan ke panci masakan. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menatap putranya lekat-lekat. "Hani benar, kau pucat, Sehun." Anak itu menggeleng pelan, mencuil sedikit roti di atas meja, ibunya menghampirinya dan meletakkan tangan di dahi. "Kau kelelahan?"

Sehun kira tidak, "Wajahku memang seperti ini." balasnya dan dia dapat mendengar ibunya mendengus tak percaya.

"Aku yang melahirkanmu dan aku tahu wajahmu tak sepucat ini."

Sehun memutar matanya sambil menahan tawa, ibunya benar, dia tak pernah sepucat itu walaupun kulitnya nampak putih tak normal, seolah dia adalah albino, ditambah dengan rambut platinumnya.

Tapi Sehun bukan albino. Dia dan ayahnya memiliki kemiripan yang amat sangat dalam, termasuk warna putih yang mendominasi tubuh dan rambut mereka. Begitu pula dengan alam lain yang dapat mereka lihat.

"Oppa?" anak umur 12 tahun memanggilnya, cemberut karena tak memperhatikannya dari tadi. "Kau tadi bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya dan Sehun dapat menebak bahwa adiknya menyaksikan bagaimana dia mengusir anak kecil tadi.

Ibunya segera menatap anak tertuanya dengan tatapan kaget, namun yang ditatapnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut adiknya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sehun merapikan meja belajarnya dan memasukkan semua yang dia butuhkan ke dalam tas, menghela nafas tanpa melihat satu sudut kamar.

"Kau tak perlu bersembunyi." Ucapnya dan sesuatu berdenyar dalam gelap, menganyam udara dan membentuk sebuah sosok, persis dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. Dia melirik anak itu, "Kau lagi."

Dia menyeringai, "Kau juga." Sehun menatapnya jengah. Belum ada yang berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya selama ini, dan anak bergigi taring itu terus menatapnya seram setelah dengan berani menginvasi daerahnya. "Aku ingin kau membantuku, apa itu susah?"

"Sangat." Sehun serta-merta menjawab, masih membereskan buku dengan wajah datarnya, tak melihat tatapan tajam makhluk astral di sampingnya. "Pergilah, dasar menjijikkan."

Dia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, namun perkataan anak kecil itu membekukannya seketika. "Kau putra Oh Minjae, kan?" dia menyeringai ketika melihat remaja yang seolah tak bisa bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri. "Perlu kuberitahu bagaimana dia dibunuh? Ibumu... atau adikmu?"

Sontak Sehun melemparkan sandal yang dia kenakan tepat ke kepala roh tersebut, namun dia dengan cepat berteleportasi untuk menghindari pukulan marah sang manusia. Hantu itu menyeringai dari atas tempat tidurnya, berjongkok dengan rambut panjang menjuntai kebawah.

"Keluar sebelum kau kubuat mati dua kali." Ancamnya, tangannya terkepal marah melihat mata hitam kosong yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. "Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Hantu itu berdecak, membuat Sehun semakin marah. "Kau bisa apa? Bahkan ayahmu tak mampu mengalahkan kami." mata manusia itu berkilat tajam, benci ketika salah satu dari mereka mengungkit ayahnya yang telah mati, seolah mereka tak pernah andil dalam kepergiannya.

"Dasar kepa-"

"Sehun?" Ibunya membuka pintu dan hantu itu menyeringai kembali, berdenyar dan hilang. Menyisakan Sehun yang pucat dan tersengal, membuat ibunya mendekatinya dan membantunya duduk. "Kau kenapa?" Dia menggeleng dengan cepat, membuat orang yang melahirkannya menghela nafas dan matanya menelusuri kamar sang anak. "Ada sesuatu?"

Sehun melirik ibunya, mungkin setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama orang indigo, wanita itu sudah mengerti kapan mereka menyadari keberadaan yang lain dan kapan yang tidak. ditambah lagi, Sehun tak bisa berbohong pada ibunya.

"Sudah pergi tadi." jawabnya dan ibunya mengangguk, "Eomma, apa Eomma ingat bagaimana Appa meninggal?" dia dapat melihat tatapan terluka ibunya ketika dia menanyakan itu, tapi dia harus memastikan apakah ibunya tahu akan kebenaran pahit tentang ayahnya atau tidak.

Sang ibu tersenyum nanar, "Serangan jantung." Jawabnya dan Sehun menghela nafas dalam hati. Apakah ibunya membencinya jika tahu yang sebenarnya, apakah ibunya akan membencinya jika tahu yang membunuh kepala keluarga mereka bukanlah penyakit yang ibunya sebutkan?

"Tidurlah, kita akan bicara besok." Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut platinum anaknya sebelum menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Remaja itu turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, melihat ibunya tengah menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja. Dia tersenyum padanya dan membantu menata piring yang telah diisi ke depan tiga kursi masing-masing.

"Panggil adikmu dulu, Sehun, kenapa dia lama sekali." Rutuk ibunya dan Sehun mengangguk, naik ke atas menuju ruangan di samping kamarnya.

Dia mengetuknya beberapa kali, "Hani, Hani, sarapan sudah siap." Panggilnya, namun yang dipanggil tak menyahut sama sekali, mungkin saja dia masih tertidur, namun adiknya bukanlah seseorang yang tertidur pulas lewat dari jam enam pagi. "Hani, Oppa masuk." Ujarnya dan membuka pintu.

Kosong.

Hening.

Tak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Tempat tidurnya rapi dan dingin seolah tak ditempati sejak malam tadi. Hani bukanlah tipe melarikan diri saat malam, apalagi tanpa alasan. Dengan itu, Sehun berlari memanggil ibunya.

Wanita itu segera mengecek kebenaran yang putranya katakan. Kemana perginya anak gadis semata wayangnya? Tas sekolah masih ada, seragam di gantungan, tak ada catatan menandakan bahwa dia telah pergi.

"Hani!" teriak ibunya, "Oh Hani, ini tidak lucu. Jangan bersembunyi!"

Benar, ini tidak lucu. Hani, walaupun masih kecil dan jahil, tak pernah melemparkan candaan seperti ini. Dan Sehun tahu jelas ini bukan Hani yang melakukannya.

"Apa itu adikmu?"

Sial!

Sehun segera berlari turun dan memakai sepatu asal-asalan, setelah berteriak bahwa dia akan mencari ke sekitar, remaja itu segera berlari tanpa melihat arah, hanya mencari-cari anak kecil bergigi taring dimanapun dia berada.

Dia dapat membayangkan seringai anak itu, senang akan kekalutan dan kepanikannya. Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan roh itu melihat adiknya. Dia tahu, roh itu pasti tertarik dengan anak yang seumuran dengannya. Namun Sehun dengan ceroboh membiarkan roh itu ikut bersamanya dan melihat adiknya.

Adiknya.

Adik perempuannya yang berharga.

Jika memang benar roh itu melakukan hal macam-macam padanya, Sehun mungkin tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Dia dapat membayangkan mata rusa adiknya, wajah polos memohon pertolongan karena jeratan makhluk halus itu.

Hingga akhirnya dia melihat sekelebat anak kecil berlari menjauh dari sinar matahari, dan Sehun tahu dia sudah menemukan tersangkanya. Dia berlari dengan kencang mengejar anak kecil tadi hingga akhirnya menghadangnya di sebuah jalan buntu.

"Kemana adikku?" tanyanya langsung dan anak itu hanya menatapnya kosong, seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun jengah, hatinya benar-benar tak tenang.

"Kau menuduhku?" tanyanya, dan ketika melihat tatapan Sehun menggelap, dia menyeringai dingin, menyukai aura kemarahan yang dipancarkan manusia di depannya. "Jika itu bukan aku?"

"Apa sanggahanmu kalau begitu?" tanyanya balik dan anak itu kembali menghilang dalam asap hitam. "Kembali kau, Brengsek!" teriak Sehun kepada udara kosong.

Dia terlalu lelah karena berlari sekarang, dan ketidaktenangan hatinya semakin menguras tenaganya pagi ini, dia bahkan belum sarapan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah sosok berdenyar, anak kecil itu, tangannya menggenggam manusia berumur 12 tahun yang tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya.

Mata Sehun membulat. Dalam genggaman bocah itu, adiknya nampak seperti hologram yang siap menghilang kapan saja, dia dapat melihat bekas air mata kering di kedua sisi matanya yang mirip rusa, dan bibirnya menjorok kebawah serta dahinya berkerut. Hani sedang kesakitan.

"Kau mau dia?" tanyanya dan melepas sosok sang adik, membuatnya buyar ketika genggamannya dilepas. "Ups." Dia menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan marah Sehun, "Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang mengambilnya."

Lalu siapa? Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk tentang siapa sebenarnya yang membawa pergi adiknya dari rumah, dan mungkin saja di malam hari. Sebelum dia dapat mengatakan apapun, roh itu berdenyar dan hilang sekali lagi.

Sehun berjalan pulang dengan sendu dari sekolah. Ibunya telah memaksanya untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar sementara ibunya yang akan mencari Hani terlebih dahulu. Walaupun Sehun dalam hati terus mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang entah dimana keberadaannya, dia menuruti ibunya.

Sekarang dia melangkah gontai untuk pulang. Dia telah mengabari ibunya bahwa dia akan terus mencari Hani dalam perjalanan pulang. Sangat berbahaya untuk pergi keluar di malam hari dan adiknya masih kecil, lebih berbahaya lagi.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Adiknya tak ditemukan dimana-mana, dan itu membuat anak tertua Oh frustrasi. Dia benar-benar mencurigai roh anak kecil yang mengikutinya sejak kemarin, tak mungkin adiknya raib begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi, kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang ikut campur.

Sehun melihat sekeliling dan mengernyit melihat rambut sewarna madu familiar di seberang jalan. Matanya melebar dan dengan cekatan, remaja itu berlari ketika sudah tak ada kendaraan yang melaju melewati jalan tersebut.

"Hani!" panggilnya dan anak 12 tahun tersebut menoleh, menatap orang di depannya yang tersenyum dengan kosong. "Kau kemana saja? Eomma dan aku sangat khawatir."

Anak itu membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, "Op...pa?" panggilnya, seolah terdapat keraguan, seolah itu adalah kata asing yang pertama kali dia cecap di lidahnya, mata coklatnya tampak kosong.

"Iya, ini Oppa, ayo pulang." Ajaknya dan menggandeng tangan sang adik, yang tiba-tiba ditepis oleh yang lebih muda, membuat Sehun menatapnya aneh. "Ada apa?"

Mata rusa sang adik menatapnya dengan ketakutan sekarang, "Jangan sentuh aku." Pintanya, menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, air mata nyaris turun ke pipinya. "Kumohon."

"Hani, hey," dia berusaha menatap sepasang mata itu dengan berjongkok di depannya, mencoba melihat kilatan apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Apa Oppa menyakitimu?" tanyanya dan adiknya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Hani menatap tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya, meminta untuk diterima. Sehun menyadari hal itu kemudian menghela nafas sambil menurunkan tangannya, "Kau bisa berjalan di depan, aku akan mengawasimu."

Adiknya mengangguk dan maju beberapa langkah, sementara sang kakak mengikutinya dari belakang. Bahkan cara jalannya sangat berbeda. Hani seharusnya berjalan dengan riang, bahkan berputar untuk melihat kakaknya atau menggandeng tangannya. Namun langkahnya sekarang terasa awas dan ragu. Bahunya bergetar karena dingin, dan Sehun menyadari bahwa dia tak mengenakan selapis jaket pun.

Dia menghela nafas, melepas jaket yang dia pakai dan menyampirkannya ke bahu sang adik, membuatnya melonjak sedikit. "Kau kedinginan, kan?" dia mengangguk ragu dan menurut ketika Sehun memasangkan kancing jaketnya.

"Kau seharusnya tak keluar dengan pakaian setipis itu." Nasehat kakaknya dan Hani melihat pakaian yang dia kenakan. Dress hitam panjang, roknya menjuntai di atas kakinya. "Kau seharusnya tahu lebih baik. Lagipula darimana kau dapat baju sejelek itu?"

Hani tak menjawab. Dia tersenyum setelah selesai mengancingkannya, "Ayo."

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah, sang ibu langsung memeluk Hani, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak kencang karena takut adiknya akan bereaksi negatif seperti padanya tadi. Namun dia hanya bergetar dan dengan ragu memeluk balik.

"Kau kemana saja?" adiknya tak menjawab dan sang ibu menatap anak tertuanya, matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia akan menceritakannya nanti.

Sementara sang ibu membuatkan adiknya secangkir coklat yang mereka sukai berdua, Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak memperhatikan adiknya yang terus meremas kaosnya yang baru saja dia ganti dengan gugup. Seolah setiap detik di tempat ini sangat mengganggunya.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya setelah satu hari menghilang dari rumah. Seolah kepribadiannya berubah dalam semalam dan itu membuat Sehun jengah. Ini baru dua jam dia bertemu adiknya lagi dan dia sudah merindukan bagaimana Hani yang lama akan merengek padanya untuk membelikan bubble tea atau bertanding kubus rubik.

"Hani, ada apa denganmu?"

Dan sebelum dia menjawab, kakaknya menangkap sosok gelap yang berjongkok di atas sofa, menyeringai sambil terus mengawasi mereka. Dan entah kenapa Sehun mengerti, sesuatu yang salah oleh adiknya berasal dari makhuk itu.

Jaga anakmu dengan baik.

Jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran ketika malam tiba sendirian.

Karena mereka ada.

Dan mereka akan membawanya pergi.

Ketika makhluk halus membawa seorang anak manusia, akan ada tiga kemungkinan yang terjadi padanya. Mainan, budak, atau makanan. Semua itu adalah ketentuan antara para manusia dan makhluk astral, bahwa mereka dapat masuk dengan batasan masing-masing.

Ketika mereka menjadi mainan dan budak, kaki mereka akan dipotong hingga lutut, yang kemudian bagian tubuh itu akan disantap dan direbus tulangnya, sementara jika dijadikan makanan, mereka akan dikuliti, daging dilepas dari tulang dan dibekukan, sementara tulang-tulang mereka akan direbus.

Dan ketika seorang anak diambil dari sebuah keluarga, seorang anak iblis – seorang changeling – yang terlahir dari sisa tulang-belulang anak yang mereka ambil, akan menggelegak keluar dari kuali mendidih, dengan wujud yang sama dengan anak manusia tadi.

Dia akan hidup. Dia akan hidup sebagai makhluk astral pada dasarnya, namun dia terlahir dari sisa manusia dan akan terus terikat dengan keluarga dari manusia tersebut. Sehingga tugas pertama seorang changeling yang baru lahir adalah masuk ke dunia manusia dan membunuh semua anggota keluarga anak manusia tersebut, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa dan ikatannya dengan dunia manusia akan terputus secara mutlak.

Hanya dengan itu dia bisa bertahan dan hidup dengan baik.

Kuali di tungku menggelegak setelah beberapa saat sisa tulang-belulang di masukkan. Sepasang makhluk astral memperhatikan air dalam kuali naik dengan warna lumpur bercampur darah yang menjijikkan, melawan gravitasi dan membentuk makhluk lain dengan tulang berbungkus kulit.

Kedua makhluk itu mengangkat Changeling yang baru lahir dan dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di atas sebuah jubah kelabu, wajahnya yang mengerikan mulai terisi daging begitu pula dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Mereka menyaksikannya membuka matanya yang bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan menatap tangannya sendiri dengan ragu. Sepasang makhluk itu tersenyum padanya dan membantunya berdiri, membungkus jubah itu ke dirinya.

"Gadis mungil," mulai mereka, "Kau ingin kami memanggilmu apa?" tanya yang satu dan gadis itu menatapnya aneh, dia tak mengerti, dia sendiri tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. "Lihat matamu, seperti rusa, sangat indah." Puji satu lagi, membuat Changeling itu tersipu.

"Lu **(Rusa)** Han..." ejanya dengan bibir bergetar, "Panggil... aku... Luhan."

Mereka tersenyum dan menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan, tempat seorang anak kecil bergigi taring menyeringai padanya, tubuhnya yang kecil berjongkok di atas meja. Luhan menjerit, ketakutan akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Aku tak menyakitimu." Ucap anak itu, masih menyeringai, "Tapi sepertinya sisi manusiamu masih mengingatku." Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia ketakutan, batinnya seontak menjerit bersama mulutnya ketika dia melihat wujud mengerikan roh anak kecil di depannya.

"Luhan," panggil dua makhluk tadi, "Kami akan mengantarmu ke sebuah rumah, ada satu wanita dan satu remaja laki-laki yang akan mengurusmu." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi kau harus membunuh mereka, jangan terburu-buru, tapi harus."

Mata Luhan membelalak, membunuh? "Kau tak mau?" tanya yang satu dan Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, seperti kata mereka, dia harus melakukan itu. "Bagus, kau hanya bisa hidup setelah mereka mati."

Luhan berdiri di sebuah ruangan kosong, dinding berwarna pink lembut menyapanya dan tempat tidur penuh dengan hello kitty plushies mengundangnya untuk duduk di atasnya.

Mereka memanggilnya Oh Hani, tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan dipanggil lain dari nama yang dia pilih untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu kenapa mereka menanyakan siapa namanya?

Luhan menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempat tidur yang sedari tadi dia tempati dan beralih ke jendela. Angin malam terasa sangat dingin, tapi dia menyukainya, sangat menenangkan. Dan dia tak merasakan apapun selain semilir hawa dingin biasa dibandingkan dengan beberapa orang yang menggigil ketika melewati rumahnya.

Lagipula dia bukan manusia.

Sebuah ketukan memanggilnya dan dia berjalan ke arah pintu, bertemu muka dengan orang yang tadi dia panggil kakak. Dia tak mengerti darimana instring itu, tapi ketika melihatnya, dia tiba-tiba berhasrat untuk memanggilnya kakak.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi minuman, "Oppa membeli bubble tea, kau mau?" Luhan menatapnya bingung, dia tak pernah mencoba minuman itu, dia bahkan tak pernah mendengarnya, tapi Changeling itu mengangguk dan menerima minuman coklat itu.

Sehun memperhatikan adiknya yang menyeruput bubble tea yang dia belikan, tersenyum. Sepertinya ada satu kebiasaannya yang tidak hilang, kesukaannya akan bubble tea coklat yang sering mereka beli bersama. Walaupun dia bersikap dingin padanya, dia senang karena setidaknya Hani mau menerima minuman yang dia belikan.

Luhan menyerahkan wadah kosong pada kakaknya yang bahkan masih meminum sepertiga. Remaja itu menatapnya kaget, "Biasanya butuh waktu satu jam untukmu menghabiskannya, kenapa cepat sekali sekarang?"

Gadis itu membuang muka, "M-Maaf." Gumamnya, namun manusia di depannya hanya mengacak rambutnya, gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba dilakukan manusia itu, dan Luhan menatapnya polos, "Oppa tak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" dia tersenyum, dan Sehun menyilangkan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, "Hani," dia melihat adiknya dengan ragu mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia memanggil, "Kau kemana kemarin malam?"

Luhan menelan ludah ketakutan, mereka melarangnya untuk tidak mengatakan dia kemana saja sebelum dia bertemu 'kakak'nya, jika itu terjadi, mereka khawatir dia harus mati. Changeling itu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Itu bukan urusan Oppa."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Hani," panggilnya lagi, tapi anak umur 12 tahun itu hanya melempar wadah bubble tea-nya ke tong sampah kamarnya, enggan untuk ke dapur dan membuangnya disana. "Kenapa kau begini denganku?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Bantahnya dengan dingin, tak menatap sang kakak dan jelas tak melihat kilatan kecewa dari yang lebih tua. "Aku mau tidur."

Sehun menghela nafas, mengalah untuk tidak bertanya lagi, "Baiklah, tidurlah."

Tepat setelah Sehun menutup pintu kamar adik, sebuah sosok berdenyar menganyam udara, menyeringai dan berjongkok di atas tempat tidur Luhan. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai menutupi wajahnya dan gaun putihnya menjuntai.

"Keren," ucapnya, dan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak berjengit ketika sosok itu mendekat kearahnya, berjalan dengan gaun putih dan seringainya yang mengerikan. "Kau masih takut padaku?" tanyanya dan Changeling itu mengangguk.

"Kau mengerikan." Gumamnya, tak melihat seringai makhluk itu yang semakin lebar, "kau benar-benar mengerikan."

"Tak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya, seringai jahat masih terpasang di mulutnya yang dipenuhi taring. "Kau akan seperti ini nantinya." Dan dengan itu, roh itu meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk ketakutan.

Sosok itu adalah seorang Changeling juga, yang telah berhasil membunuh semua anggota keluarga dari anak yang telah dia tiru.

Luhan menatap 'ibu'nya dari belakang, berandai-andai apakah dia harus merampas pisau dapur yang wanita itu pegang di dapur atau harus terus duduk manis di meja makan menunggu kakaknya keluar dari kamar.

Ibunya berbalik dan tersenyum hangat padanya, memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar karena sarapan sudah akan siap. Luhan tersenyum terpaksa, menepis pandangan pisau dapur yang berkilat di bawah lampu, seolah mengundangnya untuk mengambil dan menikam wanita itu tepat di jantung.

Tak lama kemudian, kakaknya, yang dipanggil sang ibu dengan sebutan Sehun, masuk ke ruang dapur dan mengecup pipi ibunya, mengacak rambut Luhan, sebelum duduk di kursinya.

Luhan melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar, vas bunga akan sangat indah jika berhias darah mereka di pecahannya. Luhan mengguncangkan pikiran itu, mencoba menahan diri. Tak ada gunanya jika dia membunuh mereka sekarang, dia juga masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, dia masih baru lahir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun dan gadis itu menggeleng, menyeruput susu coklat yang baru saja ibunya sediakan. Remaja itu ikut menyantap sarapannya dan mengajaknya ke sekolah.

Dua makhluk yang mengantarnya tak pernah menyebutkan apa itu sekolah, mereka bilang akan ada dua manusia yang mengurusnya, mereka tak pernah menyebutkan apa definisi sekolah yang harus dia jalani. Dengan enggan, gadis itu memakai sepatunya dan berjalan di depan kakaknya.

Sementara Sehun menatap punggung adiknya, menggoyangkan tas pink-nya seolah menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus melarikan diri atau tidak. "Hani, awas!" dia menarik adiknya spontan ketika anak 12 tahun itu berjalan tanpa melihat keadaan.

Sebuah mobil nyaris saja menabraknya. Sehun menatapnya kesal, dan dalam dua hari dia bertemu remaja itu, Luhan tak pernah melihatnya menatapnya dengan kilatan seperti itu. "Kau tak pernah seperti ini," gumamnya, "kau benar-benar coroboh, Hani! Bagaimana jika kau tertabrak tadi, hah?!"

Luhan mundur selangkah atas teriakan Sehun, merasa ketakutan dan terintimidasi akan raungan marah dari manusia di hadapannya. Jika dia tertabrak, akankah dia mati? Tapi makhluk yang mengantarnya berkata hanya mereka yang dapat mencabut hak hidup Luhan, atau Changeling itu sendiri, jika dia menginginkannya.

Tak masalah jika dia tertabrak, bukan?

Namun Luhan menundukkan kepala, tak mau menatap remaja marah di depannya, tak terasa setetes air mata terjatuh dari pipinya. Sehun melihat itu, dan dengan penuh rasa bersalah berjongkok dan memeluk sang adik.

"Hei, Oppa minta maaf." Bisiknya sambil masih merengkuh tubuh Luhan, "Aku hanya khawatir kau terluka." Laki-laki itu menjauhkan dirinya, menghapu air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya, dan tersenyum lembut. "Kita bisa terlambat, ayo."

Dan kali ini, Luhan membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

Terlalu banyak manusia.

Luhan menatap anak-anak yang nampak seumuran dengannya duduk dengan diam dan manis sambil membuka buku mereka, sementara dirinya sendiri menatap kosong pria yang mereka panggil guru, tak mengerti apa yang dia jelaskan.

Andai saja dia membawa otak anak yang dia tiru bersamanya, mungkin dia akan dengan mudah menghafal dan mempelajari apa yang diterangkan di kelas. Tapi tidak, sayangnya, bukan kepala yang diambil melainkan lutut.

Karena tanpa lutut ke bawah, mereka takkan mampu berkeliaran kemana-mana, dan mereka hanya mampu merangkak untuk melakukan apapun, itupun dengan amat sangat susah payah. Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana anak manusia yang sangat mirip dengannya terkurung di sebuah sel dari tulang, dielus seolah dia adalah hewan peliharaan oleh sebuah makhluk bersayap kelelawar, matanya tertutup tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan pernah merasa iba ketika melihatnya, tapi kedua makhluk yang membawanya kesana mengingatkan bahwa selama manusia itu terisolasi dari dunia manusia, dia akan terus bisa hidup. Dan Luhan suka hidup.

Walaupun dia tak mengerti perasaan manusia yang campur aduk dan terus menyeruak di dadanya. Entah itu rasa takut, sedih, dan bahagia. Walaupun dia merasa asing ketika berada di luar negeri orang mati, dia suka hidup.

"Oh Hani," tegur gurunya, membuatnya menegakkan tubuh dengan spontan, memberanikan diri menatap lautan murid yang memperhatikannya, "Jauhkan pandanganmu dari jendela dan perhatikan ke depan."

"Ya, Sonsaeng-nim." Jawabnya sopan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke bukunya. Namun dia tak dapat menahan untuk tak melirik jendela dan sekelebat wuud kakaknya mengejutkannya.

Sehun tengah bermain bola di lapangan, tertawa bersama teman-temannya, tak menyadari pandangan yang menatapnya. Kenapa Oh Hani memiliki kakak yang sangat tampan?

Luhan mengerjapkan mata, ini adalah salah satu perasaan aneh yang sering dia rasakan ketika melihat manusia itu. Campur aduk. Berdebar. Changeling itu menghela nafas, jantung Oh Hani sangat lemah.

Seperti biasa, Sehun akan berjalan di belakangnya sementara dia berjalan dengan perlahan di depan. Dia dapat merasakan tatapan kakaknya menusuknya dari belakang, membuat Luhan merasa terintimidasi.

Dia tahu, Sehun adalah orang yang lembut dan baik, berbanding terbalik dengan mata tajam dan wajah mengintimidasinya. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menciut ketika remaja itu menatapnya, entah kenapa.

Luhan berbalik ketika melihat sosok yang terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan, menutupi wajahnya dari sosok itu. Dia berdoa Sehun tidak melihat apapun dan hanya terus berhadapan dengannya. Dia dapat merasakan seringai roh itu walau dia berjarak sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berada/

"Ada apa?" tanya kakaknya dan Luhan menggeleng, "Kenapa? Kau pucat." Tanyanya, menyentuh wajah anak umur 12 tahun itu yang sudah memucat karena ketakutan.

"Oppa," Panggilnya, suaranya melemah, "Ayo pulang." Dengan enggan, Luhan menggandeng tangan sang kakak, mengabaikan sensai listrik yang dia rasakan setiap kali tangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sehun sendiri nampak kaget. Sudah berhari-hari adiknya terus bersikap dingin, jangankan memegang, dia bahkan tak mau mengobrol dengannya lagi. Dan perubahan sikap Hani membuatnya keheranan. Ada apa dengan sikapnya yang bipolar sekarang?

Namun remaja itu hanya tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang meraihnya tadi, "Ayo kita pulang."

Sementara Luhan berusaha untuk merengsek dekat-dekat ke Sehun, agar tubuhnya tertutupi dari bayang-bayang dinding, dari sepasang mata milik roh bergigi taring, matanya yang hitam kosong membayangi pikiran Luhan.

Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa sosok itu erus mengikutinya sejak pagi tadi, dia baru menyadari ketika tanpa sengaja menatap bayangan gelap sisi dinding yang tertutup dari matahari. Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa sejak dia lahir, makhluk itu terus mengikutinya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu meremas tangan Sehun, membuatnya menoleh dan berjongkok menghadap anak yang ketakutan. "Kau sangat aneh, kau tahu itu, kan?" ujar Sehun dan Luhan sedikit mendongak, menatap mata kakaknya.

"Kau tak mau aku menyentuhmu, dan sekarang kau menggenggamku erat," Sehun mendeskripsikan, jemarinya masih terselip di antara jemari Luhan. "Hani, kau tak pernah bercerita kenapa kau seperti ini."

Luhan menatap kakaknya, kilatan mata Sehun menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu dan harapan, seolah jauh darinya setelah beberapa hari terasa berat. "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

Aku bisa mati.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" desak Sehun, namun dia hanya terus menggeleng, menolak untuk bicara. Hingga akhirnya remaja itu menyerah dan berdiri, menggandeng tangannya untuk memimpinnya berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

Dan Luhan harus terus menyangkal bahwa sengatan listrik itu mendebarkan jantungnya.

Sudah tiga hari Luhan berada disini, dan hal yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa makhluk yang mengawasinya sejak kemarin menghilang tanpa jejak. Dia benar-benar sendirian di dunia manusia.

Dua makhluk yang mengirimnya mengatakan bahwa butuh waktu lama untuk sebuah Changeling untuk membunuh anggota keluarganya, dan itu bukanlah beban jika dia tak sanggup melakukannya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

Tapi Luhan merasa perlu untuk segera pergi dari sini. Dia merasa wujud manusianya memiliki sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan hati. Hal itu membuat Luhan ketakutan dan khawatir dia tak sanggup menunaikan misinya.

Dia bahkan tak sampai hati menggoreskan cutter yang tak sengaja dia temukan ke nadi kakaknya, lalu bagaimana dia bisa membunuh mereka?

Gadis umur 12 tahun itu mengawasi kakaknya yang tengah memasak karena ibu mereka berkata akan pulang terlambat. Ketika dia melihat anak-anak lain di sekolahnya, akan ada satu orang pria yang mereka panggil ayah, lalu kenapa Oh Hani tak memiliki sosok itu? Hanya ada satu orang laki-laki di rumah mereka, Sehun.

Kemana perginya ayah mereka?

Tapi bukankah akan sangat aneh jika Luhan menanyakan itu, Sehun mungkin akan curiga bahwa dia memang bukan adiknya. Tapi Changeling itu benar-benar penasaran, sehingga dia nekat menanyakan hal itu pada remaja di depannya, bersiap-siap akan seluruh konsekuensinya.

Namun Sehun hanya menatapnya dingin, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanyanya dan Luhan merasa mati kutu, apakah mungkin jika Oh Hani tak mengerti kemana ayahnya pergi? "Bukankah aku sudah bilang dulu kalau Appa terkena serangan jantung?"

Serangan jantung?

Luhan memikirkan kata itu, tak terlihat mengerikan, itu adalah hal yang terjadi ketika kau merasa kaget, bukan? Pikiran Luhan menerka-nerka.

"Dia meninggal." Ucap Sehun, meletakkan mangkok berisi kuah mengepul di depan anak itu, "Makanlah, jangan bicarakan Appa."

Luhan mengangguk dan menyeruput kuah itu, tapi dia terus memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Jika mungkin serangan jantung bisa menimbulkan kematian, mungkin dia bisa mencobanya.

"Bodoh." Bisik sesuatu di telinganya dan gadis itu nyaris menumpahkan minumnya ketika melihat anak yang mengikutinya sejak dulu menyeringai tepat di depan matanya, benar-benar di depan matanya, bahkan hidung mereka seolah bersentuhan.

"Hani," Sehun menegang, melihat bagaimana adiknya membeku ketika ada sosok yang muncul di sampingnya. Dia pasti berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tak melihatnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik adiknya hingga berdiri. "Jangan ganggu dia, kau brengsek." Geramnya dalam dan roh itu menyeringai, berdenyar menghilang.

Sementara Luhan masih terpaku di tempatnya, matanya membelalak lebar dan tangannya dingin gemetaran. Sehun yang melihat ini langsung berjongkok dan memeriksa anak 12 tahun itu.

"Kau tak apa? Apa yang kau lihat? Kau tak lihat apa-apa, kan?" Sehun membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan Luhan hanya dapat mengangguk dalam diam.

Luhan tak bisa tidur malamnya, dia terus berputar di bawah selimut. Jika biasanya malam membuatnya merasa aman, seolah dia kembali menyatu dengan bayang-bayang setelah sekian lama berada di tempat terang, kali ini dia merasa gelisah.

Matanya melirik dinding di kamarnya, biasanya akan ada ular yang memiliki kepala di dua sisinya – amphisbaena – bergelung di lantai setelah bosan melata mengitari kamarnya. Namun keadaan sunyi senyap, hanya sedikit teriakan banshee yang terdengar.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada sirene ambulans." Ucap Luhan, mengingat banshee hanya menjerit seperti itu ketika ada orang yang hendak mati. Namun itu tak menenangkannya, bahkan mata bersinar seekor strix – makhluk berwujud burung hantu pembawa mimpi buruk – yang melesat membuatnya ketakutan.

Tidak, tidak, dia adalah salah satu dari kehidupan malam, kenapa dia merasa ketakutan ketika kegelapan menghujani kamarnya, ketika hanya ada cahaya terang bulan dari jendelanya yang kordennya tak tertutup.

Tangan Luhan sudah gemetaran dan dirinya mencoba menetralisir rasa takut yang melingkupi dirinya. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi tatapan menyeramkan sosok yang mengikutinya – yang tak pernah dia ketahui namanya – terus muncul di kepala, menakutinya ketika dia memejamkan mata.

"Boo!" Dan suara jeritan Luhan menginvasi ruangan, dia menutup rapat-rapat tubuh sampai kepalanya dengan selimut, memejamkan mata erat-erat. Dia tak tahu siapa yang datang tadi, tapi dia yakin bahwa sosok itu sangat menyeramkan.

Dia menjerit lagi ketika ada yang memaksa untuk menyingkap selimutnya, "Hani!" Sehun tak menghiraukan teriakan sang adik dan terus menarik selimut, memeluk adiknya yang gemetaran. "Apa yang terjadi? Jangan menangis, tolong."

Luhan sesenggukan di pelukan Sehun, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang muncul di tatapan matanya tadi. dia membalas rengkuhan remaja itu, tangan mungilnya mendekap erat punggungnya. "Aku takut." Bisiknya dan Sehun menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Oppa disini, tenanglah, Oppa disini." Dia menenangkan anak umur 12 tahun itu, mencoba membuatnya tak menangis lagi. Sehun ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi adiknya pasti sangat ketakutan dan tak mau menceritakannya.

Jadi dia hanya menunggu anak itu tertidur dan merebahkannya di atas kasur, menyelimutinya sebelum beranjak untuk mematikan lampu. Namun kemudian matanya memicing melihat sosok yang mengganggunya dari kemarin muncul lagi, kali ini di atas meja belajar Hani, dengan seringai dan wajah yang sama.

Dengan ragu Sehun menatap kembali ke adiknya yang tertidur lelap, sepertinya bakat melihat apa yang tak seharusnya tak hanya turun kepadanya.

Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dengan wajah yang masih tampak lelah. Dia ingat tak tidur nyenyak semalaman, gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan sebelum beranjak dari-

Tunggu.

Ini bukan kamarnya, ini bukan kamar dari Oh Hani. Changeling itu menemukan dirinya berada di tempat ketika dia pertama kali dilahirkan, di negeri orang mati. Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, dinding stalaktit gua mendominasi tempat itu dan suara bisikan menyeruak di telinganya.

Bisikan itu sangat pilu, betapa mereka merasa hidup itu tak berharga, betapa mereka beranggapan bahwa mati adalah cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan ketenangan-

"Itu berbahaya." Ucap sebuah sosok ketika Luhan tanpa sadar hendak mencelupkan tangannya ke sebuah danau di tengah gua. "Satu sentuhan dan kau akan hilang selamanya."

Sosok itu merangkak ke sumber cahaya dan Luhan melihat roh yang paling dia takuti muncul di depannya, spontan, gadis itu merengsek mundur. "K-Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia menyeringai, "Kita belum berkenalan ya, kan?" ujarnya dan mengitari Luhan, tubuhnya sudah berdiri tegak dan dari pencahayaan yang Changeling itu dapatkan, dia dapat melihat semburat keemasan rambut hitam roh itu. Dia tersenyum, sangat manis membuat Luhan merasa bahwa sosok itu mirip koin siling.

"Aku Xiumin." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, masih tersenyum dengan manis. "Itu nama yang kupilih untuk diriku sendiri. Aku sudah membunuh keluarga Kim Minseok."

"Itu keluarga dari kembaranmu?" tanya Luhan dan Xiumin mengangguk, dengan ragu, Changeling muda itu menerima jabatan tangan dari sosok di depannya. "Aku tak pernah berada disini." Ucap Luhan, dengan gugup menatap sekeliling.

Xiumin mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku sengaja membawamu kesini, kau belum pernah berkeliling selain di sel." Ucapnya dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah terowongan.

Hanya api obor yang menerangi jalan mereka sekarang, dan terkadang dua Changeling itu menemukan tulang belulang sisa spartoi yang sudah mati. Spartoi, mesin pembunuh mengerikan yang terbentuk dari tulang naga, bentuknya, secara harfiah, hanyalah susunan kerangka tanpa daging ataupun kulit.

Luhan sudah pernah melihat satu, ketika dia melihat keadaan Oh Hani di sebuah sel, penjaganya adalah satu dari bermacam banyak spartoi. Mengingat itu, Luhan ingin tah bagaimana keadaan kembaran manusianya, dia hanya berharap, makhluk bersayap kelelawar itu tak menyakitinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada yang lebih tua di depannya. Dengan gugup, gadis itu melirik lukisan yang ada di dinding terowongan.

Seketika Luhan menyesal, gambar di dinding terasa sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Pembunuhan, kesepian, ketidaksetiaan, kesombongan, keserakahan, Luhan harus mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak merasa dihantui.

Xiumin membawanya ke sebuah celah sempit, dengan susah payah Luhan merangkak masuk ke dalam sana dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan luas, becek karena air terjun, dan kosong bergema.

Changeling muda itu mengikuti yang lebih tua untuk menatap sebuah bola kristal berwarna putih pekat, berdenyar lembut di kehampaan gelap ruangan itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan ketika Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah serum kecil berwarna hitam ke tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Dan dengan hati-hati Luhan menuangkan cairan itu ke bola kristal, yang ternyata bukan sepenuhnya bola, melainkan kabut yang berputar membentuk bola, dan ketika Changeling itu menuangkan isi serum hitam tersebut, cairan akan menyatu dengan kabut, secara harfiah berubah menjadi kabut itu sendiri, entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan dengan hati-hati, Luhan melihat bola yang berdenyar samar tersebut.

 **So, it's Hunhan, y'all!**

 **Aku kan minta saran sama teman-temanku, enaknya habis ini buat apa, terus kata mereka Hunhan, yaudah Hunhan, LOL.**

 **Jadi gimana? Sesuai ekspektasi atau tidak? Atau masih ada yang perlu diperbaiki? Kritik dan saran, anyone?**

 **You can say them in the reviews, juseyo /\**

 **And one more thing, aku buat ini dengan sistem kebut jadi aku gatau kapan aku bisa update dan aku akan mengusahakan tiap minggu aku bakalan update dan itupun kalo pr-ku gak banyak. Sekolah, oh, sekolah.**

 **Anyway, that's all for the first chapter,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	2. 02: My Life is Imperfect

**Second chapter!**

 **Okay, I was planning to update it yesterday but whatever**

 **Aku ini suka nunda-nunda, duh**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **My** **Life is Imperfect**

Di sebuah rumah mewah ala Joseon, duduklah sepasang suami istri, menatap anak mereka yang baru lahir dengan bahagia. Buntelan itu tertidur dengan nyenyak sementara orangtua-nya tersenyum bangga dan lembut padanya. Saling menatap penuh haru dan bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka.

Waktu berjalan, dan anak tadi telah tumbuh menjadi gadis mungil 13 tahun yang cantik dan anggun. Ayahnya adalah seorang menteri finansial di kerajaan mereka dan ibunya terus mendampinginya di rumah.

Namun di malam itu, ketika dia sudah terpilih melewati seleksi putri makhota yang digelar untuk anak seumurannya dan dia telah dengan bahagia berkomunikasi dengan putra mahkota, sesosok roh muncul dan merampasnya ke kegelapan.

Gadis itu diperangkap ke sebuah sel, berhias tulang-belulang dan rantainya dari perunggu. Dia menangis sementara sosok bersayap kelelawar menatapnya dengan mata merah menyala bengis. Makhluk itu memegang sebuah kapak di tangannya yang kekar dan berbulu, dan dengan raungan memotong kaki sang gadis, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Tulangnya, dengan khidmat ditumpahkan ke sebuah kuali mendidih, dan dengan seketika berubah menjadi abu-abu menjijikkan sementara dua makhluk di sekitarnya berkomat-kamit membacakan doa.

Dan perlawanan gravitasi terbentuk ketika warna darah mendominasi, cairan itu naik ke atas kuali dan melayang, membentuk sosok tanpa daging, hanya tulang terbungkus kulit, yang secara perlahan berubah menjadi sosok gadis cantik, yang sama persis dengan putri tadi.

Sebuah Changeling telah lahir.

Dan tanpa keraguan, tak sampai hingga waktu satu bulan, seluruh keluarga gadis itu telah mati dengan mengenaskan di tangan sang Changeling. Roh itu menyeringai, menanggalkan hanbok berwarnanya menjadi gaun dalam putih panjang, rambut keemasannya menghitam, meninggalkan sedikit semburat pirang, dan giginya berubah menjadi taring, sementara matanya menghitam secara utuh.

Luhan menjauhkan matanya dari bola kristal tersebut, cairan hitam di dalamnya telah memudar. Dia menatap Xiumin, Changeling yang sama dengan yang dia lihat tadi. Yang lebih muda mengerjap, dia mengerti betapa mengerikannya roh itu, tapi dia justru melihat sekelebat rasa sedih di matanya.

"Jangan mengira aku tak membaca pikiranmu." Ucap Xiumin, menatap Changeling di depannya lekat-lekat, seolah dia mengerti setiap seluk-beluk yang dimiliki Luhan. "Aku tahu keraguanmu, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi apa kau tahu kenapa kita harus membunuh mereka?"

Luhan tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka adalah tonggak kita di dunia manusia," Xiumin menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya dan yang lebih muda menatapnya tak mengerti. Bukankah bagus memiliki sesuatu yang membuat keberadaan mereka di dunia manusia?

Xiumin menghela nafas ketika yang lebih muda menanyakan hal tersebut, mencoba menjelaskan. "Hidupmu bukan milikmu jika mereka masih ada. Di tubuh kita masih ada darah mereka, dan itu mengikat kita, akan sulit kembali ke negeri orang mati jika mereka terus mengikat kita bersama mereka." Dia memperhatikan Luhan yang mengernyit, "Lihat saja, kau akan kelelahan saat kau pulang nanti."

"Apakah membunuh adalah satu-satunya kesempatan?" tanya Luhan, mencoba mencari celah dimana dia tak harus membunuh dua manusia yang menjaganya, namun Xiumin hanya menatapnya nanar.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku seperti ini?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap mata hitam kosong roh yang baru saja memberikan petuahnya. "Itu karena aku membunuh mereka, bukan merelakan mereka."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan mengerang lemah, memutar-mutar lengannya yang entah kenapa terasa pegal, semua tubuhnya kesakitan. Xiumin benar, berada di negeri orang mati benar-benar menguras energinya walaupun dia berasal dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu menuruni tangga dan mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di ruang makan, menatap sesuatu dengan tajam. Luhan berjingkat naik lagi ke atas dan mencoba mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"...menyangkal, aku tahu ini ulahmu." Ucap suara remaja itu dan Luhan mengernyit, tak mengerti dan mendekatkan telinganya lagi. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengganggu keluargaku lagi."

"Kau makin lemah sejak kematian ayahmu." Dia dapat mendengar suara gebrakan meja setelah suara yang amat sangat familiar memenuhi telinganya. Itu Xiumin. Apa dia juga mengenal kepala keluarga Oh? "Kau mau apa? Memukulku? Aku takkan mati."

Bahkan Luhan yang berada di balik dinding dapat merasakan tatapan marah Sehun, "Ayahku mati karena kalian, dasar makhluk menjijikkan! Sekarang berani-beraninya kau mengganggu adikku!"

Luhan merasakan hantaman rasa sakit di dadanya seketika. Mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah telah menggantikan adiknya dan menyembunyikan rencana busuknya untuk membunuh keluarga itu. Sehun sangat menyayangi Hani, dan Luhan merasakan air matanya jatuh ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika remaja itu tahu dia bukan adiknya.

Seekor Amphisbaena melata ke dekat kakinya, mendesis sebelum berdenyar ditelan udara, dan Luhan tersenyum, negeri orang mati adalah habitatnya dan dia mengingat betapa dia sangat ingin hidup.

Benar, dia harus membunuh mereka. Dia harus menuntaskan misinya sebelum hati manusianya berulah lagi dan mengacaukan semuanya. Anak 12 tahun itu mengusap air matanya kasar, dia bukan manusia dan bahkan hatinya sendiri tak bisa menggoyahkannya.

"Hani?" Dia berjengit mendengar suara kakaknya dari samping dan segera berdiri, mengalungkan tasnya. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dan dia mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangannya, namun Luhan tak beranjak dan menatapnya sedih. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan sedih, membuat Sehun makin mengernyit bingung. Sementara Luhan masih terbayang perkataan kakaknya tadi, dan hatinya makin terasa sakit. Sialan dengan Luhan yang mencoba mengalahkan hatinya sendiri, sementara kenyataannya air matanya sudah hampir menetes.

"Aku... Oppa, aku," gundukan di tenggorokannya tak bisa di kompromi, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menelan ludah, "Aku tak mau berangkat denganmu." Dan perkataan itu sontak membuat Sehun makin mengerutkan dahi, sebelum remaja itu dapat menjawab, Luhan sudah menyeret tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Ayahku mati karena kalian, dasar makhluk menjijikkan!

Luhan tidak bodoh. Jika serangan jantung adalah penyakit manusia, itu berarti Sehun sudah berbohong padanya. Ayah Hani tak mati karena serangan jantung, dia mutlak dibunuh oleh makhluk astral dari negeri orang mati.

Gadis itu berjongkok, meraungkan tangisnya, tak mempedulikan pandangan orang padanya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa bersalah dan ingin melarikan diri dari semua itu. Dia tak peduli jika dia harus mati di tangan dua makhluk yang mengirimnya kesini, dia tak peduli, dia hanya ingin Sehun jauh darinya. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Dasar lemah." Ucap seseorang dan Luhan mendongak ke atas. Xiumin menatapnya ke bawah, gaun putihnya masih menjuntai bersama dengan rambutnya. Roh itu berjongkok hingga sejajar dengan Changeling muda itu. "Lihat aku." Pintanya dan gadis itu dengan patuh menatap yang lebih tua. "Kau ingin wajahmu seperti ini nantinya?"

Dan Luhan menatap gigi taring, kulit pucat, dan mata yang sepenuhnya hitam kelam yang melihatnya balik. "Kau ingat apa yang kuucapkan?" tanyanya dan Luhan menggeleng, "Aku seperti ini karena membunuh mereka, bukan merelakan mereka."

Luhan menatapnya polos dan Xiumin merapikan poni gadis itu dengan lembut, "Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang berakhir sepertiku."

Changeling tak sempurna.

Kunci dari pelepasan mereka dari dunia manusia adalah rasa rela dan ikhlas. Rela untuk menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaan dan ikhlas untuk mengotori tangan dengan darah.

Namun ada beberapa Changeling yang tak sanggup untuk melakukan itu, mereka hanya membunuh, namun hati mereka belum tenang dan rela untuk melepaskan sisi manusia yang bertumbuh sekian lama mereka terjerat di luar negeri orang mati. Dan dengan itu mereka menjadi Changeling tak sempurna.

Wujud yang seharusnya adalah berwajah cantik, dengan kulit putih sempurna dan mata bersinar, rambut tergerai panjang dengan indah dan sayap melebar di belakangnya. Mirip peri. Namun seolah kebalikannya, Changeling tak sempurna akan merubah diri menjadi monster. Gigi taring, rambut hitam kusut, mata gelap kosong, dan kulit pucat. Bahkan jalannya tak sempurna, lebih seperti membungkuk.

Dan Luhan menyadari Xiumin adalah salah satu dari Changeling tersebut.

Seolah sudah lama sekali, Luhan mengingat ketika dia pertama bertemu dengannya dan mengatainya mengerikan. Dia menyesalinya, siapa yang tahu jika hati Xiumin merasa terluka atau tidak.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menemukan dirinya di negeri orang mati, dan dengan hati-hati dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong berpencahayaan obor tersebut. Hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan penuh sel, spartoi berjaga di sekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Oh Hani." Ucapnya memberanikan diri dan makhluk tulang itu bergemeretak sebelum mempersilahkannya memasuki sebuah sel, dimana Oh Hani masih berada dalam dekapan makhluk bersayap kelelawar.

Luhan berjongkok, tak menghiraukan tatapan mendengus monster itu. "Aku tahu dia milikmu sekarang, tapi aku harus bicara dengannya sebentar." Pintanya dengan tenang, dan perlahan, monster itu melepaskan dekapannya.

Dan Oh Hani membuka matanya.

Mata manusia itu membelalak ketika melihat Luhan berjongkok di depannya – tampak persis seperti dirinya – dan menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "K-K-Kau..."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Changeling itu singkat, menghela nafas. "Aku takkan bertanya apapun tentang bagaimana kau disini, aku tahu bagaimana, tapi aku harus menanyakanmu satu hal." Ketika Hani tak menjawab dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu mati?"

Bahkan makhluk kelelawar itu menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan dan Hani melirik monster itu. "Dia bilang," dia menunjuk sosok astral yang menjaga rantainya, "Appa dibunuh oleh Empusa."

Empusa. Untuk apa sosok itu membunuh seorang laki-laki, apalagi seorang pria dewasa yang bisa saja dia hisap darahnya? Luhan mengernyit, Empusa adalah sosok wanita bagi Vampir, jika Vampir menghisap darah wanita muda, Empusa akan menghisap darah pria yang dia goda. Atau mungkin sang ayah mati karena godaan makhluk itu?

"Dia bilang Appa mencoba mengusirnya, jadi Appa mati." Dia menyaksikan Hani terisak di belenggu sel mereka, "Appa mencoba menolong Oppa yang hendak dihisap darahnya, justru dia yang mati."

Sehun?

Benar sekali, mustahil jika sosok Empusa tak mencoba memikatnya, dalam ukuran manusia, remaja itu sangat mempesona. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Luhan mengangguk, "Sehun Oppa, apa dia tahu kau bukan aku?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Dia tak tahu." Dan Changeling itu menangkap rasa khawatir dari kilatan mata sang manusia, hingga dia harus menggenggam tangannya dan membuat janji paling berbahaya yang pernah dia buat. "Aku takkan pernah menyakitinya, aku janji."

"Oh Hani!" Luhan terlonjak dari tidurnya ketika suara gurunya mengagetkannya, membuatnya mengusap wajahnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya dan gadis itu menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah. "Kerjakan soal ini ke depan, cepat!"

Dengan perlahan, Luhan berdiri menuju papan tulis. Energinya masih banyak terkuras karena tadi dan dia hanya bisa terpincang menuju ke depan kelas. Hingga akhirnya pemandangannya berubah hitam dan dia merasakan dirinya ambruk ke lantai kelas.

Changeling itu terbangun di ruang kesehatan sekolahnya, di sampingnya adalah Xiumin yang menatapnya kesal. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Jika ingin pergi kesana beritahu aku dulu!"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia tanpa sadar pergi kesana ketika mendapati dirinya tertidur di kelas, dan karena kebetulan dia berada disana, dia pergi untuk menemui Hani. "Maaf."

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, "Mereka memberitahu Sehun, aku harus pergi karena anak itu bisa merasakan kehadiranku." Ucapnya dan setelah Luhan mengangguk, sosoknya berdenyar dan hilang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun berderap masuk ke ruang kesehatan, bersyukur karena sekolah mereka yang mencakup SD, SMP, dan SMA masih berada di satu area. Jika tidak, sepertinya Sehun juga akan ikut pingsan saking khawatirnya.

Dia memeluk adiknya yang membelalak melihat sang kakak yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun terus memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan tanpa melepas pelukannya, membuat Luhan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tak apa." Ucapnya dingin.

"Hani, kau baru pingsan di sekolah, kau dengar aku? Pingsan! Lalu kau bilang kau tak apa-apa?" Luhan tak mau menatapnya, alih-alih, dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, terhuyung. "Lihat, kan?"

Gadis itu menepis tangan yang memapahnya. "Sudah kubilang aku tak apa." Dia berbaik, tak melihat tatapan terluka sang kakak di belakangnya, "Oppa seharusnya di kelas, aku akan kembali juga."

"Tidak, kau pulang." Luhan memutar matanya, "Jangan lakukan itu, kau menurut padaku dan pulang sekarang." Dia menarik tas yang gadis itu genggam, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, merasa bersalah atas perlakuan yang dia berikan pada Sehun tadi. tak seharusnya dia bersikap dingin seperti itu dan dia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bertindak seperti itu.

"Kau nampak kacau." Ucap roh disampingnya yang terus mengikutinya. Jika dulu Changeling muda itu akan merasa terganggu dan ketakutan, sekarang dia menerima keberadaan Xiumin dengan baik.

"Aku hanya bingung." Ucapnya, tangan di atas jidatnya dengan lelah, "tapi aku tak yakin bisa menceritakan padamu atau tidak."

Roh itu memanjat ke atas tempat tidur Luhan, menyilangkan kakinya, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Eonnie untuk sekarang dan ceritakan masalahmu." Luhan tersenyum, merasa akhirnya bisa mempercayai mahkluk yang sama sepertinya.

Dan Luhan pun mulai bercerita.

Bagaimana rasa bimbang terus menyeruak setiap kali dia melihat wajah Oh Sehun, ketika dia telah menetapkan bahwa dia takkan bersikap lembut, wajah remaja itu akan muncul di pikirannya dan membuatnya goyah. Menyadarkan sisi kemanusiaannya yang awalnya memudar.

Dan betapa hangatnya ibu Oh Hani padanya, membuatnya tak ingin menumpahkan darah wanita itu. Dia seolah seorang manusia yang terlalu baik untuk dibunuh. Dan sekali lagi, rasa kemanusiaannya muncul, walaupun lebih kuat ketika itu tentang Sehun.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan hal seperti itu?" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba mengingat, kemudian mengangguk. Mata Luhan melebar, "Benarkah?"

"Dia adalah putra mahkota." Bisik Xiumin dan Luhan mengingat bagaimana gadis di bola kristal lolos mengikuti seleksi pemilihan istri pangeran tersebut. "Aku bahkan masih mengingat namanya," Changeling itu menerawang, "Kim Jongdae," dia tersenyum.

"Tapi kau dengan cepat menetapkan pilihanmu." Bisik Luhan, membuat senyum Xiumin memudar dan menghela nafas.

Matanya menerawang jauh seolah kehidupan itu adalah hidup yang tak ingin dia ingat-ingat. "Dia hidup dengan baik," ceritanya, "Kim Minseok. Dan putra mahkota sangat mencintainya, tapi kemudian aku muncul dan menghalangi mereka."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Dia tak pernah mendengar kata itu, sama sekali belum pernah. Dan kalimat yang Xiumin ucapkan membuatnya berpikir bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa kau pernah merasa sakit ketika Sehun memanggilmu dengan nama yang lain, bukan namamu yang sebenarnya?" Luhan menatap tangannya dan menggeleng, dia tak pernah merasakan sakit fisik apapun di kondisi yang disebutkan. "Maksudku adalah hatimu."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Pernah, sedikit, yah, lebih kurang."

"Aku juga seperti itu, dia terus memanggilku Minseok," Xiumin mengutarakan, menatap Luhan yang menunduk, "Dia tak mencintaiku, dia melihat orang lain di dalam diriku. Jadi aku membunuh orangtua gadis itu dan pulang."

Roh itu merasa Luhan terlalu cepat untuk jatuh, rasa yang tak seharusnya dia miliki dan tak boleh dia miliki muncul dengan sangat cepat setelah dia berada di dunia manusia, anehnya, hal yang sama terjadi padanya.

"Tapi," mereka mengatakannya bersamaan dan yang lebih tua memintanya untuk melanjutkan. Sekarang Luhan tahu situasinya, bagaimana Xiumin ingin sang pangeran memanggilnya dengan namanya yang sebenarnya, Xiumin telah jatuh cinta dengan pangeran itu. "Tapi sepertinya kau belum rela melepaskan kemanusiaanmu."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Aku sangat serakah."

Luhan terus memikirkan kalimat Xiumin, matanya menatap Sehun yang tengah membaca di ruang tamu mereka. Dia ingat perkataan roh itu, sudah lama sekali, ketika dia mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan menjadi sepertinya suatu saat.

Mungkin saja Xiumin dapat melihat keraguan di matanya bahkan ketika mereka baru bertemu. Mungkin saja Xiumin dapat menerawang apa yang akan dia lakukan disini. Mungkin saja Xiumin dapat memprediksi perasaannya.

Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Kenapa Sehun menjadi semakin mempesona ketika dilihat dari sini? Kenapa dia tampak tampan di setiap sudut pencahayaan lampu yang menerpanya? Kenapa tatapan seriusnya ke buku yang dia baca membuat Luhan menelan ludah?

Hati manusia sangat aneh, menurut Luhan. Dia berdebar untuk orang yang tak seharusnya, Luhan semestinya membunuh Sehun dan ibunya, bukan menikmati jantungnya yang melompat-lompat karena memperhatikan remaja itu.

Xiumin terus memperingatkannya agar tidak menjadi seperti dirinya. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus membunuh mereka dan pulang, bukan tetap berada di antara mereka dan tumbuh dewasa, ini bukan takdirnya.

Dia menyaksikan remaja itu meletakkan bukunya di atas dada dan memejamkan mata, tertidur. Luhan memandangi wajah polos dan damainya, seolah tak ada beban apapun yang membawanya ketika dia berada di alam mimpi. Andai saja mimpinya membuat tidur Luhan nyenyak.

Setiap kali dia tertidur, dia akan kembali ke negeri orang mati, dimana dia berbincang dengan Hani, lalu terbangun dengan tubuh pegal. Bukan karena dia tak mau kembali ke daerah bayang-bayang, tapi dia merasa jengah ketika setiap hari harus terbangun dengan tubuh kesakitan.

"Hani," panggil ibunya dan dia menoleh, "Panggil kakakmu, ayo kita makan."

Dan dengan perlahan Luhan menuju tempat Sehun terlelap, dengan lembut mengguncangkan bahu yang lebih tua. "Oppa, Eomma bilang makanan sudah siap, Oppa." Panggilnya dan menarik tangan Sehun.

Namun matanya membelalak ketika Sehun justru menariknya ke sebuah pelukan, menjatuhkan buku yang tadi dia baca, dia mengerti jika Sehun tanpa sadar melakukannya, namun itu membuatnya ketakutan, jantungnya seolah bermarathon ketika mereka berada di posisi itu.

"Oppa," dia memukul pelan lengan kakaknya, "Oppa, bangun." Dan Luhan merasa bersyukur ketika mata Sehun mengerjap terbuka, dengan kaku melepaskan pelukannya. "Eomma bilang makanan sudah siap." Lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau tampak kacau, Hun." Tegur Chanyeol, sahabatnya sekaligus kakak kelasnya, dan dengan penuh rasa jahil mengusak rambut Sehun hingga berantakan. "Ayo, katakan pada Hyung-mu ini."

"Hyung," mulainya dan Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, memintanya meneruskan. Sehun membasahi bibirnya, merasa ragu apakah dia bisa mengatakan ini pada temannya. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Chanyeol terbahak, mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terdengar polos, "Tentu pernah, tapi itu hanya tambatan hati biasa, aku tak menyukainya lagi. Apa itu yang membuatmu bimbang?"

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, "Masalahnya adalah, dia adikku." Dan dengan itu Chanyeol tersedak minuman yang tengah diteguknya, menatap Sehun tak percaya, matanya membulat.

"Kau bercanda." Dia tertawa gugup, namun orang di depannya hanya menatapnya, membuat Chanyeol mati kutu. "Kau serius?" Sehun mengangguk, dan yang lebih tua nyaris tertawa, nyaris. "Oh Hani? Adikmu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Dia aneh, Hyung, aku... aku tak mengerti juga, aku tahu ini gila, astaga, Hyung!" dia mengibaskan tangannya, meneguk minuman dari botolnya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, "Lupakan saja, ini mungkin hanya pemikiranku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Berdoa saja ini baru gagasan, kalau sampai kau terlibat incest, ah, aku tak ingin hidup sahabatku dipenuhi drama."

"In... apa?" Chanyeol hanya mengibaskan tangannya, mengajak temannya untuk pulang dan tak membicarakan itu lagi.

Diam-diam, Sehun juga berdoa bahwa ini hanyalah gagasan belaka, dia tak ingin terlibat kisah cinta rumit dengan catatan bahwa gadis yang dia sukai adalah adiknya. Hani adalah adiknya, adik! Darah mereka mengalir dari wanita yang sama, mereka tumbuh besar bersama, memanggil orang yang sama dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu, Sehun tak mungkin menyukainya, dia tak bisa.

Dia memperhatikan Hani yang tengah makan dengan lahap dan perlahan di sampingnya, membuatnya berdeham dan memfokuskan diri pada piringnya sendiri. Sangat sulit ketika orang itu berada di sampingnya.

Seharusnya dia tak memikirkan itu, karena Sehun mulai berpikir bahwa gagasan itu mulai menjadi nyata. Dan itu membuatnya gugup serta ketakutan. Gadis itu menatap balik padanya, mengerjap dua kali sebelum beralih ke piringnya lagi, mengabaikan yang lebih tua.

Dia mulai bersikap aneh, Sehun yakin bahwa dia baru saja menelan ludahnya sendiri kasar ketika memperhatikan adiknya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya sehingga dia terkena gagasan semacam ini?

Hani adalah adik yang seumur hidup terus bersamanya, astaga mereka bahkan pernah mandi bersama saat masih kecil, tapi memikirkan itu lagi, wajah Sehun bersemu merah. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, tidak ada satupun yang seharusnya terjadi di sekitar sini.

"Eomma, aku akan naik dulu." Ucap yang paling kecil, menerima anggukan dari ibu mereka dan dengan itu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun memperhatikannya pergi, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus ikut ke atas atau tidak, karena wajah anak itu tampak cemberut sejak tadi. Remaja itu berdeham dan melanjutkan makannya, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Namun ketika ibunya sudah pergi meletakkan piring yang kotor dan Sehun menatap sisa makanan adiknya yang masih benar-benar tak habis, dia mengerang kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa hanya aku yang begini?!"

Dia mengetuk – baca, menggedor – pintu kamar di depannya, nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Sehun menghela nafas gusar, dia benar-benar gila, bahkan dulu, walaupun dia sangat menyayangi Hani, tak pernah ada sejarah menuliskan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun membawakan nampan berisi hidangan makan malam lengkap ke kamar Oh Hani. Tak pernah.

Tapi selamat datang, para pencatat sejarah.

"Hani, buka pintunya, kau tak menghabiskan makanmu." Ucapnya perlahan dan dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki dan pintu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan gadis 12 tahun yang sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. "Kukira kau takkan menjawab."

Luhan menundukkan kepala, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai ke depan menutupi wajah. Bahkan dalam pemandangan seperti ini, dengan gaun tidur kusut yang pasti karena tiduran dan rambut yang baru setengah disisir, adiknya nampak cantik di mata Sehun. Remaja itu berdeham keras-keras, menghilang pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Kau... kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu." Ucapnya datar dan menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi nasi, sup, dan kimchi lengkap. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketika gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tak mau kau sakit, makanlah."

Luhan terus menggeleng, "Aku tak lapar." Sejak apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Xiumin, nafsu makannya menurun drastis, seolah tubuhnya mengetahui bahwa dia kehilangan harapan untuk menjadi tetap utuh.

Remaja itu menggeleng, merengsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di kursi meja belajar, meletakkan nampan di atas meja. "Aku tak mau pergi hingga kau makan." Dia memutuskan, "Atau kau perlu kusuapi juga?"

Luhan menggeleng dan dengan terpaksa mengangkat nampannya, menyeruput kuah sup sebelum mengambil sesendok nasi. Dia melirik Sehun yang masih setia menunggu mangkuknya kosong, menatapnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya dan mendorong sisa makanannya, "Sudah kubilang aku tak lapar." Dia merenggut, membuat Sehun menghela nafas kasar, mencoba untuk menghadapi yang lebih muda.

"Jika kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku takkan sakit."

"Kau dengar kata 'bagaimana'?"

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan sakit." Luhan mendesak, menaikkan suaranya, "Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan pergi saja."

Sehun mundur seketika. Adiknya tak pernah berbicara dengan kasar padanya, apalagi meninggikan suaranya, namun anak di depannya tampak seperti orang asing yang baru saja dia kenal.

Remaja itu mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri, "Kalau begitu terserahmu." Ucapnya dingin, mengangkat nampan yang masih berisi makanan dan beranjak pergi begitu saja, "Tak usah makan dan mati saja."

Sudah berhari-hari sejak Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar, hal ini membuat ibu mereka merasa frustrasi. Seperti pagi ini.

Ketika Sehun beranjak untuk sarapan dan melihat yang lebih muda lebih dulu duduk di kursinya, remaja itu akan mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya di perjalanan. Dan Luhan juga menjadi lebih sering makan di kamarnya di bandingkan di ruang makan bersama mereka.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, jika Eomma mati kau yang harus menjaganya." Sehun menatap ibunya, bingung.

"Kenapa Eomma bicara seperti itu?" ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan terus mencuci piring yang kotor. Sehun melihat ibunya dengan curiga, "Eomma?" namun ibunya hanya menghela nafas dan terus membersihkan alat makan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, pergilah."

Sang ibu menghela nafas perlahan, menatap punggung anaknya yang beranjak untuk masuk ke kamarnya, lalu mengelap tangan dan menemui putrinya yang berada di kamarnya.

Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan masuk ke ruangan itu, menemukan anak 12 tahun yang sedang membuka bukunya, pensil di tangan. Dia tersenyum dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Sedang belajar?" dia mengangguk, diam saja. "Kau dan kakakmu masih tak mau berbaikan?" Luhan menegang karena itu, dia tahu dia salah ketika berteriak pada kakaknya tempo hari dan mengusirnya karena mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi perkataan Sehun sangat menusuk dirinya ketika remaja itu menyuruhnya untuk tak usah makan dan mati.

"Dia yang harus minta maaf." Ucap Luhan, membela diri dan terus mengulang apa yang dia pelajari di sekolah. Gadis itu menghela nafas, dapat merasakan tatapan memohon 'ibu'nya dari belakang. "Eomma, apa aku terlalu kasar?"

Ibunya bergumam bingung, "Eomma bahkan tak tahu apa yang kalian pertengkarkan." Jawab wanita itu, tersenyum, "Intinya harus ada yang meminta maaf, jika tidak, akan ada yang terluka."

Xiumin datang malam itu, dan Luhan kembali menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada roh yang berteman dengannya. Namun dia tak terlalu membantu apa-apa, Changeling yang lebih tua hanya berkata bahwa jika mereka tak berbaikan, merekalah yang akan menderita.

"Kau mungkin akan membunuhnya, itu bagus, tapi jika kau terus merasa bersalah itu sama saja menjadi Changeling tak sempurna." Ujar roh itu, berjongkok di atas tempat tidur dimana Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan temannya, andai saja dia mau meminta maaf duluan. Namun dia merasa canggung melakukan itu, apalah dengan berbagai kalimat yang mereka perdebatkan.

Tak usah makan dan mati saja.

"Benar, aku seharusnya mati saja." Ucap Luhan tanpa sadar dan Xiumin menegakkan pandangannya, menatap kaget yang lebih muda. "Itu akan menjadi lebih mudah."

Roh itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau gila, Lu." Dia menatap lekat-lekat Luhan yang kini berdiri dari tidurnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Xiumin. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan hanya diam.

"Tak usah makan dan mati saja." Ulang Xiumin, mengeraskan suaranya, mirip dengan nada Sehun waktu itu, tertawa kesal, "Kau kira dia serius mengatakan itu?" Luhan mengendik, kembali tiduran dan memutar badannya, membuat yang lebih tua menendang punggungnya.

"Aduh!"

"Bodoh." Ucap Xiumin, menatapnya tajam. "Dia sangat menyayangimu, dia tak ingin kau kelaparan, karena itu dia mengucapkannya. Apa kau mau mati?" tanyanya dan Luhan menggeleng, "Kalau begitu makan."

"Tapi," Luhan terdiam, mengingat seseorang di sel penjara yang pernah dia datangi, matanya berubah menjadi sayu dan sedih, "satu hal yang kau salah adalah dia menyayangiku." Ucapnya nanar, membuat Xiumin merasa bersalah. "Dia menyayangi Oh Hani, bukan aku. Aku ini Luhan."

Xiumin menunduk, seolah mengingat masa-masa ketika dia dengan bahagia bertukar kabar dengan putra mahkota yang mengira bahwa dia adalah calon permaisurinya. Situasi Luhan hampir mirip dengannya saat itu, seolah dia berada di sejarah edisi terbaru.

"Kau benar." Ucap yang lebih tua, suaranya pelan dan lirih, "Sangat sulit untuk disayangi ketika kita tak ditakdirkan untuk itu. Tapi bukankah itu lebih dari cukup ketika dia menatapmu, mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin, menatap bola matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, seolah percakapan mereka membuka luka yang sudah lama menutup.

"Jangan sepertiku, Luhan. Kau tak bisa sepertiku."

Luhan menatap nanar pintu kamar Sehun, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengetuknya atau tidak. dia sudah memutuskan untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, setelah Xiumin yang terus mendesaknya, akhirnya Changeling itu bersedia untuk mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya.

Namun ketika berada di pintu kayu di samping ruangannya, hati Luhan mulai goyah. Apakah mungkin Sehun mau memaafkannya, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu walaupun mereka berada di satu rumah? Setelah kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan.

Luhan mulai ragu, apakah dia benar-benar harus meminta maaf atau tidak. Mungkin dia harus menemui Oh Hani untuk bertanya apa yang dia lakukan jika kakaknya marah padanya. Namun Luhan merasa dia perlu melakukan ini sendiri, tanpa berpura-pura, menjadi seorang Luhan bukan seorang Oh Hani.

Walaupun Sehun akan selalu memanggilnya itu.

Luhan menyentuh dada kirinya, tempat dimana organ yang disebut sebagai jantung oleh manusia mulai berdetak tak karuan, seolah merasakan suasana hatinya yang bimbang dan gugup. Andai saja sisi kemanusiaan ini tak ada, bisa saja dia membunuh mereka dan kembali ke negeri orang mati.

Namun itu tak mungkin. Pilihannya adalah hidup atau mati, dia harus kembali dengan darah di tangannya, atau mati sebagai makhluk yang menyelamatkan keluarga kembarannya. Bagi Luhan, keduanya adalah sama. dia ingin hidup, namun dia tak pernah mau dan tega untuk membunuh dua anggota keluarga Oh.

Seperti kata Xiumin, keserakahan.

Changeling itu menghela nafas, merasa tak ada gunanya jika dia terus berdiri di depan kamar Sehun tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan saat telinganya menyentuh payu tersebut ketika kepalanya bersandar, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas dua suara. Membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

"...saja, dasar kau pengecut." Ucap satu suara, yang jelas bukan Sehun, diikuti tawa ketika terdengar suara berdebum berat di lantai. "Hey, santai sedikit."

"Diam saja, Hyung, aku sedang berpikir." Dan itu adalah Sehun.

"Hei, kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja."

"Jika misalnya kau menyukai Yoora Noona, apa kau mau mengatakannya?" tak tedengar sebuah balasan. "Lihatkan?"

"Hei, tapi tak mungkin aku menyukai Noona-ku, hah!" teriaknya ketika suara berdebum kembali terdengar. "Jika kau terus melempar bantal itu lebih baik kau tak menelponku untuk datang."

"Hyung! Tak bisakah kau bantu aku sedikit?"

"Sudah kubilang untuk mengatakannya saja, atau perlu aku yang panggil dia? Hani!"

"Sialan! Chanyeol Hyung!"

"Hah!"

Dengan itu pintu terbuka, menjatuhkan Luhan yang tadinya bersandar di pintu. Tangannya menahan diri di atas lantai, berhadapan dengan remaja tinggi bertelinga caplang, matanya melotot kaget.

Sementara Sehun tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, mata sama lebarnya.

Si caplang, Chanyeol, langsung menoleh ke Sehun. "Dia Hani, kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Gadis itu berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, Sehun menyukainya? Atau dia menyukai Oh Hani?

Semuanya terasa membingungkan ketika kau memiliki wajah yang sama dengan orang lain dan orang disekitarmu tak tahu bahwa kalian serupa, terlebih lagi jika kau adalah bagian dari dunia astral.

Jadi Luhan atau Hani?

Hanya itu kalimat yang berputar di pikirannya sementara Changeling itu terus menatap kaget orang yang dipanggil kakak olehnya, sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan kaget kemudian meloncat turun, menarik tangannya.

Sehun menariknya sampai ke kamarnya, mendobrak pintu hingga tertutup sebelum berjalan untuk memunggunginya.

"Sejak kapan kau menguping?" tanyanya, namun anak di belakangnya tak menjawab, hanya tertunduk. "Oh Hani, sejak kapan kau menguping?"

Luhan sangat ingin berteriak untuk berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia membenci nama yang diberikan oleh manusia yang serupa dengannya, untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin memberitahu Sehun siapa namanya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tak mau menjawab?" tanyanya, berbalik, menatap gadis yang masih menunduk, tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Dari balik surai kecoklatannya, Luhan dapat melihat tatapan Sehun yang mengintimidasi, sangat dingin dan tegas, mengerikan.

"Oh Hani, kau tak mau menjawab?" Berhenti, Luhan menutup matanya, mencoba menulikan telinganya. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

Apa yang dia dengar?

Kalimat yang membuatnya bingung.

"Banyak." Jawabnya dingin, suaranya serak, "Banyak sekali." Cukup banyak untuk membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sehun memiliki perasaan yang tak seharusnya.

"Sebanyak apa?"

"Sudah kubilang banyak sekali."

"Aku tanya sebanyak apa?!"

Luhan mundur seketika. Sehun telah membentaknya, atau ini hanya karena mereka belum berbaikan sehingga dia terus terbawa emosi ketika bersamanya? Atau Sehun memang ingin membentaknya dengan keras seperti itu?

Dan seketika, hati Luhan terasa sangat sakit, tanpa sadar, iris matanya memerah, menggelap penuh luka. "Aku ingin membunuhmu." Bisiknya parau, dan sebelum Sehun dapat mengatakan apapun, suara debuman terdengar dari meja belajarnya.

Sebuah buku tebal yang terletak di tengah tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Dan dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Xiumin yang berada sangat dekat, berbisik, "Kendalikan dirimu." Dan seketika, mata Luhan menghitam kembali.

Sehun menghela nafas dan berbalik, membuat roh disampingnya kembali berdenyar pergi. "Kau mendengar apa? Sangat banyak?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin mendengarku menyatakan perasaanku atau mengusirku sekarang?"

Luhan mengangkat kepala, memberanikan diri bertemu mata dengan Sehun. Batinnya menjerit agar memintanya membuat Sehun menyatakan perasannya, namun Changeling itu mengerti, Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Oh Hani adalah orang yang Sehun sukai.

Jika Sehun berkata bahwa dia menyukai adiknya maka itu bukan Luhan itu Oh Hani, dan takkan pernah ada gunanya jika remaja itu membuat sebuah pernyataan disini.

"Keluar dari kamarku." Ucapnya dingin.

Dan Sehun dengan tegas berbalik dan menutup pintu, bersandar di balik pintu kayu kamar sang adik. "Aku menyukaimu." Bisiknya nanar, tak menyadari Luhan yang ikut bersandari di sisi baliknya.

Changeling itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus air mata yang terjatuh ke pipi lembutnya dengan kasar. Orang itu bukan dia, Luhan tak punya hak untuk mendengar pernyataan itu, dia memang seharusnya tidak mendengarnya.

Seharusnya dia bersikap biasa, tapi kenapa itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit?

Aku ini tak sempurna, bahkan hingga nanti, aku mungkin takkan pernah menjadi sempurna, dan bahkan hidup yang akan dan sedang kuhidupi, sekarang ataupun nantinya, terasa sangat tidak sempurna.

Itu karena kau.

 **This is too fast, oh my God**

 **Anyway, gimana?**

 **Boring, fast, or... is it good enough?**

 **Anyway, aku baca sendiri chapter satu dan baru nyadar ada beberapa typo.**

 **Aku mohon maaf kalau ada typo kayak gitu, karena tanganku mungkin kepeleset di keyboard.**

 **Disini juga, kalau ada, neomu neomu neomu mianhae... /\**

 **So, that's all, thanks...**

 **Oh, forgot, kalau ada sesuatu tak mengenakkan, kritik, saran dkk,**

 **Review juseyo /\**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, Out!**


	3. 03: Where I Can Never Hold You

**Chapter Three!**

 **Okay, actually, aku seharusnya update malam minggu, tapi firasatku gak enak jadi aku update hari ini, LOL.**

 **Hari ini hujan dan aku make wifi gratisan di sekolah, malu, LOL**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Where I Can Never Hold You**

Luhan membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya di celah pancuran yang sama, tempat Xiumin menunjukkan kenangannya bersama Minseok. Air terjun berdebur membasahi kakinya yang telanjang, sementara tubuhnya hanya berbalut gaun tidur tipis. Bola kabut berdenyar di belakangnya, menghasilkan suara dengungan lembut, membuat Luhan berbalik dan memperhatikan benda tersebut.

Kenapa dia ada disini? Dia tak bisa mengendalikan kemana dia akan pergi setiap kali dia kembali ke negeri orang mati, tapi kenapa disini? Awalnya dia tiba di Límni tis Dystychías – Danau Kesengsaraan – tempat yang agak menjorok keluar dari air terjun ini, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada disini?

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan meniti bebatuan licin untuk keluar dari sana, berpegangan pada kayu-kayu patah yang entah bagaimana bisa berada disana. Mengabaikan bisikan rasa sedih dan putus asa dari danau sewarna putih susu dan keluar dari gua, mendapati dirinya di sebuah hutan bercahaya.

Semburat sinar bulan menyeruak tak alami di antara pepohonan, menjadikannya seperti cahaya menyilaukan di tengah kegelapan, lembut tapi silau. Hutan itu dipenuhi suara jeritan gagak yang terkadang melesat melewati kepalanya, membuat Changeling itu menjerit ketakutan.

Dimana Xiumin ketika dia membutuhkannya?

Tak jauh darinya, seorang anak kecil bertubuh biru berdiri, tubuhnya hanya ditutupi kain putih yang bergantung di bahu, menyadari Luhan memperhatikannya, bocah itu lari sekuat tenaga.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriaknya, menocba menahan anak itu agar tetap diam, namun dia terlalu cepat dan Luhan terpaksa mengencangkan larinya. "Hei, aku tak tahu dimana tem- Aduh!" Gadis itu terjatuh ketika sebatang kayu menyandung kakinya, bebatuan kasar menyabet lututnya.

Bocah itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, mata bulat lebarnya menatap ke arah Luhan dengan takut. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya, mencoba berdiri tegak alih-alih lututnya yang terluka. "Aku hanya tersesat."

Namun anak itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tangannya menggenggam erat ranting yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit dengan suara desisan yang tak dimengerti oleh Luhan. "Maaf?" Changeling itu menilingkan kepala.

"I agápi eínai adýnami."

Dan dengan itu, anak tersebut berdenyar dan menghilang ditelan udara, meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam di kegelapan hutan, bingung dan sendirian.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, mendekap selimut yang tanpa sadar membungkus tubuhnya. Dia ingat tertidur di atas lantai tadi malam, merasa terlalu lelah dan sengsara untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur, lalu bagaimana dia bisa berada di atas sini?

Sebuah catatan kecil berada di atas meja belajarnya, lengkap dengan roti empuk putih besar dan segelas susu. Maaf. Adalah kata yang tertulis disana. Luhan mengernyit, ini bukan tulisan seseorang yang dia kenal, atau itu ibu Hani atau Sehun?

Ini tak mungkin Sehun. Changeling itu meletakkan catatan itu dan menyeruput susu yang disiapkan, menyiapkan barang-barangnya sambil memakan roti berselai coklat, dan tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang berantakan, dia menuju dapur untuk meletakkan sarapannya.

Sehun berada di atas meja makan, membaca sesuatu di bukunya dan berdeham pelan ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, meletakkan sarapannya yang sudah habis. Dia sengaja menyiapkan porsi yang lebih muda di kamarnya, setelah menggendong tubuh menggigil anak itu dari atas lantai.

Luhan meringis ketika lututnya terbentur, bercak kemerahan dan kotoran muncul dari sana. Ini bukan luka karena benturan meja, dia sangat yakin, ini pasti saat dia terjatuh di hutan tadi malam, ketika dia mengejar anak biru itu.

Sehun melirik ke belakang dan mengernyit, melihat Luhan yang terus mendesis karena perih. Tanpa sadar, remaja itu meraih kotak obat dan menarik tangan adiknya untuk duduk, memaksa untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Changeling itu menahan tangan yang lebih tua, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Namun Sehun menepis tangan yang menggenggamnya, terus membersihkan luka yang hampir terinfeksi itu dengan hati-hati. Luhan terdiam melihatnya, dia tak suka melihat Sehun begitu perhatian padanya, ini menyulitkan mereka berdua.

"Darimana kau dapat luka ini? Berhati-hatilah." Ucap kakaknya, dengan tak acuh masih mengobati lututnya, mencoba menahan Luhan yang terus memberontak karena enggan untuk dia obati. "Diamlah sebentar, kau tak lihat ini sudah mulai infeksi?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, dengan cemberut membiarkan Sehun menangani lututnya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Andai saja Sehun tahu bahwa suatu saat nyawanya mungkin akan jatuh di tangan Luhan, andai saja Sehun tahu dia bukan adiknya. Remaja itu mungkin takkan repot-repot membubuhkan antiseptik ke tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku saja?" bisik Changeling itu, menatap wajah Sehun yang masih dengan serius membubuhkan berbagai obat.

"Kau lupa sebutan Oppa." Tegurnya, menutup lukanya dengan perban sebelum menghela nafas, berdiri menenteng kotak obat. "Eomma sedang berbelanja." Ucapnya dan berjalan pergi, sekali lagi, Luhan termenung sendirian.

"Apa katamu?" Xiumin membulatkan matanya, menatap gadis yang memeluk bonekanya lekat-lekat. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan Luhan tak perlu pergi ke sekolah, membuat roh itu dengan bebas datang ke ruangan yang lebih muda.

"Biru, pendek, begitulah." Ulang Luhan, mendeskripsikan apa yang dia lihat di hutan malam tadi. dia merasa Xiumin perlu tahu hal ini, karena dia lebih mengerti dunia orang mati.

Roh itu menggelengkan kepala, "Abaikan saja mereka, Seer terkadang tak bisa dipercaya." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tak pernah melihat Seer sebelumnya, dia hanya tahu mereka tinggal jauh di pedalaman. Tak lebih tak kurang. Tak juga tahu wujud mereka.

"Memang mereka mengatakan apa?" tanya Xiumin, melihat raut Luhan yang tak enak sedari tadi. namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingat sama sekali. "Yah, biarkan saja, kali pertama aku bertemu dengan mereka, itu tak menyenangkan."

Luhan menghela nafas, merebahkan dirinya di samping roh itu. "Aku harus segera membunuh mereka, aku tak bisa begini terus." Namun Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mencegah Changeling itu.

"Jangan. Hapus dulu perasaanmu." Sarannya, "Akan lebih bagus begitu."

"Tapi-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, sosok Xiumin berdenyar menghilang karena kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanyanya, melihat ke sekitar.

"Tak ada." Sanggahnya, "Ka- Oppa salah dengar." Jawabnya, menelan ludah karena merasa bahwa berbohong sepertinya tidak mempan kali ini, melihat Sehun yang terus memicingkan matanya. "Apa?" Tanya Luhan ketika remaja itu masuk dan duduk di depannya.

"Tadi malam,"

"Aku tak mau bicara tentang tadi malam."

Sehun menghela nafas, memperhatikan adiknya yang memunggunginya, remaja itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundaknya, namun menariknya kembali, merasa bahwa itu akan canggung.

"Aku salah." Ucap yang lebih tua, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan memutar badannya. Sehun menelan ludah kasar, dia nyaris mengurungkan niatnya jika dia tak berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. "Aku akan mencari orang lain, aku-" dia menatap Luhan, merana dan terbebani, "Kau adikkku, oke? Kita lupakan ini."

Dan Luhan tak bisa berkutik ketika Sehun maju ke depan dan mengecup keningnya lembut, tangannya yang besar menyentuh pundaknya. Ciuman Sehun terasa lembut dan kering, tubuhnya terasa hangat dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Dan Changeling itu menutup matanya, menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

Aku Luhan. Aku Luhan. Aku Luhan.

Hanya itu kalimat yang terngingang di kepalanya. Dia ingin Sehun tahu hal itu. Dia ingin Sehun melihatnya sebagai Luhan, bukan Oh Hani, bukan adiknya, hanya Luhan. Andai saja pertemuan mereka tidak seperti ini, andai saja dia manusia.

Ketika Sehun melepasnya, gadis itu membuka matanya, menatap kakaknya dengan berkaca-kaca. Yang lebih tua memberi kecupan singkat lainnya sebelum beranjak pergi, merasakan deja vu yang sama ketika dia bersandar di pintu kamar adiknya, menghela nafas dan mengusap matanya yang memerah.

Dan Luhan mengusap air matanya yang telah jatuh, memeluk bonekanya dan terisak.

Luhan tak bisa tidur malamnya, tak peduli betapa dia menutup matanya erat-erat, dia akan terus terbangun, membuatnya menghel nafas dan bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih ikat rambut sebelum menyibak selimut dan pergi keluar.

Kakaknya masih berada di pekarangan rumah, menatap langit, satu-satunya kedamaian yang dia dapatkan selama menjadi seorang indigo. Bahkan terkadang tidurnya tak nyenyak, seperti malam ini, apalagi dengan apa yang dia katakan pada adiknya tadi pagi.

Gadis itu diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun yang menghela nafas, merebahkan dirinya ke atas meja lebar tempat mereka biasa menghidangkan berbagai makanan di saat-saat tertentu. Dia menyaksikan Sehun yang menutup matanya, pulas akan tidur di tengah malam.

Luhan berjalan mendekatinya, tanpa sadar duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya. Ingin rasanya dia memberitahu yang lebih tua bagaimana adiknya yang asli tengah dikurung sekarang, dan entah bagaimana kabarnya dengan makhluk kelelawar itu, ingin rasanya dia memberitahu siapa dia, dan apa tugasnya disini.

Tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri.

"Oppa tak bisa menjadi kakakku." Bisiknya tiba-tiba, mengabaikan Sehun yang mungkin saja terbangun nantinya. Dia mengelus rambut kakaknya dengan lembut, "Bagaimana bisa Oppa kakakku?"

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ini kakakmu." Jawabnya, matanya masih menutup, membuat Luhan terkejut, matanya membulat. "Bagaimana bisa kau ini adikku?" dia membalikkan perkataan Luhan.

Karena aku memang bukan, pikir Changeling itu.

Sehun meraih sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah jepitan berhias bunga dari dompetnya, "Aku lupa memberikan ini tahun lalu," ucapnya, menyelipkan jepitan itu ke rambut keemasan Luhan yang membeku di sampingnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rusa Kecil."

Luhan hanya bisa menatap remaja yang tersenyum di depannya, mengelus rambutnya lembut seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Benar sekali, bagaimana bisa dia adalah kakaknya? Bagaimana bisa Oh Hani memiliki kakak yang tampan, mempesona, dan manis seperti ini?

Dan ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, dia tak berbuat apa-apa.

Sehun terbangun di pekarangan rumahnya, merasakan lehernya yang kaku dan pegal karena tidur tanpa alas empuk tadi malam. Mimpi apa dia tadi malam? Remaja itu menghela nafas, mengeluarkan dompetnya, tempat dia menyimpan kado ulang tahun untuk adiknya yang tak sempat dia serahkan akibat lupa.

Benar sekali, Oh Sehun pernah melupakan ulang tahun adiknya, dan butuh seminggu untuk membujuk adiknya dengan bubble tea karena anak itu terus merajuk.

Jepitan itu masih ada, aman dan nyaman di dalam dompetnya.

Benar, sekali, tadi malam hanya mimpi.

Remaja itu menghela nafas, mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Ibu dan adiknya sudah lebih dulu bangun, bahkan gadis itu sudah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Oh, Sehun, sarapan sudah hampir dingin." Tegur ibunya, memintanya untuk segera makan. "Hani tak mau membangunkanmu, dia bilang kau pasti lelah." Dan Sehun menatap yang lebih muda, membuatnya menundukkan kepala.

Mereka berjalan dengan canggung pagi itu, tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, terkadang Sehun akan mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan Luhan berjalan sendirian di depan, atau terkadang gadis itulah yang akan berhenti dan meminta Sehun untuk jalan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun membiarkan adiknya masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam bus, yang amat sangat berdesak-desakan, membuat Luhan merasa jengah dan mundur hingga nyaris terhimpit oleh orang tak dikenal. Remaja itu mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya saja, namun melihat adiknya tak nyaman seperti itu semakin membuatnya muak.

Dengan cekatan, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke depannya, menahannya dengan tubuhnya. Mata Luhan membelalak, menatap kakaknya yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, tak menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Luhan tak pernah merasa sangat bersyukur hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, membuat Sehun melepaskan himpitannya dan gadis itu dengan cepat melesat pergi, meninggalkan sang kakak yang menghela nafas dalam diam.

Sekolah terasa sangat membosankan bagi Oh Sehun, apalagi dengan Kim Jongin sebagai teman duduknya yang terus melemparkan tatapan seduktif ke berbagai siswi di kelas maupun yang hanya lewat.

Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah temannya itu, "Bisakah kau santai sedikit?" tanyanya, mencatat apa yang tertulis di papan sementara temannya hanya menyeringai.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Balasnya, membuat yang lebih muda mendesis kesal dan merenggut, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah buku catatannya. Jongin memperhatikan temannya yang dengan rajin mempelajari pelajaran mereka, "Aku dan Kyungsoo, kami akan-"

"Diamlah."

"Hei, santai, kubilang." Ujarnya tertawa, "Kau kenapa? Kau selalu seperti ini beberapa hari sebelumnya." Komentarnya, tak melihat remaja itu bereaksi, Jongin menghela nafas, "Chanyeol Hyung memberitahuku."

"Dia, apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya secepat kilat, tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan memberitahu hal itu pada teman sebangkunya. Mereka bertiga memang dekat, namun itu tak memungkiri fakta bahwa dia masih canggung menceritakannya dengan Kim itu.

Namun temannya hanya mengangguk, "Kau tahu, hidupmu benar-benar penuh drama, lebih dari yang sering ditonton Kyungsoo."

Sehun berdecih, "Memang Kyungsoo menonton drama apa?"

"Intinya," tegas Jongin, tak menghiraukan komentar Sehun terhadap pacarnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau sudah gila."

"Katakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui." Jawabnya lagi, menghela nafas. "Dengar ini, Jong, aku menyukai Hani hanyalah pemikiran tak berdasar, oke? Aku tak pernah benar-benar menyukainya jadi berhenti mengangguku dan kerjakan saja tugasmu."

Hanya saja, Jongin sudah sangat mengerti tabiat Sehun jika remaja itu gugup dan berbohong, dan dia jelas tahu kapan kegugupan itu benar atau dibuat-buat. "Apa kau bahkan yakin dengan yang kau katakan?"

Namun Sehun justru mengerutkan alisnya, menatap buku yang dia baca, "Eksositosis adalah proses mengeluarkan zat dari dalam sel..."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, menyadari dia sedang diabaikan, "Hei, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memperhatikan adiknya yang dengan perlahan makan di depannya. Ibu mereka mengatakan akan pulang sedikit terlambat, membuat dua anak itu harus berada di rumah sendirian.

"Enak?" tanya yang lebih tua dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun hanya membelikan mereka ayam karena kakaknya terlalu malas dan lelah untuk memasak, dan Luhan jelas tak bisa memasak.

Luhan menghela nafas, meletakkan sumpitnya diam-diam, "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Lagi." Tegur Sehun, masih mengunyah makanannya, "Kau melakukannya lagi." Remaja itu meletakkan sumpitnya juga, menatap Luhan yang dengan polosnya membalas tatapan yang lebih tua. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau aku disini? Kenapa? Karena saat itu?" Oh, astaga, bisakah Sehun berhenti membahas itu? Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, tak menatap orang yang membelalakkan mata padanya.

"Alasan kenapa aku kenyang atau tidak tak ada hubungannya dengan saat itu." Ucapnya, balas membelalakkan mata, "Bukan, kau yang bilang untuk melupakannya tapi kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Oppa." Tegurnya dingin.

"Apa peduliku?"

"Oh Hani!" Nama itu lagi. Luhan menghela nafas, menahan tawa pahitnya, Xiumin benar, mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain benar-benar menyakitinya. "Kau sudah kehilangan rasa hormatmu padaku, apa itu benar?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menolak menatap Sehun yang matanya berkilat marah, dingin dan tajam, membekukan atmosfer ruangan dengan tatapannya seketika. "Kau yang memaksaku." Ucapnya, mendorong kursinya ke belakang sebelum melangkahkan kaki, berdebum-debum naik ke kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dulu Hani sangat manis dan baik, mereka bahkan tak pernah bertengkar, kenapa dengannya sekarang ini? setiap kali mereka bertemu, hanya kalimat-kalimat kasar yang keluar, bentakan terkadang. Atau mungkin dia benar, mungkinkah memang Sehun yang memaksanya untuk bersikap kasar padanya? Mungkinkah anak itu sudah menghilangkan padangan bahwa Sehun adalah kakaknya tepat ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya?

Remaja itu berdiri, naik ke atas tempat kamar adiknya berada. Anak itu dengan cepat terpulas di atas tempat tidur, dengan damai tertidur seolah tak ada beban yang menimpanya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun duduk di samping anak 12 tahun yang tertidur itu, mengelus kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya, mendorong dirinya ke bawah untuk mendaratkan kecupan di atas dahi sang adik, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum turun ke pipinya, lalu dengan pasti berdiri, beranjak dari tempat tidur mungil gadis itu dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, tak menyadari Luhan yang membuka matanya, belum tertidur sama sekali.

Luhan merasa tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang, tak peduli seberapa banyak dia minum pagi itu, dan tubuhnya terasa panas dingin tak jelas temperaturnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan ibu keluarga Oh, membuat Changeling itu menghela nafas dan menahan rasa pusing yang menjadi-jadi.

"Apa kubilang." Tegur Xiumin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, berjongkok dengan posisinya yang biasa, "Apa yang kukatakan tentang berenang di Katarrákti tis Mnímis?"

Luhan menatap kesal roh yang mendatanginya itu, "Mana kutahu aku bisa sakit?" protesnya, membalikkan badan untuk membungkus dirinya dalam selimut. Memang benar, saking frustrasinya karena masalah bersama Sehun, Changeling itu memilih untuk berenang di air terjun tempat bola kabut itu berada, mengira takkan berefek apapun baginya.

"Tidak, kau yang bodoh." Balas Xiumin dan Luhan membalasnya dengan belalakan mata, "Apa?"

Sebelum yang lebih muda bisa menjawab, suara tapak kaki membuat sosok roh itu berdenyar pergi dan Luhan membungkus kepalanya dengan selimut, berpura-pura tidur dan baik-baik saja.

Sang ibu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur anaknya, "Hani, bangun, kau harus sekolah." Ujarnya, mengguncangkan sedikit selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan menyingkap bagian kepala, terkejut ketika merasakan temperatur tubuh Luhan yang tak normal sama sekali. "Hani, kau sakit, astaga. Bangun, Hani."

Dengan terpaksa, Luhan membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya sedikit sebelum bangkit untuk duduk. "Eomma," panggilnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sangat sulit untuk bicara sekarang ini. "Aku pusing."

"Eomma tahu, duduklah, jangan tidur, kau harus sarapan dan minum obat." Perintahnya, berjalan keluar untuk membuatkan putrinya bubur, berpas-pasan dengan Sehun yang menenteng tasnya. "Kau berangkat sendiri, Hani sedang sakit."

"Sakit?" ulang Sehun, menatap tangga yang membawanya ke kamar sang adik. Memang benar, adiknya sekarang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, tampak terluka dan tak sehat, bibirnya pucat. Remaja itu mendekat, mengelusnya pelan, segala amarah dan kekesalan yang ada di pikirannya hilang ketika melihat adiknya terbaring lemah seperti itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kacau." Serak Luhan, berusaha menolak sentuhan yang Sehun berikan, "Pergi sekolah saja, Oppa." Ucapnya, matanya masih tertutup, membuat remaja itu tersenyum, mengecup keningnya lembut. "Astaga, berhenti menciumku." Rengek yang lebih muda dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, baik, Oppa pergi dulu." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa, mengelusnya sebelum beranjak pergi untuk rutinitas setiap harinya.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?" ucap Xiumin yang telah kembali muncul di sampingnya, berjongkok di atas meja tempat lampu tidurnya berada. "Aku tak heran kalau kau menyukainya juga."

"Dan kukira kau akan mengatakan bahwa itu tak boleh terjadi." Jawab Luhan, menghela nafas sambil memeluk erat selimutnya. "Bagaimana Hani? Kalian tak menyiksanya, kan?"

"Hani baik-baik saja," jawab roh itu, "Sebaik yang dia bisa." Terangnya, menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang berada di pundaknya. "Bati takkan menyakitinya, aku jamin itu."

"Bati?" Jadi nama sosok kelelawar itu adalah Bati. Nama yang aneh, tapi Luhan selalu tahu bahwa nama monster negeri orang mati pasti akan terasa aneh di lidahnya yang sarat akan bahasa Korea.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Hani?" tanya roh itu dan Luhan menghela nafas kasar, terbatuk karena tenggorokannya. Xiumin menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu. "Sudahlah, istirahat saja."

Dan dengan itu, yang lebih tua berdenyar pergi, tepat ketika bubur yang ibunya buatkan jadi dan wanita itu datang membawa nampan.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela, pikirannya berandai-andai apakah anak perempuan di rumahnya sudah sembuh atau belum. Adiknya tak pernah sakit dengan mudah, dan menurutnya, tidur di lantai takkan pernah menyakiti gadis itu.

Sesosok anak kecil di kelasnya menatapnya dan berdenyar pergi, ketakutan. Remaja itu mengernyit, sudah begitu lama sejak roh-roh itu mengganggunya, semenjak insiden Hani melarikan diri, dia tak pernah merasa diganggu oleh mereka, lebih seperti makhluk-makhluk itu yang menjaga jarak.

Dan Sehun tak tahu apa alasannya.

Dia lebih terfokus pada perasaannya baru-baru ini, bagaimana dia masih tak bisa melupakan anak itu. Berkata akan mencari orang lain terasa seperti kebohongan yang mutlak dan tak pernah bisa dia buktikan.

Jongin menendang kaki temannya, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya ketika guru mereka membelalak pada anak tertua Oh, dengan canggung, Sehun berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bukunya yang terbuka, pensil siap di tangan.

"Kau memikirkannya lagi?" tanya Jongin, berbisik di sebelahnya.

Mata Sehun menatapnya datar sebelum menjawab ketus, "Diamlah."

Memang benar Sehun memikirkannya, bagaimana dia tak khawatir ketika anak itu pucat dan lemah di gulungan selimut yang membungkusnya. Dan dia masih meminta Sehun untuk membiarkannya saja.

Biasanya, adiknya akan bermanja padanya ketika sakit, memintanya untuk menemaninya di rumah dan membolos, atau bahkan meminta menyuapinya bubur yang ibu mereka buatkan. Semakin lama, Hani semakin berbeda di matanya, seolah dia adalah orang yang sangat berbeda.

Sehun berada di trotoar jalan sekarang, melihat-lihat barisan cupcake yang sangat disukai adiknya. Membelikannya akan terasa canggung setelah apa yang mereka alami tempo hari yang lalu, remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi dia sedang sakit, balas pikirannya. Benar sekali, dia sedang sakit, abaikan perasaanmu sekali ini dan belikan dia sesuatu. Sehun menghela nafas kasar, "Apa aku harus membelikannya bubble tea juga?"

Begitulah Sehun, menenteng sebungkus cupcake coklat di tangannya dan dua cup bubble tea, semua untuk Hani, kecuali satu porsi lagi yang dia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak bisa membelikan minuman itu untuk orang lain dan tidak untuknya, mustahil.

Remaja itu berjalan ke rumahnya, hari sudah gelap dan banyak sekali roh berkeliaran, membuatnya semakin kebingungan ketika banyak dari mereka yang lari dan menghindar ketika melihatnya. Sungguh tak biasa ketika arwah-arwah yang biasa mengikuti dan membuntutinya tiba-tiba menghilang ketakutan darinya.

Bahkan hingga dia tiba di rumahnya, tak ada yang mengikutinya sama sekali.

Remaja itu membuka pintu, meletakkan tasnya dan menuju langsung ke kamar sang adik, yang ternyata masih tertidur dengan gaun tidurnya, warna sudah hampir kembali, namun tetap saja semburat pucat masih ada.

"Hei," panggilnya, mengelus rambut kecoklatannya, "Lihat Oppa beli apa."

Dan Luhan membuka matanya, melihat segelas bubble tea lengkap dengan sedotannya yang sudah tertancap di atasnya. Gadis itu secara tak sadar mengangkat tangannya, meminta minuman yang kakaknya belikan.

Sehun membantunya duduk dan menyerahkan minuman kesukaannya. "Tapi Eomma bilang aku tak boleh minum yang dingin-dingin dulu." Sanggah anak itu.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sehun, mengendikkan bahunya, "Kalau begitu aku akan minum semua ini." ujarnya, namun sebelum remaja itu menyentuhkan ujung sedotan ke bibirnya, Luhan dengan cekatan menarik gelas itu dan menyeruputnya, hampir menghabiskan separuh.

"Dan kau bilang kau tak boleh minum dingin dulu." Sindir Sehun, menyeringai melihat Luhan yang dengan sigap mencari bulatan jeli hitam dengan sedotan besarnya.

"Eomma tak disini." Jawabnya, menikmati minuman itu, tersenyum sedikit menatap yang lebih tua. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan, kepalanya menunduk ketika mengucapkan kata itu, "Kukira kau tak mau lagi peduli padaku."

"Hei kau," tegur sang kakak, mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Ini berbeda." Jujur saja, ini menyakiti Luhan jika Sehun menyayanginya seperti ini. Akan lebih baik jika remaja itu membenci dan mengutuknya, dengan begitu, akan ada kemungkinan perasaannya akan menghilang dan dia dapat dengan mudah membunuhnya, dan ibunya juga.

Tapi naasnya, perasaan ini justru tumbuh semakin besar.

"Kau," mulai Sehun lagi, "Masih mengingat saat itu?" tanyanya, mencari mata Luhan yang masih tersembunyi di kepalanya yang menunduk. "Hei," panggilnya, mencoba meraih dagu yang lebih muda, "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku membuat hubungan kita sedikit rumit."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Hubungan kita memang sudah rumit sepertinya." Balasnya, menggelengkan kepala pada kakaknya yang menatapnya kebingungan, tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Gadis itu menyerahkan bubble tea yang sudah habis, "Terima kasih bubble tea-nya."

Sehun tersenyum, mengangguk, berdiri setelah menerima bungkus kosong dari adiknya. "Istirahatlah." Ujarnya, mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi, keluar dari kamar.

Luhan menghela nafas, memeluk bonekanya sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun. Terpaku di tempat. "Lihat kau, dasar kasmaran." Sindir Xiumin yang sedari tadi berjongkok di ujung kamar gadis itu.

Entah Sehun yang terlalu fokus pada Luhan atau mereka berdua yang benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiran roh itu membuat Xiumin dengan leluasa masuk ke kamar Luhan dan memperhatikan percakapan Changeling itu dengan kakaknya.

"Diamlah." Tegur gadis itu, menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

Roh itu tertawa dan melompat-lompat hingga ke atas tempat tidur yang lebih muda, sangat senang dalam hal menggoda dan meledek Luhan. "Tak usah menyangkal, akui saja, hei, kau."

Luhan menepuk kepala yang lebih tua dengan bonek yang dipeluknya, "Sudah kubilang diam." Dan dengan tawa terakhir, roh itu berdenyar menghilang, membiarkan Luhan dengan tidurnya.

Hal aneh terbaru.

Mimpi Luhan tak membawanya ke negeri orang mati malam tadi. Gadis itu terbangun paginya, aman dan tenang, tidurnya cukup nyenyak dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dia pikirkan, senang atau bingung.

Senang karena dia tak bangun dengan keadaan pegal dan lelah akibat energinya yang terkuras setiap kali dia kembali ke negeri orang mati tempat dia seharusnya berada. Atau bingung karena dia tak kembali ke rumah aslinya di malam hari, seperti biasanya.

Dia harus bertanya pada Xiumin nantinya.

Namun sekarang ini, roh itu tak berada dimana-mana, membuat Luhan dengan terpaksa menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pengganti Oh Hani untuk hari ini. Belum ada satupun keluarga Oh yang bangun, membuat Changeling itu hanya bisa duduk-duduk di depan pekarangan mereka.

Belum ada tanda-tanda matahari menunjukkan dirinya, keadaan sangat gelap gulita, Luhan bersyukur penglihatannya lebih tajam dibandingkan manusia, membuatnya tak masalah berada di tempat gelap seperti ini.

Dia ingin tahu apa Sehun tahu tentang Strigoi yang bertengger di dahan pohon besar rumah mereka. Sosok burung hantu itu sudah melipat sayapnya, menutup mata dan beristirahat dengan tenang, terkadang mengeluarkan suara menggeram mungil yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara di belakangnya dan gadis itu menoleh, bertatap muka dengan sang kakak yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. "Aneh, kau bukan tipe yang bangun jam satu pagi." Remaja itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, menyeruput air yang dia bawa untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tiba-tiba terbangun." Jawab Luhan, matanya memperhatikan begitu banyak pemandangan, semua itu kecuali Sehun yang duduk di sisi kanannya. "Oppa kenapa bangun pagi sekali?"

"Aku harus bertanya hal yang sama padamu." Jawabnya datar, menatap adiknya yang hanya diam. "Kenapa kau tak bisa tidur?" tanyanya dan Luhan menghela nafas, tangannya mencabuti rerumputan liar yang ada di dekat kakinya. "Hei, aku bertanya."

Dia menggeleng, "Aku hanya terbangun, aku tak tahu kenapa." Luhan menjawab sekenanya. Menegakkan tubuh setelah puas membuat rumput liar di pekarangan rumah mereka pendek-pendek.

"Sama." Jawab Sehun, menghela nafas, memperhatikan bintang yang masih berada di langit. "Ada orang yang menyebut takdir dengan nama bintang. Sepertinya kata 'kesalahan di bintang kita' dapat mengarah pada kita berdua."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, dia sering mendengar teman-temannya menonton film dramatis tersebut. "Apa-apaan, _the Fault in Our Stars_?" tanyanya dan remaja itu mengangguk, "Apa-apaan."

"Hei, aku serius." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa, menahan tangan adiknya yang hendak pergi karena ucapan konyolnya, menariknya untuk duduk lagi di sampingnya. "Kau," mulainya, "Tak merasa seperti itu?"

Luhan menghela nafas.

 _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Kesalahan di bintang kita.

Bintang.

Takdir.

Apapun itu, terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan oleh si Changeling muda. Dia tak tahu-menahu tentang takdir, yang dia tahu adalah dia takkan pernah bisa mengubah apa yang telah digoreskan di tangannya.

Namun bersama Sehun yang menatapnya penuh harap, membuat Luhan seolah mengerti apa arti kata yang terbentuk dari enam huruf tersebut. Seolah dia benar-benar tahu dan memahami apa yang membuat kata itu berasal, dan seolah kata itu mutlak dia kuasai.

Dan jika itu benar, Luhan pasti telah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Mata Sehun terlalu lembut untuk ditatap. Wajahnya terlalu indah dan tampan untuk dilihat. Wujudnya terlalu nyata untuk disaksikan. Tak seperti Luhan yang suatu hari akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Benar, tak ada manusia yang kekal dan abadi, namun Changeling itu akan menghilang tanpa bekas, tak seperti Sehun yang akan terus diingat oleh orang yang menyayanginya.

Tak terasa, air mata Luhan menetes, matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan di dunia ini, apa yang mengikatnya sehingga dia tak bisa pulang. Sehun adalah yang mengikatnya. Sehun dan ibunya. Mereka berdua.

Bagaimana dia bisa mencintai orang yang harus dia bunuh?

Drama klise seperti ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Dia seharusnya datang, bunuh mereka, dan pulang. Akhir cerita. Hanya itu. Kenapa dia justru terjerat perasaan manusia seperti ini? seperti inikah perasaan Xiumin ketika dia bersama Jongdae? Seperti inikah sakitnya?

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun, menyeka air mata Luhan dengan tangan lembutnya, menyentuh pipinya yang sama lembut dan mengusap air mata jernih gadis itu. "Kau kenapa? Jangan menangis, Oppa tak suka jika kau menangis, hei." Bujuknya pelan, memeluk sang adik.

Luhan semakin terisak, memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membasahi bajunya, namun remaja itu tak masalah, gadis itu bisa menjadikannya sandaran di setiap waktu, dia tak apa. "Aku," ucapnya, menahan kalimat karena isakan, "Aku hanya bingung."

Sehun masih menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

Aku menyukaimu, ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.

Tapi sayangnya, ini sebuah kesalahan. Luhan sangat yakin, ini bukan dari bintang mereka, ini bukan salah para bintang, ini murni dari mereka yang mencintai ketika seharusnya tidak. ini murni salah mereka yang tak tahu mana salah dan benar.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan, di bawah cahayanya yang menerangi gelap bumi ini, Sehun mendekapnya erat, menenangkannya walaupun tak tahu apa yang Luhan tangiskan, dan Changeling itu terus terisak di pelukannya.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan, di bawah cahayanya yang menerangi gelap bumi ini, tempat dimana dia tak seharusnya menyentuhnya, tempat dimana mereka tak seharusnya bersama, Sehun mendekapnya erat, menenangkan detak jantung gadis itu.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan, di bawah cahayanya yang menerangi gelap bumi ini, Sehun menyaksikan wajah Luhan yang menangis tak karuan, wajahnya semakin sembab karena air mata yang dia teteskan. Gadis itu dihujani oleh cahaya bulan, sama seperti matanya yang mengeluarkan butiran sejernih cahaya itu, sebuah gambaran yang indah dan menyedihkan.

Di akhir pandangannya, wajah itu mungkin akan selalu dia lihat. Dan mungkin suatu hari, Luhan akan melihat wajah itu. Ketika seseorang yang suatu hari membuatnya tersenyum bukanlah dirinya.

Bukan Sehun ingin berbalada, namun sepertinya ini adalah kisah sedihnya yang takkan pernah terwujud, cinta ini seharusnya berhenti. Astaga, dia bahkan tak mengerti apakah ini cinta atau bukan, namun jika ini bukan, sepertinya ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Apapun itu, Sehun membiarkan Luhan terus menangis. Dia seharusnya tak memeluknya, apapun yang remaja itu lakukan, apapun yang membuat Sehun peduli padanya, membuat Luhan merasa sedih, ini tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Jangan mendekat, kau seharusnya tak mendekat." Ucapnya, masih terisak, memukul-mukul pelan pundak Sehun, dan remaja itu tak mencegahnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya, mengelus surai kecoklatan gadis yang menangis di pelukannya. Mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut.

Luhan meneguk air liurnya, menutup matanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Yang merupakan hal sia-sia. Cairan itu terus mengalir, membasahi pipinya dan langsung ke baju Sehun yang sudah semakin basah akibat tangisnya.

"Kau bisa terluka." Adalah jawaban gadis itu.

Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengecup kepala Luhan dengan penuh sayang, wajahnya lembut dan tenang. Dia mengelus rambut yang lebih muda, memperhatikan bintang yang berkelip di atas mereka, mengayunkan tubuh adiknya agar dia tenang.

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu."

Tak apa.

Sehun benar-benar tak masalah.

Jika itu bisa membuatnya dekat dengan gadis itu, dia benar-benar tak masalah. Kakak atau bukan, adik atau bukan, Sehun semakin jatuh lebih dalam ke pelukan Luhan, terperangkap dalam kelembutan, kecantikan, dan kerapuhannya.

Tak masalah jika dia terluka, dia akan menerima rasa sakit, apapun itu, untuk bisa bersamanya. Terdengar gila, namun dia adalah Oh Sehun, yang bisa melakukan banyak sekali hal gila untuk orang yang dia cintai dan sayangi.

Seperti mendekap gadis itu sekarang ini.

Gadis yang dia sebut seumur hidup dengan sebutan adik, yang kemudian dia cintai dan dia pandang sebagai seorang perempuan. Suatu hari, kisah ini mungkin akan berhenti, entah itu karena Luhan atau karena Sehun. Suatu hari, kisah ini akan berhenti, meninggalkan bekas memori menyedihkan di hatinya.

Sehun yakin akan hal itu.

Namun Sehun juga sangat yakin, pundak dan hatinya akan selalu siap menjaga dan menaungi gadis itu, akan selalu siap melindungi dan memeluk gadis itu. Walaupun dia takkan pernah mendapatkan tempat yang layak sebagai seorang pria di matanya, dia tak masalah.

Itu takkan pernah jadi masalah baginya.

Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah Luhan untuk memeluknya erat.

Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah Luhan, hanya Luhan.

"Ketika kau kesepian seperti ini, datanglah padaku dan menangislah. Biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini, dan ketika pagi datang, kau bisa terbang pergi."

 **Ijeya, cry cry cry...**

 **Just kidding, aku gak nangis, LOL, aku benar-benar tak berperasaan.**

 **So how was it?**

 **Bosan? Lambat? Feels gak ada?**

 **Apapun itu, kalian bisa mengatakan di reviews, kritik, saran, dan turunannya...**

 **I agápi eínai adýnami = Cinta itu lemah**

 **Mohon maaf jika salah artian**

 **That's all, guys,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	4. 04: Of Fear and Hallucination

**Chapter four!**

 **Okay, jadi besok aku banyak tugas dan ulangan, so, aku takut lupa dan update hari ini, yehet!**

 **Seperti biasa aku di sekolah dan pakai wifi gratis, LOL**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Of Fear and Hallucination**

"Jangan mendekat, kau seharusnya tak mendekat." Ucapnya, masih terisak, memukul-mukul pelan pundak Sehun, dan remaja itu tak mencegahnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya, mengelus surai kecoklatan gadis yang menangis di pelukannya. Mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut.

Luhan meneguk air liurnya, menutup matanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Yang merupakan hal sia-sia. Cairan itu terus mengalir, membasahi pipinya dan langsung ke baju Sehun yang sudah semakin basah akibat tangisnya.

"Kau bisa terluka." Adalah jawaban gadis itu.

Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengecup kepala Luhan dengan penuh sayang, wajahnya lembut dan tenang. Dia mengelus rambut yang lebih muda, memperhatikan bintang yang berkelip di atas mereka, mengayunkan tubuh adiknya agar dia tenang.

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu."

Luhan menatapnya sedih, melepaskan diri dari pelukan remaja itu, mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia seharusnya tak seperti ini, ini sangat aneh baginya. Dia adalah Changeling, makhluk yang didesain untuk membunuh, bukannya menangis seperti ini.

"Aku ingin tidur, aku mengantuk."

Namun gadis itu tak tahu, Sehun terus menatapnya, menggenggam tangannya sementara dia menutup mata. Adiknya benar-benar aneh, apa yang membuatnya seperti tadi, menangis tanpa memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Biasanya dia akan bercerita dan Sehun akan memeluknya, namun sekarang?

Gadis itu sangat aneh.

Sementara Luhan telah kembali ke negeri orang mati tempat dia berasal. Kembali ke hutan tempat dia berada sebelumnya. Anak itu masih berada disana, tubuh biru pendek berdiri jauh di depannya.

Dan dia berlari lagi.

Akan sangat sia-sia untuk mengejarnya, anak itu berlari lebih cepat dari kilat. Hutan tampak sangat gelap, berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat beberapa malam yang lalu. Dia harus menemui Oh Hani, dia benar-benar harus menemui gadis manusia itu. Dia hanya ingin bertanya mengenai kakaknya.

"Óchi." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap anak yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti bahasa apa yang diucapkan anak itu. Dengan kecepatan yang lebih, Seer itu tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Benar-benar dekat, "Prépei na fýgete."

"Maaf?" Namun dia hanya diam, memperhatikannya dengan mata hitam kelam, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat jelas harus dia ketahui, "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, bisa kau jelaskan lagi?"

"Óchi." Ucapnya lagi.

"Braccas meas vescimini." Ucap seseorang dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat Seer itu menjerit, gigi taring putih jernih muncul ketika dia mengeluarkan lengkingan beroktaf tinggi sebelum berdenyar menghilang.

Luhan menatap ke belakang, dan temannya menghela nafas. Menariknya pergi hingga ke sebuah padang lepas. "Xiumin, apa yang kau-"

Roh itu menamparnya, membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, "Bangun." Pintanya, "Mereka mencarimu, kau harus bangun sebelum mereka datang." Mereka? Siapa mereka? Luhan tak bisa memikirkan siapapun yang mungkin saja mencarinya di negeri orang mati. "Aku sudah menahanmu disana selama mungkin, kau harus bangun SEKARANG!"

Dan Xiumin menamparnya lagi, "Beritahu aku siapa, setidaknya." Namun sudah sangat terlambat untuk bertanya, karena dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya berdenyar, selayaknya hologram, dan lenyap dari hadapan roh tersebut.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan keringat di dahinya, nafasnya berderu, dan tangannya bergetar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka mencarinya? Kenapa dia tak bisa kembali? Xiumin membuatnya merasa seperti seorang buronan.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Luhan melonjak keluar dari selimutnya, berlari ke arah kamar kakaknya. Entah kenapa, Sehun-lah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini. Dia hanya mengerti jika Sehun adalah yang bisa memberinya ketenangan sekarang.

Sementara remaja itu sangat terkejut melihat adiknya datang dengan terengah, rambut panjangnya acak-acakan sementara keringatnya bercucuran. Dia membawanya masuk dengan segera menariknya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, mengusap keringat di dahi yang lebih muda.

"Aku," Luhan menelan ludah, tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan kejadian yang dia alami, "Mimpi buruk, itu saja." Sehun mengangguk, masih menatapnya, "Aku tak mau tidur lagi, aku hanya akan mandi dan makan."

"Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" ujarnya, menunjukkan hpnya dengan tanda waktu yang besar, "Jam lima. Kau bisa terkena hipotermia jika mandi sepagi ini. Ini masih sangat dingin."

"Aku takkan sakit."

"Hani." Luhan menghela nafas, tatapan tajam kakaknya membuatnya merasa kecil dan gadis itu tak punya pilihan selain memeluk guling Sehun yang terbengkalai, "Aku akan disini saja kalau begitu."

Sehun mengelus kepala adiknya, merapikan selimut yang kemudian dia pakai, menunggu agar dia lebih tenang sebelum beranjak untuk minum ke dapur. Di depan meja makan, pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok makhluk berjongkok di atas kompor.

Remaja itu menghela nafas, "Setelah sekian lama kukira aku sudah tenang tanpa kalian." Ucapnya, bersikap biasa ketika sosok itu berdiri dan merangkak ke arahnya. "Aku takkan membantumu apapun yang terjadi, jadi enyahlah."

Xiumin menatap kakak dari Changeling yang telah menjadi temannya, "Kau," mulainya, "Lindungi dia." Pintanya dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lindungi..." dia nyaris mengatakan 'Luhan' jika tidak mengingat bahwa manusia di depannya menganggapnya sebagai orang lain, "...adikmu."

Sehun tertawa masam, "Tentu saja, jelas sekali, aku akan melindunginya darimu, jadi jangan ancam aku lagi."

Xiumin tersenyum, menampakkan gigi taring putihnya yang berjejer rapi di dalam mulut, rambutnya yang tergerai panjang berantakan tersibak ketika kepalanya menggeleng, "Bukan dariku."

.

Kata-kata Xiumin terbayang di kepalanya, adiknya terlihat sangat damai ketika tertidur. Luhan bilang dia takkan mau tidur, tapi gadis itu terpulas secepat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan bantal. Sehun mengelus kepalanya lagi, entah kenapa, rambutnya terasa lebih lembut setiap harinya.

Luhan terbangun tak lama kemudian, menyadari Sehun tertidur di sampingnya, tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Posisi yang sangat aneh bagi Changeling itu, sepertinya, dalam kunjungan singkatnya ke sel Oh Hani, manusia itu tak pernah mengatakan di pernah tidur seperti ini bersama kakaknya.

Sehun tampak semakin muda ketika tertidur, membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil. Rambut pirang platinum yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya, hidung kecil dan bibir, ehem, seksi yang benar-benar membuat Luhan menelan ludah ketika berada di posisi seperti ini.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Dan dia teringat, Xiumin menamparnya, memintanya untuk pergi karena _mereka_ mengejarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di negeri orang mati? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa seperti buronan?

Dengan segera, Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya, hendak pergi jika bukan karena Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Gadis itu melepaskannya dengan hati-hati, membuka satu-persatu jemari yang mencengkramnya dan berlari keluar, berharap roh yang di cari ada di rumahnya.

Dan dia benar, Xiumin tengah berjongkok di pekarangan rumah, menatap bulan yang nyaris hilang karena fajar yang akan menyingsing. Roh itu berbalik untuk melihatnya, tersenyum lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa yang mengejarku?" Desak Luhan, membuat yang lebih tua menundukkan wajah nanar. "Xiumin?"

"Aku," dia menghela nafas, "Tanpa kau sadari mereka mengawasimu, Luhan, jika itu bukan karena aku yang menutupi negeri orang mati dari mimpimu dengan kabut, mereka pasti sudah menangkapmu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sehun." Terangnya, membuat Luhan mundur seketika, "Mereka tahu tentang kalian berdua."

"Tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kami."

"Tapi perasaan kalian sudah cukup." Bantah yang lebih tua, "Mereka akan membuatmu seperti aku dan Jongdae, pilihannya itu kau atau dia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memilih Sehun, kau akan mati. Juga sebaliknya."

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, tak melihat sosok tertidur adiknya di sampingnya, membuat remaja itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke sekitar rumah. Ibunya masih tertidur, pasti kelelahan karena bekerja semalaman, tapi lampu tak ada yang menyala, seolah belum ada yang bangun sama sekali.

Mungkin Luhan sudah kembali ke kamarnya?

Tapi kamar itu kosong melompong, tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu tertidur di bawah selimutnya. Sehun mengernyit, mencari keluar, di pekarangan. Gadis itu berada disana, terduduk dengan pikiran kosong di bawah pohon.

"Hani, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, melihat adiknya yang masih berbalut baju tipis, dan udara terlalu dingin. "Masuklah, kau bisa sakit."

Luhan menatapnya nanar, rasa sedih macam apa ini? Memilih? Xiumin pasti sudah gila, bagaimana dia bisa memilih antara Sehun atau dirinya. Benar sekali, ini sangat gila.

Namun jika dipikirkan lagi, tugasnya disini adalah membunuh. Jika dia tak melakukan itu, sudah sama dengan mengingkari apa yang diamanahkan padanya. Mungkin karena itu mereka mengejarnya, ya, mungkin saja.

Dengan menunduk, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah, menghindari tatapan Sehun yang terus mengarah ke arahnya. "Aku akan siap-siap ke sekolah." Ucapnya pelan dan masuk ke kamar mandi, menerjunkan diri ke dalam shower yang mengalir deras.

.

Mereka terus mengganggunya, arwah-arwah di dalam kelasnya tak pernah membiarkannya belajar dengan tenang. Entah mereka akan berdiri di sampingnya, atau berdiri di belakang gurunya hingga Luhan harus mengalihkan perhatian.

Dia menghela nafas, "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini." Ucapnya, membuat Hyekyo di sampingnya menatapnya aneh. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, mengalihkan perhatian ke bukunya yang masih terbuka, mencoba mengabaikan wanita berlumur tanah di belakang gurunya.

Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang, anak-anak tak terlihat berlarian mengitari dirinya, membuatnya merengsek ke dekat Sehun, mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tak ada yang berani mendekati remaja itu, semakin dia mendekat, mereka semakin menjauh.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan bertemu mata dengan sesosok arwah yang sangat dikenalinya. Tubuh biru pendek berbalut kain putih tipis. Seer. Sosok yang sama yang mencegahnya ketika hendak pergi ke sel Oh Hani. Sebelum dia dapat mengatakan apapun, sosok itu berdenyar pergi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun di sampingnya dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo."

Mereka berhenti di depan rumahnya. Tak ada yang berani masuk ke sana, sangat aneh memang, dan Changeling itu tak tahu kenapa, mungkin itu karena Sehun, mungkin itu karena yang lain.

Luhan dikejutkan oleh sesosok roh yang telah memasuki kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Xiumin," sapanya, membuat sosok yang berjongkok di atas tempat tidurnya mengangguk. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyanya, meletakkan tasnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tahu jelas kenapa aku kesini." Jawabnya tepat sasaran, menatap Luhan dengan mata hitam kosongnya. "Waktumu menipis, Luhan, kau harus segera menetapkan pilihan."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu, aku tak bisa."

"Aku tahu," balas yang lebih tua, merangkak lebih dekat ke arahnya, "Aku tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya. Tapi itu adalah pilihan, Luhan, kau harus melakukannya." Luhan menatap nanar roh di depannya.

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan ketika membunuh Jongdae?" balasnya, sukses membuat raut Xiumin melemah dan roh itu merangkak ke sudut ruangan. Seketika, gadis itu menyesali ucapannya, dia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. "Maaf."

"Aku mencintainya." Akunya pelan, "Jika aku pergi, dia akan mengaggap Minseok telah mati, dia akan sangat terpuruk." Dia menjelaskan, "Lebih baik membunuhnya, dia pasti telah bersama Minseok sekarang."

Luhan menghela nafas. Pengorbanan Xiumin pasti lebih besar darinya. Sangat sulit untuk membunuh orang yang kau cintai, apalagi membiarkannya bersama orang lain setelah kematian. Luhan takkan mengerti perasaan itu, dia hanya tahu Sehun akan segera menghapuskan perasaannya terhadapnya.

"Aku akan pergi." Dia menetapkan, membuat roh itu membelalakkan matanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Tak masalah jika aku pergi, Hani akan pulang, semuanya akan kembali semula."

"Bati takkan melepaskannya."

"Dia akan." Ucap Luhan, "Aku yakin. Ini akan menjadi seperti pertukaran, dia takkan berani melawan."

"Jangan lakukan ini, Luhan." Pinta Xiumin, kehabisan akal untuk mencegah yang lebih muda menetapkan pilihannya. "Ini tak mudah, ini takkan mudah, tubuh dan jiwamu akan kembali ke jelaga itu, kau akan terbakar di dalamnya. Itu menyakitkan."

Luhan tersenyum sedih, "Tak masalah bagiku." Gadis itu menarik selimutnya, tanpa mengganti seragamnya, dia menggulung diri di atas tempat tidur, "Aku lelah, pergilah tolong."

Roh itu menghela nafas, tak kuasa untuk tak meneteskan air mata menatap temannya. Kenapa harus ada lagi yang menjadi sepertinya ? kenapa harus ada lagi yang mendapatakan kehidupan pengganti seperti dirinya?

Namun Luhan memberi keputusan yang berbeda.

Dia akan menyerahkan dirinya agar keluarga itu tetap hidup. Pertukaran yang tak mungkin, karena setelah gadis itu dibawa pergi ke negeri orang mati, dia akan segera diadili, dia takkan pernah sempat untuk memberikan penawaran yang dia inginkan.

Namun takkan ada gunanya memberitahu Luhan, "Tidurlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

.

Siapa yang dia candai, tentu saja Luhan kembali ke negeri orang mati. Kekuatan Xiumin untuk menutupi dirinya hanya bertahan hingga beberapa hari, tak lama kemudian, Changeling itu sudah kembali ke tempat dimana dia berasal.

Dan Luhan takkan menyia-nyiakan hal itu, dia segera berlari ke sel Oh Hani, menanggung resiko bahwa akan ada beberapa Spartoi yang mungkin saja menyergapnya.

Seperti biasa, anak manusia itu tertidur di pelukan Bati, makhluk itu masih tak mau melepaskan rengkuhannya, meskipun gadis itu takkan pernah bisa lari, tidak dengan lutut yang terpotong dan dibelenggu oleh perunggu langit.

Gadis itu memohon pada Spartoi yang menjaganya untuk diam, dan setelah berhasil membuat makhluk tulang itu bergemeretak setuju, dia berbisik pada Hani, yang matanya mengerjap terbuka, untuk diam dan biarkan dia bicara.

"Kau tahu aku sedang dicari disini, kan?" Anak itu mengangguk, "Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," dia mengangguk lagi, memintanya untuk lanjut bicara, "Aku janji, kau akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Dengan cepat, Oh Hani menggeleng, "Tidak, dia takkan melepaskanku, lututku, aku sudah hancur, aku tak bisa pulang."

"Bisa." Tegas Luhan, mencengkram perunggu yang mengikat lutut tawanan itu, "Kau bisa pulang, aku janji." Suara gemeretak Spartoi lain terdengar dari jauh, membuat dua gadis itu berjengit, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

"Tidak," namun Changeling itu tak menghiraukannya, "Tidak, Luhan, Luhan!"

.

"Hani!"

Gadis itu terlonjak bangun, menatap kakaknya yang sudah menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya, "Bangunlah, Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Mereka makan dengan sunyi, seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, pikiran Luhan terasa sesak, seolah dia takkan pernah tenang lagi, gadis itu sangat yakin, ini dari Límni tis Dystychías, danau yang tak sengaja dia lewati tadi, ketika dia hendak menuju ke sel.

Ini membuatnya gila, dia tak pernah merasakan efek danau itu hingga hari ini, ketika suara-suara mengerikan berbisik tentang kematian, tentang jelaga yang menampung tulang Oh Hani berada, tempat paling awal dia terbentuk. Dia bahkan melihat bagaimana wanita di depannya mati, selang infus tertancap di tangannya. Dan Sehun yang menangis dengan mata memerah.

Apa itu?

Ini benar-benar gila.

Xiumin sudah pernah memperingatkannya tentang bagaimana danau itu berbahaya, tak fatal, hanya berbahaya. Namun Luhan tak pernah berpikir ini akan seperti ini.

"Hani?" Dia mendengar suara khawatir ibunya, "Kau tak apa?" Luhan mengangguk, meletakkan sumpit yang dia gunakan.

"Aku hanya," matanya berputar, mencari alasan, "Aku sedikit tak enak badan, permisi." Dengan cepat, gadis itu berlari naik ke atas, mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Jelaga itu menunggumu.

Bunuh mereka.

Bunuh mereka semua.

Kau akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Pergi, pergi." Luhan terisak, tubuhnya bersandar di kaki tempat tidur tepat ketika kakinya tak lagi kuat untuk menopang dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, Amphisbaena mendesis dan melata, untuk pertama kalinya mencoba mematuk kaki Changeling itu. "Tidak, pergilah."

Sesosok Banshee menyeringai di balik jendela, rambut hitam panjang dan gaun putihnya nampak jelas di matanya, membuat gadis itu ingin menjerit dan lari. Namun dia tak kuasa. Seolah semua makhluk astral berkumpul di kamarnya, mencarinya.

Mereka tahu dia ada disini.

Mereka akan menangkapnya.

Mereka akan memasukkannya kembali ke jelaga itu.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika sang kakak membuka pintu kamarnya, seolah cahaya yang terang masuk ke kamarnya, mengusir semua aura negatif dan makhluk yang muncul beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sehun, berlari untuk mengeceknya sesaat ketika melihat sang adik gemetaran di lantai dingin kamarnya. Remaja itu menggendongnya ke atas tempat tidur, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau gemetaran, kau sakit?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak sakit, dia hanya perlu pergi. Tapi apa yang menunggunya di negeri orang mati sepertinya tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia alami barusan. Roh-roh takkan tinggal diam melihat dirinya yang seolah berkhianat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Tanpa sadar, Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan ciuman lembut Sehun di keningnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya lagi, menatap mata yang lebih muda.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak ada." Jawabnya, "Tak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tahu lebih baik dari membohongiku."

"Aku janji, ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ketika sepasang mata tajam menatapnya balik, meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya, "Aku benar-benar tak apa-apa."

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan, menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kau berbohong." Ujarnya, mengecup lagi kepala gadis itu, "Apapun yang kulakukan, kau takkan memberitahuku, kan?" tanyanya dan Luhan menatap mata dari orang yang menemaninya. "Aku benar, kan?"

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." Jawabnya, menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan adiknya, "Kau baru bangun tadi, kau yakin mau tidur lagi?" Luhan menggeleng, bukan karena dia tak lelah, tapi karena dia pasti akan kembali kesana, dan dia sangat yakin akan ada lebih banyak yang mengejarnya. "Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu."

Tak banyak yang terjadi malam itu. Selayaknya kakak adik biasa, mereka mengobrol, terkadang Sehun akan mengambil satu buku pelajarannya dan memaksanya belajar dan Luhan akan menarik selimutnya, menggulung diri menjadi kepompong, dan remaja itu akan menyerah untuk memintanya mengulang apa yang dia pelajari di sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka akan berbaring di tempat tidur, Sehun akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka dulu bersama ayah mereka – yang dia yakin tak diingat oleh adiknya – yang tak dia ketahui adalah Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu.

Beberapa saat, ketika waktu sudah satu jam menjelang pergantian hari, tangan mereka saling menggenggam, Sehun telah memeluk Luhan dari belakang, tertidur nyenyak setelah lama sekali mengobrol dan bermain. Gadis mungil itu terasa sangat pas dipelukan yang lebih tua, yang tanpa sadar kian memeluknya erat, seolah dia akan segera menghilang – yang memang benar adanya.

Dan Xiumin telah berhasil menyisipkan kabut agar Luhan tak kembali, membuat tidur gadis itu terasa lebih nyenyak dari biasanya.

Dan keduanya tak pernah menyadari, alih-alih mengapus perasaan mereka, hal itu justru semakin bertumbuh seiring tenggelamnya diri masing-masing akan kesadaran bahwa mereka tak bisa saling memiliki.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya hingga terbuka, tubuhnya masih direngkuh oleh manusia yang sejak semalam tak mau meninggalkannya, yang sekarang masih tertidur dengan tenang di belakangnya.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan nafas Sehun, tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam – mungkin semalaman – namun Luhan tak merasakan apapun, dia tak merasa kesemutan atau kaku, hanya terasa nyaman. Dada Sehun yang naik turun teratur terasa sangat menenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya, seperti biasanya, Luhan harus melepaskan diri, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal disini. Changeling itu menatap remaja yang tertidur di kasurnya setelah berhasil melepas pelukannya.

Rambutnya berantakan, tapi kenapa Sehun tampak sangat tampan? Dia tak berbohong jika dia tak mendengar teriakan Oh Hani ketika anak itu melihatnya dikejar oleh para Spartoi, dia takkan berbohong bahwa dia ketakutan saat itu, tapi ini akan selalu menjadi beban jika dia membunuh mereka.

Luhan nyaris menjerit ketika Sehun menariknya turun, membuatnya jatuh di atas dada remaja itu. "Ini jam berapa?" gadis itu menggeleng, membiarkan Sehun meraih jam di dekat meja, "Jam enam, ini masih pagi, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku," dia menelan ludah, "Aku perlu ke kamar mandi." Dia beralasan, mencoba menarik diri dari rengkuhan yang lebih tua, "Aku serius, aku tak mau ngompol disini."

Sehun menahan tawanya, "Bohong." Ucapnya lagi, menggelitik pinggangnya, membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak, "Sudah kubilang, kau tahu lebih baik daripada berbohong padaku."

Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, menjerit sedikit, "Apa Oppa sadar betapa kacaunya posisi kita ini? Lepaskan saja aku." Pintanya, menggeliat untuk membuat Sehun melepaskan dirinya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau bahkan mengemut hidungku saat masih kecil."

"Oh, astaga, itu sangat menjijikkan. Minggir!" Rengeknya, mengernyit sedikit ketika bayangan Oh Hani yang menjilati hidung Sehun, itu benar-benar menggelikan. "Tidak, untuk apa Oppa menceritakan itu padaku, minggir kubilang."

Sehun tertawa, dengan sukarela melepaskan lengannya yang tadi masih melingkar di bahu Luhan, "Oke, sana, pergilah." Ujarnya, merebahkan dirinya lagi, memeluk bantal yang tak terpakai di sampingnya.

Luhan menghela nafas, menuju kamar mandi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Xiumin berada di dalam situ, berjongkok di atas wastafel, rambutnya tergerai berantakan di depan wajahnya, seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu tak acuh, mengabaikan arah di sampingnya.

"Aku tak bercanda masalah kau tengah dikejar, Lu," roh itu menatapnya tajam, mengawasi pergerakan yang lebih muda, "Bisa-bisanya kau menemui Oh Hani di selnya."

"Aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja, dia akan segera pergi dari sana, dia tak bisa terluka."

"Sudah kubilang, dia takkan bisa pergi!" bentak Xiumin, mata hitam kelamnya menatap balik gadis yang membelalak, "Kau kira pertukaran akan berhasil? Kau tahu lebih baik daripada melakukannya, bahkan Hades tak bisa dipercaya."

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Dia tahu, dia tahu dengan sangat, amat, sangat jelas hingga ke detai kecilnya bahwa ada kemungkinan tawarannya tak berhasil, tapi setidaknya dia harus mencoba. Dia tak bisa mati dengan membiarkan Sehun berpikir adiknya sudah tiada, atau hidup dalam rasa bersalah sebagai Changeling tak sempurna.

Tidak.

Dia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan adalah pertukaran itu, Xiumin takkan mengerti.

"Aku," dia menelan ludah, "Aku akan berusaha."

Giliran roh itu yang menghela nafas, "Luhan,"

"Hani," terdengar suara Sehun memanggilnya dari luar, mengetuk kamar mandi yang tertutup, "Kau masih lama? Aku perlu mandi juga."

Luhan memberi roh itu isyarat untuk pergi dengan segera, berdenyar meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian yang dengan tergesa melepas gaun tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam air, "Aku, aku masih lama. Mandi di kamar Eomma saja."

.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menemukan dirinya di ruang kelas, bosan dan hampi mengantuk. Gurunya mengajarkan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar-benar tak menarik, membuat matanya nyaris tertutup jka bukan karena Hyekyo yang menyikutnya perlahan.

"Aku bisa gila," keluhnya, membanting kepalanya ke meja, "Aku sangat mengantuk."

Namun seorang guru datang, mengetuk pintu dengan sopan, dan memanggil namanya. Luhan dibawa keluar dari ruang kelas, berhadapan dengan guru yang memanggilnya tadi.

Entah apa yang harus dia rasakan. Rasa bersyukur karena harus pergi dari kelas membosankan itu, atau terpukul karena berita yang dia dapatkan. Guru itu menatapnya penuh simpati, "Ini tentang ibumu."

Dia dan Sehun bersama-sama lari di lorong rumah sakit, mencari-cari dimana orang yang seumur hidup dipanggil ibu tersebut berada. Tidak, ini tak mungkin terjadi, jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, membiarkan Sehun berlari di depannya.

Dia tertinggal.

Dan ketika Sehun memasuki sebuah ruangan, dia hanya bisa menatap dari luar.

Ada sesuatu yang diperingatkan padanya oleh dua roh yang membawanya, sudah lama sekali, Luhan nyaris lupa dibuatnya. Tapi kalimat itu kembali terulang ketika dia menatap Sehun yang menggenggam tangan ibunya, matanya yang berkilat khawatir bahkan tampak jelas dari luar.

"Kau adalah anak iblis, cepat atau lambat, kau akan membawa kesengsaraan."

Benar sekali.

Penyakit, kesengsaraan, kesedihan, apapun itu. Dia akan datang sebagai pengganti anak yang dibawa pergi, ditakdirkan untuk membunuh keluarga tersebut, namun sebelumnya, keluarga itu akan merasakan peedihan yang mendalam. Entah itu karena penyakit yang menimpa mereka, kematian yang tiba-tiba, atau bencana lain yang tak diduga.

Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya, itu pasti.

Ayah mereka telah meninggal, jika sekarang ibu mereka juga pergi menyusul, Sehun akan sendirian di dunia ini. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit, "Jadi itu yang kau maksud dalam aku atau Sehun."

Pilihannya hanya mereka berdua sekarang jika itu bukan Luhan yang bertahan dan hidup sendirian, itu akan menjadi Sehun yang menjadi sebatang kara dan sendirian dalam umurnya yang masih 17 tahun.

"Kau tak mau masuk?" Tanya roh yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Anak kecil mengenakan baju rumah sakit, bibir dan kulitnya pucat. Matanya memperhatikan Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Aku kenal kau, Changeling pengkhianat." Dia menyeringai.

"Aku bukan pengkhianat." Bisik Luhan, menggenggam gagang pintu lebih erat.

"Katakan semua yang kau mau, kita lihat apakah aku bisa diterima di negeri orang mati dengan membawamu kesana, Buronan." Tangan anak itu mencengkramnya kuat, lebih kuat dari anak kecil pada umumnya, membuat gadis itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Lepas kubilang." Perintahnya, menggeliatkan tangannya agar dilepas. "Kakakku ada di dalam, aku bisa berteriak jika kau melakukan macam-macam, asal kau tahu, dia bisa melihatmu." Ancam Luhan, namun anak itu menyeringai kembali.

"Apa kau bilang? Kakak? Maaf, dari yang kutahu, marga keluarga pasien di dalam adalah Oh, bisa kau beritahu nama lengkapmu?" Dengan begitu, mata Luhan berkilat marah, kalimat itu memukulnya tepat di dada, sakit rasanya. "Ups, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Sialan, kau-"

"Hani," panggil Sehun dari dalam, menyadari yang lebih muda tak mengikutinya masuk, "Dia tadi ada, dia tadi bersamaku."

Anak itu akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya, "Waktunya aku pergi." Dan dengan kabut hitam, dia berdenyar pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu mendorong pintu masuk, menemui wanita yang terbaring lemah. "Eomma."

"Hai." Dia tersenyum, mengelus tangan putrinya dengan lembut, "Kalian seharusnya sekolah."

"Sudah kubilang, kami akan menemani Eomma saja." Bantah Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tak apa membolos." Ucap Luhan, mendukung kakaknya, "Bukan, ini bukan bolos jika kami izin, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Lagipula," ujarnya lagi, "Kami senang kalau tak masuk kelas."

"Sehun." Tegur sang ibu, membuat remaja itu mengangkat tangan menyerah. Sementara mereka bercengkrama, Luhan sempat menanyakan apa penyakit ibunya, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Leukimia yang telah lama menyerang wanita itu.

Bahkan Sehun tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dan kenapa baru kambuh sekarang?

"Kami akan membiarkan Eomma beristirahat." Ucap Sehun setelah sekian lama, menarik Luhan untuk pergi dan membiarkan ibu mereka tidur.

"Tunggu," tahannya, "Bisakah kau biarkan Hani disini?" tanyanya, membuat Luhan mengernyit, menatap Sehun yang sama bingungnya. Apa yang diinginkan ibu mereka padanya?

"Kenapa, Eomma? Wah, aku terluka, kenapa Eomma memintanya tinggal, bukan aku?"

"Sehun." Tegur ibunya lagi, membuat yang lebih tua menghela nafas dan meninggalkan adiknya berdua dengan sang ibu. Wanita itu menatap Luhan yang menundukkan kepala, "Kau terkejut, Hani?" tanyanya lembut dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Maaf, aku hendak memberitahu kalian, tapi kematian Minjae sangat memukulku, memukul kita semua."

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengangguk, dia tak tahu apapun soal itu, dan diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kau ingat kapan ayahmu meninggal?" Luhan menggeleng, membuat wanita itu menariknya untuk duduk. "Katakan pada Eomma," mulainya, nadanya seolah menekankan kata panggilan ibu, "Siapa namamu?"

Luhan menaikkan kepala, matanya membelalak karena terkejut, apa dia sudah tahu?

"Hani? Bukan Hani, kan?" tanyanya lagi, menaikkan alisnya.

.

Ibu Sehun melangkah untuk masuk ke kamar anaknya, berita putrinya yang pingsan di tengah pelajaran membuatnya segera pulang ke rumah, mengetahui Sehun telah mengantar adiknya untuk beristirahat di rumah.

"Aku hanya bingung." Dia mendengar anaknya berucap, dahinya berkerut, dia bicara dengan siapa? "Tapi aku tak yakin bisa menceritakan padamu atau tidak."

Dia mendengar anaknya bercerita panjang lebar.

Bagaimana rasa bimbang terus menyeruak setiap kali dia melihat wajah kakaknya, ketika dia telah menetapkan bahwa dia takkan bersikap lembut, wajah remaja itu akan muncul di pikirannya dan membuatnya goyah. Menyadarkan sisi kemanusiaannya yang awalnya memudar. Tunggu, sisi kemanusiaan?

Dan betapa hangatnya ibu Oh Hani padanya, membuatnya tak ingin menumpahkan darah wanita itu. Dia seolah seorang manusia yang terlalu baik untuk dibunuh. Dan sekali lagi, rasa kemanusiaannya muncul, walaupun lebih kuat ketika itu tentang Sehun. Kenapa anaknya sendiri menyebut namanya seolah dia adalah orang lain?

"Apa kau pernah merasakan hal seperti itu?" Terjadi jeda sedikit, "Benarkah?"

"Tapi kau dengan cepat menetapkan pilihanmu." Bisik anaknya pelan, penuh penyesalan, dan jeda kali ini lebih lama dari awalnya. "Pernah, sedikit, yah, lebih kurang."

"Tapi," Ucap putrinya lagi. "Tapi sepertinya kau belum rela melepaskan kemanusiaanmu." Dan sekarang ada jeda lagi. Jujur saja, wanita itu sangat tergelitik untuk masuk dan bertanya apakah ada seseorang di kamarnya. "Apa itu namanya? Keserakahan?" Dia menyernyit, "Karena itu kau tak bisa membunuh mereka?"

Sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi yang berbicara, membuatnya nyaris mendorong pintu agar terbuka ketika mendengar putrinya mengatakan, "Jadi aku benar-benar harus membunuh keluarga Oh Hani agar tetap hidup?"

.

Luhan benar-benar terpukul.

Gadis itu lemas di atas kursi, menatap wanita yang balas memperhatikannya dengan alis terangkat, menunggu jawaban darinya.

Benar sekali, siapa yang tahu ada yang menguping ketika dia berbicara dengan Xiumin, seharusnya dia dobrak saja pintu itu, akan lebih mudah dikatakan berhalusinasi daripada ketahuan seperti ini.

"Eom- Eomma," Luhan tergagap, "Aku benar-benar, ak- aku tak pernah," dia benar-benar mati kutu saat ini, apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar keluar dari apa yang dia harapkan, jauh dari ekspektasinya.

Dia mengharapkan ibunya yang mengajaknya berbincang selayaknya ibu dan anak biasa, menganggap dirinya sebagai putrinya, bukan arwah yang bertugas melenyapkan mereka dari dunia ini.

Dia menatap sekeliling, terlalu takut untuk melihat mata wanita yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia sangat ketakutan saat ini, dia ingin tidur, dia harus kembali sekarang, dia harus memberitahu Oh Hani.

Oh, astaga, anak itu. Sekarang dia benar-benar harus mencari cara bagaimana mengeluarkan gadis itu dari sel, sekarang ketika Nyonya Oh sudah tahu, akan sulit untuk hanya menghilang, dia harus membebaskan Oh Hani terlebih dahulu.

Tapi masalah yang lebih besar sekarang adalah sang ibu yang masih mengharapkan jawaban darinya, menatapnya dengan penuh sabar, tangan masih tergenggam. Luhan meneguk ludahnya sendiri untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang telah kering.

Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Mengatakan, 'Hai, nama asliku Luhan, aku disini untuk menggantikan Oh Hani dan membunuh kalian karena anak yang asli sudah ditahan.' Gila.

Tapi tunggu.

Jika ibunya tahu, apakah Sehun juga tahu?

Remaja yang baru saja memeluknya saat tertidur tadi malam, apakah dia sudah tahu?

Apa perasaan Sehun nantinya ketika dia mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini? apakah dia akan membencinya? Apakah dia akan menghujatnya? Benar sekali, akan lebih mudah seperti itu, bukan? Jika Sehun menghujatnya, dia tak memiliki apapun untuk membuatnya merasa kehilangan, ini akan jauh lebih mudah, benar bukan?

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku namamu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi, membuyarkan pikiran Luhan yang tak karuan sedari tadi. yang lebih tua menghela nafas, "Aku hanya butuh namamu, tak lain hal, tak bisakah?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah kembali, dia benar-benar terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahukan namanya sedangkan nama adalah senjata kuat yang bisa mengusirnya. Ibu Sehun tak bisa mengusirnya, dia harus mengembalikan Oh Hani sebelum pergi.

Jika dia diusir sekarang, dia takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Luhan tahu itu.

"Aku tak bisa memanggilmu Hani, iyakan?"

Dan sejenak, waktu seolah terhenti bagi Luhan, membuatnya tenggelam dalam banyak pikiran, seolah arwah-arwah dari Límni tis Dystychías menerjangnya kembali, memintanya untuk turun saja dan pergi, bebrapa memintanya untuk membunuh dan hidup.

Mereka terus berbisik, menutupi telinganya dengan jeritan pilu dan teriakan kesakitan mereka, membuat Luhan mengernyit, tak menghiraukan wanita di depannya dan hanya terus menutup telinganya yang kesakitan.

Luhan melemah, tubuhnya terjatuh ke kaki temapt tidur, turun dari kursi tempat dia duduk, gadis itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, ketakutan dengan semua yang didengarnya.

Nyonya Oh terkejut dan berusaha mendorong dirinya untuk duduk, membantu makhluk apapun itu yang menyamar menjadi anaknya. Namun Luhan terus meronta, menjerit serasi dengan teriakan arwah-arwah yang masuk ke kepalanya.

Bunuh mereka!

Mati!

Pulang!

Jelaga itu masih membara!

"Tidak!" Jeritnya, semakin meronta bahkan ketika wanita itu berusaha menggenggam lengan Luhan yang gemetaran, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ini lebih parah dari episode ketika dia di kamar, malam itu ketika Sehun menemuinya.

"Tenanglah, tenang." Dia mendengar sayup suara orang yang dipanggil kembarannya sebagai ibu, namun dia tak bisa mematuhinya, ini terlalu sakit.

'Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak tahu, apa suara-suara di kepalaku adalah halusinasi atau rasa takut yang kuciptakan sendiri. Mungkin aku bahkan tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk merenungkannya. Mungkin aku tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk mencarinya. Namun rasa takut ini, rasa takut akan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kusayangi semakin menghantuiku, menciptakan halusinasi aneh, menenggelamkanku jauh di bawah, menarikku dengan arus yang kian kencang. Hanya itu hal yang kuketahui, aku tak tahu apa itu, yang kutahu adalah perbedaan yang amat sangat tipis di antara rasa takut dan halusinasi. Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah suaranya yang berteriak, menjeritkan nama yang bukan milikku, dan memelukku kian erat.'

 **What kind of plot twist did I just make?**

 **God, ini sangat crappy.**

 **Well, aku minta maaf, aku sangat desperate sebenarnya.**

 **Juga, kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa katakan di review, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter enam.**

 **Benar sekali, chapter lima sudah selesai dan aku sedang mengerjakan chapter enam, LOL.**

 **Oh! Aku membuat tanda waktu dengan titik, tapi kalian tolong beritahu aku kalau tak bisa melihatnya, jebal juseyo... (Karena terkadang dia menghilang)**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	5. 05: Let's Make It Forever

**Chapter Five!**

 **Okay, first of all, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan satu minggu,**

 **tapi kemarin itu serasa pekan ujian jadi full test dan aku benar-benar harus fokus,**

 **apalagi deadline cerpen literature workshop ku itu cepat banget.**

 **Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf dan aku akan mengusahakan ini takkan terjadi lagi.**

 **So, enjoy the story!**

 **Let's Make It Forever**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, melihat Sehun yang masih berada di sampingnya. Remaja itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir, alisnya bekerut, tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Kau tak apa? Kau pingsan tadi." Tanyanya, membantu yang lebih muda untuk duduk. Gadis itu mengernyit, dia pingsan? Jadi dia benar-benar pingsan di ruangan itu? Apa ibu Oh Hani memberitahu semuanya pada Sehun? Banyak sekali pertanyaan berseliweran di pikirannya, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya kakaknya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk, "Eomma?" tanyanya dan remaja di sampingnya menghela nafas, rautnya sedikit mengeras.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain sekarang?" tegurnya, berpura-pura marah pada Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu mencebikkan bibirnya, "Setahuku, Eomma lebih sakit dariku sekarang ini."

"Eomma baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun, tak punya pilihan selain menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Apa anak di depannya benar-benar adiknya? Bagaimana bisa dia sangat imut dan membuatnya sangat khawatir di waktu bersamaan? "Kau bagaimana? Kau mau pulang atau disini saja?"

Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya, menyadari dirinya yang berada di sebuah ruangan tempat pasien dirawat, dia ada di rumah sakit. Benar sekali, dia pingsan disana, Sehun tak mungkin bersikap bodoh dan membawanya pulang.

Dia ingin tinggal, dan remaja di depannya pasti berpikir seperti itu, tapi percakapannya dengan wanita itu membuatnya kehilangan isi perutnya seketika, "Aku ingin pulang."

Salah.

Sangat salah ketika Luhan memilih untuk pulang, roh-roh telah menunggunya di depan rumah, gadis itu tahu, kakaknya bisa melihat mereka semua, dahi remaja itu berkerut ketika melihat mereka semua. Belum sempat Luhan mengatakan apapun, Sehun meraih kepalanya, menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

Sepertinya Sehun lupa, adiknya tak bisa melihat mereka, namn nalurinya sebagai pelindung mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu, menutup mata Luhan agar gadis itu tak bisa melihat apapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Astaga, darimana datangnya semua makhluk ini?

"Kau percaya aku, kan?" tanyanya, matanya masih menatap mereka satu-persatu.

Tentu saja, Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Bagus, percaya padaku dan ikuti saja."

Sepertinya remaja itu masih belum mengetahui identitas asli Luhan, karena gadis itu masih mengikutinya dengan patuh, matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangannya, mata Sehun bertatapan, saling melotot pada setiap arwah yang mereka lewati.

Dan Luhan harus tetap menjaganya seperti itu.

Sehun tak boleh tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, tak boleh. Dia harus mencari cara untuk membebaskan Hani sebelum anak tertua Oh mengetahuinya, akan sulit untuk melakukannya jika rahasianya terbongkar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada Apa?" tanya gadis itu, berpura-pura tak mengerti walaupun alat geraknya sudah lemas karena melihat begitu banyak sosok yang berada di rumah mereka. Ya, bahkan Luhan masih bisa melihat mereka melalui beberapa jendela.

Sehun mengecup kepala adiknya, "Tak apa, tidurlah." Ucapnya, membuat Luhan pergi naik ke ke atas, bertatapan dengan Banshee yang sepertinya sudah berhasil masuk ke rumahnya, dan sebelum roh jahat itu sempat menyeringai padanya, dia sudah berlari turun kembali, mengejar kakaknya yang sekarang berada di dalam kamar. "Oppa! Oppa!"

"Hani, kenapa kau-" ucapannya terpotong dengan Luhan yang langsung memeluknya ketakutan, mau tak mau, remaja itu membalas rengkuhan yang lebih muda, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku takut," bisiknya, tangannya gemetaran, "Temani aku, Oppa."

Dan Sehun tersenyum, ini adiknya, adik manja dan mungilnya, dia harap dia masih bisa melihatnya seperti itu, sebagai keluarga yang wajib dia sayangi dan lindungi. Kapan dia bisa menatap gadis itu seperti dulu lagi? Remaja itu mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang masih memeluknya.

"Baik, aku akan menemanimu."

.

Luhan tak lagi pergi ke negeri orang mati, jika dia tiba disana pun, dia akan meringkuk di tempat dia berada, menunggu pagi tiba dan berharap orang yang menemaninya saat ini akan segera membangunkannya. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi rumahnya terasa mengerikan sekarang ketika dia dianggap berkhianat.

Xiumin sudah melakukan apa yang dia bisa, dan energi roh itu yang selalu terkuras membuatnya tak bisa sering-sering lagi mengunjungi Changeling itu. Dan Luhan bisa mengerti. Lambat laun dia sudah pandai beradaptasi di antara manusia, membuatnya tak terlalu bergantung pada roh yang menemaninya itu.

Sesosok Seer muncul dari balik pohon sebelum berlari pergi, membuat Luhan menarik nafas kaget. Oh, astaga, kapan pagi tiba? Luhan merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang, ini bukan hari biasanya di dimensinya, ini adalah seorang buronan yang kembali ke tanahnya, seolah menunggu dieksekusi saja.

"Luhan?" panggil sebuah suara dan gadis itu berbalik, bertemu mata dengan temannya. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak kembali, kan? Kau bisa mati."

"Dan kau tahu aku tak bisa mengendalikan mimpiku." Balasnya, membuat Xiumin memutar mata kesal, "Jangan lakukan itu padaku, kau harus mengajariku caranya, jangan buat aku begini terus." Tegurnya.

Roh itu menatapnya kesal, "Kau tahu hutan ini tak aman, banyak Seer berkeliaran disini." Ucapnya, melihat sekeliling mereka yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, waspada akan kehadiran yang tak diundang. Seer adalah makhluk yang pandai meramal, namun perawakan mereka yang tampak kasar selalu diimbangi dengan sikap serakah dan kasar. Jika mereka tahu ada hadiah ketike mereka membawa Luhan ke sel, Xiumin tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi kemudian. "Aku dengar tentang Nyonya Oh, aku sudah memberitahu Oh Hani, dia terpukul, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau memberitahunya?" tanya Luhan kaget, "Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahunya berita negatif."

"Dan kukira kita sudah sepakat untukmu yang tidak akan datang kemari lagi."

"Kembali ke pernyataan awal, Xiumin."

Yang lebih tua memutar mata, kelicikan Luhan dalam memenangkan perdebatan di antara mereka berdua menjadi semakin bagus dalam waktu beberapa hari. Hingga akhirnya suara gemerisik ranting terdengar.

Luhan terlonjak, menatap sekeliling, "Apa itu?" tanyanya spontan dan dengan cepat, Xiumin menampar gadis di depannya, keras, perih, dan tepat sasaran. "Bangun. Sekarang." Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkan Luhan. Rasa sakit itu akan terasa hingga ke raga yang dia tinggalkan, membuatnya merasakan perih dan gadis itu akan terbangun. Dan dengan tamparan kedua, tubuh Luhan berdenyar, meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian di dimensi mereka.

Sosok itu keluar dari bayang-bayang, seekor serigala raksasa dengan mata emas bersinar, berkas cahaya penuh kecerdasan ada di matanya, menunjukkan wujdnya yang bukan serigala biasa. Kalung rantai keemasan berkilat di cahaya bulan, menunjukkan tandanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Lycan itu menatap Xiumin dengan penuh curiga, membuat gadis itu memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi. Lanjutkan perburuanmu." Ucapnya, secepat mungkin berlari sambil merangkak dari hadapan sang monster.

Xiumin harus jujur, pertama kali dia masuk ke negeri orang mati, hal yang paling dia takuti dan benci adalah Lycan dan para rasnya. Sama seperti Luhan yang pernah tersesat dan ketakutan, roh itu juga begitu, hingga yang menemukannya adalah Lycan bertubuh perak, nyaris menyergapnya ketika mengira dia adalah hal yang harus dia buru.

Oh, apa yang dia candai, Changeling tak sempurna nyaris mirip dengan Imp yang menyamar, dan itu adalah tugas para Lycan untuk membunuh peri-peri iblis itu dengan taring bajanya. Tak ada yang bisa membunuh peri berwujud tulang terbungkus kulit itu kecuali menggunakan taring dan cakar dari seekor Lycan. Dan kebetulan, dia mengira Xiumin sebagai buruannya. Itulah bagaimana sayatan di perutnya terbentuk, tertutup oleh gaun panjangnya.

Roh itu bergidik ngeri, melirik serigala itu mengendus semak-semak, mencari tahu apakah sesuatu yang dia cari ada disana. Dengan cepat, Changeling itu merangkak pergi, ketakutan.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya terbuka, spontan terlonjak dari tidurnya, dahinya berkeringat, dan nafasnya terengah hebat. Membuat Sehun yang ada di sampingnya ikut terbangun, menatap yang lebih muda dengan penuh kebingungan sebelum menyalakan lampu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan lembut menatap adiknya yang matanya sarat akan ketakutan. Remaja itu memeriksa keadaannya, "Astaga, lihat ini, kau benar-benar kacau. Mimpi buruk?" tebaknya dan Luhan mengangguk, tak kuasa berkata apa-apa. Tamparan Xiumin masih terasa perih di pipinya.

"Aku hanya terkejut, itu saja." Jawabnya ketika yang lebih tua memeluknya, menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambutnya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa diam ketika diperlakukan seperti itu, "Aku tak apa." Ucapnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, "Benar sekali, kau tak apa, walaupun kau sempat menggigau tadi."

"Apa?" Suaranya mengeras, menatap mata Sehun, "Apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Luhan menelan ludah, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang fatal tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Akan gawat jika dia melakukan itu, bagaimana jika itu percakapannya dengan Xiumin yang didengar Sehun?

"Hanya," dia tertawa melihat ekspresinya, remaja itu menyentil hidungnya, "Kenapa? Kau semakin kacau, aku hanya bercanda, aku saja baru bangun." Ucapnya sambil tertawa, membuat yang lebih muda berdecak kesal.

"Oh, astaga, itu tak lucu, aku sudah ketakutan, ini memalukan, ah!" Jeritnya kesal, menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepalanya, mengabaikan yang lebih tua agar tidak menganggunya lagi. Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya, mengelus kepala yang berbalut selimut itu sebelum ikut berbaring, tidur kembali tak lama kemudian.

Tapi Luhan menarik kepalanya keluar, menatap remaja itu sudah menutup matanya, nafasnya tenang dan konstan, membuat gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Apa benar Sehun tak mendengar apa-apa? Bagaimana jika dia berbohong?

"Oppa," tuduhnya, suaranya berupa bisikan, "Tak berbohong, kan?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun menariknya lengannya turun, membuatnya terjatuh di atas dada yang lebih tua yang bergumam pelan, "Ya, jadi tidurlah lagi." Ucapnya, masih dengan mata tertutup, mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut.

Apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?

Jantung Luhan berdetak sangat kencang ketika Sehun memeluknya seperti ini.

Benar sekali, kenapa Sehun memeluknya?

Kenapa dia diam saja?

Kenapa dia begini?

Kenapa dia tak melawan?

Dia seharusnya melawan, tapi kenapa?

Dengan pikiran melayang tak karuan seperti itu, akhinya Luhan menutup matanya, balas memeluk yang lebih tua tanpa kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, menikmati kabut yang Xiumin ciptakan agar dia terlindung sekali lagi malam ini, tak mengetahui bahwa Changeling yang lebih tua sedang berusaha keras karena semakin melemahnya kekuatannya.

.

Sehun mengaduk minuman yang dia buat, kopi memang sangat nikmat diminum di pagi hari. Dia tersenyum melihat adiknya yang turun dari kamarnya, sudah siap untuk hari lain di sekolah. Remaja itu meneguk kopinya sedikit, menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Aku akan membolos hari ini, aku harus menemani Eomma." Luhan mengangguk, "Dan juga, jangan berpikir untuk menyusulku dengan alasan apapun, kau harus sekolah." Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Sepertinya dia takkan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi, dengan fakta bahwa wanita itu mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, dia takkan bisa berkutik di depannya, mungkin, hanya mungkin, setiap gerakan kecilnya akan selalu di awasi. Dan percaya saja, itu akan membuat gadis itu merasa semakin bersalah.

Astaga, bagaimana jika wanita itu bertanya lagi tentang siapa namanya sebenarnya?

Bagaimana jika dia terdesak dan pingsan lagi?

"Aku akan sekolah." Dia menetapkan, memakan sarapannya yang tersedia di atas meja dengan tenang. Kepalanya terangkat ketika mengingat sesuatu, sebuah tanda biru di kalender mereka. "Tapi, Oppa, kenapa ada tanggal yang ditandai?" tanyanya dan Sehun menaikkan alis.

"Tanda?" ulangnya dan menoleh, tersenyum melihat angka dua puluh yang terlingkar biru di bulan keempat tahun ini. "Oh, ulang tahunmu," ucapnya, matanya berbinar terang, "Kenapa? Kau benar-benar mengira kalau aku lupa lagi tahun ini?" tanyanya ketika melihat reaksi Luhan yang kemudian melihat jamnya yang lengkap dengan tanggal hari ini.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, hari ini tepat dengan tanggal yang dilingkari. "Aku tak tahu, tidak, aku lupa," gumamnya, menatap remaja yang memperhatikannya sekarang ini, kebingungan, sangat jarang ketika adiknya melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri, benar-benar aneh sebenarnya, biasanya dia akan melonjak-lonjak dengan sangat bersemangat. "Tidak, aku benar-benar lupa, aku seriusan-"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika Sehun maju kedepan, mengecup pipinya sambil tersenyum, "Tak masalah." Ujarnya, mengelus pipi tembam putih itu dengan penuh kelembutan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Rusa Kecil."

Aku memang tak tahu, ucap Luhan dalam hati, maaf.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Kita bahkan tak membuat sup rumput laut, mau kubuatkan?" tanyanya, menggulung lengan bajunya dan berlari ke dapur sebelum Sehun dapat berkata apapun pada yang lebih muda.

"Hei, apa kau bahkan tahu cara membuatnya?" teriaknya dari ruang makan, sia-sia saja karena Luhan pasti tengah merencanakan penghancuran dapur sekarang ini. Sehun tertawa, tersenyum mengetahui adiknya sangat berusaha untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, walaupun ibu mereka tak ada disini. "Tidak, sekarang tunggu sebentar," Dia mengejar yang lebih muda, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membuatnya?"

.

Sehun menemani Luhan pergi ke halte bus, menunggu kendaraan itu untuk sekolah, dia juga harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sesekali, Sehun akan menggandengan tangan Luhan agar dia tak kemana-mana.

Berita hangat hari ini, Luhan tak menolak ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku," ucap Luhan ragu-ragu, "Aku membuat lebih untuk Eomma, dia akan senang pasti." Gadis itu menyerahkan serantang sup rumput laut yang sengaja dia sisakan setelah mereka makan untuk sarapan tadi pagi, ditambah telur gulung ala dapur Sehun. "Aku tak tahu sebenarnya, aku hanya menerka-nerka."

"Ini enak." Ucapnya, tersenyum pada yang lebih muda. Mereka sudah tiba di halte bus sekarang, masih berdiri menunggu angkutan itu lewat. "Eomma akan menyukainya, apalagi tahu kalau kau yang membuatnya."

"Jangan." Ucap Luhan, membuat alis kakaknya berkerut tanda bingung, "Bukan itu maksudku," dia tertawa gugup, "Eomma tak tahu kalau aku bisa memasaknya, akan sedikit aneh jika Oppa mengatakan itu dariku, iyakan?" tanyanya, mengerjapkan mata, "Katakan saja kalau aku membantu, oke?"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sehun penuh tanda tanya, namun adiknya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Luhan sangat khawatir jika wanita itu tak mau memakannya hanya karena Changeling itu yang memasak, akan menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

.

Sehun meletakkan rantang itu di meja dekat tempat tidur ibunya yang kini menatapnya bingung, mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Apa itu?"

"Sup rumput laut, kukira Eomma akan menyukainya." Gumamnya, dengan itu, sang ibu terperanjat, menatap kalender dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, Sayangku, maaf, Eomma hampir lupa." Ucapnya tulus, walaupun otaknya berputar dimana putrinya yang asli berada, "Dimana dia sekarang?" Wanita itu tersenyum, "Anak 13 tahun itu, dia semakin besar."

"Tentu saja, Eomma kira dia ini masih kecil?" Sehun pura-pura menggerutu, memeluk ibunya lebih erat dari yang wanita itu lakukan, "Eomma cepat pulang, kami akan meniup lilin di rumah." Ujarnya, melepas pelukan sang ibu. "Aku meminta Hani untuk sekolah, tak baik baginya untuk membolos."

Ibunya menegang ketika nama anak itu disebut, masih merasa bersalah, mengetahui yang Sehun maksud bukanlah Hani yang sebenarnya, tapi siapapun itu yang mengaku sebagai Hani. Dia seharusnya tak memaksanya, anak itu pasti terlalu ketakutan untuk menemuinya sekarang, oh, astaga, ini akan menjadi sangat aneh. Namun sang ibu hanya mengangguk setuju, "Tapi ajak dia kemari, ya? Kita tiup lilin disini."

"Eomma," Sehun merengek, ya, merengek, sudah biasa bagi Nyonya Oh untuk mendengar putra semata wayangnya merengek seperti itu, dan dia tersenyum. "Aku tak mau ada yang meniup lilin disini, bagaimana jika Eomma sesak nafas atau apa?"

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Sedikit asap takkan melukaiku." Ucap sang ibu, tersenyum, mengelus rambut putranya yang masih menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama jika kita menunggu, dia harus mengucapkan permohonannya, kan?"

Sehun menghela nafas, kalah dengan ibunya yang tersenyum manis, membujuknya, "Aku hanya akan membeli tteokbokki."

Sang ibu tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya, "Tapi, Sehun," ucapnya ragu, "Darimana kau tahu resep ini? Kau selalu gagal membuat sup rumput laut." Ujar sang ibu dan Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, itu," dia ragu-ragu, adiknya memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu sang ibu, tapi apa salahnya sebenarnya, tapi jika dia memberitahu ibunya, Luhan bisa marah padanya. "Aku membuatnya, mencoba sepanjang pagi, begitulah."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu menyeruput kuahnya, "Memang, ini enak."

Katakan itu pada Hani, ucapnya dalam hati, tersenyum melihat ibunya makan dengan lahap, tanpa menyadari sosok yang bersembunyi di balik tembok ruangan.

Luhan menghela nafas. Dia tak pergi ke sekolah, secepat bus itu menghilang dari pandangan, gadis itu berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Sangat mudah baginya untuk berlari tanpa menunggu bus lagi, mengingat dirinya yang bukan manusia, dia kuat dalam berlari tentu saja. Niat awalannya adalah menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang wanita itu ketahui dari dirinya, namun dia tak bisa masuk, melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam.

Dia tak bisa masuk jika yang lebih tua berada di dalam, bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan perihal idetitasnya yang diketahui pada Nyonya Oh jika Sehun ada disitu, bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri? Tidak, Luhan takkan mengambil resiko seperti itu, dia takkan mengambilnya, takkan pernah, sekian dan terima kasih.

Melihat keluarga kecil itu bahagia, membuat Luhan merasa terpukul, dia masih belum bisa mendapatkan cara bagaimana dia bisa memberikan penawaran kepada tetua-tetua di negeri orang mati, bahkan waktunya sudah semakin menipis, akan ada banyak arwah yang mencarinya jika wajahnya terpajang di setiap sudut hutan, ngarai, dan daerah di dimensi mereka, belum lagi para Seer picik itu, mereka pasti tengah berlomba-lomba untuk menangkapnya sekarang.

Xiumin benar, tak ada gunanya dia berlama-lama disini, dia seharusnya menjadi seperti yang lain, tak berperasaan dan kejam, tapi tidak, naluri kemanusiaan yang masih terbentuk di dalam dirinya membuatnya terjebak menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa gunanya naluri manusia baginya? Untuk mengujinya? Untuk mengurungnya disini? Atau mempersulit kehidupannya? Sebenarnya apa?

Luhan tersenyum, mendengar perkataan Sehun yang berisi kalimat bahwa dia membuat sup itu sepanjang pagi, baguslah, wanita itu tak tahu bahwa dialah yang membuatnya. "Kau menepatinya," bisiknya, melihat ibu Sehun makan tanpa mengetahui itu adalah buatan Changeling yang ada di rumahnya.

Apakah seenak itu? Kenapa makannya lahap sekali?

"Dan kau masih disini." Ucap seseorang dan Luhan menoleh, terbuyar dari lamunannya, bertatapan dengan arwah yang mencegatnya tempo hari di tempat yang sama. "Awalnya aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tak ikut bersama anak itu, tapi disini kau ternyata. Kenapa? Terlalu menyakitkan, kau tak bisa membunuh mereka? Anak iblis." decaknya, menyeringai ketika merasakan kemarahan Luhan yang mulai tampak ketika kata iblis disebutkan.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu." Ancamnya, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu." Memang benar, Changeling adalah anak iblis yang terbentuk dari tulang-belulang anak-anak, tapi Luhan tak pernah mau menerima gelar itu, terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar, bukankah begitu?

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" tanyanya menantang, melirik ke belakang Luhan, menyadari kehadiran lain yang benar-benar tak terduga. "Ups, aku harus pergi sepertinya." Dia menyeringai sebelum berdenyar pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang menoleh ke belakang, bertatap muka dengan Spartoi yang entah bagaimana berada disana.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Apapun kecuali Spartoi.

Makhluk itu takkan pernah berhenti sebelum menangkapnya.

Jika itu antara Spartoi dan Banshee, dia akan memilih wanita pucat itu. Setidaknya Banshee hanya muncul ketika ada yang akan meninggal, tak lazim baginya untuk mengganggu orang lain, tapi Spartoi, oh astaga, tak perlu disebutkan lagi. Naluri mereka adalah mesin pembunuh, dan pemburu handal dari tulang-belulang naga, mereka takkan pernah berhenti dan Luhan sangat yakin bahwa targetnya adalah dirinya.

Kerangka itu bergemeretak dan berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, sangat, sangat perlahan, namun terasa sangat cepat bagi Luhan yang membeku di lantai, setiap langkah bergema dia telinganya. Gadis itu masih tetap ditempat, terlalu dilanda kepanikan untuk lari, dan terlalu lemas untuk berteriak.

Benar sekali, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menangkapku, lebih baik sekarang, kita akhiri saja.

Dengan itu Luhan menutup matanya, namun dia tak merasakan apapun lagi, Spartoi yang seharusnya menangkapnya telah menghilang, digantikan dengan sosok tinggi Sehun yang menatapnya kaget.

"Kau tak sekolah?"

Dan seketika, ditangkap mereka menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik sekarang ini.

.

Sehun membawa minuman yang dia beli di kantin rumah sakit, memberikan satu untuk gadis yang tengah bersandar di kursi sekarang ini. Luhan menerimanya dan meneguknya perlahan, membiarkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

"Ah!" jeritnya ketika remaja itu menyentil kepalanya, "Itu sakit."

"Kau," tegasnya, "Sudah kubilang untuk sekolah saja, kenapa kau datang?" Luhan menghela nafas, memutar otak bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan ini pada Sehun, mencari waktu berdua dengan wanita itu sedikit sulit ketika yang lebih tua selalu ada bersama mereka. "Hei, aku bertanya."

"Sekolah terasa sepi." Ucapnya, berbohong, dia tak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah hari ini, "Juga, aku mengkhawatirkan Eomma." Tambahnya dengan cepat sebelum Sehun bisa mencerna apa yang ia katakan awalnya. "Eomma baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja," remaja itu mengkonfirmasi, "Eomma sangat menyukai sup rumput lautmu."

"Oh, begitukah?" ujarnya, menunduk, seketika tertarik dengan minuman yang Sehun belikan. Gadis itu menarik nafas, "Tapi, apa Eomma akan segera sembuh?" tanyanya dan remaja itu mengangguk. "Baguslah."

Sehun menghela nafas, menatap orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka, juga arwah-arwah yang masih linglung di lobi, menunggu siapapun menjemput mereka. Dia teringat bagaimana ibunya memintanya untuk berbaikan dengan Hani, karena jika wanita itu mati, hanya mereka berdua. Dia seharusnya tahu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika ibunya sendiri menyembunyikan penyakitnya sendiri?

"Kau mau menemui Eomma?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pikirannya. Ibunya akan sembuh, itu pasti, tak ada gunanya untuk khawatir. Tapi gadis itu menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Hanya," Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, "Eomma pasti sedang beristirahat." Dia mencari alasan, jika dia adalah ibu Hani, Luhan takkan mau menemui dirinya sendiri, jelas sekali. Siapa yang mau bertemu dengan orang sepertinya? Tidak, dengan makhluk sepertinya, Luhan harus melarat kalimatnya. Apalagi jika makhluk tersebut menggantikan putrinya yang diculik dan harus membunuh mereka. Kata tidak dan tanda seru yang besar sekali.

"Aku yakin Eomma sudah bangun."

"Nanti saja." Luhan tersenyum, menolak tawaran apapun yang Sehun berikan untuk menemui ibu mereka – ibu Sehun, bukan ibunya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun memutar mata, membuat Luhan menggaruk rambutnya. Remaja itu menyeringai, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya, "Kau mencari alasan untuk membolos, kan? Mengaku saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membolos, sekolah sangat membosankan."

Luhan mendengus tak percaya, "Wah, aku bisa memberitahu Eomma." Candanya, tertawa, diikuti oleh yang lebih tua.

"Kau sudah makan? Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, tapi karena kau pasti tak punya uang, aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit, dan Luhan sudah hampir menghabiskan separuh dari makanannya sementara Sehun masih memilin-milin sumpit yang dia pegang. Dia tersenyum melihat adiknya yang makan dengan lahap.

"Kau seharusnya mengganti bajumu, akan sangat jelas jika kau sedang membolos." Bisik Sehun, mendekatkan dirinya agar tak ada yang mendengar, "Juga bukankah aneh jika ada anak SD di luar sekolah pada jam 10, hari Rabu pula."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis yang baru berumur 13 tahun itu, menaikkan kepala, terkejut ketika Sehun sangat dekat dengannya, terlalu dekat, gadis itu bisa merasakan nafasnya yang menderu keluar langsung dari hidungnya. Ini benar-benar dekat, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Benar." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, atau merubah posisinya, membuat Luhan semakin menundukkan kepala ke bawah. "Kenapa? Kau memerah." Tanyanya, geli dengan tingkah Luhan yang memutar matanya gugup, pipinya bersemu ketika menyadari yang lebih tua takkan berpindah tempat.

"Bisakah kau," dia mendorong pundak Sehun menjauh, "Lebih jauh lagi."

Tapi remaja itu menahan tangan Luhan, "Kau lupa sebutan kakak." Tegurnya, melepas pergelangan yang dia genggam, namun tetap diam di posisi awalnya sebelum Luhan mendorongnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau lupa."

"Bisa-bisanya Oppa mendekat seperti itu." Gerutunya.

"Maaf, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu, apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum, puas menggoda adiknya yang dengan gugup memegang sumpitnya. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, tersenyum akan pemikirannya sendiri. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat nanti, tapi sepertinya kita harus pulang dulu, kau tak bisa pergi dengan baju sekolah."

.

Luhan menjerit-jerit ketika mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sehun telah membawanya ke pantai hari itu. Laut biru dan deru ombak menyambutnya, bersamaan dengan semilir angin dingin, membuat Luhan ingin berlama-lama tinggal disini.

Sejujurnya dia tak pernah pergi ke pantai, dia hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, di ujung selatan hutan yang dia tempati terakhir kali pulang ke negeri orang mati. Dia tak pernah pergi ke sana, terutama ketika Xiumin mengatakan bahwa Ratu di Selatan tak mudah untuk memberi izin bagi mereka yang ingin memasuki wilayahnya. Tapi tentu saja, Sehun tak perlu tahu akan fakta itu. Itu sungguh tak penting pada hari cerah ini.

Dia tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang meletakkan tasnya ke pasir, "Jadi ini kenapa Oppa memintaku untuk membantu membuat camilan?" tanyanya dan kakaknya tertawa, duduk di atas butiran tanah tersebut. Meletakkan jaketnya sebagai alas duduk agar bajunya tak kotor.

"Aku ketahuan." Luhan tersenyum, duduk di samping yang lebih tua, "Kau suka?"

"Sangat." Tawanya, memainkan pasir yang menggelitik jemari kakinya, tersenyum senang, menatap sang kakak yang masih ikut tersenyum, "Oppa sudah merencanakan ini?" tanyanya dan Sehun mengangguk, "Wah, memang."

"Kita sering kemari dulu," ucap yang lebih tua, "Dengan Appa." Kenangnya, tersenyum, menunjuk ombak yang masih terus menderu, "Eomma terus menjerit ketika kau masuk ke air sendirian."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan, mencoba membayangkan sebuah memori yang tak pernah dia alami. Ini adalah kenangan Oh Hani, setidaknya dia masih bisa berusaha membayangkannya, membayangkan dirinya dengan versi lebih kecil bermain dengan ombak yang lebih besar dari dirinya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau sangat nakal."

"Tidak, kok."

"Iya, kok."

"Kubilang, tidak." Luhan mendorong tubuh kakaknya ke atas pasir, menyadari kesalahannya dan berlari pergi, membuat kakaknya yang segera bangkit setelah kaget dengan gerakan yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang kau- Hei!" Gadis itu menjerit ketika Sehun mengejarnya, tertawa-tawa sambil berlarian di pasir putih pantai itu, berkejaran dengan angin yang membawa mereka dan ombak yang terus mengiringi.

Sudah lama sejak mereka berhenti melakukan ini, dengan Sehun yang sibuk dengan pelajarannya dan adiknya yang selalu ingin dia temani jika bermain ke pantai membuat keluarga mereka sangat jarang pergi ke daerah itu, apalagi jaraknya yang jauh. Juga, ayah mereka terlalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, sama halnya dengan ibu mereka yang terlalu berkutat dalam rumitnya berkas-berkas kantoran.

Andai saja mereka melakukan ini lebih sering.

Sehun berpura-pura akan menangkapnya, membuat Luhan menjerit dan berlari ke sisi lain, dan begitulah seterusnya. Terkadang mereka akan menggunakan air, saling menyiram wajah masing-masing, hingga Luhan akan kelilipan dan Sehun akan mendatanginya untuk mengelap dan meniup matanya. Atau terkadang itu Sehun yang berpura-pura lelah dan Luhan yang akan mendatanginya, memancingnya untuk berdiri kembali.

Begitulah. Sehun dan Luhan terasa seperti berlibur setelah sekolah, mengelak dari fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama membolos. Tujuan awal adalah ibu mereka yang terbaring di rumah sakit, namun Luhan tak pernah tahu mereka akan berakhir di pantai bersama-sama.

Seolah ini adalah hari biasa oleh kakak adik yang biasa.

Setelah lelah bermain kejar-kejaran, Sehun duduk di atas pasir, tempat dia mengorbankan jaketnya untuk alas dudukan, memperhatikan Luhan yang masih bermain dengan ombak, sendirian, seperti setiap kali mereka bermain di pantai.

Ada satu hal yang selalu ada di dalam diri gadis itu, yaitu kedekatannya dengan air. Orang-orang akan menolak untuk terjun ke antara ombak sekarang, mengingat betapa dinginnya cuaca dan fakta bahwa itu akan membasahi baju mereka. Namun adiknya? Dia dengan santai berkejaran dengan arus, tak peduli akan fakta bahwa baju dan rambutnya akan basah.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sehun, melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari mendekat, duduk di atas jaketnya juga. Remaja itu menatapnya, "Kau tak kedinginan?" tanyanya, menyerahkan handuk yang dia bawa.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya menerima handuk merah jambu yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, membalut pundaknya dengan itu. "Sedikit, tapi ini nyaman." Jawabnya. "Oppa tak mau berenang?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak mau basah." Membuat Luhan mencebik kesal. "Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya, melupakan bahwa dia telang mengatakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu di pagi hari.

"Oppa sudah mengatakannya." Ujar Luhan, masih menatap laut yang biru bersih.

"Aku tak peduli, terasa enak mengatakannya." Sehun membuka dompetnya, menatap jepitan yang seharusnya dia berikan pada adiknya setahun yang lalu, apa dia akan marah jika dia terlambat memberikan hadiah? Tidak, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya juga. Remaja itu menghela nafas. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menyelipkan jepitan itu ke rambut keemasan Luhan, dan gadis itu menegang seketika, remaja itu terlalu dekat dengannya, dia bisa merasakan deru nafas tenang yang lebih tua. Jepitan itu nampak pas di rambut Luhan, indah dengan ornamen flora yang menghiasinya.

Dia tersenyum, menatap adiknya yang bersemu ketika dia telah sedikit mundur. "Cantik." Pujinya, membuat Luhan semakin memerah. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan itu," Bisik yang lebih muda, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Luhan teringat sesuatu, tempo hari yang lalu, waktu yang lama membuat dia sudah hampir melupakannya. Ketika dia tak bisa tidur dan melihat Sehun yang berada di pekarangan mereka, dia ingat Sehun telah memberikan itu padanya. Malam itu, terasa seperti mimpi yang hampir sirna dari ingatannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rusa Kecil."

Sehun tersenyum, mengelus kepala Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya, matanya menatap sepasang mata lain yang juga terpaku padanya. Sepasang mata yang sangat indah, menghipnotis dan bersinar.

Dan ketika Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya, Luhan tak berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka tetap berada di posisi ini, tak ada yang bergerak, kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan. Seolah Sehun ingin menikmati momen seperti ini, membeku dalam waktu yang seolah tak mungkin terjadi. Hingga akhirnya remaja itu memberanikan diri untuk maju.

Ciuman Sehun terasa lembut dan tenang, tanpa tuntutan, hanya cinta dan kasih yang kontras terasa di sudut kanan bibirnya, membuai Luhan lebih dalam dengan setiap kecupan. Mencium adiknya sendiri adalah hal yang salah untuk dilakukan, tapi kenapa Sehun merasa benar, merasa bahwa ini tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun baginya?

Mata Luhan mengerjap terbuka, memperhatikan Sehun yang telah menutup matanya dan memperdalam ciuman yang dia berikan. Gadis itu masih membeku dalam pelukan kakaknya, tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan berikutnya. Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya menutup, menerima apapun yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Kenapa bibirnya terasa sangat manis? Kenapa dia semakin terbuai akan itu? Luhan tak dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri, seolah bulu-bulu putih terbentuk di punggungnya, kerangka-kerangka mengembang, membentuk sayap yang terus membawanya ke atas awan sana, membuatnya lupa akan siapa dia sebenarnya, membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan.

Sayap itu terus membawanya, dan Luhan menyadari bahwa dia tak ingin ini berakhir. Dia tak ingin sayap itu menghilang dan membawanya turun ke tanah, dia ingin merasakan ini selamanya. Berada di pelukan Sehun, merasakan kehangatan dan cintanya. Hanya mereka berdua. Tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan mereka yang berbeda dunia.

Inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

Betapa manisnya kata itu, menjanjikannya awal mula yang baik dan bahagia di sisa hidupnya yang mengenaskan ini. Awal mula yang baik dan bahagia, yang takkan mungkin dia dapatkan. Luhan tahu itu, tapi dia ingin ada disini, sebentar saja.

Sementara apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun hanyalah bagaimana dia tak bisa melepaskan gadis itu lagi. Luhan bisa saja menjadi satu-satunya bintang yang berkelip di dunianya, satu-satunya cahaya bulan yang menerangi malamnya, Luhan bisa saja memiliki kata 'selamanya' untuk Sehun, tak ada yang tak mungkin.

Tapi apakah benar bahwa itu mungkin? Gadis yang tengah ia cium sekarang adalah adiknya. Adik. Anak yang dia jaga dan sayangi sejak kecil. Tapi sejenak, Sehun menyadari, itu semua tak penting, yang penting adalah Luhan ada disini bersamanya, bersinar seindah permata, di pelukannya.

Sehun tak peduli. Betapa gilanya dirinya dalam memperlakukan sang adik. Dia telah jatuh cinta, dia yakin akan hal itu. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang, dia tak pernah memaksa, namun Luhan masih menikmati ciuman yang terus dia berikan.

Dan ketika akhirnya Sehun melepasnya, nafas mereka telah menderu.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap remaja itu, suaranya berupa bisikan, "Tolong, walau itu bohong, katakan kau juga mencintaiku." Sehun tak pernah memohon seperti itu, tak pernah sama sekali. "Berikan aku kebohongan yang manis."

Luhan menatap kakaknya yang masih menyandarkan dahi mereka, gadis itu menutup matanya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Oppa, ini bukan kebohongan." Luhan tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu, tapi sisi kemanusiaannya terus mengantarkannya ke setiap naluri.

Sehun menatap yang lebih muda, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Remaja itu menariknya ke sebuah ciuman yang lain, lebih menuntut, namun sentuhan lembut tak pernah lepas dari kesan bibir Sehun di atas bibir Luhan.

"Ayo kita buat ini menjadi selamanya."

 **Aku gak pernah mengira cerita ini jadi kekgini.**

 **Heol.**

 **Never thought that I'll do this, really.**

 **Apakah ini aneh?**

 **Aku benar-benar malu.**

 **Aku butuh kritik...**

 **Dan kalau kalian merasakan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, kalian bisa mengatakannya di review.**

 **Aku benar-benar merasa aneh.**

 **Dan aku minta maaf kalau ada typo dan grammatical error.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **Oh!**

 **Hari ini anniversary orang tuaku yang ke 17, yaaaay!**

 **Dan... aku dengar-dengar Luhan udah punya yeochin, apa aku harus hold kan cerita ini?**

 **Hmmm...**


	6. 06: Approaching Death

**Chapter Six!**

 **Okay, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk meng-hold cerita ini, yay.**

 **Wae? Karena seperti seseorang katakan, aku sudah sejauh ini so...**

 **Y'know.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the story, guys!**

 **Approaching Death**

Luhan terbangun di Katarrákti tis Mnímis, suara gemericik air menderu di telinganya sementara dinginnya membasahi bau yang dia kenakan. Gadis itu melihat ke sekitarnya, sudah sangat lama dia tak pernah pergi ke sana, sangat lama sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kembali kemari?

Changeling itu mengangkat kaki telanjangnya dari air dan bergerak menuju bola kabut, tempat dia melihat kenangan Xiumin dan Minseok. Yang lebih tua telah berada di sana, menunggunya, menatap bola yang redup temaram. Gadis itu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arahnya, menundukkan kepala melihat kabut yang berdenyar.

Seorang gadis berada disitu, tangannya memgang belati perunggu langit yang berdenyar keperakan, gadis berambut keemasan yang menggenggam erat senjata itu dengan tegas, walalupun gemetaran.

Luhan menatap Changeling di depannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilihat olehnya, "Kau tahu ini apa?" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masa depan." Jawabnya, berjalan dengan tenang untuk keluar dari arena air terjun itu.

Gadis itu mengikutinya keluar, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa itu memangnya? Kenapa itu masa depan?" Luhan tak bodoh, belati itu adalah belati yang sama dengan yang dipegang oleh Xiumin di hari dia membunuh keluarga Minseok, ratusan tahun yang lalu. "Kenapa itu masa depan?" tanyanya lagi.

Yang lebih tua menatapnya tajam, "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya balik, "Menurutmu kenapa?" Luhan terdiam. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, jika itu tak jelas aku tak tahu lagi."

"Apa- kami tak melakukan apapun." Sanggahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat di hadapan yang lebih tua, yang masih melotot padanya dengan marah.

"Berciuman!" Jeritnya, "Dia menodaimu, Luhan!" Bentaknya lagi, nyaris menampar gadis itu lagi jika tidak berpikir bahwa itu akan membangunkannya, "Akan berbahaya bagi Sehun sekarang, kau melakukan kesalahan besar."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia menerima kontak itu, dan sekarang remaja itu akan terkena imbasnya, sebentar lagi, rencananya untuk mengeluarkan Hani dari selnya akan gagal. Dia tak pernah tahu hal ini bisa terjadi, dia bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang apa yang hendak Sehun lakukan padanya saat itu.

Sayup suara terdengar di balik gema gua itu, membuat dua Changeling itu menatap ke sekeliling, "Bangunlah, dia mencarimu."

"Xiumin, aku-"

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk membantumu," potong yang lebih tua, tak mau menatap gadis yang kini masih menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Bangun," tamparnya, "Sekarang."

.

Sehun menyentuh bahu Luhan yang masih ada di pelukannya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan mereka tertidur di atas pasir pantai tempat mereka bermain tadi. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, berhadapan dengan remaja yang tersenyum padanya seketika dua matanya terbuka.

"Bangunlah, ini sudah jam dua." Ucapnya, membantu Luhan untuk duduk. Gadis itu terperanjat, selama itukah mereka tertidur? Tentu saja, apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya terasa sangat melelahkan, gadis itu menarik bajunya yang masih sedikit terbuka, membenarkan kancing yang salah tempat. "Biar kubantu."

Luhan memperhatikan remaja yang kini tengah memperbaiki kancingnya, entah karena dia begitu bodoh untuk memasang kancingnya sendiri atau Sehun yang terlalu bersikap sok romantis setelah merenggut dirinya.

"Apa aku tadi terkesan memaksa?" tanyanya, sudah selesai memasang dan kini bermain-main dengan rambut Luhan. Gadis itu menggeleng, tak ada pemaksaan sama sekali tadi. "Baguslah."

"Aku hanya," dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum, mengecup kepala dan bibir Luhan dengan lembut, "Aku tahu." Dia tak menyesal, sama sekali tak menyesal. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan ketika mengambil adiknya seutuhnya, tapi dengan Luhan yang tak melawan, remaja itu menjadi semakin leluasa untuk melakukannya.

Panggil dia pedofil, apapun itu, tapi memang benar dia jatuh cinta pada adiknya, dan bahagia karena bisa memilikinya, walaupun hanya sementara. "Bukankah kita harus pulang?" tanya gadis itu, menatap mata Sehun dengan malu-malu.

Remaja itu tersenyum, "Ayo pulang."

.

"Bukankah kita akan pulang?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun membawanya ke sebuah rumah makan, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kukira Oppa sudah mentraktirku banyak hari ini."

Sehun tertawa, menggandeng tangannya dengan riang. "Kukira aku hanya mentraktirmu sekali tadi. Atau tadi kau menganggapku mentraktirmu?" Godanya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah yang lebih muda.

"Oh, diamlah." Ucapnya, mendorong kakaknya dan berlari masuk ke dalam restoran tanpa menunggu yang lebih tua.

"Hei, yang kumaksud adalah jalan-jalan ke pantai." Sehun tertawa kembali dan mengejar adiknya yang sudah jauh di dalam, memilih tempat duduk agar mereka bisa makan dengan tenang.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun memilih makanan yang akan mereka santap untuk makan siang telat hari ini. Dia tak tahu menahu tentang menu disini, membuat yang lebih tua bebas memilih apapun yang dia anggap cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Soal tadi," mulai Sehun tepat sebelum gadis itu bisa mengunyah makanan yang masih ada di ujung sumpitnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Apa maksud, Oppa?" tanya Luhan polos, "Aku menyukainya, kok." Sehun tersenyum, bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan kepolosan gadis ini? Kenapa dia bisa tega seperti ini? Kenapa dia tak merasa menyesal? "Kenapa Oppa meminta maaf?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Tidak ada, makanlah."

Mereka makan dengan tenang hari itu, menikmati hari ulang tahun Luhan seperti biasanya, tanpa orang tua mereka yang terlalu sibuk bekerja, bedanya hanyalah bahwa ibu mereka sedang terbaring sakit sekarang ini. Membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa mereka sebaiknya segera ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk wanita itu. Hanya saja, Sehun terus berkata bahwa dia masih harus beristirahat.

Sehingga Luhan menyerah dan memeluk Sehun yang menggendongnya masuk ke kamarnya, menyelimutinya, dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur segera. "Tapi aku baru bangun." Gadis itu bersikeras, mulutnya mencebik, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyanya, mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas, melihat gadis itu melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membuat surai keemasannya tergerai indah di sekitar kepalanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepala, adiknya tampak begitu menggoda saat ini. "Jangan lakukan itu." Larangnya, "Ikat lagi."

"Aku pusing, tak mau." Sanggahnya, menahan kakaknya yang bersikeras mengikat rambutnya. Gadis itu berguling ke sisi yang lainnya, "Tak mau kubilang." Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun menariknya ke bawahnya, gadis itu tidur di atas dadanya sendiri, punggungnya menghadap ke arah kakaknya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau, aku bisa pusing jika diikat terus."

"Aku tak mengikatmu, kok."

"Oppa mengikat rambutku."

Sehun tertawa kecil, menjalin rambut keemasan Luhan yang masih tergerai, "Benar sekali." Dia mengecup bahu gadis itu yang terekspos karena bajunya yang tak terpakai dengan benar, membuat gadis itu mengikik geli akibat nafas Sehun yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Hentikan." Rengek Luhan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sehun yang terkesan posesif, remaja itu masih mengikat rambutnya, entah darimana dia belajar untuk menjalin rambut dengan sangat rapi, bahkan mulai dari atas pangkal rambutnya. Luhan menyentuh rambutnya yang kini terjalin rapi, "Darimana Oppa belajar mengikat ini?"

"Kau kira siapa dulu yang mengikat rambutmu untuk ke sekolah ketika Eomma terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya? Kau banyak menuntut dulu, urai saja rambutmu atau jepit dia, kenapa meminta jalinan air terjun atau apa itu."

"Aku 'kan tak tahu." Gadis itu mencebik, sepertinya Hani benar-benar dekat dengan kakaknya, tentu saja Sehun sangat menyayanginya, Luhan yakin akan hal itu. Yang lebih tua telah membiarkannya untuk duduk kembali, menghadapnya. "Tapi ini sangat rapi."

"Aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum bangga, "Tutorial rambut Disney di internet sangat membantu."

"Wah." Puji gadis itu dengan sarkastis, menatap datar sang kakak yang kembali tertawa, mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Aku serius, kau benar-benar harus menontonnya, ikatan rambutmu yang baru-baru ini sangat berantakan."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan? Dia tak terampil dalam hal ikat-mengikat rambut, dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dia lihat dari dua makhluk yang membawanya kemari, terurai. Lalu ibu Sehun yang sering mengikat rambutnya di pangkal leher, membuat gadis itu ikut mencoba hal tersebut, namun dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa dia melakukannya dengan sangat berantakan.

Dia baru mengingatnya, bahwa bahkan Hani yang diambil di saat dia tengah tertidur, mengikat rambutnya dengan sangat cantik. Jalinan mungil di satu sisi kepalanya terikat melintang seperti bando di atas kepalanya, sementara sisanya sangat rapi tanpa ruwet sedikitpun walaupun sedang tidur.

Intinya, Hani sangat pintar dalam hal rambut, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tak acuh hingga Sehun memberitahunya sekarang. Kenapa dia merasa malu?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun, melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba diam. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar aneh terkadang, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba saja melamun seperti tadi?"

"Karena aku memang seperti itu."

"Kau tidak seperti itu."

"Aku seperti itu, kubilang."

"Kau tidak, kubilang."

"Kita sedang membicarakan siapa? Aku atau kau?"

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Temanmu atau Oppa-mu?"

"Anggap saja Oppa teman."

"Anggap siapa teman?" Sehun tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, adiknya menganggapnya siapa tadi? "Wah, aku tak percaya ini. Kau tak lihat kasur pengantinmu takkan berdarah lagi nanti?"

"Aku tak melihatnya, memang kasur pengantin itu apa?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, iya, kan?"

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyadarinya."

"Anak ini."

Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, lama, dan basah. Remaja itu menilingkan kepalanya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam, sementara Luhan hanya menutup matanya, membalas apa yang Sehun berikan sekali lagi.

Dia teringat apa yang Xiumin katakan tak lama saat itu di mimpinya, ini akan membahayakan Sehun. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Remaja itu sudah memerangkapnya dalam sebuah kurungan indah, dan keju di dalam perangkap itu tampak sangat menggoda, sementara tikus bodoh ini telah mengambilnya, walaupun dia tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Dia bisa memakan secuil makanan itu, namun mati di keesokan harinya karena kelaparan.

Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Luhan melepas ciuman panjang mereka, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun. "Aku lelah."

Sehun mengelus kepala gadis itu, "Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tak mau tidur." Ujarnya, dia tak mau kembali ke negeri orang mati, rumahnya terasa seperti tanah asing dan mimpi buruk baginya, setidaknya hingga dia menetapkan pilihan antara hidup dan mati, antara dia dan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, memeluk Sehun erat, "Tetaplah disini, itu saja."

.

Luhan terbangun di pelukan Sehun, tangan mungilnya mendekap remaja itu dengan kuat sementara yang lebih tua turut mendekapnya dengan amat sangat erat, wajah tenangnya berhadapan dengan gadis yang menatapnya lembut.

Dia meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya tidur saat ini, dan remaja itu dengan sukarela memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya hingga ia memejamkan mata dan tanpa sadar memeluk erat remaja itu. Luhan tersenyum, mengelus rambut berantakan laki-laki di depannya.

Dirinya teringat apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya di pantai saat itu. Bagaimana Sehun membuka setiap kancing yang tersemat di bajunya dan melepas setiap helai kain yang membungkus dirinya. Luhan tak tahu apa yang telah mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, tapi rasa sakit yang memuaskan itu membuatnya lebih mabuk daripada meminum arak yang tak pernah dia rasakan.

Bahkan Luhan masih ingat bagaimana Sehun memasukinya dengan amat sangat dalam. Astaga, dia ingin merasakan itu sekali lagi. Gadis itu dengan perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sejenak sebelum melepasnya, terkejut ketika dua lengan kekar memerangkapnya.

"Aku masih tidur, kenapa kau nakal sekali?" Tanya Sehun, tak membuka kelopak matanya yang sebenarnya telah terjaga sejak tadi. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, terkejut ketika remaja itu mengintip sedikit. "Kenapa? Kau menciumku, kenapa?"

Gadis itu memutar matanya ke bawah, tak mau menatapnya, "Aku hanya, hanya, hanya-!" Luhan setengah menjerit ketika Sehun menariknya ke atas, tepat di pangkuannya, menahan kedua pinggangnya dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Remaja itu tertawa, "Kau sudah ketahuan, masih mau melawan?" Dengan cekatan, Sehun menaikkan kepalanya dan menarik kepala Luhan turun, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut dan panas, mengecupnya berkali-kali di pipi, leher, dan rahangnya, membuat Luhan menggeliat geli.

"Hentikan, Oppa." Erangnya, mendorong sang kakak untuk berhenti melakukan itu padanya, dia merasa aneh sekarang ini. tubuhnya memanas hingga sekian derajat setiap kali Sehun melakukan itu padanya, dan itu membuatnya ingin berhenti, namun kenapa itu terasa nikmat?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, masih mengecupi bahu yang lebih muda, membuatnya bergerak menjauh jika dia tak menahan punggungnya.

"Aku merasa aneh." Ucap Luhan, mencoba menyibak rambut keemasannya agar menutupi lehernya, namun remaja itu terbukti lebih cekatan ketika menata kembali rambutnya di belakang. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas di lehernya, membuat Sehun kembali kehilangan kendali.

Remaja itu membalikkan posisi mereka, membuat dirinyalah yang memerangkap sang adik di bawah. "Izinkan aku menyentuhmu." Pintanya, mengecup lehernya bertubi-tubi, membuat Luhan menggeliat kembali sementara bibir ahli sang kakak bergerak semakin turun. "Kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu."

Gadis itu merengek ketika tangan Sehun sampai ke pusarnya, menggelitiknya dengan sangat sensual dan menggoda bibirnya kembali, melemparkan sentuhan lembut di atas bibir Luhan yang menunggu. Hanya sentuhan, bukan ciuman, membuat yang lebih muda merasa kesal dan meremas pundak Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Luhan menatap remaja yang masih berada di atasnya, bertemu mata dengan remaja yang telah membuatnya terperangkap di dunia manusia ini, dia tergoda untuk menerima, untuk membiarkan dirinya hanyut sekali lagi dalam setiap sentuhan, tapi dia harus menolak, bagaimanapun, akan sulit bagi mereka jika dia menerima.

Tapi Luhan justru mengangguk, mencium bibir Sehun dengan amat dalam, sekali lagi terperangkap dalam sentuhannya.

.

Luhan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang tentram, namun kini dia telah kembali ke negeri orang mati, di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dia kunjungi, dimana sebuah laguna berada, berpendar dibawah cahaya bulan, peri-peri mungil berterbangan di sekelilingnya.

Dia tak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini, sangat aneh ketika dia terdampar disini ketika dia kembali dari dunia manusia. Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu duduk di tepi laguna, tangannya menyentuh air yang begitu jernih, hingga seekor ikan raksasa muncul dari bawah, membuatnya berjengit dan mundur.

"Tiga pertanyaan yang bebas kau pilih. Bertanyalah, wahai pencari, dan aku akan menjawabnya." Ikan itu bicara dengan suara mendesis yang aneh, dengan bahasa asing yang sangat dia kenali dan pahami.

Apa yang perlu dia tanyakan? Luhan tak merasa itu perlu, tapi dia berada disini, dan itu pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin bisa saja itu adalah untuk bertanya apapun pada ikan koi raksasa aneh ini, atau mungkin dia hanya membawa dirinya secara acak.

"Kau tidak memiliki apapun?" tanya makhluk itu lagi, lalu berputar di permukaan dengan anggun, membentuk sebuah pusara dengan satu ikan koi lainnya, yang kali ini berwarna hitam, kontras dengan dirinya yang berwarna putih. "Dengarkan ini, Putri Iblis, dengarkan baik-baik."

Luhan mengernyit atas panggilan itu. Changeling memang benar menjadi semua hal buruk dari anak yang mereka tiru, dan menjadikan sisi iblis mereka begitu kuat sebagai titisannya. Tapi Luhan tak suka panggilan itu, benar-benar tak suka. Tentu saja, siapa yang suka dipanggil iblis?

Sebuah hologram berdenyar di pusara itu, menunjukkan sebuah pisau yang sama dengan apa yang ada di penglihatan mereka di bola kabut. "Tulang-belulang dalam jelaga, disitu kau berada; Jiwa tanpa arti, terpatri dalam belati; Sebuah hidup dalam penentu, kau atau dirimu."

Changeling itu mengernyit sementara pusara itu terhenti secepat kedua ikan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Luhan bahkan tak menyadari apapun ketika mereka berenang pergi, "Tunggu," gumamnya, "Tunggu! Apa itu? Pilihan apa? Kumohon!"

Namun mereka telah masuk ke dalam sarang masing-masing, jauh di kedalaman laut tempat para siren bersarang di penghujung hari, lelah dalam menenggelamkan kapal. "Ingat baik-baik, Putri Iblis, ingat baik-baik."

Luhan merasa putus asa, tertunduk dengan lesu di ujung laguna, hingga akhirnya sesosok peri berdesir di telinganya, bercicit panik. Segerompolan Spartoi telah datang, tak lain pasti untuk menangkapnya. Dengan sigap, gadis itu berlari, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik labu-labu ranum milik para peri sepuh.

Dia tak yakin apakah mereka sudah pergi atau belum, membuat nafasnya berderu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang ini, gaunnya sudah sedikit kotor karena tanah, namun dia tak peduli, dia harus bersembunyi. Dia tak bisa ditangkap sebelum membebaskan Hani, benar, dia tak bisa melakukan itu.

Namun bertahan sepertinya sangat sulit ketika ada Spartoi yang kini mengendap di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu menjerit, meronta-ronta ketika makhluk itu menyeretnya maju. Setiap tulang bergemeretak ketika dia dibawa ke hadapan mereka, membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

Itu sebelum Xiumin datang, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, dan melemparkan plasma kebiruan, membekukan mereka masing-masing, kecuali satu yang berada di belakang yang lebih tua.

"Xiumin, awas!" teriak Luhan, dengan sigap melindungi temannya dan menusuk apapun yang tengah dia pegang ke dada si Spartoi, menghujam masuk dalam kerangkanya dan meledak buyar. Gadis itu berbalik ke arah temannya, tersengal karena pertarungan mungil mereka.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Xiumin menatapnya tak percaya, matanya terbelalak ke arah yang lebih muda sementara Luhan hanya bisa memicingkan mata, tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Dia baru saja membunuh Spartoi, bukankah itu bagus? Seharusnya Xiumin berterima kasih padanya.

Tapi apa yang membuat Changeling tak sempurna itu membelalak ketakutan sekarang? Kenapa ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan baginya? Kenapa dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini?

"Kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat yang lebih tua menggeram kesal, merangkak ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya, menunjukkan apa yang dia genggam sedari tadi. kedua mata gadis rusa itu membelalak ketakutan, sejak kapan dia menyentuh benda sakral itu? Kenapa benda ini muncul untuk semakin membebaninya?

Nafasnya menderu semakin tak karuan, kenapa benda berlumur darah itu sekarang ada di tangannya? Suara Xiumin yang terus meneriakinya tak dia dengarkan, yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana bisa dia menggenggam benda kematian itu?

Tidak.

Ini pasti ulah kedua ikan koi itu. Mereka menunjukinya gelombang masa depan yang mungkin saja membuatnya semakin bingung. Teka-teki yang seharusnya tak dia coba untuk pecahkan. Dan sekarang ini! Kenapa bisa dia memegang ini sekarang? Bukankah itu hanyalah bayang-bayang di air? Bukankah dia tak menggenggamnya tadi?

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan penuh rasa takut, bertemu mata dengan tatapan kecewa yang lebih tua. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tak bisa melakukan ini, ini tak bisa terjadi. Gadis itu telah meneteskan air mata, ketakutan akan apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Kau harus segera menetapkan pilihanmu, Luhan, ini adalah bukti waktumu yang makin menipis." Tekan sahabatnya, membuat gadis itu menarik nafas kuat-kuat, semakin ketakutan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia tak siap melakukan itu, tak perlu berbohong dia masih ketakutan. Dia telah hanyut dalam pesona Sehun selama satu hari ini, dan itu membuatnya tak pernah terpikir akan kewajibannya selama dia berada di dunia manusia.

Sayup suara Sehun terdengar hingga tempat ini, dan sekali lagi, para peri berdesir gelisah, memberitahu kedua Changeling itu untuk segera pergi. Xiumin masih menatap Luhan yang rautnya ketakutan.

"Xiumin," bibir kelu Luhan akhirnya bicara, "Aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu apapun tentang ini." Gadis itu bergetar, ambruk di tanah sebelum yang lebih tua sempat menangkapnya, tangisnya pecah ketika merasakan bilah dingin itu menyentuh dadanya, "Aku tak tahu apapun, aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu!" jeritnya, menyebutkan kata-kata yang seolah mantra yang patut diulang-ulang, seolah itu akan mengubah segalanya. Changeling tak sempurna itu merasa iba dan turut bersimpuh.

"Luhan, hei, lihat, dengarkan aku, Luhan!" pinta Xiumin, mengangkat paksa kepala yang lebih muda, "Aku tahu, aku juga sepertimu dulu, tapi kau harus bangun sekarang." Perintahnya, "Kau harus bangun dan berpikir, ketika waktunya tiba, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Percayalah."

Luhan mengangguk ragu dan Xiumin tersenyum, "Bagus," tamparnya, "Sekarang bangun. Aku akan mengambil ini," ucapnya, meraih belati bersinar biru yang ada di tangan Luhan, "Bangunlah."

.

Luhan kembali terbangun di pelukan Sehun, mengerjapkan mata menatap remaja itu sebelum mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia tersenyum, menatap kakaknya yang tertidur pulas, ingin rasanya dia terus seperti ini, tapi kenapa semua hal-hal mengerikan terus terjadi di kehidupannya? Kenapa pertemuan mereka sangat salah?

Gadis itu menarik dirinya, masih menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan pencari pakaiannya. Kakinya terasa kaku dan pegal, tapi dia tak peduli, dia butuh waktu sendirian untuk sekarang ini, dia butuh waktu sendirian untuk berpikir, dan dia tak bisa melakukan itu dengan Sehun yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi di pelukannya.

Dia berjalan ke pekarangan rumah mereka, duduk di bangku yang sedikit berdebu karena mulai jarang dibersihkan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir keras dengan apa yang ikan koi itu katakan. Tentu saja, mungkin itu hanyalah ceracauan aneh si makhluk raksasa, tapi entah kenapa, teka-teki itu mengirimkan getaran aneh di tubuhnya, getaran ketakutan.

Entah kenapa, perkataan mereka terasa benar, apalagi dengan belati itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di tangannya. Semoga saja, belati itu masih aman bersama Xiumin, tidak mengganggu Luhan dengan kehadirannya yang membebani.

"Aku benar-benar kacau." Gumamnya, mengusap-usap dahinya kasar.

"Kacau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang, Sehun, yang berjalan dari dalam rumah, menenteng minuman yang tengah dia seruput. Luhan terlonjak kaget, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa sudah bangun?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian, "Kukira akan tidur lebih lama lagi."

Sehun duduk di sampingnya, menyerahkan gelas ke adiknya yang segera meneguknya dengan cepat. Remaja itu tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau haus, kenapa tidak minum dari tadi?"

Luhan mencebik, "Aku tak berpikir untuk minum dari tadi."

Sehun tertawa lagi, mengelus rambut Luhan yang masih sedikit berantakan. "Kukira kau akan tidur dengan lama, maksudku, kau pasti lelah."

Luhan menggeleng, tersenyum kecil, bagaimana dia bisa tidur walaupun dia lelah jika setiap mimpi membawanya ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya, negeri orang mati, tempat dia tengah dicari dan hendak diadili. "Aku hanya terbangun."

"Benarkah?" Dia menunduk untuk mengecup bibir gadis itu, "Aku akan mengunjungi Eomma, kau mau ikut?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Apakah dia mau? Apakah dia mau menemui wanita itu setelah dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Apakah tak masalah walaupun yang akan dia bicarakan hanyalah Hani, Hani, dan Hani? Apakah tak apa baginya jika mereka berbincang dengan biasa, seperti sebelum ini?

"Hani, kau mau?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang baru saja memanggilnya. Tidak. Dia tak memanggilnya, dia memanggil Hani. Anak yang sekarang terkurung di antara para Spartoi dan bersama Bati, makhluk kelelawar mengerikan yang mengikatnya dalam sebuah sel.

Sehun sudah lama tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, membuat gadis itu terlena dan menganggap dirinya sudah nyaris benar-benar ada di dunia itu. Tapi ketika dia memanggilnya seperti itu, hati Luhan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam, perih dan menyakitkan? Kenapa dia merasa tak dianggap?

Kenapa dia merasa kembali di hari ketika dia dan Sehun berkelahi terus-menerus?

Kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit seperti ini?

Tapi Luhan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, biarkan aku mengganti bajuku."

.

Gadis itu menaikkan roknya, membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan, dan beranjak duduk sejenak. Dia benar-benar tak siap bertemu wanita itu lagi. Tapi dia harus, benar begitu? Dia menghela nafas, menundukkan kepala.

Tapi Luhan mendongak kembali, bertemu mata dengan sosok bergaun putih yang menatapnya dari ujung kamar. Banshee itu menyeringai ke arahnya, air matanya mengalir, dan baju berlumur darah yang dia genggam erat meneteskan cairan merah ke lantai kamar.

Luhan menatapnya, kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura berani walaupun suaranya bergetar hebat. Banshee hanya muncul di hadapan orang yang akan mati, apakah dia akan mati? Apakah Luhan akan mati? Kenapa makhluk itu ada disin?

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit, kau mau ikut?" Tanya si Banshee, suaranya nelangsa dan sengau, seperti habis menangis, tapi seringainya terus melekat di wajah. Luhan menatapnnya jengah, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari apa yang makhluk itu katakan, ketika Banshee itu telah berdenyar pergi, barulah dia menyadari apa yang dia katakan.

Dia akan ke rumah sakit, dia mengajak Luhan. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, tanpa berpikir panjang, memanggil kakaknya, memaksanya ke rumah sakit dengan segera, menggedor Sehun yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

.

Luhan dan Sehun menyaksikan ibu mereka yang nampak sekarat di mata mereka. Mungkin tak sekarat, tapi jantung Luhan sudah berdetak sangat kencang ketika melihatnya. Apalagi dengan Banshee yang muncul di kamarnya tadi.

Mata ibunya yang masih terbuka menatapnya tajam, namun lembut dan menenangkan. Luhan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata tersebut sebelum Sehun akhirnya menariknya keluar, memintanya untuk berada di tempat lain.

Gadis itu menahan tangan kakaknya yang ingin mengajaknya keluar, "Aku ingin disini." Pintanya, memohon, bertemu mata dengan Banshee yang sama yang menemuinya tadi di kamarnya.

Tangan sang ibu menahan anak tertuanya, "Sehun, keluarlah, aku ingin bicara dengan adikmu sebentar." Remaja itu menatap Luhan dengan khawatir, jujur saja, dia tak ingin sakaratul maut sang ibu nampak di hadapan adiknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, keluarlah." Ucap Luhan, berbisik dan mengelus tangan Sehun perlahan sebelum maju ke arah wanita itu, duduk di sampingnya, "Ada apa, Eomma?"

"Eomma?" Ulang wanita itu dan Luhan menelan ludah, sebuah kesalahan ketika dia memanggil ibu Sehun dengan sebutan itu, "Bisakah kau memberritahuku siapa namamu?"

Luhan menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun wanita itu meraih tangannya dengan erat.

"Tentu kau tahu bahwa aku sudah sekarat, aku ingin tahu namamu."

Gadis itu membalas tatapannya, nanar, tentu saja, tak ada salahnya memberitahukan sebuah nama padanya, bukan? Tentu saja, nama mengandung kekuatan yang amat besar di dunia mereka, namun dia tak harus wajib mematuhi hukum itu, bukan?

"Mereka bilang mataku seperti rusa, panggil aku Lu, dan aku ingat sesuatu dari tempat ini, Korea, Han." Terangnya, "Namaku Luhan."

"Luhan," ulangnya, tersenyum, mengelus rambut gadis di depannya, "Nama yang cantik, sayang kau bukan manusia."

Gadis itu terhenyak, menatap wanita yang sekarat di depannya. "Aku memang bukan manusia, tapi tak bisakah setidaknya kau menganggapku satu?"

"Itu memang benar, kau bukan seorang manusia. Mengapa mengelak akan hal itu?"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam wanita yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut, "Jika yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah mengingatkanku bahwa aku tak sama seperti kalian, aku hanya akan berada di luar."

Tapi sebelum dia dapat beranjak dari tempatnya, ibu Sehun menahan tangannya, "Jaga Sehun." Pintanya, membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung, "Aku tahu ini tak mungkin, tapi jangan pernah pergi dari sisi Sehun jika Hani takkan pernah kembali."

Luhan kembali duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua, "Itu takkan terjadi." Jawabnya lesu, "Kau takkan percaya, tapi aku mencintai Sehun, dan aku akan pergi tak lama setelah kau."

"Jika kau pergi, Sehun akan berpikir adiknya hilang selamanya, jika kau mencintainya, tetaplah disini bersamanya."

"Aturan dunia kita berbeda," Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eomma."

.

Luhan menyaksikan peti mati sang ibu dimasukkan ke dalam tanah, masih terngiang di kepalanya ketika wanita itu memohon padanya untuk tetap bersama Sehun jika putrinya yang asli takkan kembali.

Tapi sayangnya, hanya ada salah satu dari mereka yang akan hidup. Sehun menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut, menyampirkan jas hitamnya ke bahu Luhan yang menggigil. Tidak, itu bukan karena dingin, tapi rasa sakitnya ketika wanita itu meninggal.

Dia seharusnya membawa Hani pergi lebih cepat, seharusnya dia yang ada disini, bukan dia. Kenapa dia yang ada disini? Kenapa bukan Hani? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hani bahwa ibunya telah meninggal?

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sehun, merangkulkan lengannya ke kedua bahu sang adik, membawanya dengan perlahan, pergi dari makam sang ibu yang masih segar.

Luhan masih terdiam di rumahnya, dia ingin tidur, dia tak ingin kembali kemari, dia harus berada disana untuk membebaskan Hani, dia harus segera melakukannya. Setelah apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, bagaimana dia bisa terus berada disini?

Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu?

Astaga, Sehun tak tahu apapun tentang ini. Kenapa dia harus menyiksa diri dengan membohongi orang yang dia cintai? Kenapa dia tak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun dalam wujud manusia, memenuhi keinginannya dalam hidup dengan damai?

Kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai Changeling? Tidak, kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai orang yang ditakdirkan membunuh Sehun? Tak terasa air mata Luhan menetes, menangisi kenapa dia tak menetapkan pilihannya sejak lama?

Luhan tak meras menjerit, tapi Sehun berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan memeluknya, dan gadis itu ingat dia meronta-ronta, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena penyesalan yang dia miliki. Hingga akhirnya remaja itu berhasil memeluknya dengan erat dan membuatnya melemah.

Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun, menangis meratapi nasibnya. "Hentikan," Pinta Sehun, masih memeluknya erat, "Jangan begini, kumohon, jangan begini." Dengan lembut, dia mengecup kepala adiknya bertubi-tubi, mencoba menenangkannya.

Luhan merasa gagal. Kematian ini pasti salahnya, dua makhluk yang membawanya telah memperingatkannya, bahwa dia akan datang membawa kesengsaraan. Dan kematian ibu Sehun adalah salahnya, pasti.

Pelukan remaja itu terasa sangat hangat di tubuhnya, mengamankannya dalam dekapannya, dan tak melepaskannya. Kehangatan ini seolah ingin dia rasakan terus menerus, tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus segera pergi.

Tidak.

Bukan dia yang harus segera pergi, dialah yang harus segera memilih.

Tak ada gunanya pergi jika dia tak memilih, Hani akan tetap terkurung, Luhan akan mati sebagai pengkhianat, dan Sehun akan hidup sendirian di negeri fana ini. dia harus memilih, kalimat ikan koi yang terasa sudah sangat lama tersebut kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Tulang-belulang dalam jelaga, disitu kau berada; Jiwa tanpa arti, terpatri dalam belati; Sebuah hidup dalam penentu, kau atau dirimu.

Dia yakin sekali itu berarti sesuatu, tak mungkin mereka memberitahunya omong kosong secara cuma-cuma, lalu melemparkan belati, yang Luhan yakin pasti berasal dari sana, untuk membantunya menyelamatkan diri.

Oh, tidak, sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Sehun," Bisiknya, masih memeluk remaja itu erat, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sehun?" tanyanya, dan yang lebih tua menatap adiknya yang masih sesenggukan, mengangguk, mengecup keningnya.

"Tentu saja, panggil aku dengan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Air mata Luhan semakin menetes. Sehun, remaja ini senantiasa menemani dan memeluknya, mengira ini adalah duka seorang anak setelah kehilangan ibunya, bukan rasa bersalah akan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah wanita itu meninggal.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lagi, membuat Sehun megelus pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan yang lebih muda. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun, melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh sayang, menatapnya dengan sangat lembut, "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan, kenapa minta maaf?" Tanyanya.

Kesalahanku amat sangat besar, batin Luhan, namun gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengalungkan tangan ke leher yang lebih tua, memeluknya lagi. "Aku tak ingin kau kesepian, kau pasti akan sangat kesepian."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku punya kau, kenapa aku kesepian?" Jawabnya praktis, "Lagipula, kita akan mengunjungi Eomma dari waktu ke waktu, kau tak perlu merasa kehilangan."

Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, masih memeluk remaja yang menjadi tambatan terakhirnya di dunia ini, memeluknya erat. "Kau harus beristirahat." Ucap Sehun, menggendongnya ke arah tempat tidur tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Aku tak mau tidur." Bisik Luhan. Dia merasa tak siap jika dia harus kembali ke negeri orang mati sekarang ini. dia tak bisa kembali sekarang. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur setelah apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu." Ucap Sehun, menyelimuti tubuh mungil adiknya yang menggigil, memeluknya kembali. "Tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat."

Luhan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggang Sehun, memeluknya erat, seolah dia akan segera menghilang beberapa saat berikutnya. Yang memang benar, bisa saja dia menghilang nanti, besok, atau bisa saja sekarang. Dia tak mau, dia harus terus bersamanya, dia tak bisa pergi.

Dia memang tak berjanji pada ibu Sehun untuk terus bersama putranya, tapi dia tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada rasa egois yang menginginkannya untuk terus bersama remaja itu. Berpura-pura menjadi manusia, membiarkan Hani yang terkurung bersama Bati, dan tetap disana.

Aman dan damai, tertidur dalam pelukan laki-laki yang telah dia cintai.

Kenapa ini sangat sulit? Kenapa dia tak bisa menjadi manusia saja? Kenapa dia harus terlahir dari tulang Hani, adik dari Sehun? Kenapa takdirnya bergitu terasa salah?

Seseorang akan mengatakan bahwa kita tak bisa mengendalikan takdir, dan kita harus menerima apapun yang kita dapatkan sebagai jalan hidup kita. Tapi akan ada seseorang lagi yang mengatakan bahwa kita tak bisa mengelak dari hati yang sudah memilih. Dan hatinya telah memilih untuk memberotak dari takdir.

"Aku tahu ini tak mungkin, tapi jangan pernah pergi dari sisi Sehun jika Hani takkan pernah kembali."

Air mata Luhan kembali menetes, mengingat kalimat wanita yang baru saja meninggal itu, "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu." Bisiknya.

Dan pasangan itu tak menyadari, di dalam laci Luhan yang tertutup, sebuah belati berdenyar muncul.

 **For the first time, aku merasa menyesal membunuh karakterku.**

 **Aku benar-benar gak berniat membunuh ibunya Sehun, serius, itu hanya terlintas.**

 **Tapi tentu saja, itu akan berpengaruh nantinya.**

 **Soooooooo, how was it?**

 **If you have anything to say, you can say it in the review.**

 **Also, maaf atas gramatical error dan typo yang berlebih dan keterlaluan.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	7. 07: Sweet Child of Yours

**Chapter Seven, finally!**

 **Sekolah benar-benar membuatku sibuk dan aku baru menyelesaikannya tadi malam,**

 **Mengabaikan ulanganku besok, hiks, aku pasti kena remedial.**

 **Anyway, bagiku, sekolah adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan besok, (get it? *wink*)**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Sweet Child of Yours**

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, remaja itu segera melepaskan lingkaran lengan Luhan yang masih mendekapnya dengan hati-hati sebelum menuju pintu depan, melihat siapa yang datang.

Siapa yang berkunjung di sore hari ini?

Dia tak ingat ada kerabat dari ayah maupun ibunya yang masih tersisa di kota ini, dan mereka jelas tak datang di upacara pemakaman tadi pagi. Lalu siapa yang datang? Dengan penuh tanda tanya, Sehun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hyung!" Remaja itu menarik nafas kaget ketika kedua teman setianya tersenyum sumringah di ambang pintu, Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Yah, ibumu meninggal dan kau pasti berduka, aku bawa minuman!" Ucap Jongin, mengangkat kantung kresek yang dia bawa dari rumahnya, penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng hijau soju yang siap menemani mereka nantinya.

Namun Sehun menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu, "Kau gila? Hani ada di rumah."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan ide yang bagus." Sergah Chanyeol, memperhatikan Jongin yang mengusap kepalanya kesakitan akibat pukulan teman sekelasnya. "Aku sudah memarahinya tadi, kau sudah memukulnya sekarang."

"Apa-apaan." Gerutu yang lain, "Aku lupa soal adikmu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, apa dia cantik?"

Mata Sehun menajam atas ucapan Jongin. Dia mengerti jika temannya itu hanya bercanda dan dia juga mengerti jika teman hitamnya itu takkan pernah mengkhianati Kyungsoo, pacarnya, tapi setitik rasa cemburu terpercik di hatinya ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Dia sangat jelek, super duper jelek, takkan ada yang mau dengannya. Kalau tujuanmu itu, pulang sana." Ujarnya kesal, menatap temannya yang tertawa kecil, menyikut senior mereka yang juga tersenyum.

"Hyung, dia benar-benar menyukai Hani, iyakan?"

"Aku tutup, ya?"

"Hei!" Teriak kedua tamu itu ketika Sehun nyaris menutup pintu tepat di hidung mereka, berpura-pura mengusir mereka agar pulang dan pergi jauh-jauh dari rumahnya.

.

Dengan segala rasa percayanya, Sehun tahu, jika Jongin sudah membeli minuman, dia akan meneguknya hingga habis, entah itu akan membuatnya mabuk atau tidak. Sehingga disinilah Sehun dan Chanyeol, menatap kesal teman mereka yang sudah meneguk kaleng ketiga.

Sebenarnya siapa yang berduka? Sehun atau Jongin? Kenapa dia yang tampak tertekan dan minum begitu banyak?

Remaja itu memutar mata kesal. Menatap seniornya yang juga memutar-mutar kalengnya, belum meneguk sama sekali. "Kau tak minum?"

Dia tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma akan membunuhku jika dia tahu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, wanita yang seumur hidup dipanggil ibu Park itu sangat sensitif jika Chanyeol berbuat yang aneh-aneh, minum alkohol misalnya. Pernah sekali Sehun menanyakannya, dan dia menerima jitakan di kepalanya sebagai balasan, dengan ucapan, "Itu membuat kalian sakit!"

Remaja itu bangkit, menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke kamar sang adik, tempat gadis itu tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mengetahui orang yang tadinya dia peluk sudah terbangun dan pergi.

Luhan masih terlelap dengan sangat nyaman, memeluk bantal sebagai gantinya, selimut dan pakaiannya sedikit berantakan. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, membenarkan letak kain yang menghangatkannya itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

Seketika, mata Changeling itu mengerjap terbuka, bertemu dengan kedua mata Sehun yang masih menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, mengelus kepala remaja tersebut dengan sangat lembut sebelum mengecup bibirnya.

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Apa ini?" tanyanya, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Bibirmu pahit." Sehun menelan ludah, dia lupa dia baru saja meneguk sedikit soju yang dibelikan Jongin, meninggalkan rasa pahit khasnya di bibir, tepat sebelum Luhan menciumnya. "Oppa, kau minum apa?"

"Um," Remaja itu mengusap bibirnya juga, "Aku tak minum apa-apa, tenang saja."

"Hei, Sehun, kau mau kubawakan soju lagi atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin yang ternyata masih kuat untuk minum beberapa kaleng lagi, dan hendak membeli alkohol tersebut bersama Chanyeol. Kedua tamu itu mencari sang pemilik rumah hingga ke kamarnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Soju?" Ulangnya, menaikkan satu alisnya pada yang lebih tua. Luhan tak bodoh, dia mengerti tentang minuman penyebab mabuk itu, dia hanya tak mengerti entah rasanya pahit, asam, atau manis. Hingga dia merasakannya di bibir Sehun.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, aku janji." Ucap Sehun, berusaha mendorong kedua temannya dari kamar Luhan yang tanpa rasa sopan mereka masuki. Dia mendekati gadis yang masih berada di balutan selimut itu, mengecup bibirnya lagi, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau akan beli soju lagi?" tanyanya curiga, membuat Sehun merasa salah tingkah.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan ke ruang tamu. Oke? Istirahatlah."

.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Hani? Dia sangat cantik, tega sekali kau bilang dia itu jelek." Jongin menyeringai, menyakukan tangannya di dalam saku celananya, masih menatap Sehun yang membalasnya dengan mata yang siap menembakkan laser. "Apa? Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Andai saja membunuh itu dilegalkan." Balas yang lebih muda, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kau juga, kukira kau sudah mabuk." Gerutu Sehun, terutama pada teman sekelasnya yang benar-benar tahan akan alkohol yang dia minum.

"Aku juga bingung sebenarnya." Gumam Chanyeol, melirik jamnya dan menatap mereka berdua, alis matanya naik satu sebelum menurunkan lengannya, "Aku ada janji dengan klubku, aku pulang dulu."

Sehun mengangguk, lain halnya dengan Jongin yang mengerjapkan mata, kaget, "Hei, apa maksudmu? Kau berjanji untuk meminjamkan KTP-mu dulu! Aku harus beli soju dengan apa?! Hyung!"

Sehun mengulum tawanya, masa legal mereka yang sebenarnya ada pada puncak umur 20 tahun, sesuai aturan Korea, negara tempat mereka tinggal, membuat Jongin hanya bisa meminum alkohol dengan membelinya menggunakan KTP Chanyeol, senior mereka yang sudah lebih dulu dewasa.

Temannya mengejar yang lebih tua hingga ke depan pagar, dengan putus asa memohon padanya untuk meminjamkannya kartu identitas tersebut. "Aku benar-benar seperti orang mengidam sekarang, Hyung, kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"Siapa yang mau kasihan padamu?" Sindir Chanyeol, menaiki motornya dan melesat pergi sebelum mereka mengetahuinya, membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

Sehun menyaksikan tingkah dua sahabatnya dari depan pintu. Setidaknya ada hubungan yang belum berubah sama sekali, hubungannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ibunya telah tiada, dia dan Hani lebih cocok disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih daripada kakak-adik, hidupnya pasti sangat kacau jika tidak ada dua remaja aneh itu di dekatnya.

Dia tertawa, memperhatikan wajah masam Jongin yang duduk di pekarangan rumahnya, meneuk sisa-sisa soju dari kaleng yang mereka beli tadi. "Hun," panggilnya, "Aku pulang, ya, baik-baik dengan adikmu, dan ketika kubilang baik-baik, _baik-baiklah_."

Sehun nyaris melempar sandal yang dia kenakan jika tidak berpikir bahwa Jongin takkan menyesal hanya karena ciuman dari sandal karet kotor. "Apa-apaan itu?" Namun teman sekelasnya sudah terlanjur berjalan keluar pagar, pergi dari rumahnya.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar adiknya, melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Kenapa dia sangat lama tertidur? Sudah sejak lama gadis itu memejamkan mata, kenapa dia belum bangun juga? Remaja itu memperhatikan Luhan yang masih pulas di alam mimpinya. Dia tersenyum, membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Jangan ganggu aku," dia mendengar Luhan menggigau, matanya menutup kasar seolah ketakutan, seolah hal buruk tengah terjadi di dalam pikirannya. "Jangan ganggu, aku tak mau!" Jeritnya, membuat Sehun mengernyit dan mulai mencoba membangunkan yang lebih muda.

Dia terus mengguncangkan tubuh sang adik, walaupun tak begitu berguna karena gadis itu masih menjerit-jerit dalam tidurnya. "Hani! Hani, bangun!" panggilnya, hingga dia menarik nafas terkejut, matanya membelalak terbuka. "Kau bermimpi buruk pasti."

Luhan spontan memeluk tubuh Sehun, bahunya bergetar karena menangis. Itu bukan mimpi buruk, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana serigala-serigala itu berusaha menyerangnya, tubuh mereka yang besar dan taring baja mereka mengarah ke arahnya.

Dia benar-benar ketakutan dan sendirian.

Hingga akhirnya belati yang sama tergenggam di tangannya, membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menusuk dan membunuh mereka semua. Dia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, bilah itu seolah menyerap semua rasa sadarnya dan menguasainya seutuhnya.

Luhan ingat satu serigala lagi, yang tak berhasil dia bunuh karena Xiumin memunculkan dirinya, bertatapan dengannya sebelum mundur ke belakang, masuk ke pelosok hutan yang semakin dalam.

Yang lebih tua berjanji akan membuatnya tak diganggu oleh mereka lagi, dan dia dengan terpaksa bangun karena panggilan Sehun yang terus mengguncang raganya. Dimana Xiumin sekarang? Apakah dia aman? Hal terakhir yang dia ketahui tentangnya adalah tubuhnya yang merangkak-rangkak mengejar Lycan itu, dan Luhan tahu, temannya sangat takut akan monster itu.

.

Xiumin melanjutkan perburuannya, tubuh tak sempurnanya merangkak di tanah yang tak beraturan tersebut, matanya terus mencari kemana monster itu pergi. Ada yang salah dengannya, mata itu adalah alasan kenapa dia mengejarnya.

Sepasang mata yang sangat dia kenali.

Entah kenapa, Xiumin merasa bahwa Lycan itu menyimpan rahasia lebih dari sekedar monster pemburu Imp yang berkeliaran di hutan lebat. Nafasnya menderu saking lelahnya, kepalanya terus melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari makhluk itu.

Namun, sesosok makhluk kelelawar terbang mengitari dirinya, menarik-narik rambutnya. Makhluk yang hanya berbalut kulit merah jambu itu terus mendesis dan memutari kepalanya, mencoba mencari titik lemahnya, membunuh dan memangsanya.

Usahanya berhenti ketika sesosok Lycan menerjangnya, melewati kepala Xiumin dan menggigit peri iblis itu, mengunyahnya hingga habis. Gigi taringnya bersimbah darah, matanya yang terasa familiar terus menatap si Changeling yang meringkuk ketakutan.

Dia ingat sekarang.

Itu adalah Lycan yang sama yang telah menolongnya ketika serigala lain hendak memangsanya, dan sekarang dia menolongnya lagi. Gadis itu merangkak, mencoba mendekat. Memperhatikan mata itu lebih jelas.

Serigala itu mundur selangkah, membuat gerakan Xiumin terhenti. Bulan nyaris menghilang, fajar telah dekat, dan ketika cahaya matahari pertama menerpa rumput yang kedinginan, Lycan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya menciut membentuk sosok manusianya.

Mata Xiumin membelalak, mengenali dengan jelas siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Kim Jongdae?"

.

Luhan mengambil sebungkus ramyeon yang mereka simpan di lemari. Dia sedang lapar dan Sehun masih tertidur, dia tak bisa membangunkannya, dia baru saja menutup mata beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuat makanan instan itu untuk mengganjal perutnya sekarang ini. Namun dia nyaris menjerit ketika melihat teman yang telah lama tak menemuinya muncul di samping kompor, menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengagetkanku." Gerutu gadis itu, meletakkan panci di atas kompor yang menyala. Dia menatap wajah Xiumin yang masih saja diam, tanpa emosi. Dia menghela nafas kasar, memasukkan kembali ramyeon yang hendak dia buat dan mematikan kompor.

Hilang sudah rencananya untuk makan.

"Ikut aku." Ajaknya, memaksa yang lebih tua untuk merangkak ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu menutup pintu dengan perlahan, beruntung, Sehun sedang tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. "Oke, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau ingat siapa yang harus kubunuh, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kim Jongdae?"

Xiumin balas mengangguk, "Aku kira dia telah pergi, dia masih ada, Lu, dia ada di negeri orang mati sekarang ini."

Awalnya Luhan tak bisa mencernanya, tapi mengingat Xiumin seharusnya membunuh putra mahkota itu, membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. "Dia apa?!"

.

Pria itu tersenyum, dan senyuman itu terlihat lebih manis dari yang dia miliki di masa manusianya. Dia masih berada di tempatnya, tak bergerak sama sekali, menatap Xiumin yang masih memberikan kilatan tak percaya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Kim Minseok." Sapanya, menyakukan tangannya di saku jaket hitamnya, tersenyum cerah pada gadis membungkuk di depannya. "Aku tak pernah mengira kita akan berjumpa terus-menerus."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya, tergagap, "Aku kira, aku kira kau-"

"Semua orang punya rahasia, Minseok," Potong pria itu, "Dan aku sepertinya tak memberitahumu tentang bekas cakar ini." Dia menyibakkan lengan jaketnya, menunjukkan sayatan panjang yang tersembunyi, Xiumin menarik nafas kaget. "Terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum kau membunuhku."

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikanku?" Tanyanya, menahan air mata.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tahu alasanmu membunuh, aku tahu semuanya."

"Bohong! Kau mencintai Minseok, bukan aku, Jongdae. Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan namanya?"

Jongdae tersenyum, tanpa ragu mendekat dan membungkuk, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu, "Bukankah kau baru saja memanggilku dengan nama manusiaku juga?" Tanyanya, membuat Xiumin mendongakkan kepala, "Aku Chen, ingat itu, Xiumin."

Gadis itu tertawa pahit, "Kau sedang bercanda, kan? Kau tak benar-benar ada disini."

Dengan lembut, Chen mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup kepala Xiumin, meninggalkan sensasi degupan jantung kencang pada Changeling itu. "Aku nyata, aku janji."

"Kau berbohong."

"Xiumin, dengarkan aku, kau tak pernah melihatku seperti ini, aku tak pernah memberitahumu. Walaupun kau membunuhku, aku sudah terlanjur terkena kutukan Lycan ini, aku akan kembali kemari, kapanpun itu, untuk menjadi seekor Lycan."

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Dia mengecup kepalanya lagi, "Tentu bisa." Dia tersenyum, "Kau tampak menyedihkan," dia menatap tubuh tak sempurna gadis itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya merelakanku sepenuhnya saja."

"Kenapa kau tega seperti itu? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan seperti ini."

"Aku tak masalah." Ucapnya, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Aku ini orang yang tak melupakan yang dilupakan."

Chen nyaris tergelak, "Penuh teka-teki seperti biasanya." Dia mengelus rambut kusutnya dengan hati-hati, takut jarinya akan tersangkut dan tak sengaja menarik rambut itu, menyakiti Xiumin. Mata almond-nya menatap balik ke arahnya, dan Chen dapat melihat pancaran keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik rambut kusut, baju compang-camping, dan wajah kotornya. "Kenapa kau sangat cantik?"

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Tidak, kok." Dia mengecup bibir Xiumin untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum, "Sekarang pergilah ke temanmu, dia membutuhkanmu lebih daripada aku sekarang."

.

"Oke, itu bagus, benar, kan?" tanya Luhan, mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Kalian bisa bersama sekarang. Dia juga tak peduli entah kau Minseok atau Xiumin."

"Tapi tetap saja," Xiumin menghela nafasnya, "Aku ini Changeling, dia Lycan. Selesai sudah."

"Argh!" Jerit Luhan frustrasi, ada apa dengan kehidupan mereka? Kenapa sangat rumit? Mereka memang bukan manusia, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa hidup tanpa cinta, kenapa takdir sungguh kejam dalam memperlakukan mereka?

Tapi kemudian Luhan teringat, ada satu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada yang lebih tua. Gadis itu menegakkan duduknya, "Kenapa ada belati yang sering muncul tiba-tiba?" tanyanya, beralih pada kabinetnya dan mengambil bilah itu.

Dia masih menyimpannya semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di negeri orang mati, entah bagaimana, pisau itu mengikutinya hingga ke alam manusia. Luhan menyerahkan benda yang berkilat biru itu pada Xiumin.

Changeling tak sempurna itu dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, "Berhati-hatilah, dia akan muncul di saat-saat terburukmu, menunggu untuk digunakan." Terangnya. Hal yang sama terjadi padanya, ketika dia nyaris memenuhi masa tenggat waktu untuk membunuh keluarga Minseok.

Belati itu datang padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kíndynos." Jawabnya nanar, menatap bilah yang terus terpancar biru, cahayanya memenuhi ruang di sekitarnya. "Dia akan terus mendesakmu untuk melakukan pilihan terburuk yang pernah ada. berhati-hatilah."

"Seperti membunuh?" Tanya Luhan, mengingat kali pertama pisau itu muncul, selepas dia pergi dari tempat ikan koi itu. Xiumin mengangguk, menatap yang lebih muda. "Luhan, berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh karena bilah ini."

Luhan tersenyum, menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua dengan erat, "Aku janji."

.

Luhan tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah ketika Changeling tak sempurna itu muncul di kamarnya, dengan santai merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya sementara gadis itu menyisir rambutnya dengan perlahan.

Xiumin memperhatikan temannya yang masih sesuai dengan wujud manusia sebenarnya, teringat kalimat Chen yang mengatakan bahwa dia seharusnya merelakannya di masa yang lalu. Bisakah dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Luhan? Atau dia hanya akan membiarkannya menetapkan pilihan sendiri?

"Hei, Lu," panggilnya dan yang lebih muda hanya bergumam, "Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika pada akhirnya kau memilih untuk membunuh Sehun lalu pulang?" Jemari Luhan yang tadinya sedang menjalin rambutnya berhenti seketika, berbalik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya, "Itu hanya gagasan."

"Kalau begitu lupakan." Balasnya, kembali menata rambut keemasannya, "Pilihanku sudah mutlak, Xiumin, aku akan meninggalkan Sehun, entah itu membunuhku atau tidak." Gadis itu menghela nafas, selesai mengikatkan karet di ujung surainya yang terikat rapi sekarang. "Jika itu yang ingin kau bicarakan," Dia menarik tasnya, "Aku pergi dulu."

Roh itu menghela nafas kasar, sangat sulit untuk mengubah pikiran Luhan ketika dia sudah resmi menetapkan pilihannya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, tak peduli seberapa besar konsekuensi yang harus dia terima.

Tapi Changeling tak sempurna itu melihat sebintik dirinya dalam gadis itu. Betapa keteguhan akan orang yang dia cintai terus mengikatnya di dunia manusia, memerangkapnya sebagai makhluk yang luntang-lantung antara dunia hidup dan mati.

Bedanya, Xiumin sempat goyah, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menjalankan tugas aslinya, yaitu membunuh keluarganya. Bedanya, Luhan sangat berpendirian. Kenapa dia tak seteguh itu dulunya? Kenapa dia menyerah dan membunuh Jongdae dulu? Kenapa pemikirannya sangat dangkal?

Sesosok serigala berdenyar memasuki kamar Luhan, seolah dia hanya hologram yang bebas pergi kemana-mana. Tubuhnya menciut dan berubah menjadi seorang pria yang membuat Xiumin tersenyum beberapa saat setelah dia datang.

Chen membalas senyumannya, "Aku sudah disini sedari tadi, kalian pasti tak melihatku." Ujarnya, menatap wajah sedih kekasihnya yang menunduk. Dengan lembut, dia menarik dagu gadis itu, "Hei, ada apa?"

Xiumin menghela nafas, "Aku khawatir soal Luhan."

Dan dia bercerita, tentang betapa rumitnya kisah Luhan dan Sehun, betapa tak adilnya takdir pada dua makhluk berbeda dunia tersebut. Betapa takdir, dengan penuh semena-mena, membuat mereka jatuh untuk satu sama lain. Betapa mereka takkan pernah bisa memiliki kata selamanya.

Pria itu memeluk tubuh bungkuknya, menenangkannya, "Kau sudah melakukan yang kau bisa." Hiburnya, "Kau membimbingnya sejak dia lahir, kau juga sudah berusaha menjadi temannya, kau membantunya melewati setiap kejaran. Sekarang gilirannya untuk menetapkan pilihan."

"Dia tak sepertiku, Chen," Gumamnya, kepalanya masih bersandar di dada pria itu, "Dia akan mati."

"Kalau begitu, itu adalah takdirnya." Jawabnya praktis, meraih tangan kasar Xiumin dan menelentangkannya, "Kau lihat ini?" Dia menelusuri garis-garis yang terbentuk di telapaknya dan gadis itu mengangguk, "Semuanya tertulis disini, milikmu, milikku, milik Luhan, milik Sehun." Dia mendeskripsikan, "Sekuat apapun kau mencoba, kau tak bisa lari dari takdir yang ada disini."

Xiumin menatap tangannya, seolah itu adalah kali pertama dia melihat telapaknya yang dipenuhi garis seperti itu. Memang benar adanya, dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan tangannya sejak dulu, baru sekarang, hanya sekarang.

Chen mengelus kepalanya lagi, "Jadi jangan khawatir. Apapun yang dia pilih, itu adalah jalannya."

.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan semenjak mereka berada di bis, wajahnya datar seperti biasanya, hanya terkadang dia akan menoleh ke arah adiknya lalu tersenyum menenangkan, melewati hiruk pikuk orang-orang di pagi hari bersama-sama.

Remaja itu mengawasi gadis itu yang berjalan pergi ke kelasnya sebelum beranjak pergi ke kelasnya sendiri, menikmati hari bosan lainnya bersama pelajaran-pelajarannya. Dia tahu, Luhan akan sedikit kecewa mengetahui dia tak sungguh-sungguh belajar di sekolah, yang dia lakukan hanya mendengarkan musik.

Dia tak seperti anak sekolah dasar itu yang sangat suka menenggelamkan diri di buku-buku yang dia miliki. Sudah sangat lama dia tak melihat Luhan membaca, mungkin dia harus membelikannya buku baru, atau dia harus mengajaknya ke toko buku nanti?

Sehun menghela nafas, tanpa rasa tertarik ikut memperhatikan guru yang masih mengajar di kelas. Dia benar-benar butuh pengalih perhatian sekarang, matanya sudah nyaris menutup seolah waktu sudah berada pada pukul sebelas malam.

Tentu saja, pada waktu itu dia dan Luhan masih terjaga, mengobrolkan hal-hal tak penting dan bercanda hingga tengah malam. Dan hari akan berakhir dengan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya, tertidur dengan Luhan yang balas mendekapnya dengan amat sangat nyaman.

Astaga, pelajaran matriks saat ini benar-benar membunuhnya. Matanya sudah nyaris terjatuh ketika gurunya berteriak, "Hei, Oh Sehun! Apa yang lakukan? Bagaimana cara mengalikan matriks tadi?"

Sehun menelan ludah, mencari-cari jawabannya, "Uh, baris dikali kolom." Diam-diam, di tersenyum bangga karena berhasil menjawab, tapi tentu saja, bukan gurunya jika tidak menyebalkan.

"Hanya itu? Baris dikali kolom lalu kau bisa tidur nyenyak? Kerjakan soal halaman 86 nomor 12 di papan tulis sekarang, cepat!"

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa nanti malam dia akan membiarkan Luhan jika gadis itu tak tidur lewat dari jam sembilan. Tapi tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menahan hasrat bersama adiknya perlu diberi penghargaan.

.

Luhan masih berdiam di kelasnya, dengan buku yang setia dialiri karbon dari pensil yang dia gunakan, mencatat setiap intisari dari berbagai hal yang dia pelajari di sekolah hari itu. Hyekyo memperhatikannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tegurnya, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, "Maksudku, ibumu baru saja meninggal, kau pasti sedih."

Changeling itu tersenyum pahit, meletakkan pensil mekaniknya, "Aku tak apa, lagipula Eomma sedang sakit saat itu, dia sedang bahagia pastinya sekarang." Diam-diam, Luhan mempertanyakan jawaban yang dia berikan, benarkah ibu Sehun sedang tersenyum sekarang? Bukan mencari-cari putrinya yang tengah terkurung dengan malangnya?

"Aku tak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Dia tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya melesat ke jendela, di koridor, bergaun putih panjang adalah ibu Sehun, rambutnya yang biasa terikat kini tergerai panjang.

Luhan menarik nafas kaget, "Hyekyo, aku harus ke toilet, tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya cepat-cepat, dan sebelum temannya bisa berkata apapun, dia sudah melesat keluar kelas yang saat ini kosong, melirik ke arah roh itu, dan melewatinya. Memintanya untuk ikut.

Wanita itu dengan tenang mengikutinya, kakinya yang tak memijak tanah dengan perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan berputar, membalik badan ketika mereka tiba di toilet kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya, membuat yang lebih tua nyaris tertawa kencang.

"Izinkan aku menemui Hani." Ucapnya tepat sasaran, "Aku takkan mengganggumu setelah ini, izinkan aku bertemu putriku dan aku akan benar-benar pergi."

"Apa kau gila? Roh sepertimu tak bisa masuk kesana, hanya makhluk astral setingkat atau lebih tinggi dari jin yang bisa masuk." Tegurnya, "Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari Orc sekarang ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum memelas, "Kumohon, biarkan aku yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sekali ini saja." Luhan membalikkan badannya, kedua mata itu mirip dengannya ketika memohon pada Xiumin untuk diberikan kesempatan akan rasa serakah sekali lagi, ketika dia masih menginginkan hidup bersama Sehun.

Bagaimana dia bisa menahannya ketika keadaannya hampir sama dengannya? Bagaimana dia bisa menolak ketika kesempatan amat sangatlah sedikit? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan tidak ketika mereka berdua akan sama-sama tersiksa?

Hani akan tersiksa ketika mendengar ibunya mati. Dan sebaliknya, ibunya akan tersiksa karena dirinya tak bisa tenang dan pulang ke tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Gadis itu menatap roh yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Hanya satu kali ini."

.

Luhan mencoba menutup matanya, namun rasa kantuk tak pernah datang, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya disaat dia selalu cepat lelah dan tertidur seketika. Namun kali ini, matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar, enggan untuk menutup walaupun hanya sekejap.

Gadis itu melirik Sehun yang telah tertidur di sampingnya, tangannya menimpa pinggang Luhan, pelukan yang longgar ketika alam bawah sadar telah menguasai. Dia mengelus rambut Sehun, menarik selimut agar tubuh polosnya tertutup.

Entah kenapa, kakaknya terus menerus menyentuhnya, dan entah kenapa, dia tak pernah melawan. Seperti malam tadi, ketika pikirannya dipenuhi beban akan ibu Sehun yang terus menerus mengikutinya hingga dia menepati janji untuk membawanya menemui Hani malam ini.

Dia harap wanita itu tak melihat putranya menyentuh Luhan malam ini, karena jujur saja, tak ada yang mungkin percaya jika remaja seperti Sehun yang nampak polos benar-benar membuat keringatnya bercucuran dan suaranya habis akibat menjerit.

Luhan mencoba menutup matanya kembali, namun tetap saja, kedua alat optiknya terus menolak untuk beristirahat, membawanya kembali ke alam dimana dia berasal. Dia hanya khawatir jika sosok hantu ibu Sehun datang dan menagih janjinya. Karena, tentu saja, sosok hantu akan tampak sama di siang hari, di bawah bayang-bayang dengan tubuh transparan mereka, namun beringas di malam hari dengan kulit yang memiliki retakan hitam, iris putih, dan bibir pucat.

Dia hanya berharap roh itu tak memergokinya dalam keadaan terjaga dan telanjang dalam pelukan Sehun. Tidak, itu tak bisa terjadi. Luhan benar-benar memilih mati daripada dia tertangkap basah seperti itu.

Sehun bergerak dalam tidurnya, kembali memeluk erat gadis di tangannya, membuat Luhan ikut melingkarkan lengan mungilnya. Wajahnya terbenam di dada remaja itu, hingga dia dengan puas menikmati setiap tarikan nafas yang manusia itu buat.

Luhan sangat menikmati ini, hingga akhirnya sesosok kaki melayang di depannya. Gadis itu menutup matanya ketakutan.

"Sial." Gumamnya. Inilah yang tak dia sukai soal hantu, mereka menuntutnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia lakukan, ketika dia setuju, mereka akan terus mengejarnya dengan wajah jelek mereka. "Aku sedang berusaha tidur, aku tak bisa tidur dengan kakimu bergelantungan di atasku, asal kau tahu saja, kepalamu nyaris menendang Sehun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakku?" Tentu saja, fokus wanita itu takkan berada pada Luhan, melainkan dada polos Sehun yang masih terekspos. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia yang menyentuhku terlebih dahulu." Sebelum dia sempat berteriak, Luhan telah memotongnya, "Diamlah, Sena, aku hanya bisa membawamu ketika aku tertidur, jadi baik-baiklah dan biarkan aku tidur."

Sebenarnya dia tak bisa menjamin hal itu terjadi, sangat sulit membawa hantu masuk ke negeri orang mati, kebanyakan dari mereka terdampar di dunia fana dan menjadi gila disana, bergentayangan tak tahu arah hingga jiwa mereka sadar kembali, pulang ke negeri bawah, mungkin bersama Hades, Luhan tak tahu.

Namun itu berhasil membuatnya beringsut menjauh, buyar menjadi bayang-bayang kembali, membuat Luhan dengan terpaksa memejamkan mata, berdoa kali ini kedua matanya mau diajak kompromi.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, di depannya adalah ibu Sehun, dengan gaun putih dan rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang. Bagaimana dia bisa ikut kemari? Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan, menatap ke sekitar mereka.

Tempat ikan koi ini lagi. Peri-peri mendecit ketakutan, terbang dengan kalut ketika menyadari aura wanita itu disini, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Dia seharusnya tak terbangun disini. Gadis itu memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya, memintanya mengikutinya.

Tempat ini sedikit jauh dari sel tempat Hani dikurung, membuatnya harus berjalan ekstra. Dia berbalik ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah mulut gua, menatap mata Sena.

"Benar-benar berbahaya disana, bahkan aku tak bisa masuk sebenarnya, dengan kondisiku sekarang." Gumamnya pada bagian terakhir, "Intinya kau harus tetap disampingku, jangan kemana-mana."

"Apa Hani ada di dalam?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak tahu apakah manusia itu masih hidup, dia tak pernah datang berkunjung sejak dia dinyatakan buron, tapi dia sangat yakin, Bati takkan pernah menyakiti Hani. Luhan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bawa aku."

"Ada satu hal yang tak kau ketahui," Sena mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan, membuat gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku sedang buron, jadi jika kita tertangkap, kau hanya perlu meninggalkanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintai Sehun." Ucapnya terang-terangan, membuat kedua mata wanita itu membelalak. Dia benar-benar tak percaya, makhluk yang menyamar menjadi putrinya ternyata memiliki sebuha perasaan terhadap putranya. "Itu kesalahan yang amat sangat fatal. Dan yang kau saksikan di kamarnya tak ada beda sama sekali."

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. kau meminta restuku atau apa?"

"Aku tak meminta apapun, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan kesalahan dan harus dihukum untuk itu. Namun dengan itu, aku harus meninggalkan Sehun selamanya dan Hani akan tetap disini."

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tak meninggalkannya."

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menukar nyawaku demi dirinya." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan setitik air mata penyesalan tumpah ketika dia mengucapkan hal itu. "Ayo, waktu disini lebih cepat, kalau kau ingin menemui anakmu, kita harus buru-buru."

.

Hani masih tertidur di selnya. Hari-harinya hanya bisa bersama Bati, walaupun manusia kelelawar itu sangat baik padanya, baik dalam ukuran jika dibandingkan dengan Spartoi yang menjejali mulutnya dengan makanan sisa setiap harinya.

Bati sangat baik.

Monster itu menatapnya dari kegelapan, tangan bercakarnya menggenggam rantai perunggu langit yang membelenggu kaki terpotongnya. Dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sejak hari pertama ketika dia dibawa kemari.

Entah kenapa, walaupun suara Bati bagaikan renggutan tanpa arti, Hani mengerti setiap abjad yang dia ucapkan, setiap karakter seolah diterjemahkan dengan sempurna di otak si gadis kecil. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang, merenggut kasar.

Hani menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu? Ibuku masih hidup, kau pasti salah melihatnya."

Bati baru saja memberitahunya bahwa sang ibu telah meninggal, dan dalam perjalanan untuk menemuinya di kali terakhir bersama Luhan yang juga menuju kesini. Dia tak percaya itu, walaupun satu makhluk yang mengaku teman dari Changeling itu mengatakan bahwa sang ibu menderita Leukimia, dia tak percaya ibunya telah tiada.

"Pergilah, Bati, aku tak ingin mendengarmu." Ucapnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah ketika monster itu kembali merenggut, memintanya untuk percaya dan menerima kenyataannya.

Sebelum dia bisa mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya, Luhan telah lebih dulu mengetuk-ngetuk jeruji selnya, membuat gadis itu membulatkan mata, terlebih lagi dengan sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau benar-benar bisa mati." Tegurnya, menatap ke belakang, memicingkan matanya, "Eomma?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, menunduk ke arah putrinya dan berlutut, sejajar dengan gadis itu sebelum mengelus rambutnya. "Hai, sayang, Eomma baru bisa menemuimu, maaf."

Hani menatap kembaran astralnya dengan penuh rasa tak percaya, "Eomma benar-benar sudah mati? Ini benar-benar Eomma?" Air matanya membendung di pelupuk matanya, menatap Bati yang masih setia di dalam kegelapan. "Kau benar."

"Maaf, Hani, aku benar-benar tak tahu ibumu sedang sakit." Ucap Luhan, masih berdiri di samping Sena, tak mendekat sama sekali.

Hani hanya bisa mengangguk, menatap ibunya yang telah lama tak bertatap muka dengannya. "Oppa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Oppa? Bagaimana dengannya?"

Setiap rentet pertanyaan Hani membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri, dia menatap Sena yang kini menghadapnya, bertanya dalam diam apakah dia bisa memberitahu putrinya. Changeling itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma?"

"Oppa-mu sendirian sekarang, dia hanya bersama Luhan."

Seketika Bati merenggut kembali, membuat gadis yang terkurung itu menatap monster yang memeliharanya dan menatap tak percaya. "Apa katamu? Kekasih? Oppa memiliki kekasih?" Dia merenggut sekali lagi dan Hani kembali menatap Luhan. "Apa itu benar? Kau dan Oppa-ku?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mengangguk. "Aku mencintainya, Hani, aku minta maaf."

Tak diduga, gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau bukan manusia, tapi kau baik, Luhan, dibandingkan yang telah membunuh Appa, kau makhluk yang baik."

Luhan menatap kembarannya dengan penuh emosi. Perasaan tak percaya, kaget, dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang terkurung di negeri orang mati tetap bisa menjaga kewarasan dan ingatan manusianya, dan masih bertoleransi terhadap Changeling-nya?

Bagaimana bisa ada anak seperti itu?

Luhan menatap Sena sekali lagi, menepuk pundaknya. "Hani, Eomma harus pergi sekarang, kau harus baik-baik saja disini, oke?"

"Hani," Panggil Luhan, melirik Bati, "Aku yakin dia takkan setuju, tapi aku berjanji untuk membawamu pergi." Makhluk itu merenggut kesal, namun mau tak mau kembali diam. Changeling itu menatap ke sekeliling, menyadari bahwa beberapa Spartoi sudah berdesis dan menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Kita benar-benar harus pergi."

Mereka berlari keluar, dengan penuh keajaiban berhasil tak melewati Spartoi manapun, ketika mereka kembali dari dalam mulut gua, matahari telah bersinar, berbeda dengan malam ketika mereka memasuki gua tempat sel-sel itu berada.

Sena menatap Luhan dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, tersenyum bahagia, tepat ketika kakinya menapaki tanah lembab negeri orang mati, rohnya telah tenang. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal setidaknya."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mengangguk perlahan. "Aku akan membebaskannya, aku janji."

"Tapi kau bilang kau mencintai Sehun."

Changeling itu tersenyum sedih, menatap tangannya yang semakin menghitam ketika dia berada di dimensi ini. Sudah begitu lama, tangannya menghitam dan kukunya menajam, hanya menunggu waktu ketika giginya berubah menjadi taring dan rambutnya mengusut dengan kasar.

Sudah sangat lama, membuatnya tak masalah, dan jujur saja, itu benar-benar bukan masalah.

"Aku tak apa meninggalkannya." Ucapnya pahit.

Kenyataannya, Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap bersama remaja itu, menikmati kehidupan fatamorgananya sebagai seorang manusia di pelukan Sehun, aman dan tentram, seperti seharusnya.

"Tapi terkadang kebohongan lebih manis dari kenyataan."

Sepahit apapun itu, Luhan akan mencoba menyecap apa itu pahit yang manis, bagaimana dia mungkin akan tersiksa ketika tulang-belulangnya menyatu kembali ke jelaga itu, dan bagaimana rasa manis terasa ketika dia tahu Sehun akan tetap hidup hingga nantinya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan tersenyum. Dia tak masalah untuk mati demi cintanya, lagipula dia bukanlah makhluk yang pantas mendapat kehidupan.

Sena menepuk pundak Luhan perlahan, tersenyum, dan memeluk makhluk itu. "Berbahagialah dengan Sehun." Pesannya, sebelum sosoknya membuyar menjadi asap putih, kembali ke udara, saat dia akan pulang ke negeri bawah, dimana dia seharusnya berada.

 **So how was it?**

 **Aku tahu scene terakhir ini terasa sedikit melankolis, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa Sena (Ibu Sehun) terlanjur sedikit menyayangi Luhan walaupun dia bukan anaknya.**

 **Dan juga, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu kalau Bati dan Hani sudah nyaman satu sama lain, sebagai tuan dan mainannya, tapi, yah, tetap saja, tak ada bagusnya manusia berada di negeri orang mati terlalu lama.**

 **Dan entah kenapa judul chapter ini berasal dari Guns and Roses, Sweet Child O' Mine, menjadi Sweet Child of Yours, aku menulis ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu.  
**

 **Yeah, I love songs of the nineties.**

 **Anyway, that's all.**

 **Apapun itu, kritik dan saran, kalian bisa mengatakannya di review.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	8. 08: Something So Familiar

**Chapter Eight!**

 **First of all, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat (lagi), tapi, yah... gitu.**

 **Sekolah. Selalu sekolah.**

 **Tugas-tugasku begitu banyak jadi aku baru bisa selesai sekarang.**

 **Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

 **Something So Familiar**

Sudah sangat lama sejak dirinya berada di pantai ini. kenangan ketika dia dan Sehun berciuman untuk pertama kalinya merasuki pikirannya, membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam damai. Semilir angin menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan sepoi itu memanjakan rambut keemasannya.

Seorang anak berlari ke arahnya, tersenyum, rambutnya berkibar dengan sangat indah, dengan bahagia menenteng sekeranjang kerang yang dia kumpulkan entah darimana. Luhan tersenyum kembali menatapnya, gadis mungil itu memeluknya, dan dia menyadari, ukuran tubuhnya tak seperti biasanya.

Entah bagaimana, Luhan merasa tubuhnya tumbuh dewasa.

Seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Gadis itu menawarkan satu kerang yang tampak sangat familiar padanya, namun sangat aneh dan dia tak mengingat dimana dia tahu darimana kerang itu berasal. Tapi Luhan mengambil kerang itu, gemerlap ungunya bersinar di bawah matahari.

"Ibu percaya akan kerang ungu?" Tanya gadis itu, dan Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Anak mungil itu tersenyum kembali, "Mereka mengatakan, ini dapat mengembalikan takdir yang terpisah."

"Luhan!" Panggil seseorang dan dua perempuan itu menatap ke arah sumbernya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda pula. Gadis mungil itu tertawa bahagia dan menghamburkan diri ke arah seorang pria, meneriakkan kata 'ayah' di sela-sela tawanya. Sementara yang lebih tua menatapnya tak percaya.

Sosok itu adalah pria yang amat sangat familiar baginya, matanya membulat sempurna. "Sehun?"

.

"Sehun?" Gumamnya, matanya mengernyit dalam tidur, membuat kakaknya terbangun dan memperhatikannya, mengelus surai keemasannya yang kini berantakan entah kemana. Gadis itu memeluknya lebih erat, kepalanya masih beristirahat di lengannya.

Remaja itu memperhatikan gadis yang masih tertidur itu, tergoda untuk mengecup pipinya yang masih memerah. Sangat manis, pikir Sehun, masih tersenyum. Dengan lembut, dia mendaratkan ciuman ke bahunya sebelum turun dari ranjang.

Ini sudah pagi, waktu berjalan sangat cepat, mengingat ini hari Sabtu, dan Sehun harus meneguhkan hati untuk tidak membuat Luhan terlalu lelah ataupun terlalu sedih karena ibu mereka. Jadi dia berencana membuat sarapan.

Tentu saja, seorang Oh Sehun tak terlalu pandai memasak.

Tapi tentu saja pula, seorang Oh Sehun yang rela mencari tutorial rambut Disney di internet bisa diandalkan untuk memasak untuk adiknya, terlebih lagi yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang, di pagi hari buta ini.

Dia memilah-milah semuanya dan mencari bahan di kulkas, tersenyum sambil mengangkut mereka ke meja satu persatu. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dia suka." Gumamnya bingung, menggaruk kepalanya. Jujur saja, dia jarang memperhatikan selera makan sang adik.

Dengan teliti, remaja itu mencampur bahan-bahan dari resep yang dia dapatkan, tak menyadari gadis yang bersandar di ambang pintu dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihatnya, entah kenapa, wajah Sehun sangat bersinar sekarang.

Laki-laki itu menyadari sesuatu, namun sebelum dia dapat berbalik, Luhan telah melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan nyaman. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya, masih menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku sedang membuatkanmu sarapan, kau seharusnya diam saja." Ujarnya, masih memotong beberapa wortel. "Kau pasti lelah." Dia merasakan kepala adiknya yang menggeleng menggelitik punggungnya. "Kau yakin?" Sehun kembali merasakan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku ingin membantumu, mana yang bisa kukerjakan?" Tanyanya lagi, menyembulkan kepala dari belakang.

Sehun tertawa, "Kau yakin takkan membakar pancinya lagi?" Luhan memukul pelan pundak Sehun, merasa malu. Ketika sedang membuatkan sup rumput laut di hari ulang tahunnya, Luhan tanpa sengaja membakar sedikit panci, entah bagaimana caranya, membuat dua kakak-beradik itu kewalahan di pagi hari.

"Aku bercanda." Ucap yang lebih tua, mengecup bibir mencebik Luhan.

.

Kepulan asap dari panci membuat Luhan menelan ludah lapar, dia dan Sehun telah berhasil memasak sebuah hidangan untuk diri mereka sendiri tanpa membakar dapur, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit bersyukur.

Setidaknya ada hal baru lagi hari ini.

Gadis itu menyendok sedikit sup yang mereka buat bersama-sama, membulatkan mata ketika mencoba rasanya. Sehun menatapnya dengan aneh, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan menciduk sedikit, membuat Luhan menahan tangannya. "Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Remaja itu menahan tawa dan menyesap kuahnya sedikit, terhenyak.

"Ini asin." Ujarnya, menatap Luhan yang juga mengernyit tak puas.

"Bagaimana bisa- Kita membuatnya berdua, bagaimana bisa ini asin, apa otak kita sekacau itu?" Tutur Luhan kesal, menatap tak selera sup yang gagal mereka buat. Dia benar-benar tak percaya, selalu ada kekacauan jika mereka berdua yang meaksanakan tugas di dapur. Apa-apaan.

"Tidak, bagaimana aku bisa fokus memasak jika ada kau, dengan pakaian itu lagi?" Balas Sehun.

"Karena siapa? Aku? Dan apa? Pakaianku? Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Tanyanya, menatap kemeja kebesaran Sehun yang dia kenakan terburu-buru karena kebingungan mengapa remaja itu tak ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah, ini-"

"Kau sengaja, ya?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Kau sengaja, aku yakin. Kau benar-benar sengaja ingin menggodaku."

"Siapa yang ingin menggodamu? Bukan aku menyentuhmu setiap malam."

"Bukan aku yang mengangkang setiap malam."

"Apa katamu? Mengangkang? Kau membicarakanku? Kapan aku melakukan itu?"

"Melingkarkan kaki di pinggang itu dihitung mengangkang."

"Apanya yang dihitung, kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'bodoh'?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya, merutuki kesalahannya ketika memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Dengan cekatan, gadis itu mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berlari dengan malu dari ruang makan, membuat Sehun yang masih mencoba menelan makanannya menahan tawa.

"Hei, berhenti, kau." Panggilnya, meletakkan sumpitnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan, mengikuti kemanapun Luhan melarikan diri. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya siapa yang kau panggil 'bodoh', kenapa kau lari?"

Gadis itu menjerit ketika kakaknya menemukannya, mengejar dirinya ke sepenjuru rumah dengan sangat cepat, andai saja Luhan adalah manusia, dia pasti sudah tertangkap sekarang ini, hanya kali ini, dia bersyukur atas kekuatan larinya yang luar biasa.

Sudah sangat lama mereka tak tertawa lepas seperti ini. semenjak hari ibu mereka meninggal, Luhan telah terlalu sering menangis, terkadang dengan Sehun yang juga memeluknya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi remaja itu. Atau hari dimana mereka menenangkan satu sama lain dengan berbagai sentuhan.

Sudah sangat lama sejak mereka tertawa lepas, selayaknya kakak adik yang biasanya, tanpa ada cinta lebih yang terpendam di dalam hati mereka. Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan cekatan dari belakang, memerangkapnya, membuat gadis itu meronta dan tertawa.

Benar sekali, Xiumin memperhatikan dari jauh, tersenyum menatap mereka, seekor serigala di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan, kekasihnya menciut dan merubah diri menjadi wujud manusia, memeluk punggung gadis itu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Chen menenangkan, masih memeluknya, "Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu setiap keraguanku?" Jawabnya, sedikit mencebikkan bibir ke arah pria yang kini tertawa dengan suara nyaringnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku kenal kau." Dia mengecup bibir Xiumin, mengambil alih belati kebiruan yang digenggam oleh gadis itu, tersenyum. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, aku selalu sejak dulu."

"Jadi kau sadar aku akan membunuhmu saat itu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu berjalan sendirian di hutan, sepertimu, aku juga sering mendatangi negeri orang mati." Dia tersenyum kembali, "Mereka takkan seperti itu, lihatlah."

Xiumin menyaksikan pasangan yang masih tertawa sekarang ini, berkejaran di sekeliling ruang tamu, ketika Luhan mencoba menyemprot Sehun dengan semprotan air kecil di tangannya, sementara yang lebih tua terus menerus mengelak. Tanpa sadar, Changeling tak sempurna itu tersenyum miris, menyaksikan wujud Luhan yang berdenyar berubah-ubah di matanya.

Sejenak gadis manusia, sejenak pucat dengan gigi yang makin menajam.

"Aku takut, Chen, aku benar-benar takut." Pria itu kembali merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. "Dia takkan bertahan lama."

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Percayalah, walaupun Chen sendiri tak memiliki keyakinan penuh akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Dia tahu semuanya tentang Luhan, apapun yang dikatakan Xiumin sangat cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal Changeling itu seutuhnya. Dan tentu saja, dia mengenal dengan jelas dua putra dewa air yang tengah mengawasi pasangan itu.

.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiran dua sahabatnya itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama sepakat untuk membawa orang termuda di grup mereka untuk jalan-jalan melepas penat. Dan disinilah Sehun, dengan Luhan yang tertidur di bahunya, masih di mobil remaja bermarga Park tersebut.

Dia mengelus poni Luhan dengan lembut sebelum memutar mata, "Apa kami sedang diculik? Kenapa kalian tak mengatakan kemana kita sebenarnya?" Desaknya, merengek pada dua orang di depannya yang masih menyanyikan Forever dengan penuh semangat, apalagi Dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja melakukan bagian rap-nya.

"Yo, nice skirt-"

Sehun kembali memutar matanya, mengerang kesal, "Bisa gila aku." Gumamnya, menatap keluar, menemukan dirinya tengah bertatapan dengan seekor serigala raksasa.

Aneh sekali.

Sudah sangat lama sejak dia melihat kaum mereka, terakhir kali dia melihat mereka adalah ketika dia berjalan-jalan dengan sang ayah, dan jujur saja, di umurnya yang saat itu masih delapan tahun, Sehun sangat trauma melihat taring baja mereka.

Apa yang dia lakukan, sendirian, disana?

"Hyung," Panggilnya dengan sedikit rasa takut, "Tak bisakah kita lewat jalan lain saja?"

Chanyeol meliriknya dengan santai, "Ada apa memangnya? Jalan kita sudah benar, kok."

Sehun menelan ludahnya, dia berani bersumpah serigala itu mengikuti mereka, tapi tentu saja, takkan ada yang percaya jika dia mengatakan itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Terserah kalau begitu." Ujarnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas Luhan.

Tepat setelah remaja itu menutup matanya, dua sahabat tersebut saling berpandangan, menatap pasangan itu dengan penuh arti.

.

Sehun membantu mereka mengangkut semua yang mereka bawa di van tadi sementara Luhan menggendong tasnya di punggung dan menatap pondok tempat tujuan mereka dengan sedikit takjub. Pohon-pohon rindang di sekelilingnya memberikan banyak sekali kesan asri.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongin dari kejauhan dan gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka pintunya dengan sangat mudah. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini tak dikunci?"

Sang pemilik tersenyum kembali, "Pasti Kyungsoo lupa menguncinya, dia sering berkunjung."

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau akan mengenalnya nanti."

Sehun tersenyum, menggandeng tangan sang adik dan menariknya masuk lebih dalam, menuju ruang tengah dimana sofa-sofa dengan bantal-bantal empuk terletak, beserta buku-buku novel dan manga yang berjejer rapi di rak. Remaja itu menatap sekitar dan menghela nafas.

"Hyung!" Tegurnya, membuat yang lebih tua berjengit, "Tak ada televisi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Yang ada disini hanya aku, dan terkadang Kyungsoo dan neneknya. Kami tak butuh televisi." Jawabnya praktis, membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak serius, kan?"

"Aku serius."

Luhan meraih satu novel, dengan latar hitam dan lukisan mengerikan berupa tiruan boneka matryoshka yang keluar dari kepala manusia, arahnya terus menuju berbagai bentuk. Serigala, tangan, belenggu, dan lainnya. Bound, Okky Madasari. Gadis itu membalik bukunya, sinopsis itu berbahasa inggris.

"Oppa bisa berbahasa inggris?" Tanyanya polos.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Aku mencoba, dan Kyungsoo mengajariku sedikit." Jawabnya dan sebelum Luhan dapat membuka halaman pertama, remaja itu telah meraih buku tersebut. "Ini tak cocok untuk anak kecil."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau ingin membaca bagaimana pemeran utama disini diperkosa, silahkan."

"Hyung!" Tegur Sehun kembali, memelototi yang lebih tua, kini mengendikkan bahu dan duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan Luhan yang masih membaca-baca judul novel yang ada. "Dia masih kecil." Bisik kakaknya, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Jongin kembali mengendikkan bahunya, menatap gadis itu kembali, "Kau bisa baca sisanya, aku rekomendasikan, nih, coba kau baca Ratu Salju, yang itu, Hans Christian Andersen."

Luhan menarik buku itu dari lemari, warna biru terang mendominasi dengan seorang wanita mengenakan mahkota bertahtakan berlian dan es, gaunnya bercorak butiran es dan tampak sedingin itu, rambut kecoklatan terangnya tampak halus, kontras dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ini?" Tanyanya dan Jongin mengagguk, membuat gadis itu duduk di sofa dan membaca dengan penuh antusias, menelaah setiap kata yang dia temukan.

Sehun menatapnya dari kejauhan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya, melirik novel yang asik dia baca dari bahu Luhan. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti, apakah memang ada peri-peri yang menciptakan serpihan kaca itu, jika memang ada, apakah masih ada sampai sekarang?

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya remaja itu, berbisik di telinganya. Gadis itu mengangguk, masih serius membaca sedari tadi. "Kau mengabaikanku sedari tadi." Gumamnya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan membalikkan kepalanya, mengecup singkat pipi Sehun, "Apa aku mengabaikanmu?" Dia mengecup kedua mata kakaknya, "Apa aku sudah mengabaikanmu?" Gadis itu menyentuh hidungnya dengan bibirnya, "Apa aku tak sadar kau ada disini?" Hingga akhirnya Luhan meraih bibir Sehun, "Aku tidak, kok."

Sehun menelan ludahnya, ini gila, bagaimana bisa adiknya menggodanya seperti ini? Remaja itu berdeham keras-keras, tak menatap Luhan yang masih memperhatikannya dengan polos.

"Dasar penggoda."

Gadis itu tertawa, meletakkan buku yang tadinya dia baca ke atas meja setelah menancapkan pembatas yang mencuat di halamannya sebelum memeluk kakaknya penuh sayang. Remaja itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan, mengecupnya sedikit.

"Hei, kalian, berhenti bermesraan." Seru Chanyeol dari kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Sehun memutar mata, bagaimana bisa temannya mengerti bahwa dia dan adiknya tengah menikmati waktu berdua di ruang tengah Jongin?

"Aku akan ke belakang sebentar." Ucap Luhan sebelum mengecup bibir Sehun dan berjalan ke dapur, mengambil air untuk meredakan rasa dahaganya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai ke dispenser, tak menyadari tatapan Chanyeol di belakangnya, menatapnya intens seolah matanya mampu menembakkan laser ke punggungnya. Tapi tentu saja, dalam hal Chanyeol, ini akan menjadi air.

Luhan terperanjat, bertemu mata dengan remaja yang merupakan teman kakaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau," Mulai Chanyeol, masih menatapnya tajam, "Tidak jadi."

Changeling itu menatapnya dengan aneh, ketika dia melewatinya begitu saja, Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh, meneguk airnya lalu berjalan keluar, tak memperhatikan Sehun yang ternyata tertidur di sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan, memperhatikan barisan pohon yang melingkari rumah Jongin. Sangat aneh, memang, tapi atmosfer tempat ini terasa sangat familiar, terasa seperti... seperti... rumah. Iya, ini rumah, negeri orang mati.

Ini sangat aneh.

Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

Seekor serigala mencuat keluar dari balik pepohonan, menggeram dalam dari sela-sela taring bajanya sebelum mundur kembali ke bayang-bayang. Nafas Luhan serasa terjepit, ketakutan atas apa yang dia lihat. Serigala? Serigala macam apa yang berkeliaran disini?

Cahaya meredup, dan ketika gadis itu berbalik, sesosok Seer tengah memperhatikannya. Apa yang seer itu lakukan disini? Bukankah mereka tak bisa keluar dari negeri orang mati? Bukankah mereka terkunci disana? Sosok biru mungil itu berlari ke arah rumah Jongin, membuatnya berlari masuk ke dalam, mengikutinya ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Sehun masih tertidur di sofa dengan tenangnya, dan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan manusia itu, dia tahu jelas bahwa kekasihnya bisa melihat mereka, dan juga anak kecil yang dia kejar sekarang ini.

"Kembali kau!" Luhan berdesis, memlototi mata besar makhluk itu dan mengejarnya ke ruangan yang lebih dalam. Jongin dan Chanyeol tak terlihat dimana-mana, membuatnya sedikit bersyukur, bagaimanapun, mereka tak bisa melihat anak itu.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya?" Tanya gadis itu, masih terengah karena mengejar makhluk yang membuatnya frustasi sedari ini. "Kenapa kau berlarian seperti ini."

"Aku memintamu untuk berhenti, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Ujar roh itu tenang, membuat Luhan terkejut karena dia bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang dia mengerti. Tentu saja, itu tak terdengar seperti Bahasa Korea, namun tetap saja, Luhan merasa fasih dalam bahasa itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan dalam bahasa yang sama. Entah kenapa, dia merasa dirinya lebih fasih dalam bahasa itu, seolah dia terlahir di antara mereka, yang memang benar, walaupun bahasa pertama yang mereka gunakan adalah bahasa Korea.

"Kau seharusnya tak datang kemari."

"Bukankah kau yang datang kemari?" Benar sekali, dia tengah bersama kakak dan dua temannya tadi, bukankah dia tak bisa datang ke negeri orang mati ketika dia dalam keadaan terjaga? Atau mungkinkah dia benar-benar menjadi bagian dari mereka sekarang?

"Apa kau tak tahu siapa mereka?" Tanyanya balik. Sebeum Luhan dapat menjawab, seekor serigala besar menyergap makhluk itu, dalam waktu singkat menghancurkannya menjadi abu kebiruan dan darahnya merembes ke tanah. Tentu saja, gadis itu melakukan apa yang dia bisa, dia menjerit.

Tepat saat itu, cahaya seolah kembali, menariknya keluar dari pandangan monster itu, jauh dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang, membuatnya menjerit ketakutan.

"Hei, tenang, ini hanya aku." Ucap Chanyeol, mengangkat tangannya, menandakan dia tak bermaksud apa-apa. Gadis itu menghela nafas, kenapa dia begitu ketakutan?

Dia melihat sekeliling rumah hingga ke luar, tempat rimbunan pohon tumbuh dengan subur. Tak ada Lycan, tak ada Seer, tak ada redupan di tempat-tempat tertentu kecuai bayang-bayang pohon besar. Dia pasti sudah berhalusinasi. Mungkin saja dunia manusia menyeret pergi kewarasannya.

"Kau kenapa? Hani, kau berkeringat." Ucap remaja di depannya, membuatnya menyeka sedikit lehernya yang basah dan dingin karena keringat yang bercucuran. "Apa panas? Aku yakin temperaturnya tak begitu ekstrim."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, "Aku tak apa-apa, Oppa. Sehun masih tidur?" Diam-diam, dia merutuki dirinya karena tak memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan pantas di depan teman-temannya. Tapi, tentu saja, dua sahabat itu mengerti tentang kisah cinta aneh mereka, di luar fakta bahwa Luhan bukan berasal dari dunia manusia.

"Anak itu sedang tidur? Bukannya dia sedang bermain game sedari tadi?"

"Dia tak tidur?"

Lalu apa yang dia lihat tadi? Kenapa dia melihat kakaknya tengah tertidur sementara dirinya berkejaran dengan Seer itu? Dia pasti benar-benar berhalusinasi. Tapi kenapa itu terasa begitu nyata?

Chanyeol mengintip ke arah ruang tengah, tempat Sehun dan Jongin masih berseteru soal game yang mereka mainkan sedari tadi di ponsel mereka. "Lihat?"

.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Gadis itu berpikir sangat lama di dalam kamarnya, lama hingga akhirnya Sehun masuk, menyeka rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi, duduk di samping adiknya.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu berjengit kaget, menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja, dia tak bisa mengatakan pada Sehun jika dia tengah berpikir mengapa dia seolah berhalusinasi soal berjalan-jalan di rumah mereka, tanpa penerangan, dengan Sehun yang tertidur pulas, dan berkejaran dengan Seer yang akhrinya dimangsa oleh seekor Lycan.

Tentu saja, itu mungkin saja merupakan tipuan dirinya untuk pulang.

Tentu saja, itu mungkin bukan masalah besar.

Tapi Luhan mengerti, tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi di hidupnya tanpa menimbulkan perasaan tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati. Ikan koi itu contohnya, makhluk lain akan berpikir tak masalah bertemu dengan sosok koi raksasa yang meracau tentang takdir mereka, tapi bagi Luhan, semuanya penting.

Sangat penting.

Dia menghela nafas, tak ada gunanya sama sekali memikirkannya sekarang. Chanyeol dan Jongkin mengajak mereka kemari untuk berlibur setelah kematian ibu mereka, bukan untuk memikirkan hal-hal negatif seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi tetap saja, sementara Sehun tertidur di sampingnya, Luhan tak kuasa menutup matanya sedetik pun tanpa memikirkan kejadian tadi. dia masih tak habis pikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Seer itu.

"Apa kau tak tahu siapa mereka?"

Luhan menatap wajah damai kakaknya yang tertidur. Siapa yang siapa? Dan kenapa Seer tiba-tiba berbicara dengan bahasa jelas untuk pertama kalinya di depannya, hanya untuk bicara omong kosong tak masuk akal.

Tapi benarkah itu memang omong kosong?

Siapa Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin sebenarnya? Apakah mereka memang teman dan senior dari Sehun? Atau, sama seperti Luhan, mereka adalah makhluk astral dalam persembunyian? Atau mereka benar-benar manusia? Tapi kenapa, jika Sehun sedari tadi disana, Jongin dan Chanyeol tak terlihat sama sekali?

Setiap pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya seperti kapas-kapas yang berhamburan, kacau.

.

Luhan menemukan dirinya kembali di tengah hutan lebat, tempat dia pertama kali muncul di negeri orang mati setelah kedatangannya dia rumah keluarga Oh. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia berada di sini, dia tak mengerti kenapa dia kembali lagi.

"Luhan?" Gadis itu berbalik, bertemu mata dengan sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak berkunjung.

"Xiumin." Panggilnya balik, "Apa yang kau-"

"Aku yang membawamu kemari. Jangan tanya kenapa, akan lebih berbahaya jika kau muncul di tempat lain. Orangtuamu sudah tahu tentang keadaanmu, mereka benar-benar mencarimu sekarang."

"Orangtua?" Ulangnya, mengernyitkan dahinya, "Oh, yang membawaku dari jelaga itu."

Xiumin mengangguk, menatap ke sekeliling, kebingungan. "Chen, kau kemana?" Panggilnya, merangkak mencari sosok yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Luhan mendengarnya berbicara dengan amat sangat samar. "Tak apa, aku janji dia takkan takut, kumohon, Chen."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, apa yang membuat sahabatnya memohon seperti itu? Sosok apa yang ada di balik bayang-bayang? Namun dia menyesal memikirkannya, tepat ketika dia keluar, seekor serigala raksasa menyambutnya, menggeram dalam.

Jika itu bukan karena Xiumin yang membungkam mulutnya, Luhan pasti sudah menjerit dan membangunkan sepenjuru bagian barat negeri mereka. "Itu tak apa, ini Chen, dia..." Yang lebih muda menunggu jawaban sementara yang lainnya menelan ludah, "Ini Jongdae, yang kuceritakan."

"Jongdae?" Ulang Luhan, merasa tak asing. "Kim Jongdae?!"

Xiumin kembali mendesis, "Ya, dan pelankan suaramu. Apa kau mau Spartoi menangkapmu?"

Gadis itu segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, sedikit takut dengan perkataan temannya. Dia menatap Lycan itu denagn penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa pangeran itu ada disini, terperangkap dalam tubuh seekor serigala raksasa?

"Ceritakan."

.

Luhan hanya bisa menelusuri tanah lembab hutan itu sementara Xiumin menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, dengan Chen meringkuk di samping pahanya. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan mata tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, setelah selama Xiumin berjuang membunuh keluarga Minseok, Jongdae adalah seekor Lycan? Takdir benar-benar aneh.

Mereka juga pasangan yang aneh, sosok Changeling tak sempurna dan seekor Lycan bangsawan.

Tapi keseganan mengitari Luhan ketika ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya, bagaimanapun, dia dan Sehun benar-benar memiliki takdir yang lebih rumit dari mereka. Setidaknya Xiumin dan Chen bisa bersama tanpa saling menyakiti.

"Jadi, kalian," Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, ini sedikit canggung, apa yang harus dia katakan ketika merujuk Chen yang masih setengah terlelap? Orang itu? Makhluk itu? Dia harus memanggil Chen apa?

Dia dapat mendengar sedikit geraman dari monster itu, dan perlahan, Chen kembali menyusut menjadi tubuh Jongdae, nyaris terlelap di paha Xiumin. "Apa ini membuatmu lebih nyaman, Luhan?" Tanyanya praktis dan gadis itu terdiam.

"Aku biasa saja sedari tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Chen." Tegur Xiumin, sukses membuatnya kembali menutup mata. Yang lebih tua menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat. "Dengarkan aku, Lu, apa kau sadar kau berada dimana?"

"Aku di hutan." Jawabnya bodoh, menerima kekehan dari Chen yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Yang kumaksud adalah ragamu, Lu, dimana kau berada sekarang?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat dimana letak spesifik tempat liburan Jongin. "Aku ada di kamar, pondok dekat pantai milik Jongin Oppa." Mata Chen seketika terbuka, membuat Xiumin beralih untuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat hal ini.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepala tepat ketika sayup-sayup suara terdengar, dan Luhan berani bersumpah dia mendengar helaan nafas penuh rasa syukur keluar dari mulut Xiumin. "Dia mencarimu, Lu, kau harus bangun sekarang." Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan rasa perih akibat tamparan sahabatnya menginvasi pipi kanannya, membawanya kembali ke raganya.

Xiumin menghela nafas lega, sangat bodoh untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan, tapi ini untuk keselamatannya. Tak ada baiknya jika yang lebih muda mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Tak pernah ada baiknya. Chen beringsut dari paha tempat dia tertidur, mengerjapkan mata.

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Sebutnya, bingung. "Kukira aku salah melihatnya, itu memang dia."

"Entahlah." Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Aku khawatir, Chen."

"Hei, kemarilah." Chen memeluk kekasihnya dengan lembut, membiarkannya menumpahkan semua rasa sedih, khawatir, dan bingung di pundaknya. Dia mengerti, mereka berdua mengerti siapa itu Kim Jongin, tentu saja mereka akan khawatir.

Siapa yang tidak ketakutan akan sosok itu?

Tapi apa gunanya mundur sekarang? Mereka telah berjanji satu sama lain untuk menghindarkan takdir pilu seorang Luhan bersama Oh Sehun, dan itu takkan ada gunanya bila mereka melarikan diri sekarang. Yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha sebisa mereka, dan apapun yang terjadi, mereka yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lagipula, tak ada gunanya berpikir pesimis sekarang. Apalagi kepribadian negatif seorang Changeling akan muncul di saat-saat mereka yang paling rapuh. Seperti sekarang ini. dan Chen hanya bisa mendiamkan Xiumin dengan tepukan di punggungnya, dengan perlahan, menyanyikan lagu yang sering mereka mainkan bersama.

"Hari ini memelukmu, berikan seluruh hatiku, selamanya, sepanjang hidup..."

"Kau masih mengingat lagu itu?" Tanya Xiumin, mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hal ini membuat Chen tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, apa kau tidak?"

"Aku mengingat setiap lirik dengan jelas." Bisik gadis itu, masih bersandar di pundaknya, menghela nafas. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya ketika kau menyanyikan itu setiap harinya?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukainya."

"Iya." Jawabnya, masih tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyukainya, terutama dengan suara merdumu."

"Bernyanyilah." Pinta Chen, membuat Xiumin sedikit mengernyit mendengar permintaan konyol itu. "Jangan bersembunyi, Xiumin, kita sering bernyanyi dulu, ayolah. Aku rindu suaramu."

"Apa yang harus kunyanyikan?"

"Terserahmu."

Apa yang harus dia nyanyikan? Ada begitu banyak nada di kepalanya, berputar-putar, mendesak untuk dikeluarkan. Namun tak ada satupun nada yang terselip keluar dari bibirnya, gadis itu menutup matanya lagi.

Apa yang harus dia nyanyikan? Ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin dia utarakan pada kekasihnya, yang kini dia jadikan sandaran bahkan ketika mereka berada di negeri orang mati. Yang diam-diam mengetahui identitasnya di dunia manusia dan melindunginya sebagai seekor Lycan.

Apa yang harus dia nyanyikan? Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan padanya. Ada begitu banyak rasa sakit yang dia pendam selama ratusan tahun tanpanya, tidak mengetahui bahwa pria itu selalu ada bersamanya dimanapun dia berada.

Apa yang harus dia nyanyikan? Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin dia curahkan padanya. Betapa dia sangat mencintai pria itu, betapa dia sangat menyesal telah membantu membunuh dan menggantikan tunangannya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Betapa dia sangat merasa bersalah ketika Jongdae terus menyebut Minseok, Minseok, dan Minseok setiap harinya. Tak pernah Xiumin. Betapa dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Chen.

"Bawa aku kemanapun kau hendak terbang pergi. Bawa aku walaupun itu hingga ujung dunia. Jangan pernah pergi dari hadapanku, jangan pernah menghilang dan menjauh. Oh, mimpi indah ini, kaulah kupu-kupu dalam hidupku."

.

Luhan menatap pantai tempat dia berada bersama kakak dan teman-temannya sekarang. Entah kenapa, sementara mereka bertiga bermain air, dia sangat tak bersemangat. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan akan tempat ini, sesuatu yang misterius.

Dia menjerit ketika Sehun mencipratkan sedikit air laut ke arahnya. "Sehun!" Teriaknya keras, membuat yang lebih tua tertawa dan berlari pergi, diikitu gadis itu yang mengejarnya.

Awalnya pasti sangat menyenangkan, berlarian di atas pasir sambil sesekali mencipratkan air asin ke wajah kelewat putih kakaknya. Dan Sehun berhasil menghapus pemikiran negatif dari dirinya.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tepat ketika Luhan terduduk karena lelah, cahaya meredup lagi, meninggalkannya di area bayang-bayang. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali lagi? Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ini sudah dua kali, bagaimana ini?

Jeritan pilu terdengar dari pantai, dan gadis itu menyadari, dia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, matanya bergetar saking takutnya, menatap laut yang hening dan biru. Tak ada yang berani memasuki zona selatan selain rakyatnya. Bahkan para Lycan beringsut mundur ketika mencapai perbatasan.

Luhan sudah mendengar tentang laut ini. tentang bagaimana ratunya yang amat berkuasa berada di dasar laut, mencegah siapapun menginvasi lautan orang mati. Luhan sudah mendengar bahwa rakyatnya adalah para monster laut yang kejam dan para bajak laut yang mati dalam peperangan, bangkit dalam tulang-belulang.

Dia benar-benar bisa mati disini.

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut keemasan sebahu muncul dari permukaan laut, membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan, dan ketika dia mengulurkan tangan, gadis itu justru lari ketakutan. Dia tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya, astaga, dia bahkan tak tahu rute-rute yang ada disini. Yang dia pikirkan adalah jauh-jauh dari pantai itu.

Dia berlari semakin dalam di hutan belantara, sulur-sulur bebungaan liar bersinar menerangi jalannya, peri-peri berjengit dan membiarkannya lewat. Ini perbatasan. Ini daerah netral. Gadis itu berbalik tepat ketika dia sudah mencapai sebuah jurang, ini pasti arah yang salah. Dia yakin sekali.

Gemerisik terdengar dari belakang, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya gemetaran. Jika ini adalah sesuatu yang jahat, dia takkan punya apapun untuk melawan, dia akan segera jatuh ke dalam jurang di tempat ini.

Tidak! dia tak bisa terjun. Dia tak ingin mati. Dia masih harus menyelamatkan Hani dan menukar jiwanya untuk Sehun. Masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia tak bisa mati sekarang. Tolong, jangan.

"Luhan." Panggil suara itu, dan sebelum dia melihat siapa sosok tinggi bertelinga lebar itu, dia telah terjatuh, jeritannya menggema di daerah itu.

Dia benar-benar bodoh.

Kenapa dia sangat sok cekatan, dia berniat hendak berputarbalik dan menyambut siapapun itu, tapi dia justru terjatuh dengan konyol, dan kini, sepertinya dia akan segera bertemu dengan Sena, itupun, jika dia bisa memasuki negeri apapun itu, yang dia benar-benar tak yakin.

Dia seharusnya bangga mengatakan dia sangat pasrah akan takdir, berdiam, tersenyum sementara dia terbawa turun ke bawah. Tapi tidak, jeritannya justru semakin menjadi bahkan sebelum dirinya menyentuh dinginnya air selatan. Ini benar-benar konyol.

Dan ketika dirinya tercebur, membentuk gelembung-gelembung udara di sekitarnya, barulah dia bisa tersenyum, setidaknya dia tak hancur lebur. Andai saja dia bertindak lebih cepat, dia mungkin tak harus merasa tak tenang karena tak menepati janjinya sendiri.

Baru kali ini, Luhan merasa dirinya berdamai dengan kematian.

Tapi tidak, seseorang yang terjun, memantulkan suara berdebum lainnya, segera berenang dan meraih tangannya. Memberikan dirinya oksigen sebanyak yang dia butuhkan di atas pasir. Dan sebelum Luhan dapat melihat siapapun itu, cahaya berdenyar kembali.

Dia kembali ke dunia manusia.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tak bisa mencerna apapun saat ini? Kenapa dia merasa bodoh dan lamban hanya untuk mengetahui situasinya? Kenapa dia merasa bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi, bukan mimpi ataupun halusinasi?

Dia benar-benar memasuki negeri orang mati dalam keadaan sadar, dengan mata terbuka dan tubuh bergerak. Entah apa yang dia lakukan agar bisa melakukan hal itu, yang dia ketahui adalah dia hanya terjatuh di atas pasir, hal berikutnya adalah cahaya yang meredup dan keadaan menggelap.

Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Luhan merasa sangat kalut dan kebingungan.

Tapi entah kenapa, walaupun tadinya otaknya memintanya untuk lari, tanpa sadar dia mengabaikan hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa laut itu tak berbahaya, bahwa dia mencoba untuk membantu. Tapi apa gunanya, dia telah terjatuh dari atas jurang menuju laut yang sama, dia tetap berada di laut, kan?

Katakan lagi kenapa dia seperti ini?

Dan juga, siapa tadi yang memanggilnya di jurang itu?

Dia harus mencari tahu siapa dia, mungkin saja siapapun itu mengerti alasan kenapa dia berada disana, atau bagaimana dia kembali ke sana tanpa tertidur seperti makhluk yang menyamar lainnya. Mungkin saja orang itu bsa membantunya, Luhan hanya bisa beharap.

Dia benar-benar harus tahu kenapa dan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ini benar-benar aneh dan Luhan tak bisa menahan untuk tidak bersikap penasaran. Dia benar-benar harus tahu alasannya, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk itu.

Dan ada satu hal aneh lainnya selain dirinya yang bisa berpindah dimensi ketika terjaga.

Setiap kali dia datang kembali, dia akan berada di kondisi yang sama, detakan jantung cepat, perasaan ketakutan yang sama, namun nafas tersengal karena menahan lama di air tak dapat dipungkiri. Tak peduli akan pakaiannya yang kering. Hal itu tak penting sebenarnya.

Seharusnya tak ada yang aneh akan hal itu, tapi yang tak dia sadari saat itu adalah bagaimana pantai itu sangat mirip dengan teritori ratu selatan, dan bagaimana Kim Jongin menatapnya dengan nafas tersengal, seolah baru beberapa menit keluar dari dalam air.

Kenapa dia tak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya? Kenapa dia terlalu fokus pda bernafas dan mencari-cari jawaban kenapa dia kembali terus menerus daripada bertemu mata dengan teman kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkannya itu? Kenapa dia tak pernah bisa menyadari keadaan di setiap saat?

Kenapa, lagi-lagi, dia merasa bodoh?

Dia benar-benar harus meningkatkan fungsi otaknya, dia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus menerus. Dia harus mencari tahu sesuatu. Tapi dia benar-benar tak tahu dimana dia harus mulai. Luhan hanya bisa menurut pada Jongin yang membawanya pergi dari tengah pantai, menuju tempat duduk tak jauh dari situ.

Luhan juga tak menyadari Park Chanyeol yang diam-diam berdiri di jurang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Matanya dengan tajam memeriksa lautan, bertatapan dengan wanita berambut keemasan sebahu dari balik karang.

 **Who is Park Chanyeol?**

 **Who is Kim Jongin?**

 **Hehehehe.**

 **Jadi gimana? Aku harap ini cukup untuk update siang ini, aku masih di sekolah pas pelajaran kosong dan merasa bahwa aku harus segera menyelesaikan chapter ini. Jadi aku disini- Hey! Temanku pasang MV Kokobop di proyektor, LOL.**

 **Anyway, apapun kritik dan saran kalian bisa mengatakannya di review.**

 **Gomawoyo.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	9. 09: Park Chanyeol

**Chapter Nine!**

 **Okay, aku tahu ini baru hari Kamis, but I'm in a hurry...**

 **So... here we are!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Oiya, aku ada sedikit pengumuman di akhir chapter jadi pastikan kalian membacanya, this is kinda important.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Perjalanan pulang yang sunyi dan senyap membawa Luhan kembali melamunkan keadaan anehnya selama berada di kediaman Jongin. Sungguh, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan siapa mereka sebenarnya, atau tepatnya, siapa itu Kim Jongin.

Gadis itu menilingkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang yang berada dalam diam di barisan depan, tatapan mereka kosong dan berjarak, konstras dengan lagu bahagia dari kaset yang mereka pasang pada slot di mobil.

Lagu apa lagi ini?

Luhan melirik judul yang terpajang, What is Love.

Jauh dari tema lagu yang dinyanyikan, tatapan mereka terlalu kasar dan kosong. Luhan yakin, jika ada makhluk yang dengan lancang mencoba menyusup masuk ketika mereka masih sadar, mereka bisa masuk dari bola mata mereka yang nampak berlubang dan dalam.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua? Dia sangat yakin mereka ada hubungannya dengan kejadian aneh yang dia alami. Apakah Sehun tak menyadarinya? Ataukah laki-laki yang tertidur di pahanya itu benar-benar dibutakan oleh fakta bahwa mereka itu temannya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan berdeham, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menggundahkan dirinya. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya untuk melihatnya dan Jongin melirik sedikit lewat kaca. Gadis itu menunduk kembali, memainkan rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan dalam diam.

"Kau butuh minum, Hani?" Entah kenapa, laki-laki bertelinga caplang itu memberi penekanan pada namanya, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam dari matanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kumohon, Sehun, bangun cepat.

Luhan benar-benar ketakutan dengan remaja itu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol terlihat sangat jenaka bersama kakak dan temannya yang lain, tapi kenapa dia sangat dingin dan kasar padanya? Kenapa dia merasa terintimidasi setiap kali orang itu ada?

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya lagi dan gadis itu kembali mengangguk. Tentu saja, dia tak mempercayai Chanyeol, walaupun terdengar salah, dia tahu atas apapun bahwa remaja itu berbahaya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan." Sanggah Jongin, menatap lurus ke jalanan sebelum melirik temannya, dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dia artikan, "Jangan ganggu dia."

Oh, lebih banyak alasan untuk menghindarinya. Jongin tampak baik dan lucu di depan, juga tentu saja, dia lebih santai ketimbang yang lainnya, namun aura yang terpancar justru lebih gelap, lebih hitam dari yang hitam.

Dan tentu saja, Luhan cukup pintar untuk menghindari mereka berdua.

Dia tak menghabiskan banyak waktu, secepat mobil itu berhenti, Luhan segera membuka pintu dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang menatapnya aneh sambil membawa barang-barang mereka.

Gadis itu membanting pintu dan menyibakkan gordennya agar terbuka, memperhatikan tiga orang yang masih bergurau di depan rumah mereka. Apakah Sehun benar-benar tak tahu? Dia yakin sekali bahwa Jongin-lah yang menolongnya di pantai itu, atau itu hanyalah trik dari negeri orang mati ketika dia kembali ke dunia fana.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah menghindar dari mereka, membuka pintu dari sisi pengemudi. Bagus, pergilah, Luhan berdoa. Namun entah bagaimana, remaja itu memutar kepalanya perlahan, tepat ke arah Luhan yang masih mengintip dari jendela kamarnya di atas.

Gadis itu nyaris menjerit dan menutup kembali gordennya, menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut tebal, tak berani untuk melakukan apapun.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya secara perlahan sebelum membukanya, tersenyum sedikit ketika melihat gadis itu masih bergulung seperti kepompong di dalam selimut, rambutnya berantakan, dan nafasnya teratur.

"Kau pasti lelah." Komentarnya, mengingat Luhan selalu membuka matanya selama perjalanan pulang mereka, sementara dirinyalah yang tertidur di paha gadis itu. Dengan lembut, Sehun mengelus pipinya dan Changeling itu menggeliat di dalam tidurnya, membuat yang lebih tua tertawa.

Mata Luhan mengerjap terbuka, bertemu dengan sepasang indra penglihatan kakaknya. Gadis itu tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tadinya berada di pipinya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak tadi."

Dengan susah payah, Luhan bergerak seperti ulat untuk sampai ke lutut yang lebih tua, meletakkan dahinya disana dan mengusaknya. Kakaknya terkekeh pelan, "Bukankah itu sakit? Lututku tulang semua."

"Tidak kok." Gumamnya balik, kepalanya masih menghadap matras. "Lepaskan aku dari sini." Pintanya dan Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan agar keluar dari selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya, memangkunya.

"Kau tak mau tidur lagi?" Tanyanya, merengkuh tubuh Luhan dari samping.

"Aku baru bangun."

Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah." Luhan mengusak rambutnya ke bahu kakaknya, mencari kenyamanan di sana dan menghea nafas pelan. "kau tak lapar?"

"Aku tak mau makan."

Remaja itu menatap ke arah gadis yang bersanda di bahunya sekarang, "Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh sejak kita pulang."

"Aku tak apa, hanya saja-"

Dia tak bisa memberitahu Sehun perihal perubahan yang tiba-tiba di rumah itu, dia tak bisa memberitahunya bahwa dia takut dengan dua teman kakaknya itu, dan dia tentu saja tak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya dia ketakutan.

Tapi untungnya, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang pemaksa. "Tak apa." Ucapnya, mengecup kepala Luhan dengan lembut, "Kau tak perlu bercerita jika tak mau, aku takkan memaksa."

Gadis itu menyembunyikan senyum bersalahnya di balik rambut keemasan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Dia benar-benar membenci bagaimana dia harus menyimpan rahasia ini. dia benar-benar benci bagaimana dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya.

Dia ingin memberitahukan semuanya, sesekali, dia sangat ingin menangis dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kakaknya. Bagaimana dia harus meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti, bagaimana dia harus menghilang dari kehidupannya suatu hari nanti.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa mengatakan itu?

Juga, dia benci dia tak bisa mengutarakan kekhawatirannya akan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tampak mengerikan itu. Tapi dia harus bertanya dulu, mungkin Xiumin bisa memberitahunya, atau mungkin tidak. Dia tahu bagaimana temannya itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Gadis itu menatap serigala yang berdenyar di sudut kamar, mata tajamnya menatapnya dan Changeling itu memberinya isyarat untuk pergi sebentar, takut jika kakaknya dapat melihat monster yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng, membawa kepalanya ke arah Sehun, mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, menikmati momen mereka sekarang ini. Setidaknya di saat mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Apa aku tak boleh menciummu?"

"Setiap kali kau menciumku, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Sehun menyeringai, membalikkan tubuh adiknya dengan cepat dan menindihnya, membuat yang lebih muda menjerit kaget. "Kau gila?"

"Kenapa?" Balasnya dengan nada yang sama, "Apa aku tak boleh menyentuhmu?"

"Aku ini masih kecil."

"Siapa bilang?" Sindir Sehun, mengecup perpotongan leher gadis itu, membuatnya bergetar hebat di setiap sentuhan. "Buktinya kau terangsang."

"Aku merasa geli, bodoh."

Remaja itu mengangkat kepalanya, dengan tajam menatap yang lebih muda, "Siapa yang kau panggil 'bodoh'?" Tanyanya, dan sebelum Luhan dapat berucap, Sehun telah membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya berbaring di atas dadanya. "Kau perlu dihukum, Adikku sayang."

.

Luhan kembali terbangun di hutan tempat dia bertemu dengan Xiumin dan Chen. Serigala itu telah menunggunya terbangun selama ini, bersama kekasihnya yang bersandar di bulu-bulunya yang lembut dan hangat.

"Kukira aku takkan kembali." Ucap Luhan, menatap hutan dengan sendu. "Aku perlu menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Kami sudah tahu." Sanggah Changeling tak sempurna dan duduk di atas tanah di samping Luhan, diikuti sang serigala yang kini berada dalam wujud manusianya. "Kami mencoba memperingatkanmu."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, dia mengerti dengan jelas bahwa pasangan itu berusaha memberitahunya sesuatu di lain hari, namun dia sedikit ragu tentang apa yang hendak mereka bicarakan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Pantai itu, tentu saja." Chen memutar bola matanya, "Apa kau bahkan menyadari bahwa itu sedikit aneh?" Gadis itu kembali mengernyit. "Dengar ini, jika mereka ingin mengajak Sehun berlibur kenapa mereka mengajakmu juga? Kau akan tetap ikut walaupun mereka tak mengajakmu, kan?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Luhan, berhenti menaikkan alismu dan dengarkan kami dengan serius," Perintah yang lebih tua, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau pasti sadar ada yang aneh dengan pantai itu, kan? Tidak, bukan dengan pantai itu, tapi dengan daerah itu, iyakan?"

Gadis itu kembali berpikir. Memang benar, dia hanya bisa kembali ke negeri orang mati ketika dalam keadaan sadar di tempat itu, dan dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi Luhan mengangguk.

"Karena kau sudah- astaga, bagaimana menjelaskan ini." Xiumin menghela nafas, menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik tirai kusut rambut hitamnya.

"Kau masuk ke Daerah Selatan."

"Chen!"

"Itu tak apa, aku menyadarinya." Sanggah Luhan, menenangkan yang lebih tua. Jujur, dia benar-benar ketakutan ketika pertama kali masuk ke dalam sana, dan mungkin sahabatnya mengerti betapa dia mungkin akan menjerit ketakutan jika dia tak tahu bahwa dia telah memasuki pantai itu.

Sayangnya, Luhan bahkan sudah berenang di dalamnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir, "Tak ada luka? Tak ada trauma?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak." Jawab yang lebih muda, menganggukkan kepala dan mengecek lengan, kaki, dan badannya. Sejauh ini, tak ada luka satupun. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu?"

Pasangan itu saling bertatapan, seolah bertaruh entah mereka harus memberitahunya atau tidak. Dan Luhan tahu, apapun itu, mereka pasti akan memberitahunya, tentu saja, bagaimana mereka bisa merahasiakan hal sepenting ini?

"Kami tak bisa memberitahumu." Ujar Chen, menyeringai seolah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu ketika melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tunggu, apa? Ini berkaitan denganku, kalian tak bisa menyembunyikannya."

"Yah, kami bisa."

"Xiumin, dengan segala hormat, bisakah kau mengusirnya dari sini?"

"Hei, bersikaplah lebih sopan, aku mencoba membantumu disini." Tegur Chen, memutar matanya sedikit.

"Lalu bertindaklah seperti itu."

"Luhan," Potong gadis lainnya, menutup matanya frustasi, membuat kekasihnya menepuk punggungnya perlahan. "Aku serius, berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan dengarkan kami sebentar."

Giliran Luhan yang memutar bola matanya, "Xiumin, temanku sayang, aku sudah berkunjung ke daerah selatan, aku bahkan berenang di dalamnya, aku tak apa, aku masih bertahan cukup kuat untuk menghantam para Spartoi."

"Apa kau bahkan mencobanya?"

Sekali lagi, Xiumin harus membungkam mulut Chen yang kembali melontarkan balasan-balasan kontra pada temannya. Oh, bagaimana dia harus memberitahu Luhan bahwa kedatangannya ke daerah selatan telah mengikatnya pada tempat itu?

In pasti rencana dua bersaudara itu, yang lebih tua yakin sekali. Tak ada yang memiliki kuasa sebesar itu terhadap daerah selatan di negeri orang mati, kecuali Tuhan tentu saja, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang lebih lemah dari-Nya dan lebih kuat dari mereka, menjerat Luhan dengan liciknya dan mengikatnya disana.

Gadis itu menatap Chen penuh harap, memintanya membantu menjelaskan situasi rumit ini. Pria itu mengangguk, seketika mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan sebelum beralih ke arah yang paling muda.

"Luhan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Changeling itu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, "Aku tak mau."

"Luhan," Panggil Xiumin, "Dengarkan apa yang dia katakan, kumohon."

Tatapan temannya tampak memelas dan sedih, seolah ini adalah saat terakhirnya, sehingga membuat Luhan menurut dan bangkit berdiri, mengikuti Chen ke seluk beluk hutan gelap, jauh dari tempat Xiumin berada.

.

Mereka tiba dia sebuah tanah lapang, sebuah padang rumput tempat bebungaan liar bermekaran. Pria itu mengajaknya duduk di atas hamparan tanah tersebut, memulai percakapan dengan sebatang rumput patah yang dia genggam tanpa arti.

"Kau tahu," Mulainya pelan, "Xiumin tak pernah menaruh belas kasihan pada siapapun kecuali kau sekarang ini." Chen kembali mematah-matah rumput yang dia pengang. "Aku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakannya."

"Xiumin adalah temanku." Balas yang lebih muda, "Aku bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh yang menyakitinya."

Chen terkekeh, "Seperti menyebutnya mengerikan di saat kalian pertama kali bertemu?" Mata Luhan membulat, entah bagaimana, dia berhasil mengetahui apa yang dia dan Xiumin alami di pertemuan pertama mereka. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, geli terhadap ekspresi yang lebih muda, "Aku sudah lama berada disini, aku tahu caranya memanipulasi tubuhku agar tak terlihat."

"Jadi kau menguntit Xiumin?"

"Aku tak menguntitnya!" Tanpa diduga, suara Chen melengking kencang ketika mengatakannya, membuatnya dengan canggung membersihkan tenggorokannya, "Aku tak menguntitnya." Ulangnya.

"Jadi apa?" Yang lebih tua menatapnya kesal, membuatnya kembali memutar bola mata. "Lupakan, aku yakin kau mengajakku bicara kemari bukan untuk membicaraka entah kau ini menguntit temanku atau tidak."

"Oh, terpujilah Hades di bawah sana, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucapnya sarkastik, raut wajahnya kembali serius beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Luhan menaikkan alis matanya. "Aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa pacarku hanya menaruh rasa kasihan padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Ulangnya tak percaya, "Setidaknya konsisten dengan pilihanmu, kau tak bisa berlama-lama di dunia manusia, Luhan, kau sudah nyaris mencapai batasmu." Gadis itu hanya memainkan rerumputan. "Luhan." Tegurnya lagi.

"Aku sudah konsisten, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Gumamnya, matanya bermain-main dengan ulat bulu yang dia temukan. "Aku hanya butuh waktu lebih lama."

"Sampai kapan?"

Pertanyaan bagus. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan dia harus bertahan di dunia manusia agar bisa meninggalkan Sehun? Sampai kapan dia harus memikirkan rencananya untuk membebaskan Hani? Mata gadis itu mulai sayu, berkabut atas keruhnya pemikirannya kian lama.

Tanpa sadar, Chen menggenggam tangannya lembut, menyerahkan sesuatu yang sangat dia benci seumur hidupnya yang tragis dan pendek ini. benda yang benar-benar tak dia inginkan keberadaannya sama sekali, benda yang membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kau benar-benar harus menetapkan pilihanmu, Luhan."

.

Luhan terbangun dengan belati di tangannya, entah bagaimana, itu mengikutinya hingga ke dunia fana. Tak butuh tamparan bagi Chen untuk membangunkan Luhan, sepertinya kekuatan pria itu berbeda dengan kekasihnya, membuatnya bisa dengan mudah membangunkannya hanya dengan menatap mata dan perintah.

Tangan Sehun masih merengkuh perutnya yang tak tertutup pakaian, dan Luhan harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan pisau itu di laci, mencoba hanya menggerakkan tangannya karena khawatir Sehun akan terbangun. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika belati tersebut sudah tersimpan aman di dalam lacinya, untung saja dia tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Dia merasakan pergerakan Sehun, tubuh sang kakak begitu terasa di atas kulitnya yang ak berlapis apapun, dan dia merinding ketika tangan yang lebih tua terjatuh ke bagian atas daerah tersembunyinya.

"Sehun," Panggilnya perlahan, sedikit menoleh ke belakang, "Sehun, singkirkan tanganmu." Pintanya, mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang masih menimpa daerahnya, begitu berat dan besar. "Sehun, ayolah."

Tapi alis matanya mengkerut dalam tidurnya, jarinya seketika bergerak-gerak sendiri, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya dan dia ingin itu menghilang. "Sehun?" Panggil Luhan lagi, memutar badan dan menangkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi kekasihnya.

Remaja itu kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "Appa- kau bukan Appa, menyingkir!" Butuh beberapa detik bagi Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa kakaknya tengah bermimpi buruk, gadis itu dengan sontak mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya yang semakin meronta.

"Sehun, bangun, kumohon!" Teriaknya, "Sehun!" Dengan nekat, Luhan menggunakan metode yang selalu Xiumin lakukan padanya. Dia menampar Sehun.

Mata remaja itu langsung terbuka, membelalak dengan lebar, bertatapan langsung dengannya. "Hani?"

Hani. Dengan penuh berat hati, Luhan menelan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri. Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk dan nama yang dia panggil tepat ketika dia terbangun adalah Hani, bukan Luhan. Tentu saja, Sehun tak mengerti akan fakta tentang yang mana Hani dan siapa itu Luhan, namun tetap saja, hati Changeling itu terasa dihujami ribuan jarum.

Setelah sekian lama, Luhan menemukan kembali suaranya, "Kau tadi bermimpi buruk." Ujarnya kaku, terkejut ketika Sehun memeluknya, tubuhnya masih gemetaran. "Ada apa?"

"Appa," Mulainya, "Tidak, itu bukan Appa, sesuatu yang mirip dengannya tapi bukan dia." Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan, "Dia hendak membunuhmu, dan astaga, satu orang yang mirip denganmu bersama kelelawar di sampingnya."

Hani.

Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika Sehun menceritakan mimpinya. Dengan cepat, dia membungkam remaja itu dengan sebuah ciuman panjang, dia tak ingin mendengar akhir apapun pada cerita itu, dan untungnya, Sehun mau menerima ciumannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk."

Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Luhan tertawa sarkastis di dalam hatinya, andai saja dia bisa mengatakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

Remaja di depannya mengangguk perlahan, "Kau benar, adikku yang manis dan sangat kucintai ini masih bersamaku sekarang." Luhan menatap lantai dengan nanar sementara Sehun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sekuat apapun dia berharap, Sehun takkan pernah mengenalinya. Sehun akan selalu mengenangnya sebagai adik yang sementara ini dia miliki entah sampai kapan. Sehun takkan pernah mengenalinya dengan nama seorang Luhan.

Tapi gadis itu kembali membalas pelukan sang kakak, menutup matanya, dan menahan tangisnya. Andai saja hidup ini semudah apa yang pernah dia impikan. Tapi sayangnya, menjadi anggota dari negeri orang mati, terutama yang berstatus Changeling, takkan pernah mudah baginya.

.

Luhan mencuci piring dengan penuh keheningan, mata Chanyeol menghujamnya dari belakang. Dua sahabat kakaknya selalu berkunjung ke rumah karena sedang libur sekolah, dan Luhan tak bisa memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia benar-benar takut setengah mati pada remaja bertelinga caplang di belakangnya.

Oh, astaga, dia bahkan bisa merasakan panas laser di punggungnya.

"Hei, kau." Panggilnya, namun gadis itu tetap bergeming, "Hei, aku memanggilmu."

"Aku punya nama, panggil aku dengan benar." Jawabnya dingin, mencoba mengacuhkannya dengan menyalakan kran dengan deras.

Dia mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, bahkan dia dapat merasakan seringai licik remaja itu, "Hei, Luhan, aku memanggilmu."

Seketika, spons yang dia gunakan terjatuh dari tangannya, tersiram air hingga busanya menghilang di dalam bak cucian, untung saja, dia masih bisa mengendalikan tangannya untuk terus mengggenggam piring kaca yang sedang dia bersihkan.

Dia merasakan tapak kaki Chanyeol berderap ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja, Luhan? Aku telah memanggilmu dengan benar, jadi balas aku."

Luhan.

Chanyeol memanggilnya Luhan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabat kakaknya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, dengan tepat dan jelas. dia seharusnya tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"Luhan?"

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya balik, memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan dengan iris tajam milik yang lebih tua. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?"

Remaja itu terkekeh kembali, "Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana kau bisa tak mengenaliku?"

Sekejap, Luhan memperhatikan perawakan Chanyeol dengan seksama, tak ada hal istimewa yang membuatnya harus mengingatnya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat dia setengah tertidur dan Sehun yang berbau soju.

Tapi tunggu, telinga itu adalah telinga caplang yang sama dengan orang yang memanggilnya di jurang tersebut. Benar, Luhan sempat berbalik sebelum dia tercebur ke dalam air. Matanya membelalak, membuat yang lebih tua kembali menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenaliku."

Gadis itu mundur dengan cepat, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Sehun? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tenang, Putri Iblis, aku dan Sehun memang benar teman satu sekolah." Dia mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. "Aku benar-benar berteman dengannya, tak seperti kau yang menunggu hari dimana jantungnya berhenti berdetak di tanganmu."

Kalimat Chanyeol benar-benar menghujamnya, apakah dia harus diingatkan kembali dengan tugas awalnya disini? "Aku takkan pernah melakukan itu."

"Kau meragukan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak!" Teriaknya, kesal, "Jika itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, kau seharusnya pergi."

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Luhan, membuatnya meringis sedikit kesakitan, "Dengar ini, Luhan, posisiku jauh lebih tinggi, disini atau di negeri orang mati, jadi kusarankan kau untuk menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan padamu."

"Untuk apa aku mau menurut pada orang sepertimu?"

"Jika kau ingin Sehun mengetahui tentang Hani, kau boleh menolak tawaranku, tapi percayalah, lebih baik tawaranku."

Luhan menelan ludahnya, ini benar-benar terasa salah. Dia sangat tergiur untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Menurut apapun katanya dan tinggal tersembunyi bersama Sehun hingga entah kapan, tak membiarkan remaja itu mengetahui kebenaran pahit tentang adiknya. Tapi sesuatu memintanya untuk memilih pilihan kedua, agar Sehun segera mengetahui tentang adiknya.

Apakah dia harus menuruti remaja menakutkan itu?

Ataukah dia harus benar-benar merelakan Sehun?

Dia tak mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol dengan baik, tapi sekejap mata dia memandang, Luhan tahu, dia bukanlah orang yang bergurau dalam perkataannya. Jika dia mengatakan dia akan memberitahu Sehun tentang Hani, itulah yang akan terjadi.

"Aku takkan menurutimu." Gumam Luhan, bibirnya bergetar. "Beritahu Sehun saja, aku tak takut, aku akan pergi setelah membebaskan Hani, kau bisa lakukan sesukamu."

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, rencananya benar-benar berhasil. "Benarkah?" Dengan mata sedikit memerah, Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Kau dengar itu, Sehun?"

Gadis itu kembali melotot tak percaya, kepalanya berputar, bertemu dengan sosok Sehun yang sedari tadi bersandar di dekat kulkas. Wajahnya dingin dan penuh rasa tak percaya ketika matanya bertemu dengan Luhan. Sorot yang biasanya hanya memancarkan kelembutan kini berubah menjadi penuh rasa amarah.

Dan yang tak mereka sadari adalah bagaimana tubuh Jongin muncul dari kran wastafel yang masih menyala, menarik Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Kau," Mulai Sehun, "Siapa kau, Luhan?"

.

Jongin menyeret mereka hingga ke rumahnya, tempat mereka berlibur saat itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah kakak seibunya, sementara yang dia perhatikan hanyalah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Introgasinya langsung, "Ibu meminta kita untuk mengawasinya perlahan, kenapa kau menghancurkannya tiba-tiba?"

"Aku muak mengawasi mereka. Perjanjian kita dengan Ibu sudah sangat jelas, mengawasi putra Oh Minjae, bukan Changeling itu." Ucapnya dingin, dengan tenang menuju ke jendela, merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol." Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kau tak setuju, aku tahu kau masih terbayang saat itu."

Matanya kembali menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau membawa-bawa itu sekarang?" Bentaknya kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau Luhan bukan kau, dan Sehun jelas bukan Baekhyun."

"Jangan membawa-bawa Baekhyun!" Teriaknya, menyiramkan air panas dari tangannya ke arah Jongin yang mengelak. Dia mengerti bahwa dia sudah memancing emosi sang kakak, namun dia kembali berdiri tenang di depannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan berani.

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu." Ucapnya tenang, "Apa yang akan Eomma katakan jika melihatmu seperti ini?" Dia bisa melihat kilatan mata Chanyeol yang semakin marah.

"Dan kau bahkan membawa Eomma."

"Karena memang Eomma yang meminta kita."

"Eomma _menghukum_ kita, bukan meminta kita karena dia mempercayai kita."

"Kau salah, Hyung." Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Dia tahu, sebagian dari dirinya berpikir bahwa kakaknya benar, tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa ibu mereka memang mempercayai mereka. "Tak bisakah kau berpikir positif untuk beberapa saat?"

"Seperti ketika Eomma membuat Baekhyun lumpuh saat itu?"

"Apa kita bahkan membahas ini?"

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, ibu mereka telah berhasil mematahkan semangat Baekhyun, sahabat Chanyeol saat itu, dalam hal renang ketika dirinya ditarik ke kedalaman oleh arus, yang tentunya adalah ulah ibu mereka.

"Hyung," Panggilnya, "Kumohon. Keadaan Luhan dan Sehun, dengan kau dan Baekhyun, sangat jauh berbeda. Kau seharusnya mengerti."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, menutup mata frustasi atas apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Dia sadar benar, semua ucapannya berakibat buruk pada hubungan Luhan, entah di dunia fana bersama Sehun, atau di negeri orang mati bersama roh-roh lainnya.

Tapi tentu saja, yang lebih tua terlalu egois untuk mengakui itu.

"Aku pergi." Tetapnya, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya, kembali ke cahaya terang di dunia fana.

Samar-samar, dia melihat bayang-bayang dia dan Baekhyun, ketika mereka masih kecil, bersama ayah mereka, bermain di ombak tanpa takut apapun akan menghantam mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat bayang-bayang Baekhyun, di kursi rodanya, mata yang biasanya memancarkan aura kekanakan tanpa beban kini telah sendu dan sedih.

Ketika Chanyeol mendekat, gadis itu telah menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkannya sendirian di pantai itu.

"Baekhyun." Ucapnya perlahan, meratapi kesalahannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya terhempas ke pasir, bahunya berguncang sementara dia terisak. Dan Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh, bagaimana kakak seibunya memiliki sisi menyedihkan yang tak pernah bisa diobati.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju rumah ayahnya, menghela nafas sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aroma kue yang baru dibakar menyeruak ke hidungnya dan dia menyadari bahwa ibu tirinya tengah membuat kue coklat lagi

"Channie?" Suara wanita itu keluar dari dapur, masih mengenakan apron bebungaan khasnya. "Kau baru pulang? Darimana saja?"

"Dari rumah Sehun." Jawabnya santai, meraih gelas yang ada di rak dan mengisinya dengan air. Dia mengerti, ibu tirinya dengan susah payah memberinya perhatian dan membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa mereka tak harus memiliki hubungan darah untuk menjadi pasangan ibu dan anak, tapi terkadang, aura dingin tersebut keluar dari kepribadiannya.

"Oh, begitu." Jawabnya kecewa. Dalam hati, Chanyeol meminta maaf pada wanita itu. "Kau tahu kau bisa memberitahuku apapun, iyakan?"

Remaja itu tersenyum, "Ya, Eomma. Sekarang aku lelah, dan aku ingin beristirahat."

"Kau tak makan dulu?" Tahan sang ibu, "Ayahmu akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Ayah.

Dia kembali menghela nafas. Sudah lama dia berinteraksi bersama sang ayah, sejak mereka berkelahi ketika mengetahui Baekhyun dilumpuhkan ibu kandungnya, hubungan mereka merenggang, ditambah dengan ayahnya yang membela wanita itu.

"Eomma makan saja duluan dengan Abeoji, aku mau tidur."

"Chanyeol." Tahannya lagi, "Aku akan mengantar makanan ke kamarmu jika kau mau."

Dia tersenyum. Wanita itu telah menghancurkan pandangan bahwa ibu tiri di dunia sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan. Ibu tirinya benar-benar peduli padanya sejak dia dan ayahnya menikah ketika Chanyeol berusia enam tahun.

"Terima kasih, Eomma."

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, pikirannya terbebani tentang apa yang dia lakukan pada Luhan. Dia benar-benar salah, dia sadar akan itu. Tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan Sehun terluka karena Luhan, sama seperti Baekhyun terluka karenanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasakan sejumput rasa bersalah.

"Chan," Panggil seseorang ketika dia nyaris menutup matanya, dan remaja itu membuka matanya kembali. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika bertemu dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya, dan ketika dia melihatnya berdiri, Baekhyun _benar-benar_ berdiri. "Kau tampak menyedihkan."

"Baek," Seraknya, "Baek, kau-" Sebelum dia dapat merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya, gadis itu membuyar dan terbentuk kembali, seperti kabut. "Kau tak ada disini, iyakan?"

"Aku selalu ada, Chan." Gadis itu mencoba meraih pipinya yang dingin, "Aku selalu bersamamu."

"Aku meninggalkanmu, Baek, aku-"

Baekhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke udara dekat kepala Chanyeol, tersenyum menatapnya, "Kau tak meninggalkanku, Channie, Bada yang memintamu pergi."

"Aku meninggalkanmu."

"Chanyeol." Tahannya, matanya penuh sinar memohon. "Kau tak pernah sama sekali meninggalkanku." Dia menetapkan, "Sekarang perbaiki kesalahanmu, jangan biarkan mereka seperti ini." Sebelum bayangnya menghilang, Chanyeol dapat mendengar gadis itu berbisik sayup, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Dia tersenyum sedih, menatap dinding kosong rumahnya, "Aku mencintaimu," Balasnya, "Byun Baekhyun."

.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya, kepalanya menunduk, menatap meja makannya yang kosong. Sehun di depannya, menatapnya tajam dengan wajah dinginnya. Dia ingin bicara, tapi tatapan Sehun yang amat sangat tajam membuatnya terus bungkam.

"Kau," Mulainya, "Kau tak mau bicara?"

"Apa kau akan mendengarkan?" Jawabnya, suaranya parau dan tercekat. Sehun hanya diam, menatapnya dengan mata yang sama. "Sehun,"

"Jangan sebut namaku." Potongnya, "Kau tak punya hak untuk itu." Seketika, air mata Luhan menetes, dia tahu ini akan terjadi jika Sehun tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati.

"Sehun."

"Kubilang berhenti menyebut namaku!" Dia menggebrakkan tangan ke atas meja, tapi gadis itu tak berjengit sama sekali, namun air matanya terus mengalir, meratapi nasib yang dia terima ketika orang yang dia cintai berubah membencinya.

Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya, air matanya masih mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Apa kau membenciku karena aku bukan Hani? Atau kau membenciku karena aku ini makhluk astral?" Tanyanya sedih.

Rahang Sehun mengeras, "Kau masih bertanya?" Tanyanya balik, "Makhluk apa kau?"

Luhan masih menatapnya dengan mata yang sama, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun sekarang, "Aku Changeling."

"Changeling." Ulangnya, "Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Jika kita berada di saat awal kita bertemu, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau masih akan membunuhku sekarang?"

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "Pembohong." Mata Luhan tak berkedip, dia sudah bisa membayangkan bahwa kakaknya akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Makhluk seperti kalian adalah makhluk kotor yang tak mengenal belas kasihan."

"Sehun." Gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa orang yang dia cintai mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Berhenti menyebut namaku!" Bentaknya, menggebrakkan tangan ke meja. "Itu benar, kan? Kalian menjijikkan."

"Sehun!" Dengan lantang dan berani, Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa kau tega sekali?" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, mendesak air matanya yang sudah nyaris habis untuk keluar lagi. "Kau pikir aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku mau?"

"Kau tak mau seperti ini?" Ulang Sehun, menaikkan alis matanya, "Lalu kau mau apa? Menjeratku dengan pahamu lalu membunuhku? Ah, itu pasti sangat mudah, iyakan?"

Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat, Sehun yang dia kenal benar-benar berubah ketika mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, bahkan kalimat-kalimat manis yang selalu dia ucapkan seolah telah ditarik kembali oleh remaja itu, menggantinya dengan umpatan-umpatan menyakitkan.

"Tak bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Apa kau bahkan pantas untuk di dengar?"

"Sehun,"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggil namaku? Kau bahkan tak pantas untuk menyebutnya."

Luhan kembali berlinang air mata. "Kau bukan Sehun, aku tak mengenalmu."

"Apa yang kau kenal tentangku, _Luhan_?" Ucapnya sarkastis, seolah seluruh hubungan yang mereka miliki mutlak palsu. "Kau tak mengenalku, takkan pernah."

"Aku mengenalmu, Sehun. Putra Oh Minjae dan Yoon Sena. Kakak dari Oh Hani," Gadis itu menelan ludah, "Kembaranku."

Sehun merasakan dirinya ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, bagaimana bisa Luhan membandingkan dirinya dengan Hani, adik malangnya yang entah berada dimana sekarang ini. "Berhenti membohongi dirimu," Oloknya, "Mereka tak ada lagi disini, jika kau hanya mengetahui mereka, kau tak pernah mengenalku."

"Sehun."

"Dan juga, kudengar tidur bisa membawamu ke alam lain." Tebaknya, "Bisa kau membantuku?" Luhan nampak ragu, dan sebelum dia bisa memberikan jawabannya, Sehun telah lebih dulu bicara. "Jangan pernah bangun lagi."

.

Xiumin menatap langit di atas mereka yang mendung, punggungnya masih membungkuk akibat postur tubuhnya yang tak sempurna. Gadis itu menatap awan yang berarak dengan nanar, sementara kekasihnya tertidur dalam wujud serigalanya dengan amat sangat pulas.

Dia telah mengetahui apa yang Luhan alami di dunia fana, dia berniat berkunjung ke rumah temannya itu sementar Chen tertidur, tapi di sempat mendengar perbincangan kakak beradik itu, membuatnya segera berdenyar pergi.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan itu pada Luhan, andai saja remaja itu mengerti bagaimana jelmaan adiknya menentang banyak bahaya hanya untuk bisa bersamanya, Sehun pasti tengah meraung penuh air mata sekarang ini. Tapi terkutuklah Luhan yang penuh rasa khawatir itu, dia tak mengizinkan Xiumin untuk melakukannya.

"Xiumin." Gadis itu sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah Chen yang telah terbangun, tapi suaranya terlalu tinggi untuk dijadikan patokan. "Chen, kau lihat dia dimana?"

Tunggu, suara itu. "Luhan?!" Teriaknya kaget, berbalik dengan mata membelalak. Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini? Sehun telah menetapkan bahwa dia secara tak langsung mengusir Luhan dari kehidupannya. "Kenapa kau-"

Yang lebih muda mengulurkan tangannya, tempat tiga pil putih berada. Kontras dengan mata Xiumin yang membelalak lebar, Luhan justru tersenyum senang, terlalu senang. "Aku overdosis."

.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Nalurinya sedikit merasa bersalah ketika dia mengasari gadis itu di meja makan tadi, namun emosinya telah mengambil alih tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa memikirkan fakta-fakta lain, seperti Luhan yang sebenarnya masih di bawah umur.

Remaja itu mengernyit ketika tak ada jawaban apapun. "Luhan?" Dia menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kau marah, mungkin kau sakit hati. Aku minta maaf, aku sedikit emosi." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. "Sepertinya, aku berlebihan, iyakan?"

Dia membalikkan kepalanya, "Lu?" Remaja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis itu seharusnya sudah membuka pintu sekarang ini. "Luhan?"

Sangat aneh ketika membuka pintu yang berkerit, Luhan tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sehun terus memanggil-manggil namanya, mencari-cari dirinya yang dia kira bersembunyi entah dimana. Tapi matanya teralih oleh sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Tubuhnya terbujur kaku dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sebotol obat yang dia peroleh entah darimana. Rambut pirang lebatnya menutupi separuh wajahnya yang tertidur dengan pulas. Seketika, Sehun menjerit.

"Luhan!"

 _"_ _Dan juga, kudengar tidur bisa membawamu ke alam lain. Bisa kau membantuku? Jangan pernah bangun lagi."_

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang terasa tak bernyawa. Seketika, dia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Tentu saja, tak ada yang tahu darimana gadis itu mendapat obat tidur, tapi Luhan bukanlah manusia, tentu saja dja berteleportasi atau apa, setidaknya itu pemikiran Sehun.

Dia terisak, masih memeluknya. Apa yang telah dia pikirkan?! Membentak Luhan bahkan mengusirnya, sementara dia mengerti bahwa gadis itu tak memiliki siapapun di dunia fana ini. Dia seharusnya tahu lebih baik daripada itu. Makhluk seperti Luhan akan tergantung pada keluarga kembarannya, dia pasti sudah kehilangan harapan. Dan Sehunlah yang mengambil harapan itu.

'Aku merasa egois. Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku juga tak ingin sesuatu terjadi di antara kita. Aku ingin membencimu, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu bahkan hanya sesaat. Aku ingin menghilangkan cinta ini, tapi aku bahkan tak kuasa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu setiap waktu.'

 **Okay, how was it?**

 **I hope it's good enough karena aku harus meng-hold cerita ini.**

 **Don't get me wrong, aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini, tapi aku harus fokus pada ujian semester.**

 **Aku akan mulai update lagi Desember pertengahan, entah itu tanggal 12 atau 13 (itu pertengahan atau awal?)**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi Eomma akan membunuhku kalau nilaiku jelek, jadi aku harus fokus.**

 **Dan aku janji, aku akan membawakan sebuah happy ending untuk Hunhan, aku sudah menetapkan endingnya.**

 **Until we meet again, Yoreobeun.**

 **Wish me luck in my test.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	10. 10: Fall, Everything

**Hey!**

 **This is Yoon Soo Ji, the one who abandoned ffn for two weeks of torture in school.**

 **And I'm still alive, hell yeah, bit-**

 **Stop.**

 **Okay, jadi aku akhirnya bisa update ceritaku yang satu ini, aku benar-benar merasa ingin mati karena ujian TT.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story, guys.**

 **Fall, Everything**

Xiumin masih menatap Luhan yang tersenyum dengan terkejut, dia mempercayai semua tindakan gadis itu yang sedikit sembrono kadang-kadang, tapi tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya bahwa dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau gila?" Tegurnya, matanya melotot, menatap pil putih di tangan yang lebih muda yang sangat jelas apa fungsinya. "Kita tak tahu sekuat apa obat ini, kau akan berada disini selamanya."

Luhan tersenyum lagi, "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Xiumin." Jawabnya tenang, "Tak ada gunanya aku berada disana lebih lama. Sehun tahu siapa aku, dia sangat membenciku. Tak ada tempat lagi bagiku."

"Tapi, Lu-" Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan Changeling tak sempurna itu beralih ke arah mata kekasihnya yang dengan tenang – lebih tenang dari Luhan – menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan bicara padanya."

.

"Aku tak bercanda ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Xiumin amat sangat peduli padamu." Mulai Chen ketika mereka kembali ke padang rumput tempat mereka bicara empat mata sebelumnya, "Aku juga tak percaya ada orang segampang dirimu."

Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan Chen memberinya ceramah sepanjang apapun.

"Kau terlalu sembrono, Luhan." Aku tahu, jawabnya dalam hati. "Kau terlalu lemah untuk berada disini." Lemah, Luhan mengamini, masih menundukkan kepala. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyerah begitu saja."

Barulah gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya.

"Xiumin percaya padamu," Ucapnya, "Aku juga akan mempercayaimu."

"Seperti katamu," Jawabnya, hendak menyangkal perkataan Lycan di depannya, "Aku terlalu lemah." Chen hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, membiarkan yang lebih muda melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku terlalu lemah untuk membunuh, dan aku terlalu lemah hingga jatuh cinta padanya."

Pria itu memijat pelipisnya, kesal. "Kalian berdua sama saja." Gumamnya. "Kau dan Xiumin memiliki kegoyahan yang sama. Tapi dia tak lemah-"

"Dan aku bukan Xiumin."

"Dengarkan aku dulu," Sanggahnya, "Aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi seperti Xiumin. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berpikir matang-matang. Pacarku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, dia takut hal yang sama terjadi padamu Luhan. Dan jika memang itu terjadi, dan dia harus mengemban rasa khawatir, aku akan membunuhmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Kenapa kau terus memintaku untuk berpikir matang-matang?" Ucap Luhan frustasi, tangannya membantung tanah lembut di atasnya, "Aku sudah ada disini, aku akan mendatangi mereka sebentar lagi. Sehun membenciku, Kim Jongdae!"

"Jangan memanggil nama manusia itu, Luhan!" Bentak Chen, dia sudah cukup bertukar pendapat baik-baik dengan bocah itu, sepertinya gadis ini perlu diperingatkan sekali lagi akan bahaya yang mengancam jika dia memilih jalan yang dia ambil sekarang.

Tapi sebelum dia dapat berucap, Xiumin sudah berlari-lari dari dalam hutan, tangannya yang kuat menyangga tubuhnya sementara dia melompat-lompat menuju mereka, dan Chen harus bangkit dan menghentikan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" Tanyanya lembut dan kekasihnya hanya dapat menahan nafasnya yang menderu dengan cepat.

"Mereka tahu Luhan ada disini, mereka-" Xiumin menarik nafas lagi, "Mereka mendatangiku tadi, mereka nyaris saja-" Chen langsung memeluknya, dia tahu seberapa takut Xiumin terhadap Spartoi ganas yang bertugas mencari para buronan.

"Kau harus lari," Dia menatap Luhan yang masih terpaku, "Jika kau masih ingin hidup, lari sekarang, Luhan."

Tapi gadis itu hanya menatap pasangan di depannya dengan hampa. Dirinya kembali teringat Sehun, bagaimana dia membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar usai percakapan mereka dan Luhan yang berakhir meminta seekor Amphisbaena di kamarnya untuk pergi mencari cara untuk mendapatkan obat tidur.

Tak ada tempat baginya di dunia fana, bahkan di negeri orang mati tempat dia seharusnya berada, dia tetap tak memiliki tempat yang pantas. Tak ada gunanya dia terus lari seperti ini, tak ada gunanya dia terus bersembunyi dalam pelukan Sehun, dia akan selalu kembali dan mereka akan selalu menunggu.

Dengan mantap, gadis itu masuk ke dalam hutan, mengabaikan teriakan Xiumin yang terus memanggil namanya. Luhan membiarkan para Spartoi mengepungnya dan mengunci pergerakannya, membelenggu tangannya dengan tulang-belulang. Dan ketika dia melihat ke belakang, Xiumin telah meneteskan air mata di dalam dekapan Chen.

.

Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Luhan dalam tidurnya. Dalam keadaan panik, dia membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit dan dokter memberinya diagnosa yang sudah amat jelas. Overdosis. Dan dia hanya perlu menunggunya terbangun setelah mereka memberinya sekian obat yang tak dia mengerti.

Remaja itu mengeratkan tangannya sementara matanya mengerjap terbuka. Di sampingnya, masih terbaring Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan lembut, dia mengusapkan bibirnya ke tangannya. Kenapa dia merasa sangat menyayanginya sementara di sisi lain dia membencinya?

Melihat gadis itu yang tertidur sekarang ini, wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya tergerai kemana-mana membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya mereka ada di rumah sekarang, melakukan apapun yang pasangan seperti mereka lakukan, mengunjungi ibu mereka contohnya.

Ibu mereka. Astaga, Sehun nyaris lupa. Sepertinya dia harus mengunjungi pusara sang ibu sekarang juga. Entah apa yang ibunya pikirkan jika melihatnya seperti ini. Dengan perlahan, dia melepaskan tangan Luhan dan beranjak pergi.

.

Meletakkan bunga di makam bertuliskan Hwang Sena, dia menunduk sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Eomma, aku datang." Sapanya.

"Eomma, aku bertemu seseorang," dia memulai, tersenyum konyol. "Kami melakukan... banyak hal. Tapi dia berbohong, Eomma," Ucapnya lagi, "Dia bukan dari dunia ini. ini sangat gila, Eomma, aku mengira kami akan baik-baik saja, walau dari awal kami memang bukan pasangan normal."

Dia kembali tertawa, dia merasa konyol untuk bicara di depan pusara sendirian, tapi entah ibunya masih hidup atau telah tiada, hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya tenang seperti ini. "Aku... aku ingin membencinya, Eomma, aku benar-benar ingin membencinya."

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Tapi, Eomma, kenapa aku masih sangat mencintainya?"

Tanpa disadarinya, sosok berbaju putih di belakangnya menatapnya hampa. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat putra sulungnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dia ingin menyalahkan seseorang, tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkan Luhan. Gadis itu sama tersiksanya dengan Sehun sekarang ini, bahkan lebih tersiksa.

Berita menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan luas, bahkan dunia bawah terkejut mendengar berita seorang Changeling muda rendahan berani menentang perintah dan telah dicari sekian lama untuk ditarik kembali ke negeri orang mati. Dan Sena juga sudah mendengar bahwa Changeling itu sudah ditemukan.

Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu Sehun ini?

Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu bahwa Luhan mungkin takkan bangun lagi?

Seorang berdiri disampingnya, menghela nafas. "Jika kau seperti ini terus, takkan ada gunanya." Ucap orang itu, dan roh tersebut segera menatapnya, kebingungan karena dia bisa melihatnya. "Halo, Omonim, kita sudah lama tak bertemu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum. Sena baru menyadari itu adalah teman sekelas Sehun yang sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka. "Kau," mulainya, masih terkejut bahwa dia bisa melihatnya.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Sehun, tenang dan pulanglah, Omonim. Kau tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Jongin menjentikkan jari dan sebelum Sena dapat berkata-kata, dia tertarik ke dalam pusara angin dan berdenyar pergi.

Remaja itu tersenyum sebelum mendekati sahabatnya yang masih menunduk di samping makam ibunya, lalu berjongkok di dekatnya. "Aku minta maaf kakakku harus menyebabkan kekacauan ini."

"Kakakmu?" Ulang Sehun, "Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol itu." Jawabnya santai, seolah itu adalah hal paling normal di dunia. "Kau pasti sangat marah padanya sekarang ini." Sehun masih menatap teman sekelasnya, tak percaya. "Aku, atas namanya, meminta maaf."

"Jongin, ini tak lucu."

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, "Aku serius, Sehun." Dia meyakinkan. "Ini sedikit rumit sebenarnya, tapi berhubung kau juga memiliki darah indigo, ini akan sedikit mudah."

"Darah indigo?" Ulang Sehun. Jadi selama ini, kedua sahabat gilanya memiliki takdir keturunan yang sama sepertinya dan mereka dengan teganya membiarkannya tak tahu sama sekali? "Apa kau bahkan serius?"

"Positif." Jawabnya, raut bercandanya yang selalu ada menghilang seketika. "Kau dan ayahmu mungkin lebih sering berada di Padang Timur, karena kebanyakan manusia akan terdampar disana jika berada di negeri orang mati."

Samar-samar, Sehun kembali mengingat, mimpinya yang terkadang, hanya sekali dua, membawanya ke sebuah hamparan rerumputan, semilir angin lembut dan semerbak bebungaan liar. Dan remaja itu menyadari bahwa sahabatnya memang benar.

"Tapi Appa, Appa sedikit aneh." Dia menahan tawanya, "Dia dengan lancang masuk ke teritori selatan, ayahmu pernah bercerita tentang Ratu Bada?"

Sehun mengangguk perlahan. Dia ingat sosok samar yang diceritakan sang ayah. Sosok bergaun keperakan dengan wajah nan cantik dan rambut sewarna madu yang tumbuh hingga ke bahunya.

"Dia ibuku," Jongin tersenyum, "Chanyeol terlahir dua tahun sebelumku, kami baru mengenal ketika aku berumur lima tahun." Dia menatap wajah kebingungan Sehun dan tertawa kecil, "Intinya adalah, berhubungan dengan makhluk lain tak masalah, apalagi jika kalian saling mencintai."

"Aku tak tahu, Jongin, setelah apa yang Appa lewati-"

"Ayahmu mati untuk melindungimu," Balasnya, "Aku bukan mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi ayahmu mati untuk itu, dan jangan buat Luhan mengorbankan hidupnya juga."

Sehun mengernyit. Luhan. Dia baru teringat bahwa dia meninggalkannya di rumah sakit dalam keadaan tak sadar tadinya. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Dia overdosis, dia akan segera bangun."

"Kau pikir dia overdosis karena apa?" Sehun terdiam, "Kemampuan Amphisbaena untuk menemukan obat-obatan sangat di luar kemampuan, dan dia mampu menemukan obat yang tak mematikan jika itu hanya diminum tanpa arti. Tapi keinginannya untuk pergilah yang membuatnya sekarat sekarang."

"Luhan," Gumam Sehun, semakin meras tertekan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan, "Astaga, Luhan." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya." Tegur Jongin dan remaja itu merasa tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Itu adalah kalimat yang persis dia lontarkan pada Luhan, dalam keadaan berlinang air mata, rapuh, dan merasa bersalah. Dan Sehun telah membentaknya.

"Aku harus pergi." Tak tahu, bagaimanapun itu, dia harus bertemu Luhan kembali, dia harus menyelesaikan ini. dia tak bisa hidup dalam rasa bersalah seperti ini. apapun yang terjadi, dia harus segera menemui Luhan.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu cara menemuinya?" Sehun berbalik, menatap Jongin yang bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku menawarkan jasa antar gratis, promo hari ini."

.

Luhan menunduk di dalam selnya, makhluk-makhluk yang terkurung lainnya juga berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya dengan sinis. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak jijik dengan Changeling pengkhianat? Gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa semakin malu dan malu.

Hani berada di sel sampingnya, dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Bati dan merengsek ke arahnya. "Luhan," Bisiknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk tetap bersama Oppa?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit, "Aku tak bisa menepatinya, Hani, maafkan aku." Gadis itu menatap kembarannya yang ikut menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan khawatir, mungkin kau yang akan pergi nanti."

"Bati bilang," Dia melirik sosok kelelawar yang masih terlelap, "Bati bilang Oppa bahagia denganmu, aku tak percaya Oppa tak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu dari sini."

Luhan terdenyum kembali, "Memang, ini sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan Oppa-mu, aku memutuskan ini sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa?" Desak Hani, dahinya berkerut mendengar perkataan kembaran astralnya. "Kau tak bahagia dengan Oppa?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia, tapi apa gunanya untuk terus bersama Sehun jika remaja itu membencinya? Sama sekali tidak ada. Ini sudah keputusannya yang paling berat, meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai dan berkorban masuk ke jelaga itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Luhan?" Panggil Hani dengan penuh harap. "Aku- Aku menyukai disini. Terkurung, tapi Bati sangat menyayangiku." Changeling itu menatapnya penuh selidik, ingin tahu kemana arah bicara manusia itu. "Aku ingin tinggal."

"Kau gila?" Tegurnya, "Kau tak bisa berada disini terus menerus!"

"Aku bisa." Sanggahnya, menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bisa tinggal disini bersama Bati, aku tak masalah dengan itu, kau harus kembali Luhan."

"Hani!" Tegurnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan-"

Sebelum Luhan dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang mengetuk jeruji selnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sosok itu terselubung jubah hitam, lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi bibir dan hidungnya. Gadis kembar itu dapat melihat mata pria yang berusaha membuka jeruji tempat Luhan dikurung.

"Siapa kau?" Tuntut si Changeling, menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. "Kau bukan dari sini, aku harus tahu siapa kau."

Tapi sosok berjubah itu menariknya keluar dari sel, berbicara dengan suara parau dan berat, "Apa aku harus menjelaskan sekarang?" Tepat saat itu, para Spartoi mendesis, menyadari penyusup yang datang secara tiba-tiba. "Kita harus pergi."

"Tapi, dia-" Sebelum Luhan dapat memanggil nama kembaran manusianya, pria itu telah menyeretnya pergi, berlari menuju bayang-bayang.

Gadis itu menjerit hingga suaranya hampir habis ketika dia menikam salah satu Spartoi tepat di jantung dan menariknya kembali seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dia tak tahu kemana dia hendak dibawa, tapi Luhan mengerti, jauh di dalam insting bodohnya, bahwa siapapun yang membawanya adalah orang yang baik. Dan dia bisa mempercayainya.

.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke pondoknya kembali, menutup pintu kamar mandi tempat mereka berada sekarang ini. Separuh astral itu sepakat membantunya untuk mencari Luhan secara cuma-cuma, tak lain karena ini termasuk dari perintah sang ibu.

Lagi, dia tak ingin siapapun bernasib seperti kakaknya.

Dia tahu, apa yang hendak dia lakukan pada Sehun sangat berbahaya, membawa manusia ke dunia mereka sangatlah berbahaya, bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, apalagi dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kau bisa lepaskan jaketmu, kan?" Sehun menurutinya, melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya sembarang, memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai mengisi air di bak. "Ini akan menyakitkan, tapi aku bisa membawamu dengan ini."

"Dengan apa, tepatnya?" Jongin melirikkan matanya ke arah genangan air seolah semuanya sudah sangat jelas, membuat Sehun membelalakkan mata. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku takkan melakukan apa-apa." Yang lebih tua berjanji, "Kau hanya perlu berendam, itu saja."

Jongin mematikan kran air dan menggerakkan kepalanya, sebuah undangan bagi Sehun untuk masuk ke air dan bersiap memulai perjalanannya ke negeri orang mati. Remaja itu menghela nafas, dia tak bisa menyerah sekarang. Dengan pemikiran itu, dia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

Sehun menutup matanya, mencoba menghayati riak air yang berdengung di telinganya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia perlu mencari oksigen di udara, dan tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Tepat sedetik sebelum dia kehabisan nafas, dia merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh lehernya.

Seketika, Sehun membuka matanya, mengabaikan perih ketika molekulnya bertabrakan dengan alat optiknya, bertatapan dengan Jongin yang berancang-ancang untuk mencekiknya. Remaja itu meronta, memberontak di dalam air, namun tekanan yang lebih tua terlalu kuat, membuatnya menghembuskan gelembung-gelembung udara besar sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Dia seharusnya tak setuju akan hal ini.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, Sehun terbangun, menarik nafas panjang, dan menyaksikan dirinya berada di dekat danau dalam sebuah hutan yang tak dia ketahui namanya. Danau tersebut menghitam, menyalurkan kegelapan yang antah berantah asalnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sebuah suara dan Sehun berbalik, bertemu mata dengan Jongin yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Kukira kau akan pingsan lebih lama."

Remaja itu menatap sahabatnya dengan kesal. "Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau kau akan membunuhku."

"Aku tidak membunuhmu." Jongin membuat pembelaan, "Aku hanya mencekikmu hingga kau hilang kesadaran. Cukup kuat hingga aku bisa membawa jiwamu kemari." Dia menyerahkan jaketnya yang tadi dilepas di kamar mandi. "Kau pasti kedinginan." Komentarnya, "Ayo, jalan menuju sel sangat jauh."

.

Luhan masih mengikuti pria berjubah itu, penasaran kemana dia akan membawa mereka, hingga akhirnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk menahan tangannya dan menariknya perlahan. Dia dapat melihat mata pria itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Jawab aku!" Teriak Luhan, "Kita mau kemana?"

Pria itu mendorongnya dengan marah ke sebuah dinding di belakangnya, mencengkram kerah gaunnya seolah dia ini hanya sesuatu yang bisa dia kasari seenaknya. "Tak bisakah kau diam saja dan ikuti aku?"

"Setidaknya katakan padaku siapa kau!"

Sosok itu mengendurkan genggamannya, matanya tiba-tiba saja tertarik pada dinding kusam di belakang mereka. Luhan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyibakkan tudung yang dia pakai untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Mata yang sama, bibir yang sama, telinga yang sama. Luhan membelalakkan mata ketika sosok itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. "K- Kau!"

"Benar ini aku," Geram Chanyeol, "Jadi bisakah sekarang kau diam dan ikuti aku?"

.

Sehun masih mengikuti Jongin dari belakang sementara yang lebih tua memimpin jalan menuju tempat Luhan berada. Dia tak pernah berada disini sebelumnya, hal ini membatnya mempercayai teman sekelasnya daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan mengabaikan nalurinya untuk beralih ke sebuah pintu rusak di lorong yang mereka lewati.

Setelah sekian lama, Jongin akhirnya berdiri di depan sebuah sel, namun matanya membelalak tak percaya dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa minta maaf. Dan Sehun mengerti kenapa, di tempat yang seharusnya Luhan berada, sel itu telah kosong melompong.

Dan Sehun tak menyadari keberadaan adiknya jika dia tak berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hani?!" Balasnya tak percaya dan membungkuk agar sejajar dengan sang adik, "Ini kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Remaja itu melirik makhluk kelelawar yang tengah bersama adiknya, makhluk yang sama dengan di mimpinya. "Dia?"

"Ini Bati, dia yang menjagaku disini." Hani tersenyum. Sebenarnya kata 'menjaga' adalah kata yang terlalu halus, terlalu manis. Gadis itu hanyalah tawanan disini, siap untuk dibuang jika monster itu tak membutuhkannya lagi, tapi dia tak ingin menambah beban sang kakak.

Sehun menatap kaki adiknya yang terbelenggu dan terpotong di lutut, tergagap. "Ah, ini?" Ucap Hani dengan tenang, "Aku menyerahkannya pada Luhan, dia bagian dari diriku, Oppa." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kenapa dia kembali, Oppa? Apa Oppa jahat padanya? Dia sangat mencintai Oppa."

"Hani," Sehun menelan ludah, "Kumohon, jangan mulai."

Jongin menepuk pundak temannya, menenangkan dan membungkuk ke arah gadis manusia bermarga Oh tersebut. "Kau lihat Luhan? Dia seharusnya ada disini."

"Seseorang membawanya pergi." Jawab Hani, "Hanya itu yang kuketahui."

"Seseorang?" Ulang Jongin kebingungan, masih menatap jeruji Luhan yang telah terbuka oleh... kerang? Kenapa ada kerang tajam disini? Kerang hanya bisa ditemukan di daerah laut, dan laut hanya ada di daerah selatan, dan selatan bisa dijangkau oleh- "Apa kau yakin tak melihat orang itu?"

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu yang berderit, cahaya menyeruak ke wajah mereka, jendela ruangan ini terbuka, namun terasa hampa dan menyedihkan. Di matras, terduduk seorang pria, kira-kira dalam usianya yang ke-40. Pandangannya terasa jauh dan sedih, penuh penantian.

Remaja yang datang bersamanya membungkuk dalam ke arah pria itu, matanya meminta Luhan untuk melakukan yang sama. Gadis itu menurutinya, membungkuk lebih dalam dari yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Abeonim," Panggil Chanyeol dengan penuh hormat, "Saya datang berkunjung." Tak ada jawaban, hanya deru nafas stabil dari pria tersebut. "Saya membawa seseorang," Dia menarik pinggangnya, "Namanya Luhan, kekasih Sehun."

Apa?

Mata Luhan melotot, mendengar pengenalan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Bagaimana bisa dia memperkenalkannya seperti itu di depan seorang pria tua lemah dan rapuh? Tapi ucapan pria itu menghancurkan persepsinya.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun putraku?" Dia memutar kepala, mencari wajah Luhan dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau sangat cantik, mirip dengan putriku, ya, ya, Hani-ku yang manis, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Sehun-ku, Sena-ku, aku merindukan mereka semua..."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol, memohon padanya untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Dia memang penasaran tentang kepala keluarga Oh tersebut, tapi bertemu dengannya di negeri orang mati sebagai pria renta seperti ini sangat berada di luar ekspektasi.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana Sehun-ku? Hani-ku? Sena-ku? Mereka masih hidup? Mereka baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis, mata rusamu bisa kasihan nanti, Sehun juga pasti tak suka jika kau menangis."

Luhan semakin terisak, mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Minjae yang seolah menumbuknya satu persatu. Bagaimana dia bisa menceritakan bahwa Sena telah meninggal, Hani tertawan disini dan tak tahu bisa diselamatkan atau tidak, serta hubungannya dengan Sehun yang kandas tepat ketika dia menuju kemari.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu semua pada seorang Oh Minjae yang menyedihkan dan rapuh seperti ini?

Gadis itu memilih lari, menyibakkan tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh pria itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membungkuk dalam kembali dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesana?" Isak Luhan, "Apa kau memberitahu tentang siapa aku ini pada Sehun tak cukup? Kau ingin aku tahu seperti apa ayahnya juga?" Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan Park Chanye-"

"Sehun benar-benar sendirian, Luhan!" Potongnya marah, "Itu memang bukan ayahnya, tapi itu bagian gila roh Oh Minjae yang terjebak disini, dan dia benar-benar membuktikan itu, bagaimana dia bisa hidup jika bahkan kau meninggalkannya?"

"Bukankah dia yang memintaku untuk pergi duluan?" Sanggahnya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol nyaris menjambak rambutnya karena kesal dan frustasi, "Sehun mengalami amarah yang besar untuk sementara waktu, tapi dia sedang berusaha, Luhan. Dia berusaha meminta maaf sementara menatap tubuh tak berdayamu di kamar rumah sakit!"

Luhan terdiam. Benarkah itu Sehun? Benarkah Sehun menunggunya dengan penuh rasa khawatir, rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya setelah apa yang dia katakan? Benarkah kekasihnya memang menyesal karena itu?

"Jadi diam dan ikut aku pulang ke dunia fana."

Gadis itu mundur selangkah, sebuah belati terbentuk di tangannya, mengeluarkan warna biru yang semakin menggelisahkan. Luhan menatap senjata itu nanar, gemerlapnya seolah mendesak untuk segera digunakan.

"Luhan, Sehun pasti menunggumu."

"Aku- Aku tak bisa, Chanyeol."

"Luhan," Ucapnya penuh peringatan, "Ikut aku pulang atau kau kuseret paksa." Tapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol merubah pikirannya ketika gadis itu membawa belati tersebut ke lehernya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Letakkan itu."

Luhan benar-benar tak tahu, tangannya bergerak sendiri seolah sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Apa yang Xiumin katakan? Belati ini akan muncul di saat terapuhnya, mendesak untuk digunakan. Dan sepertinya, senjata itu nyaris menang.

"Luhan," Desak Chanyeol, "Letakkan sekarang."

"Aku tak bisa." Cicitnya, suaranya mengecil karena ketakutan dan tangannya bergetar karena takut. "Chanyeol, kumohon." Luhan mulai terisak, darah hitam sudah menetes dari sela-sela lehernya yang tertekan bilah tajam itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti, menahan tangan Luhan yang semakin berusaha menghujamkan bagian tajam senjata itu ke lehernya. Tapi kekuatan apapun itu terasa lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya, dan bahkan Chanyeol kewalahan untuk itu.

"Hentikan!" Teriak satu suara dan mereka menoleh, menatap Jongin yang segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh Sehun dari belakang. Chanyeol menatap adik seibunya dengan penuh rasa tak percaya, "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku akan menjelaskan nanti."

"Sehun." Bisik Luhan, tangannya masih setia di leher. "Bagaimana caramu-"

"Untuk sekarang ini," Ujar Jongin, menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan tenang dan dengan kuat mencegahnya untuk menusuk lebih dalam. "Tenangkan dirimu." Perintahnya, "Jika kau panik, dia akan semakin kuat."

"Aku tak bisa." Luhan terisak, masih menatap lurus ke arah orang yang menatapnya datar, dia sadar, mata itu tak memancarkan apapun lagi untuknya. "Biarkan saja."

"Luhan," Tegur Jongin.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mati sebentar lagi," Potong gadis itu, darah menetes semakin deras, "Apa bedanya jika aku mati sekarang."

Ucapan itu menarik perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya. Apakah dia benar-benar menyakiti Luhan sehingga dia berpikir seperti itu? Apakah dia benar-benar tak bisa meminta maaf lagi, lantaran gadis itu telah menodongkan belati ke arah lehernya sendiri? Apakah dia benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan?

Remaja itu menatapnya nanar. Kristal-kristal bening yang nampak begitu suci keluar dari kedua mata Luhan. Mata yang biasanya selalu cerah dan riang, sekarang nampak berkabut dan menyedihkan, bahkan sudah membengkak karena menangis. Bibirnya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum kini bergetar karena tangis yang meledak-ledak.

Sehun telah menghancurkan senyum indah Luhan.

Gadis itu tak menyisakan padangan ke arahnya, dia terus menangis dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap, memintanya untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa agar belati itu lepas dari lehernya, atau membiarkannya mati disini sekalian.

"Hentikan ini semua, Luhan!" Sehun tak tahu dia mendapatkan keberanian darimana ketika dia mengatakan ini, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah dia harus menghentikan gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya. "Singkirkan benda itu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa! Lagipula ini yang kau inginkan, kan? Kau ingin aku menghilang, kan?!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah menginginkannya!" Bentak Sehun, amarah memuncak di kepalanya ketika dia melihat gadis itu semakin terisak. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, dia marah karena dia yang menyebabkan Luhan kehilangan harapan, terlebih lagi, dia marah karena tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Untuk apa aku menginginkan orang yang kucintai untuk pergi?"

Luhan tertawa pahit, darah hitam semakin mengalir di lehernya, "Kita berdua tahu kau tak mencintaiku, kau mengira aku ini Hani selama itu, kau tak mengenalku, kau tak mengenal Luhan."

"Kau kira sejak kapan perasan ini tumbuh?" Tanya Sehun dingin, matanya menghujam ke arahnya, "Kau yang membuatku menyukaimu sejak aku membawamu pulang dengan gaun hitam itu. Kau yang membuatku mencintaimu sejak aku menjagamu selama Eomma tak ada."

"Eomma? Hwang Sena?" Ulang Luhan parau, "Apa kau bahkan sadar kenapa dia mati? Apa kau bahkan sadar kenapa penyakitnya semakin parah sejak aku datang? Kenapa dia baru meninggal sekarang? Apa kau bahkan sadar?"

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya, "Aku tahu dengan sangat jelas." Ucap Sehun lagi. "Semua orang yang memiliki riwayat indigo mengenal sosok Changeling yang akan datang untuk membunuh, menyebarkan kematian dan penyakit, kesengsaraan bagi targetnya."

"Jadi kau tahu ternyata." Gumam Luhan. "Jadi kau sudah membenciku sekarang?"

"Apa aku bahkan bisa?" Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun dalam, mencari kebohongan jauh di matanya. Tapi tak ada setitikpun disana. Genggamannya mengendur dan pisau itu menjauh.

Jongin menatap sahabatnya dengan kagum, setelah sekian lama, hanya Sehun yang berhasil mencegah Luhan menusuk dirinya sendiri. Remaja itu menatap kakaknya, menganggukkan kepala, dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kita harus segera pergi sekarang." Tegasnya, menyeret gadis itu pergi sebelum Sehun dapat melakukan apapun.

"Tunggu," Namun keduanya telah pergi dari lorong tempat mereka berada, meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempat. "Aku harus mengikuti mereka."

"Sehun, aku rasa kau-"

"Aku hampir mendapatkannya kembali, Jongin." Putus yang lebih muda, menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat, "Aku harus membawanya pulang, aku tak bisa kehilangan dia."

Jongin terdiam. Dia mengenal kalimat itu di lubuk hatinya, amat sangat mengenalnya. Remaja itu tak dapat melupakan bagaimana kakaknya meraung-raung saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah terbaring kaku karena tak sadarkan diri. Dan bagaimana, setelah berbagai permohonan syarat, sang ibu mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu.

Jongin melihat secercah bayangan Chanyeol dalam diri Sehun.

Dan remaja itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

Luhan sadar mereka ada dimana. Dia sangat mengenal tempat dia pertama kali membuka mata, tempat pertama kali dia bicara, tempat pertama kali dia menyebutkan namanya. Chanyeol mengawasinya dari ujung tembok, membiarkannya melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri dari sandaran, "Karena sudah waktumu." Jawabnya praktis. "Dengarkan aku, Luhan," Dia mencondongkan diri ke arah gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, membuatnya membelalak kaget. Sebelum dia bisa mengelak, Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya untuk menahannya agar berada di tempat dan bicara lagi. "Jadi putuskan sekarang."

"Apa yang kudapatkan setelah ini?"

"Semua yang kukatakan tadi." Jawabnya, "Kau hanya perlu membayar dengan ingatanmu."

Luhan berdecih, kesepakatan ini benar-benar tak masuk akal, "Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya jika aku tak mengingat apapun?" Debatnya, "Ini konyol, Chanyeol."

"Bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku." Balas yang lebih tua, "Itu karena kau tak mengerti konsep apa itu ingatan, Luhan. Sekali kau mengenal ibuku, kau akan menguasai konsep itu."

"Kau berbohong."

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Luhan terdiam, Chanyeol benar, tak ada untungnya bagi remaja itu jika dia hendak menipunya. "Dengarkan ini, Luhan, aku tak berbohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku peduli pada Sehun. Dia temanku, dan dia sangat bergantung padamu."

"Dia mengusirku."

"Itu sebuah kesalahan."

"Dan dia membentakku."

"Itu sebuah kesalahan dan penyesalan."

"Dia mengira aku adalah adiknya."

"Itu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Pernyataan yang sangat salah." Luhan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan bahwa itu salah? "Dia memang mengira kau adalah adiknya, tapi dia jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku tak mengerti." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk. "Jika dia memang memiliki perasaan itu, apakah ini benar-benar bisa membantuku?"

"Ibuku tak pernah berbohong." Ucapnya pahit. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa bencinya terhadap sang ibu, dia sangat mengenal wanita yang telah melahirkannya, dam dia tahu, ibunya tak pernah menganggap remeh setiap kata yang dia keluarkan.

Luhan masih menunduk, menatap belati yang masih dia pegang, di pikirannya tergiang penawaran Chanyeol. Tawaran itu sangat menggiurkan, membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan senjata itu ke dalam jelaga yang masih menggelegak di dekat mereka jika tak ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu berbalik, bertemu mata dengan Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Bibir Luhan bergetar, matanya kembali berair ketika melihat remaja itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Letakkan itu, Luhan." Pintanya, mengulurkan tangan agar gadis itu menyerahkan bilah tajam ke tangannya. "Luhan, kumohon." Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempat, tangannya menggenggam erat bilah yang menguncinya di kehidupan ini.

"Luhan," Panggil Chanyeol, memastikan gadis itu menuruti perintahnya. "Sehun, dia harus melakukan ini. Menyingkir."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sehun dingin, "Hyung, jangan seperti ini padanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tak menyukainya, tapi jangan paksa dia."

"Aku tak memaksanya," Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Luhan, "Benarkan?" Chanyeol meremas pundak Luhan yang dia pegang, membuat gadis itu meringis dan menatap mata tajam remaja itu.

Gadis itu menelan ludah, "Dia tak memaksaku." Ucapnya lirih, menatap kosong mata laki-laki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Air mata mendesak keluar dari kedua alat optiknya, tapi dia dapat menahan, setidaknya untuk sekarang. "Aku yang menginginkan ini."

"Kau berbohong, Lu, aku tahu."

"Aku tidak," Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Kau tidak- kau bahkan tak mengenalku."

"Aku mengenalmu sangat baik, kau takkan meninggalkanku, kau berjanji."

"Kapan?"

"Luhan,"

"Aku tanya, kapan aku berjanji, Sehun?"

Dia tak bisa melakukan ini, dia benci berbohong terutama kepada Sehun, tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Jika apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya benar, jika dia tulus mau menolongnya, mereka akan bertemu lagi, dia yakin akan hal itu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh kepedihan dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan meneteskan bendungan air matanya. "Sehun, kumohon, aku harus melakukan ini."

"Kau tak harus, Luhan, kumohon."

"Kau harus pulang Sehun, Hani akan ada di rumah ketika kau kembali-"

"Luhan,"

"Dan kau mungkin menemukan orang lain setelah aku mati-"

"Luhan!" Bentak Sehun pada akhirnya, menatapnya tajam. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Tegasnya, bergerak selangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya, membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Lihat aku, Lu," Dia tak bergerak, "Kumohon."

Luhan masih tetap menunduk, tak berani menatap wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan memegang dagunya, menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan."

Matanya berkedip, menahan panas air mata yang kembali menyeruak. Bibirnya ikut bergetar, membuatnya nafasnya semakin menderu. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kau sudah berjanji, aku ingat semua yang kau katakan."

Benar, dia telah berjanji. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika waktunya sangat terbatas sekarang? Dia tak bisa, dia harus segera pergi sekarang, Luhan berusaha melepaskan kontak mata dan beralih ke Chanyeol, tapi remaja itu terus menahannya agar menatap matanya.

"Sehun-"

"Luhan-"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Gadis itu menatapnya pedih, "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menelan ludahnya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal itu.

Air mata Luhan kembali tumpah ketika dia menutup matanya, setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu membiarkan Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya, membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan sementara bibirnya mengecupnya lembut.

Sehun berusaha meraih belati yang dia genggam, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, kemana Luhan tak dapat menemukannya, tapi genggamannya terasa sangat kencang dan remaja itu harus memperdalam ciuman untuk mengecohnya.

Luhan mengerti dengan sangat jelas apa tujuan Sehun, dia harus tetap sadar, tapi siapa yang bisa jika remaja itu membuatnya terlena hanya dengan bibirnya? Gadis itu membuka bibirnya, merasakan lidah Sehun masuk dan menjilatnya.

Ciuman ini tak bisa seperti ini, hati Sehun mulai protes. Seharusnya ini penuh dengan cinta dan tak disandingkan dengan nafsu. Tapi dengan Luhan yang membuka bibir dan menyentuhkan lidah mereka? Sekian, terima kasih, Sehun juga punya batas pertahanan.

Tepat sebelum remaja itu dapat menggigit bibirnya, Luhan melepas tautan mereka, bibirnya masih bergetar dan nafasnya menderu. Wajahnya memerah karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi. Bahkan Jongin dan Chanyeol harus memalingkan wajah.

Luhan berjinjit untuk mengecupnya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Bisiknya, dan sebelum Sehun sempat membalas apapun, Luhan telah menjatuhkan belati itu ke jelaga.

Denyar birunya berpendar redup di dalam dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan yang menginvasi dan seolah menghisap semua kekuatannya. Bilah itu perlahan pecah menjadi beling-beling keperakan dan menyerap masuk ke dada Luhan, membuat gadis itu menahan nafas terkejut.

Sehun menangkap tubuhnya sebelum dia dapat menyentuh tanah. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah, nafasnya terasa sesak karena beling-beling yang mendesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. "Karena aku serakah." Ucapnya, menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, remaja bermarga Park itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, dan Luhan kembali beralih ke Sehun.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara, aku akan kembali, aku berjanji."

"Luhan,"

"Kau bisa menungguku, kau juga boleh meninggalkanku. Jika aku- jika aku-"

"Luhan, sudah, Luhan,"

"Jika aku terlalu lama, jika aku tak bisa menemukanmu, kau bisa meninggalkanku, kau bisa pergi."

"Luhan apa yang kau bicarakan?" Beling-beling itu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalamnya, membuat nafasnya tercekat. "Luhan!" Sehun tak bisa tak menjerit ketika gadis itu memucat, rambutnya memanjang dan menghitam, sementara kukunya berubah menjadi cakar. Tak lama, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tersenyum. "Luhan?"

Tak ada jawaban, dan Sehun tahu, dia sudah kehilangan Luhan selamanya.

 **This is not the end, this is not, no, no, don't kill me!**

 ***dicolok pensil mekanik***

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena memberikan chap yang crappy, tapi ini adalah bagian dari cerita.**

 **Aku tak bisa menghilangkan ini bagaimanapun caranya.**

 **But y'all heard what Luhan said, "Kau bisa menungguku, kau juga boleh meninggalkanku." Something like that.**

 **So, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ini bukan akhir yang sebenarnya, aku sudah punya gambaran untuk tiga chapter ke depan, bear with me guys.**

 **Anyway, that's all, apapun kritik, saran, dan sebangsanya kalian bisa mengatakannya di review.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	11. 11: I Will Recognize You

**Hello, this is me with eleventh chapter!**

 **Okay, this week is a not-so-havoc, ditambah nilai raportku yang membuatku menangis.**

 **Well, aku berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa chapter dan baru bisa update hari ini karena kuotaku habis.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **I Will Recognize You**

Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak Luhan meninggal. Sehun bahkan telah lulus dari sekolahnya dan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai seorang guru muda biasa, Hani yang masih menjalani masa kuliahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, kontras dengan apa yang dia rasakan selama kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu.

Sehun tak tahu apa hubungan Hani dengan Bati, apakah itu sebatas majikan dan peliharaan, atau entah apa yang menyamakan derajat mereka. Tapi itu pasti sesuatu yang lebih, mengingat sangat membutuhkan perjuangan untuk meyakinkan Hani meninggalkan negeri orang mati.

Semenjak melihat nyawa Luhan direnggut di depan matanya, Sehun bersikeras bahwa dia harus membawa pergi Hani, mengingat betapa sulitnya pilihan yang diambil kekasihnya saat itu. Atau mantan kekasih. Sehun terkadang nyaris lupa bahwa dia akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

.

"Pagi, Seonsaeng-nim!" Sehun tersenyum ketika murid-muridnya melontarkan sapaan setiap kali dia lewat di pagi hari. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun dia menggeluti dunia pendidikan, walaupun terkadang dirinya terasa muak karena tingkah anak-anak muridnya.

Tapi bagaimana dia punya hak marah ketika dia juga seperti mereka dulu?

Tertidur di kelas misalnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Seo Eun Gi! Buka matamu dan baca bukumu! Aku akan memberimu detensi di lain hari kau melakukan itu." Gadis yang ditegurnya segera mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang kosong buku biologinya. Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya, lalu memilih berdiri di podium, mengawasi mereka lebih jauh.

Pria itu menghela nafas, memandang anak-anak dari sekolah dasar mereka yang bermain di lapangan. Terkadang sekelebat gadis berambut pirang muncul di benaknya, tertawa riang dan menatap ke jendela.

Luhan.

Dia masih ingat akan bagaimana gadis itu tertawa berlarian di rumah ketika mereka berkejaran. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Luhan mengajaknya bermain dengan antusias, dia lain hari, entah pantai atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan pria itu menatap nama adiknya yang terpampang di layar, dengan menghela nafas, Sehun mengangkatnya. "Oppa, aku akan pergi sebentar dan pulang terlambat, apa itu tak apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Itu seolah rutinitas yang selalu mereka jaga. Sehun akan selalu pulang tepat waktu setelah waktunya mengajar selesai, sementara adiknya menelantarkan diri untuk bermain di luar. Jujur saja, Sehun tak pernah setuju dengan perangai yang lebih muda, tapi ketika dia beralasan bahwa itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan monster yang dia tinggalkan, pria itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia juga tak bisa melupakan sesosok makhluk yang menjerat hatinya dulu, astaga, dia bahkan mengira Hani adalah Luhan sekali-kali waktu.

"Aku mau ke rumah Yixing, Oppa tahu, anak pindahan itu." Sehun hanya mengiyakan jawaban Hani dan menutup panggilannya terlebih dahulu karena bel yang telah berbunyi.

"Jangan lupakan tugas kalian karena aku takkan mentolerir adanya keterlambatan." Suara keluhan menyeruak ke sepenjuru kelas, menandakan murid-muridnya yang bertingkah manja lagi, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Itu saja." Lalu berderap keluar kelas.

.

Seorang wanita menundukkan kepala ke meja di depan kursi yang dia duduki, makanan yang sudah siap belum dia sentuh sama sekali. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Yang lainnya tersenyum balik, "Tidak, pesanan baru saja datang." Pria itu mengangguk dan duduk di depannya, segera menyantap hidangan yang ada, diikuti dengan wanita itu. "Sehun," Panggilnya di sela-sela makan siang mereka, "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Memang kenapa?" Balasnya santai, "Aku memang selalu sibuk, anak-anak ini terkadang sedikit sulit." Sehun menatap tunangannya yang hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja," Dia bermain-main dengan sumpitnya, "Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua sekarang."

Sehun mengangkat bibirnya tipis, "Chaewon, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku mungkin hanya sedikit teralih darimu." Ujarnya, "Mereka adalah anak-anak."

"Aku tak apa, aku hanya mengingatkan saja." Sehun menghela nafas, dia melirik tanggal dan merasakan beban di pundaknya semakin memberat. Pria itu mengedarkan padangannya, terus berkedip agar air matanya tak keluar. Chaewon merasakan sesuatu dan mengerutkan kening, "Ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf," Ucapnya segera, "Tapi aku harus pergi, aku meninggalkan sesuatu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

"Ya, aku-" Sebelum wanita itu dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tunangannya telah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkannya yang terbengong kaget karena tindakan Sehun. "Kau pergi lagi."

.

Sehun tak pergi kemana-mana. Pria itu duduk di dalam mobilnya, latar pantai dengan ombak berdebum keras menemaninya hari itu, lautan biru seolah mengejeknya, seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka telah berhasil membawa tambatan hatinya pergi.

Sehun ingat bagaimana Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali memberitahunya perihal Luhan. Park Chanyeol. Putra dari Park Heechan dan Ratu Bada. Dia juga ingat bagaimana dia mengetahui rahasia Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang mengajak mereka bertamasya kemari.

Dia juga ingat bagaimana Jongin mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan segera pulang.

Pulang? Pulang kemana? Sehun tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan itu. Setelah kematian kekasihnya, hubungannya dengan negeri orang mati seolah terputus, memang terkadang dia melihat satu atau dua makhluk, tapi semuanya seolah mengenalinya dan lari sebelum dia bahkan dapat melihat mereka.

Bahkan Xiumin tak terlihat lagi dimana-mana.

Tapi dia tak masalah. Dia tak masalah sama sekali jika bahkan seluruh dunia tak mengenal namanya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah Luhan untuk kembali. Tanpanya, dunia fana seolah hanyalah tempatnya makan, tidur, dan bekerja. Dia tak memiliki tambatan hati untuk pulang ke tempatnya yang sebenarnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, air mata merembes ketika dia mengingat masa-masanya bersama Luhan. Dia merindukannya. Berapa banyak lagi dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia merindukannya? Kenapa waktu ini begitu bengis dan kejam, meninggalkannya dalam rasa sedih dan lautan rindu yang membunuhnya?

Kenapa dia bahkan bertemu dengan Chaewon? Dia merasa bersalah pada wanita itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau tunangannya masih memiliki seseorang yang lain di hatinya?

 _"_ _Aku hanya akan pergi untuk sementara."_

Sehun tertawa dingin, "Pembohong."

Sehun memutar radio keras-keras agar setidaknya lagu bahagia yang mulai terputar dapat meningkatkan semangatnya. Tapi percuma saja, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan justru semakin sedih dan sedih, melemparkan banyak awan gelap ke lubuk hatinya.

Dengan marah, pria itu mematikan siaran. Ada apa dengan radio hari ini?

Ponselnya berdering dan dia dapat melihat tulisan nama Chaewon disana, tapi Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala, membiarkan nada deringnya berhenti sendiri setelah dimatikan. Bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa dia tak ingin diganggu?

Sehun membaringkan kepalanya ke sandaran, entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. dia hanya ingin sendiri, membiarkan dirinya meratapi hari kematian gadis yang masih tertanam di hatinya, membiarkan dirinya meratapi betapa lemahnya ia dalam mempertahankan Luhan.

Andai saja dia tak mengusirnya saat itu.

Mungkin Luhan akan seumuran dengan Hani sekarang ini, 23 tahun. Tumbuh dengan cantik dan cerdas, menemani dan menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Dia membayangkan Luhan yang akan kelelahan karena tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, dan Sehun akan membantunya.

Mungkin setiap sekali atau dua akhir pekan mereka akan ke pantai, bermain melepas penat setelah hari-hari sibuk mereka. Mungkin Sehun akan membelikannya banyak novel setelah dia mendapat gajinya. Mungkin Luhan akan bersemangat sekali dan membacakan setiap detilnya.

Sehun melebarkan senyumannya, akan lebih baik jika Luhan ikut bercanda ria bersamanya sekarang ini. atau mungkin dia dapat benar-benar memberinya identitas baru, bukan anak terkecil dari keluarga Oh, tapi seorang Luhan yang benar-benar dikenal sebagai seorang manusia.

Dan mungkin Sehun akan menikahinya.

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana, radionya terputar, dan lagu yangSehun kenali sebagai bagian dari S.M Station mulai mengisi telinganya. Tell Me What is Love.

Suatu hari, beritahu aku, apa itu cinta?

Benar, apa itu cinta? Musim dingin? Musim semi? Sebuah kata yang tak terdefinisikan bahkan bagi Sehun yang menderita karena cintanya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dia tak tahu dan takkan pernah tahu. Tak ada remedial yang cukup bahkan untuk murid paling pintar sekalipun jika ditanyakan tentang apa itu cinta.

Yang dapat disebutkan hanyalah lima huruf dengan penuh makna, kosong dan rumit dalam waktu yang sama. Kosong karena tak diketahui dan rumit karena sulit didefinisikan. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa itu cinta, bahkan yang mengaku bahwa mereka telah jatuh cinta mungkin masih sulit untuk mendefinisikannya.

Dan Sehun yakin, dia adalah salah satu dari orang tersebut.

Apa yang dia bisa katakan ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Luhan?

Tidak ada.

Ini bukan masalah bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang, atau dia memiliki seluruh naluri untuk menjaganya. Ini adalah tentang mulut, pikiran, dan hati yang tiba-tiba sejalan, membentuk tiga kata yang sangat fatal dan indah. Di pantai ini, ketika mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya, dan Luhan secara menyeluruh memberikan dirinya pada Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

Andai saja dia ada disini.

Dia bisa membayangkan Luhan tertawa riang dengan jiwa kekanakannya, mengajaknya bermain di ombak. Sehun merutuki dirinya yang menangis, dia seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia memaksakan kehendaknya agar tak pernah menangis lagi.

Luhan takkan kembali walaupun dia menghabiskan seluruh air matanya bahkan hingga darah yang menetes dari matanya.

Luhan takkan pernah kembali.

Tanpa sadar, pria itu mengkhianati perjanjiannya dan menangis, terisak di dalam mobilnya, meratapi setiap kenangan yang takkan pernah mereka ukir.

.

Hani masih berada di rumah Yixing, gadis Cina pindahan yang masuk ke kelasnya tahun ini. Sudah sedikit lama perempuan bermarga Zhang itu berada di kelasnya, dan akhirnya Hani dapat memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Zhang Yixing adalah tipe teman yang menyenangkan.

Sambil mengerjakan tugas, mereka tertawa seenaknya di kamar temannya itu, mengobrolkan banyak gosip dan menyetel musik dengan volume yang keras. Setelah dibuat pegal dengan pekerjaan mereka, akhirnya dua gadis itu merebahkan diri ke kasur.

"Hei, Hani," Panggilnya dan gadis itu hanya menggumamkan sambutan. "Aku lupa mengatakan padamu, sepupuku juga datang dari Cina, hanya saja dia masih SMA kelas tiga."

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana dia?"

"Dia masih mengurus berbagai perlengkapannya jadi dia tak ada disini." Hani mengangguk mengerti. "Kau bilang kakakmu bekerja di SMA Prime, kan?" Dia kembali mengangguk, "Kuharap adikku tak kesulitan."

Hani mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa? Memang ada apa dengan adikmu?"

"Dia sedang sakit, aku tak tahu dia sakit apa, dia tak pernah membicarakannya." Yixing menggelengkan kepala, "Juga, dia koma setelah kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu." Gadis itu menatap teman Korea barunya, "Dia mirip denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan tertawa kecil, "Wajahku ini _limited edition_."

"Entahlah," Yixing mengendikkan bahunya, ikut terkekeh bersamanya, "Aku juga heran bagaimana dia bisa mirip denganmu, dia adik sepupuku bukan adik sepupumu."

Hani kembali tertawa renyah, memainkan ponselnya dengan ujung jari, "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu."

Atau mungkin perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak dengan adik sepupu Yixing. Terakhir kali dia melihat orang yang mirip dengannya adalah Luhan, dan dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang sama wajahnya dengannya. Sudah cukup satu, dan itupun menjadi tambatan hati sang kakak.

Sebelum gadis itu dapat berpikir lebih jauh, ponselnya berdering, tulisan 'Oppa' di layar terpampang dengan jelas. Dan secepat Hani mengangkatnya, secepat itulah Sehun mengomelinya.

"Kau dimana? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau mau keluyuran malam-malam..." Gadis itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, membiarkan kakaknya mengoceh sendiri tanpa ada yang mendengarkan. "Oh Hani!"

"Aku disini!" Balasnya berteriak setelah memberi tanda pada Yixing bahwa dia akan pergi sebentar. "Tak bisakah Oppa tak berteriak? Telingaku hampir tuli tadi." Protesnya, "Lagipula aku baru keluar sebentar-"

"Jam sepuluh malam adalah batasanmu, sekarang sudah jam sembilan kurang lima belas, aku tak peduli rumahnya sejauh dari Seoul ke Kutub Utara, kau harus segera pulang tepat sebelum jam sepuluh kurang lima. Kau punya waktu sekitar 40 menit untuk bersiap-siap dan melakukan apapun untuk pulang atau aku akan mengurungmu selama satu minggu dan semua alat elektronikmu kusita. Oh Hani, kau dengar itu?"

Hani memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi dia hanya mengiyakan perintah sang kakak dan membereskan barang-barangnya setelah berpamitan dengan Yixing yang ikut membantunya beres-beres setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Itu tadi kakakmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Terkadang aku benci ketika dia memperlakukanku seperti muridnya." Dia mengaku, menghela nafas. "Tapi ada banyak alasan dia melakukan itu padaku." Salah satunya adalah agar tak ada lagi yang merampasnya pergi ke negeri orang mati. Hani bersyukur, Yixing bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin tahu, gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengantarnya kedepan.

"Mau kupanggilkan taksi?" Dia menawarkan.

"Tak perlu, aku akan naik bus." Dua teman itu saling melambaikan tangan hingga akhirnya Hani berjalan pergi menuju halte tempatnya biasa menunggu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bus itu datang. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyetel musik sambil melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada dia dan seorang gadis berambut pirang sekarang, awalnya dia mengira gadis itu baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah atau baru saja pindah rumah.

Rambutnya terjalin asal di belakang kepalanya, bajunya tebal berlapis untuk melawan hawa dingin yang semakin menyeruak, dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah koper besar di sampingnya.

Tunggu, bukan koper. Hani dapat melihat benda itu sebagai semacam tabung mini yang memiliki selang terhubung ke kedua hidungnya. Tabung oksigen. Gadis itu membawa sebuah buku di tangannya dan wajahnya menunduk sembari membaca novel tersebut.

Hani menggaruk kepalanya, berdeham karena merasa bersalah akibat memandangnya aneh tadi. Jujur saja, dia tak menyadari itu adalah tabung oksigen sampai dia melihat selang yang mengalirkan udara ke paru-parunya tersebut.

Ketika perhentiannya tiba, Hani dengan cepat berdiri dan turun dari bus, berjalan cepat-cepat menuju rumahnya, sesekali melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

Lima menit. Dia punya lima menit untuk menyelamatkan waktu jalan-jalan dan ponsel beserta laptopnya. Gadis itu menambah kecepatan jalannya. Empat menit. "Ah, sial!" Rutuknya sebelum berlari menuruni gang. Jamnya berdetik dengan suara tik memuakkan, menandakan dirinya yang menyianyiakan satu menit di jalan. Dia hanya punya waktu tiga menit. Dua. Sa- "Aku sampai!" Teriaknya, mendobrak pintu yang terkunci.

Sehun membuka pintunya dan menatap tajam sang adik, melihat jam yang masih setia terpajang di lengannya. "Tepat waktu." Ucapnya, mengetuk jam tangannya dan menyuruh adiknya masuk.

"Kukira Oppa akan menyita barang-barangku." Rutuknya, duduk dan dengan rakus meneguk air putih.

"Aku akan melakukannya andaikan kau tiba satu menit lagi." Hani berdecak kesal, meneguk air putihnya lagi hingga tersedak. "Luhan, kau-" Sehun berhenti menepuk punggung sang adik yang juga menatapnya kaget.

Pria itu berdeham, memalingkan kepala setelah menyari nama siapa yang dia panggil. "Oppa," Panggil Hani, lesu, "Masih merindukannya?"

Sehun semakin menundukkan kepala. "Masih, bagaimana aku bisa lupa ketika seluruh hidupku, setiap inci diriku, masih merasakan kehadirannya?"

Hani menundukkan kepalanya, andai saja dia sempat menghentikan Hani sebelum dia menentukan pilihannya saat itu. Andai saja dia bisa lebih berpendirian dalam menghentikan Luhan menyerahkan dirinya.

Sehun yang menyadari ekspresi murung sang adik menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahnya, "Hei, tak masalah."

"Benar sekali," Gumam Hani sedih, "Pasti bukan masalah." Ucapnya sarkastis, berpindah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum sang kakak dapat mengatakan apapun padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Tak ada yang bisa menghapuskan rasa bersalah sang adik, rasa bersalahnya. Dia seharusnya tak berperilaku kasar waktu itu, pasti Luhan takkan memilih jalan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sayangnya dia tak tahu, Luhan sudah menentukan pilihannya lama sebelum Sehun mengusirnya.

Pria itu membawa minumannya keluar, duduk di halaman tempat dia dan Luhan biasa bercengkrama. Alasan kenapa Sehun sangat ingin pindah dari rumah ini adalah kenangannya bersama kekasihnya yang begitu menyakitkan, tapi kenangan itu pula yang mengurungnya disini.

Dia ingin melupakan orang yang ingin dia kenang. Sehun meniupkan nafasnya ke udara kosong, menciptakan uap-uap di depan wajahnya, menyaksikan mereka berdesir pergi seiring detik.

"Kau bisa mati beku jika tak memakai jaketmu." Tegur seseorang dan Sehun menoleh. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah secantik malaikatnya terbingkai rambut keemasannya, indah dengan gaun putih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Luhan," Dia tercekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Oh Sehun." Dia mencoba membelai pipinya, "Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Sehun meraih tangannya, masih lembut seperti biasanya. "Kau berbohong padaku, kau bilang kau akan kembali," Tuntutnya, "Kau tak pernah datang lagi."

Mata Luhan berkedip, berkilat penuh rasa sedih, "Aku sudah berjanji," Suaranya parau, "Aku benar-benar berjanji, Sehun. Tapi kau tak mau menungguku."

Sehun terdiam, matanya menatap Luhan sendu, apakah Changeling itu tahu tentang berita pertunangannya? Apakah dunia bawah masih memberitahunya? "Luhan, aku," Dia menghela nafas, "Chaewon, aku kira kau takkan kembali, aku-"

"Aku mengerti," Potongnya, "Kau manusia, Sehun, sudah sepantasnya kau melupakan makhluk sepertiku yang jelas jauh lebih rendah derajatnya darimu."

"Luhan, bukan seperti itu-" Dia terpotong ketika Luhan mengelus pipinya, begitu lembut dan sedih, seperti dirinya sebelum mereka bersama dulu. "Luhan, jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih menginginkanmu, bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Itu jawaban yang mudah, iyakan?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Aku masih mencintaimu."

Gadis itu meraba pipi Sehun yang makin basah karena air mata, "Aku juga." Dan dengan itu, Luhan berdenyar pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

Dia berhutang permintaan maaf pada Chaewon setelah meninggalkannya sendirian saat acara makan siang mereka. Dengan itu, Sehun membunyikan bel apartemen tunangannya yang tak kunjung dibuka.

Dia menghela nafas, oke, ini salahnya. Dia seharusnya mengerti situasi dan tak meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi mood-nya langsung runtuh ketika melihat tanggal hari sebelumnya, mengingat itu adalah hari kematian Luhan.

"Chae," Panggilnya lembut, mengetuk pintunya, "Hei, aku minta maaf, oke?" Pintanya, masih bersandar di pintu kayu tersebut. "Aku takkan melakukannya lagi." Dia nyaris terjungkal ketika pintu terbuka dan wajah tunangannya terpampang di depan, masih dalam gaun tidur dan rambut yang diikat berantakan. "Kukira kau takkan membukanya."

"Aku nyaris melakukan itu." Jawabnya spontan, "Tapi mengingat pagi hari yang begitu dingin dan aku tak mau kau mati beku sebelum hari pernikahan kita."

Sehun menyeringai kekanakan, "Tepat sekali."

"Kau mau masuk atau kuhujamkan pintu ini ke hidungmu?"

"Coba saja, itu takkan muat." Ucap Sehun, menyelipkan diri ke antara Chaewon dan pintunya, masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dia melihat sekeliling, sangat jelas bahwa dia baru saja bangun dengan bukti tempat tidur yang masih berantakan dan selimut disibak asal.

"Kau menganggu tidurku." Protesnya, meresmikan anggapan Sehun. "Tak bisakah kau datang nanti saja?"

"Kukira kau mengizinkanku datang kapanpun aku mau."

"Aku masih marah denganmu."

"Tepat sekali." Balasnya sarkastis, mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. "Itu amat sangat benar."

Chaewon memutar mata, "Aku akan mandi dulu."

"Mau aku ikut?"

"Enyahlah, Oh Sehun!" Jerit Chaewon, walaupun tunangannya masih duduk dengan santai di atas sofa sementara dirinya sudah nyaris berada di dalam siraman shower. Dia dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang tertawa puas dari dalam.

.

Sehun membawanya ke dalam mobil tepat setelah dia selesai menata rambutnya, dan dia tak bisa berkata apapun ketika mereka berkendara entah kemana.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Kau belum sarapan, kan?"

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku masih marah denganmu."

Sehun kembali menyeringai, "Tepat sekali."

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu."

"Tepat sekali."

Chaewon memilih untuk memutar bola mata, lebih baik diam daripada berdebat dengan Sehun, dia tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Pria itu akan mengatakan apapun untuk memenangkan perdebatan dan dia pasti akan kalah telak.

"Hei, kau marah?" Pancingnya.

"Kau menganggu tidurku jadi baik-baik menyetir dan biarkan aku tidur."

Sehun terkekeh dan menfokuskan dirinya ke jalanan, membiarkan tunangannya tertidur lelap di sampingnya, bersandar ke jendela. Itu berbahaya, dia tahu, tapi tetap saja, Sehun membiarkannya. Dia telah memastikan untuk mengunci pintunya.

.

Hani melihat-lihat album foto Yixing di ruang tamu. Sekali lagi, dia berada di rumah temannya karena merasa bosan sendirian di rumah berhubung sang kakak tengah berkencan dengan tunangannya lagi.

Gadis itu membuka setiap halaman dalam diam, melihat-lihat foto masa kecil keluarga Zhang, tertawa ketika melihat wajah imut teman barunya di dalam sebuah foto, ketika dia masih kecil. Sang tuan rumah tengah bersiap-siap di kamarnya, berhubung Hani datang ketika dia baru bangun tidur.

Oh, ayolah, salahkan Sehun yang pergi terlalu pagi.

Jika dia tak datang, sepertinya Yixing pasti tengah tertidur sekarang ini, mungkin akan bangun setengah jam lagi untuk kencannya. Hani merasa menganggu sebenarnya, tapi kemana dia harus pergi ketika teman-temannya tak bisa dihubungi dan hanya rumah Yixing yang dia ingat alamatnya.

Pandangan Hani terpaku pada sebuah foto gadis kecil, tersenyum sumringah dengan rambut keemasan lebatnya. Wajah itu tampak... familiar. Entah kenapa, Hani merasa instingnya tahu siapa anak itu, tapi dia amat sangat ragu tentang siapa dia.

"Hei, maaf aku sekalian berdandan tadi." Panggil Yixing sembari turun dari tangga. Hani hanya tersenyum dan bergeser sedikit, memberi tempat bagi gadis lainnya untuk duduk, tapi kemudian memandang foto itu lagi.

"Yixing, anak ini," Tunjuknya, membagi sedikit album ke arahnya, "Siapa dia?"

Yixing bergumam bingung, "Ini sepupuku," Dia menjelaskan, "Kau ingat sepupuku yang akan pindah ke SMA Prime, kan?" Hani mengangguk, "Itu dia."

Hani juga mengenali tabung oksigen di kakinya. Astaga, dia sangat yakin itu adalah anak yang dia lihat di bus tadi malam. Namun yang membuat gadis itu mengernyit adalah rasa sangat familiar dengan wajah yang disebut sebagai sepupu temannya itu, seolah sudah lama sekali dia mengenalnya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia mirip denganmu."

Hani semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah foto tersebut. Iya, dia dapat megenali rambut keemasan yang sama dengannya, hanya saja – dengan Sehun yang bersikeras menentang – dia menggantinya menjadi kecoklatan. Dia dapat mengenali sorot mata rusa yang sama sepertinya, namun tampak lebih sedih daripada dirinya yang cenderung ceria.

Bagaimana bisa dia sangat mirip dengannya?

"Siapa namanya?" Tanyanya ingin tahu, namun Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum.

"Dia tak suka dirinya diketahui dari orang lain." Terangnya, "Jika kau ingin mengenalnya, kau mungkin harus menunggu ketika dia pindah ke sekolah kakakmu."

"Kakakku mana mau memberitahuku." Ucapnya, mencebik kesal.

Gadis Cina itu hanya tertawa renyah, "Kalau begitu kau bisa menanyakannya ketika dia sudah masuk sekolah."

.

Hani berguling-guling di karpet rumah mereka, membuka dan menutup gulungan selimut yang sedari tadi dia mainkan di tubuhnya. Kakaknya masih setia dengan tumpukan soal-soal yang perlu dia periksa untuk keesokan harinya.

Dia merasa ragu apakah dia harus memberitahu Sehun tentang hal itu, atau membiarkannya tahu sendiri keesokan harinya, ketika sepupu keluarga Zhang pindah ke SMA Prime. Tapi dia sangat penasaran. Mungkin Sehun tahu sesuatu. Tapi dia tahu kakaknya, dia bisa terkena lemparan pena mematikan jika menganggunya bekerja. Dan percayalah, Hani sudah mencobanya.

Tapi rasa penasarannya benar-benar menggelegak di pikirannya, bagaimana dia bisa mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya? Tapi kakaknya sedang fokus, dia tak berani menganggu. Hani kembali berguling-guling di atas karpet, menghasilkan suara ribut yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar berisik, Oh Hani!" Tegurnya, matanya menatap tajam adiknya yang hanya menyeringai tak sopan padanya. "Kau lihat jalanan itu? Akan sangat dingin malam ini, kau mau aku melemparmu keluar?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun untuk mengganggumu." Ujar yang lebih kecil, membuat Sehun menghela nafas kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Mengoreksi, menilai, dan ulangi. Terkadang dia merasa lelah menjadi guru, melihat nilai mata pelajaran murid-muridnya seperti ini. Dia selalu bertanya apa yang mereka tak mengerti, dan mereka tampak pintar di hari-hari biasa tapi ketika sudah ulangan... Sehun berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

Setahunya, soal-soal yang dia buat tak pernah jauh dari buku pelajaran mereka, bahkan nyaris semua berasal dari soal latihan. Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

"Oppa, kau dari tadi memeriksa apa?" Tanya adiknya dan sebelum Sehun dapat protes, Hani telah merampas sebundel kertas, mempelajarinya sedikit, dan membelalakkan mata. "Ini susah sekali."

"Apa-apaan itu? Ini soal pelajaran SMA, kau itu sudah kuliah, kau seharusnya tahu."

"Apa Oppa mengira aku masih mengingat pelajaran ini?" Dia nyaris melempar kertas itu ke wajah kakaknya, "Dasar guru kejam."

"Mereka akan berterima kasih karena kuberi soal-soal seperti ini."

Hani mendengus kesal, setahunya, dia tak pernah berterima kasih pada gurunya karena sudah memberikan soal-soal dengan tingkatan sulit. Satu-satunya hal yang dia syukuri dari gurunya adalah bahwa mereka telah membuat hari-harinya tidak datar saja.

"Tentu saja, murid sepertimu takkan mengerti." Ucap Sehun lagi dan Hani benar-benar ingin memukul kakaknya saat itu juga. "Pergilah belajar, kau bilang kau punya banyak tugas."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin, di rumah Yixing, tentu saja, kakak yang terlalu sering meninggalkan adiknya untuk kencan seperti Oppa takkan mengerti betapa sulitnya aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu ketika Oppa tak ada."

"Baguslah, jadwal kencanku membuatmu belajar."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Oppa." Desisnya kesal, menghentakkan kaki dan meraih selimutnya, nyaris lupa tentang apa yang hendak dia tanyakan pada kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun ketika gadis itu menghampirinya lagi. "Kalau kau mau minta uang untuk membeli es krim lagi, jangan tanya aku, aku belum gajian."

"Siapa yang meminta itu?" Hani mendengus, mendudukkan diri di samping sang kakak. "Oppa," Sehun hanya menggumamkan 'Ya'. "Apa kau tahu akan ada anak baru nanti di sekolahmu?"

Pria itu menatap adiknya bingung, "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

Hani mengendikkan bahunya, "Yixing bilang itu adik sepupunya. Dia menceritakan banyak hal tapi tak mau mengatakan namanya." Terangnya, "Aku penasaran, Oppa tahu siapa?"

"Itu rahasia." Jawabnya datar.

Hani mencebik, "Bilang saja Oppa juga tak tahu."

"Aku tahu, kok."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan huruf depan namanya, atau marganya paling tidak."

"Kau takkan bisa menjebakku dengan ini."

"Jadi Oppa tak tahu."

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

Atas perintah Sehun, dengan enggan Hani menarik selimutnya lagi, beranjak naik ke kamarnya di atas, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru di ruang tengah. Pria itu menghela nafas, entah kenapa, adiknya menjadi semakin menjengkelkan ketika dia sudah beranjak dewasa seperti ini.

Sangat kontras dengan Luhan.

Hani berhenti di anak tangga ketiganya, melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia katakan juga pada kakaknya. Tapi apakah Sehun mau menerima kenyataan itu? Yah, setidaknya itu belum pasti, jadi tak masalah.

"Oppa,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk naik ke kamarmu?"

"Sepupu Yixing memiliki wajah yang persis sama sepertiku." Dengan itu, perhatian Sehun teralih sempurna ke arah sang adik, menatapnya intens. Hani mengendikkan bahu, "Hanya agar Oppa tahu." Ucapnya sebelum naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya seperti yang dia perintahkan.

.

Seperti ucapan Hani, Sehun segera mengetahui bahwa anak baru ini akan pindah ke kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan disinilah dirinya, di ruang guru, menunggu murid itu datang dan memberitahukan identitasnya.

Jujur saja, Sehun tak mendapat tidur yang cukup tadi malam. Bukan hanya karena tugas memeriksa hasil penilaian murid-muridnya, tapi juga karena ucapan Hani semalam. Apa yang dia maksud tentang sepupu temannya yang berwajah sama sepertinya?

Adiknya pasti bercanda.

Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tak menerima candaan itu dengan enteng. Pria itu masih menunggu seseorang untuk datang ke hidupnya, seorang gadis berambut keemasan yang terpaut usia sangat jauh dengannya, dan secercah harapan muncul ketika Hani mengatakan hal itu.

Andai saja dia bisa menganggap ucapan Hani sebuah candaan. Sehun mungkin akan tertawa mendengarnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa dia takkan pernah kembali, dan Hani juga akan ikut tertawa, mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mengeluarkan kelakar bodoh untuk menghibur malam melelahkannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasa lelah bahkan untuk mengecek ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi. Dia butuh tidur. Pria itu menutup matanya, membiarkan para guru berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, kopinya yang tertuang di gelas kertas nyaris dingin di atas meja. Biarkan saja, kafein tak bisa membuatnya terjaga sekarang.

Hiruk pikuk ruang guru membuatnya tak tertidur dengan pulas, dia dapat melihat sekelebat gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depannya, dengan seragam dan tasnya, siap untuk memulai hari baru di sekolah yang baru.

Tapi Sehun tak cukup peka untuk membuka mata.

"Seonsaeng-nim," Panggilnya lembut, dan Sehun bersumpah dia mengenal suara itu dari suatu tempat. Tapi tetap saja, matanya menolak untuk terbuka, bahakn untuk mengerjap saja seolah tak ada kekuatan. "Seonsaeng-nim." Tegurnya lagi.

Dan kali ini, dengan enggan Sehun mengerang dan mengerjapkan matanya yang masih memberontak untuk terbuka. Dia dapat melihat garis wajah murid baru itu bahkan ketika dia masih dalam keadaan nyaris tak sadar.

Dan dia berani bersumpah, dia mengira itu adalah Hani awalnya.

Adiknya benar, wajah murid itu sangat mirip dengannya, namun kenapa dia seolah melihat Luhan sekarang ini? Dengan mata rusa yang sama, tapi terpancar dengan sangat sedih di hadapannya. Tabung oksigennya terpasang rapi dengan selang mengalirkan udara ke hidungnya.

Sehun mengusap matanya, mencoba terlihat pantas bagi anak didik barunya. "Kau murid baru itu," Gadis itu membenarkan, walaupun surai keemasannya membuat Sehun merasa tak fokus, mereka terlalu serupa. "Duduklah." Menurut, murid itu duduk di depannya, dan Sehun menyerahkan sebuah formulir. "Kau perlu mengisi ini."

"Ya."

Demi Tuhan, bahkan suara mereka sangat serupa. Sehun berdeham, mencoba memandang apapun selain dia ketika muridnya mengisi formulir yang dibutuhkan. Pria itu memandangnya, rambutnya yang tak diikat berjatuhan ketika dia menunduk, membaca kertas itu.

"Kau pindahan dari Cina?"

"Ya."

"Kudengar dari adikku, kau seharusnya sudah kuliah." Sehun mengingat-ingat semua yang dikatakan Hani tentang si anak baru tadi pagi.

"Ya?"

"Adikku adalah teman kakak sepupumu."

"Ya, saya sedang sakit empat tahun ini."

Sehun mengangguk, membiarkannya mengisi formulir dalam diam. Dan ketika gadis itu menyerahkan kertas tersebut, Sehun nyaris tercekat ketika melihat namanya. Dia meneguk kopinya asal, tak peduli entah itu panas, baginya itu lebih baik daripada tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin kau menulis namamu dengan benar?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya."

Guru muda tersebut menghela nafas kasar, merasa frustasi karena, lagi-lagi, takdir merasa sangat senang karena bermain-main dengannya. "Ayo kita ke kelasmu."

.

Setelah memperkenalkan murid itu di depan kelasnya – yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dia hindari – Sehun merasa lunglai di mejanya. Dia beruntung, pagi hari adalah ketika dia tak begitu sibuk, setelah mengawasi anak-anak pada waktu _homeroom_ , dia bisa kembali beristirahat. Dia akan kembali sibuk sebagai guru biologi nanti.

Pria itu mengusak rambutnya kasar, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali seperti ini, dia mengira mereka akan bertemu dan dia akan mengingatnya, bukan muncul dengan tabung oksigen sebagai muridnya.

Hani sudah mewanti-wanti bahwa sepupu keluarga Zhang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, tapi dia tak pernah mengira itu adalah _dia_. Sehun benar-benar mengira itu pasti adalah kebetulan. Tapi kebetulan macam apa yang terjadi seperti ini?

Dia bisa gila.

Ponselnya berdering lagi dan nama sang adik tertera di layarnya. Dengan enggan, Sehun mengangkatnya, mencoba memperbaiki suaranya yang tercekat.

"Kenapa Oppa tak mengangkat dari tadi?!" Teriaknya dari seberang, membuat Sehun nyaris kesal dan ingin melempar ponselnya. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja ditampar oleh sebuah fakta mengejutkan dan kenapa adiknya membentak-bentak- "Aku tahu siapa nama adik Yixing!"

"Kau kira aku tak tahu?" Balas Sehun, mencoba untuk tenang. "Kau harus belajar, kututup sekarang."

"Oppa-"

Sehun mematikan panggilannya sebelum membuka bagian belakang ponselnya, melepas baterai dan meletakkannya jauh-jauh. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menerima fakta ini, pria itu menggelengkan kepala, ini benar-benar konyol dan gila.

Dia meraih formulir yang baru diisi muridnya, memperhatikan nama yang membuatnya gundah sedari tadi. setiap kolom terisi dengan sempurna, meresmikan hal yang membuat Sehun meledak-ledak karena jantungnya serasa nyaris lepas.

Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Jika asumsinya memang benar, seharusnya dia setingkat bersama Hani. Tapi bukankah ada alasan medis yang mengharuskannya untuk tinggal kelas, selama emapt tahun lamanya? Sehun melupakan alasan itu.

Tiga rangkaian kata itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup, bagaimana bsia dia muncul sekarang? Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu kembali disaat yang tak tepat? Seperti sekarang.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, tak peduli ketika guru-guru lain menatapnya aneh. Biarkan saja, mereka juga tak mengeluarkan komentar apapun tentang kelakuannya. Dia menatap Jiwoo yang sedari tadi bermain komputer di mejanya.

Dia memanggil anggota bidang administrasi tersebut, "Kau tahu anak yang baru pindah itu, kan?"

"Ya, aku meletakkannya di kelasmu." Jawabnya enteng sambil terus mengetik di komputernya, dia menatap Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya dengan datar. "Apa ada masalah, Oh Seonsaeng-nim?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya, menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak ada, terima kasih, Choi Seonsaeng-nim." Sehun bersumpah baru kali ini dia benar-benar ingin segera mengetik surat pengunduran diri dan pergi dari kantornya segera.

Dia kembali memperhatikan formulir tersebut, batinnya menjerit menatap tiga karakter _Xi Luhan_ terpampang di bagian nama lengkap gadis itu.

 **Xi Luhan as Sehun's student!**

 **Jujur, aku gak pernah ngerencanain plot ini, LOL, aku go with the flow waktu nulis ini.**

 **Tapi akhirnya ngaruh sama chapter lainnya.**

 **Anyway, aku minta maaf kalau ada typo dan kalian dapat menyampaikan saran, kritik, sebangsanya di review.**

 **That's all for today,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	12. 12: The Same Doe Eyes

**Hello, guys!**

 **This is Yoon Soo Ji with twelveth chapter of Changeling.**

 **Okay, aku sebenarnya berniat update tadi pagi tapi Eomma buat acara dadakan.**

 **She was like, "Ayo ke pantai."**

 **Holy shoot, aku baru bisa update jam segini.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **The Same Doe Eyes**

Ketika makhluk apapun menerjunkan diri disengaja ataupun tidak ke dalam laut selatan, jiwanya akan terpatri disitu selamanya dan takkan pernah bisa lepas. Setiap inci hidupnya akan terus terikat bersama ratu dan rakyat disana, bahkan ketika mati, dia akan kembali ke sana dan takkan tenang hingga ajalnya yang berikutnya menjelang.

Dan sementara tubuhnya tergolek lemas di dalam pelukan Sehun, jiwa Luhan terombang-ambing bersama butiran-butiran gelembung di laut itu, matanya masih menutup dan kulitnya sepucat mayat. Rambutnya terhalau lembut mengikuti arus yang membawanya entah kemana.

Seekor ular laut raksasa kesepian menjulurkan ekor padanya, mengikat pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih jauh ke dasar. Ular keperakan itu menggeliat untuk berenang, membawa beban tubuh Changeling itu tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

Dan tepat di depan sebuah istana megah, Luhan membuka matanya.

Sesaat sebelumnya, dia membayangkan istana koral yang dipenuhi teritip karena terlalu lama berada di dasar. Tapi ini sangat jauh berbeda. Kubah emasnya menghiasi arsitektur indah yang terang benderang di dasar laut selatan tersebut, ribuan ikan-ikan berenang di antaranya tanpa rasa takut, bahkan ada beberapa sosok lain yang tampak membenahi kebun anemon warna-warni.

Ini terlalu indah untuk ditakutkan, Luhan heran, kenapa banyak yang mengasumsikan bahwa teritori Selatan sangat berbahaya dan mengancam kehidupan. Walaupun dia sudah tahu sedikit banyak sekarang. Teritori Selatan tidak pernah membicarakan kebebasan, ini semua tentang penggadaian hidup dan matinya.

Ular laut itu meletakkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih lembut, yang Luhan bayangkan seperti pasir yang basah, namun justru terasa kering di kulitnya. Ular itu mendorong pintu terbuka dan masuk tanpa sopan santun, menggeliat di air.

Di atas singgasana, seorang wanita berambut emas sebahu duduk, gaunnya berdenyar dengan warna toska dan seolah ikut bermain-main bersama arus. Di depannya, dua orang laki-laki tengah berdebat akan sesuatu.

"Jadi ini rencanamu?" Tanya satu dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. "Aku tak percaya, ini terlalu jenius untuk menjadi rencanamu dan kenapa kau tak mengikutsertakan aku?"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, Jong."

"Hyung!"

Wanita itu berdeham, menatap mata Luhan yang sedari tadi terpaku di depan pintu masuk istana, sedangkan ular yang tadi membawanya justru telah berleha-leha di bawah kaki sang ratu. Wanita itu tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kemarilah, Luhan." Suaranya bagai beledu, tak teredam hancur oleh air sama sekali, sangat halus dan jernih.

Dan seolah arus mendorongnya, Luhan merasakan dirinya dengan ringan terbawa ke depan singgasana, bertemu mata dengan dua orang yang berdebat tadi, Chanyeol dan Jongin. Gadis itu menatap sang ratu dengan takut-takut.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu," Tegurnya, seolah mengerti bahwa Changeling muda itu ketakutan berada di dalam air. "Kau bagian dari kami sekarang. Kau mengenalku sebagai Ratu Bada, dan kau pasti mengenal kedua putraku."

"Putra?" Ulangnya, "Mereka benar-benar putra anda?"

Ratu Bada kembali tersenyum, "Aku ini bukan manusia, Luhan, aku memiliki hak untuk memiliki anak bersama lebih dari satu pria."

"Eomma bisakah tak mengatakan bagian itu? Aku merasa jijik." Potong Chanyeol, membuat adiknya harus menyikut tulang rusuknya kuat-kuat. "Apa? Itu kebenaran."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia sedikit tak sopan." Ucap sang ratu dengan tenang, "Aku yakin dia sudah menyebabkan sedikit kekacauan di hidupmu, aku minta maaf."

Luhan mengingat kembali ketika Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Yah, itu memang kacau, tapi gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya. "Itu bukan masalah."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut – sepertinya dia memang hobi tersenyum – dan berdiri dari singgasananya, membiarkan arus membawanya turun dengan anggun tanpa bantuan tangga yang sudah disediakan.

"Ikut aku, Luhan." Ajaknya dan gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya. Luhan akhirnya mengerti bahwa dia tak perlu berenang-renang, tubuhnya masih bisa berdiri di atas pasir dan berjalan dengan normal di atasnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi bagian dari teritori Selatan.

"Jadi anda benar-benar mengutus Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk menjemput saya?"

"Sebenarnya tugas utama mereka adalah mengawasi putra Oh Minjae," Jawab sang ratu, "Dia adalah sahabatku, aku merasa iba melihat putranya kesulitan dengan berbagai makhluk di sampingnya. Minjae memiliki... anugrah yang turun padanya."

"Saya mengerti."

"Tentu saja." Ratu Bada membawanya ke sebuah ruangan penuh kaca, setiap pantulan dirinya memenuhi ruangan dan Luhan merasa takjub dibuatnya. "Kau mungkin pernah mendengar, Luhan, bahwa setiap wajah kita ditiru oleh tujuh orang manusia."

Luhan mengangguk. "Saya tahu."

"Dan lihatlah mereka."

Setiap pantulan berdenyar, dan Luhan dapat melihat dirinya, tidak, itu bukan dia. Berbagai manusia yang amat sangat mirip dengannya, satu di antaranya adalah Hani yang dia lihat masih terisak.

"Kenapa anda menunjukkan ini pada saya?"

"Aku ingin kau memilih, Luhan," Terangnya, "Setiap gadis ini memiliki wajah yang sama sepertimu, dan aku memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih satu di antara mereka yang akan kau letakkan jiwamu."

"Saya letakkan jiwa saya?" Ulangnya tak mengerti.

"Kau harus memilih satu dari mereka dan kau akan hidup sebagai mereka di dunia fana, ingatanmu akan menghilang, tapi kau pasti akan menemukan Sehun bagaimanapun caranya."

Dia menatap satu per satu manusia kembarannya. Mereka semua berasal dari setiap bangsa yang berbeda, bicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda, memiliki nama yang berbeda, dan tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana saya bisa memilih salah satu?"

"Ikuti hatimu."

Luhan kembali menatap mereka, tapi dia melihat satu, satu yang tersenyum dengan cara yang hampir sama sepertinya, dan dia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup bahasa mereka dari sini. Seolah gadis itu menariknya untuk memilih dirinya, bahkan namanya seolah memanggil dirinya, dan tepat ketika Luhan menunjuk cermin itu, kristal-kristal bening membawanya pergi.

.

Yixing membantu sepupunya turun dari mobil dengan tabung oksigen mungil seperti koper di tangan. Gadis itu tersenyum setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang nyaris tak terdengar pada kakaknya sebelum menuju gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Luhan!" Panggil Yixing dan gadis itu berbalik. "Pastikan kau tak terlalu kelelahan, jangan paksakan dirimu dan–"

"Dan berbaur sedikit." Lanjut Luhan, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, aku akan baik-baik saja, Eonnie bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah, hati-hati." Ucap Yixing sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, dimana Joonmyeon, kekasihnya, menunggu mereka di dalam. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan menyaksikan Luhan berjalan masuk.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Joonmyeon, mengelus tangannya, "Dia gadis yang kuat."

Yixing menatapnya sedih, dia terlalu sering memikirkan mimpi buruk yang dia alami tentang Luhan, dan itu membuatnya tak enak melepas adik sepupunya keluar secepat dia sembuh dan datang ke Korea.

Tapi gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

.

Luhan berjalan mengikuti wali kelas barunya melewati koridor menuju ruang kelas. Gadis itu menatap pria di depannya yang tampak masih muda. Pikirannya tak pernah jernih sejak dia mengalami kecelakaan saat itu, tapi Luhan bersumpah otaknya terasa tak waras sekarang ini.

Kenapa dia merasa pernah melihat gurunya di suatu tempat?

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tanyanya, membuat Luhan menutup pikiran tak masuk akalnya, gurunya sudah hampir menyentuh tabung oksigennya ketika dia menggeleng. "Kau yakin?"

"Tidak masalah, Ssaem, saya bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Tapi kita melewati tangga." Ucapnya, menunjuk anak-anak tangga yang harus dia lewati untuk memasuki kelas barunya disini. "Maksudku, akan lebih mudah jika aku membantumu."

Luhan tak suka dipandang rendah, dan melihat gurunya yang membawakan tabung oksigen itu, dia merasa dianggap lemah dan tak berdaya, hanya karena tabung yang memastikan dirinya bisa bernafas dengan benar. Tapi wajah Oh Seonsaeng-nim terasa sangat tulus dia kesulitan untuk menolak.

Sehun memastikan dia mengangkat tabung dengan jarak yang pas terhadap muridnya. Masih sulit untuk tak menatap gadis itu seperti dia melihat Luhan-nya, tapi dia harus terbiasa mulai sekarang. Luhan yang berdiri disini bukanlah Changeling yang dia cintai, tapi itu adalah Xi Luhan, murid pindahan dari Cina.

Tapi kenapa dia melihat Luhan-nya di setiap langkah gadis itu?

Sehun menyerahkan tabung itu ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan kelasnya, membiarkannya menyeret sendiri benda yang sudah dimodifikasi seperti koper itu dan memimpinnya masuk ke kelas.

Dia mengetuk podium agar semuanya duduk dan mempersilahkan murid barunya memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan pada teman-teman barunya.

"Halo, saya Xi Luhan-"

"Kau memakai tabung oksigen." Ucap satu orang, dan Sehun dapat melihat mata gadis itu menunduk, mengerjap lalu tegak kembali. Dia mengangguk sopan. "Itu aneh."

"Jika aku tak memakai ini aku bisa kehabisan nafas, aku lebih memilih dicap aneh." Jawabnya dan guru di sampingnya tersenyum. Bahkan gaya bicaranya mirip dengan Luhan. Atau mungkin itu karena nama mereka sama?

"Ayolah," Sebelum ada penghinaan yang lebih menyakitkan, Sehun memilih menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu. "Dia teman kalian sekarang, jangan mengolok-oloknya. Xi Luhan," Dia berhenti ketika memanggil namanya, terasa aneh karena marga di depannya, "Kau bisa duduk di sana, di samping Yeonwoo."

Gadis dengan rambut hitam terurai mengacungkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah, menyambutnya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum padanya. Sehun tahu, disamping bahwa kursi sebelah Lee Yeonwoo adalah satu-satunya yang kosong, gadis itu adalah teman yang baik. Jika dia tak bisa menjaga Changelingnya, dia akan mencoba menjaga Xi Luhan.

"Sekarang jangan ribut," Dia melihat jadwal, "Kim Seonsaeng-nim akan datang sebentar lagi."

Murid-murid mulai mengerang kesal dan Sehun menatap Luhan sebelum keluar dari kelas, gadis iu menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat dan pria itu tersenyum. Keluar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas, menggenggam liontin yang tergantung di lehernya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika dirinya gugup menghadapi sesuatu, seolah kalung itu dapat menjaganya tetap utuh. Gadis di sampingnya mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Xi Luhan?" Panggilnya dan murid pindahan itu menatapnya, "Kau mengenal Oh Seonsaeng-nim sejak kapan?" Tanyanya penuh selidik dan Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku baru mengenalnya pagi ini."

"Benarkah?" Yeonwoo menyipitkan matanya, "Dia tampak berbeda ketika melihatmu, kukira kalian saling kenal atau kau itu kerabatnya."

Luhan menahan dengusannya, "Itu tak mungkin, keluargaku baru pindah dari Cina, hanya kakak sepupuku yang tinggal disini." Dia menjelaskan. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Kuharap begitu." Ucap Yeonwoo, menatap buku pelajarannya ketika guru mereka, Kim Seokjin, masuk ke kelas. Benar sekali, bahkan Luhan berharap begitu.

Walaupun dia sangat yakin bahwa mereka baru bertemu sebagai guru dan murid di pagi hari ini, dia seolah pernah bertemu dengan gurunya itu di lain waktu. Sudah lama sekali, dan sangat dekat sekali, rasa familiar ketika melihat matanya untuk pertama kalinya terasa sangat kentara. Aneh.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah mereka dan nyaris berjengit ketika adiknya berdiri di sana, dengan baju hangat putihnya dan rambut terurai. Sudah sangat lama dia tak melihat sosok makhluk lain dan seorang Oh Hani telah nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya, menatap adiknya yang kini bersedekap di depannya, tatapannya menusuk dengan sangat tajam. "Apa?"

"Oppa," Panggilnya, mengikuti kakaknya yang tengah meneguk air putih, "Jadi Oppa sudah bertemu sepupu Yixing?"

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menyembur air ini ke Hani di lain waktu.

Sehun berusaha tak acuh, "Sudah." Jawabnya.

"Sudah tahu namanya?"

Pria itu terdiam, sejak bertemu, tak sedetik pun dia lupa akan namanya, bahkan dia harus menahan diri untuk memberinya tumpangan ketika gadis bertabung oksigen itu tengah menunggu kakak sepupunya menjemput.

"Sudah." Jawabnya lagi.

Gadis kuliahan di belakangnya berdecak kesal, "Oppa begitu dingin." Protesnya, mengikutinya dari belakang, "Yah, untuk standar orang yang tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya dan bertemu kembali sebagai guru dan murid, Oppa terlalu dingin."

"Oh Hani," Tegurnya, tatapannya tajam dan gelap ketika menatap adiknya balik, "Xi Luhan yang ada di kelasku sekarang adalah muridku, bukan Luhan-ku."

"Oh, sekarang dia Luhan-mu? Ingatkan aku kalau Oppa akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Oh Hani!"

"Aku dengar semuanya," Ucapnya mengebu-ngebu, "Aku ada disana ketika Luhan mati, Oppa, aku dengar semua yang dia katakan." Tantangnya, "Dalam keadaannya yang sekarat dia berjanji untuk menemuimu lagi dan Oppa tanpa belas kasihan pergi bertunangan dengan Kang Chaewon itu."

Raut Sehun semakin mengeras, "Jaga mulutmu. Sebelum aku menamparmu, jaga mulutmu."

"Tampar saja aku," Decih Hani, "Bati benar-benar salah membebaskanku untuk pulang bersamamu." Dia berlalu pergi, menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu sang kakak dengan kasar.

"Luhan mengorbankan dirinya untuk membawamu pulang."

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, masih memunggungi sang kakak, "Luhan mengorbankan dirinya agar kau bisa hidup," Sangkalnya, "Dan agar dia kembali sebagai manusia untuk bersamamu." Sehun terdiam, darimana adiknya mendapat gagasan seperti itu? "Aku bahkan menyesal menjadi adik orang tak berperasaan sepertimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, melempar tasnya ke atas sofa dan membuka pintu, membantingnya ketika dia keluar dari rumah. Murka karena apa yang dikatakan oleh sang adik. Tapi dia tak dapat memungkiri fakta bahwa Hani memang benar.

Tapi sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun dia menunggu dan tak ada apapun yang menandakan bahwa kekasihnya akan segera kembali darimanapun dia berada. Dan menikahi Chaewon adalah satu-satunya pelarian yang bisa dia pikirkan. Kang Chaewon, adik kelasnya semasa kuliah dahulu. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menikahinya.

Tapi pertunangan ini tak terlalu buruk bagi mereka berdua.

.

Sehun melirik muridnya yang masih duduk di halte bus, menunggu datangnya transportasi umum itu. Luhan masih menunduk memasang headset di telinganya dengan damai. Pria itu membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan gadis itu mengangkat kepala.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya hanya akan menunggu bus."

"Kau bisa terlambat." Dia meyakinkan, seketika Luhan nampak ragu, "Aku bukan orang jahat, Xi Luhan, aku ini gurumu. Naiklah."

Akhirnya, dengan berbagai ajakan, Luhan menaiki Hyundai sederhana milik gurunya di kursi penumpang depan. Gadis itu menatap keluar sementara dia menyetir, dan kecanggungan menyeruak di udara.

"Kau mau menyalakan radio?" Luhan menatap gurunya, polos, dan mengangguk. Sehun menyetel apapun yang terputar di sana. Dia melihat Luhan tersenyum ketika sebuah lagu terputar, gumaman terdengar seirama dengan musik yang terputar. "Kau suka lagu ini?" Dia mengangguk. "Bernyanyilah." Perintahnya, mengeraskan suara radio.

"Saya tak bisa menyanyi."

"Cobalah, Xi Luhan."

Gadis itu menyerah, menunggu momen yang pas untuk menyanyikan liriknya. " _Salju pun berjatuhan, bunga pun bermekaran. 'Ku merindukanmu, 'ku merindukanmu. Berapa lama lagi, berapa malam lagi 'tuk menemukanmu, 'tuk menemuimu?_ "

Sehun menatapnya, "Kau tak melanjutkannya?"

Gadis itu merona, "Saya tak menghafal liriknya."

Gurunya mengangguk dan keheningan kembali tercipta. Dan di akhir lagu, barulah Sehun dapat mengomentar suara murid barunya. "Kau bernyanyi dengan indah." Dia hanya tersenyum. "Kau tak pernah berpikir untuk audisi di agensi-agensi?"

"Dengan tabung ini?" Ujarnya, menunjuk alat yang menjaganya untuk tetap bernafas, dia menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Saya hanya akan menyanyi untuk kesenangan saya sendiri, karena mereka takkan mau menerima gadis dengan kelainan seperti saya."

Sehun mengangguk, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Memang benar, dengan tabung oksigen yang secara harfiah menanggung hidupnya, dia takkan bisa leluasa di atas panggung seperti orang lainnya. Tapi nyanyian gadis itu terasa begitu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Mereka tiba di sekolah beberapa menit kemudian, perihal Sehun yang mempercepat kecepatannya. Alasan pertama adalah agar mereka tak terlambat, dan yang kedua adalah bahwa dia tak bisa berada satu mobil dengan Luhan tanpa memikirkan Changeling yang telah lama pergi dari hidupnya.

Sehun membantu Luhan mengangkat tabungnya ketika dia turun dari mobil dan gadis itu membungkuk dalam, berterima kasih pada gurunya karena sudah memberinya tumpangan. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau selalu naik bus?" Tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Saya biasa diantar kakak saya atau pacarnya, tapi mereka memiliki urusan mendadak tapi pagi." Dia mejelaskan dan pria itu kembali mengangguk, "Saya takkan merepotkan Ssaem lagi."

"Xi Luhan," Tegurnya, membuat gadis itu menggumamkan kata 'ya'. "Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sama, itu bukan merepotkan namanya." Dia hanya ingin membantu, bukan sekedar iba, tapi karena dia adalah Luhan. Memang bukan Luhan yang dia harapkan, tapi gadis itu tetaplah memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama. "Masuklah ke kelas, sudah hampir bel tapi jangan tergesa-gesa."

"Ya." Luhan kembali membungkuk dalam sebelum berlari kecil, Sehun nyaris saja meneriakinya untuk perlahan saja ika tak mengingat bahwa mereka ada di parkiran sekolah, menuju kelasnya.

"Xi Luhan," Dia menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya, gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dan Sehun mengenal gadis ini yang sifat keras kepalanya sangat tak bisa diperbaiki, dan itu menghancurkannya.

.

Luhan merasa sangat lemas, dia tak bisa berlari kencang apalagi menaiki tangga sambil tergesa-gesa, tapi dia tak bisa terlambat di hari keduanya. Menetralkan nafasnya tanpa menyadari betapa pucat penampilannya, gadis itu membuka pintu kelas.

Belum ada guru disana, dan Luhan sangat berterima kasih karena tak dipermalukan lagi di depan teman-teman sekelas barunya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu menyeret koper nafasnya dan berjalan loyo ke samping Yeonwoo.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tuntut teman sebangkunya, menatapnya intens. "Kau beruntung Oh Seonsaeng-nim belum–" Sebelum Yeonwoo dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun muncul dari pintu, mengetuknya keras agar yang lainnya duduk diam. "Dia baru datang," Gumamnya, melirik Luhan yang menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?" Tanyanya polos, rambut keemasannya dia kucir ke belakang.

"Kau bersama Oh Seonsaeng-nim tadi?" Tepat sasaran. Yeonwoo menyaksikan gadis Cina itu menelan ludah, yang dia yakin membenarkan pertanyaannya. "Kukira kalian tak saling mengenal."

"Kami memang tidak." Balas Luhan, jarinya berkutat di atas meja, "Kami hanya bertemu, itu saja."

Gadis Lee itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Ssaem _membawamu_ ke sekolah?" Tanyanya lebih jelas lagi dan Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Untuk ukuran murid dan guru yang baru mengenal, kalian benar-benar akrab."

Dan komentar itu membuat Luhan menatap temannya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yeonwoo menghela nafas, "Oh Seonsaeng-nim tak pernah sama sekali memberi tumpangan pada orang lain, walaupun itu muridnya sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin dia melakukannya beberapa kali."

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "Aku yakin. Kau bisa jadi orang pertama yang dibawa dia ke mobilnya, selain adik dan tunangannya."

"Tunangan?" Ulang Luhan, merasa tak percaya, "Oh Seonsaeng-nim sudah bertunangan?"

Yeonwoo mengangguk, "Berita viral yang satu sekolah ketahui sehari setelah mereka resmi bertunangan. Dulu siswi disini banyak mengaguminya."

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapnya.

Mungkin, dia menatap Sehun dengan kosong, sebaiknya dia tak mencari tumpangan apapun walaupun kakak sepupunya tak pulang semalaman, dia akan naik bus saja. Dengan apa yang dikatakan Yeonwoo, Luhan tak ingin memancing kecurigaan apapun. Terutama untuk pria yang akan dinyatakan menikah sebentar lagi.

.

Sudah berhari-hari dia bersekolah di SMA Prime, dan harus menutup wajahnya dengan buku besar jika dia melihat Sehun yang terkadang melewati halte bus. Beberapa kali gurunya memergokinya berada di halte sendirian, dia akan terus memaksa Luhan untuk ikut dengannya, yang akan gadis itu tolak dengan segera.

Apa untungnya menumpangi gurunya sendiri?

Hari ini hujan deras dan mentari sudah hampir meredup ketika dia masih berada di halte sendirian. Memperbaiki letak selang oksigennya yang menelisik masuk ke syal merahnya. Da menghela nafas, hujan seolah tak bisa berhenti hingga kapanpun.

Sebuah tepukan muncul di bahunya dan dia menoleh, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum, malangnya, dengan sangat manis. Dan Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ini aneh, sangat aneh.

"Kau belum pulang?" Luhan menggeleng, "Aku membawa mobilku." Tawarnya, dan gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepala, menolak tawaran. "Xi Luhan, kenapa kau selalu menolak tawaranku?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, "Saya tak ingin merepotkan Ssaem." Jawabnya sopan. "Rumah saya sedikit jauh, itu akan merepotkan."

"Aku tak masalah." Jawab Sehun, masih tersenyum. Dia berusaha menarik Luhan dengan lengannya. "Xi Luhan, ayo pulang, kau mau bertahan disini seharian?"

"Saya tidak masalah." Jawabnya lagi, "Lagipula saya hanya akan menghubungi kakak saya."

"Dan menunggu lebih lama?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan terdiam. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku bukan orang jahat, aku ini gurumu."

"Saya mengerti, Ssaem. Tapi akan sangat merepotkan jika-"

"Aku benar-benar memaksa, aku tak mau apapun terjadi ketika aku bisa mencegahnya." Dan dengan itu, Luhan terpaksa ikut dengan gurunya yang berhasil menuntunnya masuk ke mobil. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membantunya masuk. "Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyanya saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Di Omelas." Jawabnya, masih menunduk.

"Kau tak tinggal dengan kakak sepupumu?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa?" Gadis itu tak mau menjawabnya. "Tak apa kalau kau tak mau menjawab."

"Maaf."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak masalah. Kau pasti masih malu karena kita baru mengenal, benar, Xi Luhan?" Dia mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga."

.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah penginapan sederhana itu, merasa heran bagaimana bisa seorang gadis seperti Xi Luhan bisa bertahan sendiri di tempat ini. Tulisan Omelas terpajang besar-besar dengan lampu warna-warni.

Pria itu menatap muridnya, "Kau yakin tak apa tinggal disini?" Tanyanya saat Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum walau pria di depannya masih menatap ragu. "Saya sudah tinggal selama tiga hari dan terkadang bertemu dengan sesama penginap." Dia menjelaskan, "Mereka semua sangat baik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Saya akan baik-baik saja, Ssaem." Lagipula, batin Luhan, untuk apa gurunya khawatir berlebih seperti ini? Ini tak masuk akal. "Saya pergi dulu, terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan membuka pintu, menolak Sehun yang tadinya ingin keluar membantu.

"Tung–" Luhan telah jauh ketka Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, memasuki pintu masuk utama dan mungkin segera menuju ke kamarnya. Dia menatap hampa pintu Omelas yang tertutup sempurna dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti butuh payung."

Hujan masih deras dan Xi Luhan baru saja menembusnya dengan tas yang menutup kepalanya.

.

Luhan memutar kuncinya, bertepatan dengan tetangga sampingnya yang sudah siap untuk kencan malam ini. Lelaki sebayanya itu menatapnya bingung, menatap Luhan yang basah-basahan dari luar.

Dia melirik luar dan waktu di jamnya, sepertinya dia juga harus menunda kencannya. Tapi gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja setelah didera hujan deras sepulang sekolah.

"Kau tak apa?" Dia melirik tabung oksigen yang diseret gadis itu dan nafas Luhan yang terengah. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis Cina itu. "Kau seharusnya tahu lebih baik untuk tidak berlarian seperti itu."

"Lalu aku harus menunggu di dalam mobil sampai hujan berhenti?"

"Mobil?" Ulang temannya, "Kau dengan siapa? Kakakmu?" Dia mendesis, "Tidak, itu bukan Yixing Eonnie, iyakan? Aku bertemu dengannya sekali dan dia jelas bukan tipe kakak yang meninggalkan adiknya di tengah hujan tanpa membawakan payung atau apapun itu."

"Yifan," Tegur Luhan, terkekeh karena ocehannya, "Aku tadi bersama guruku, dia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Gurumu?" Ulang Yifan lagi dan gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Wah, dari semua perlakuan istimewa, aku tak tahu ada guru yang mau mengantarmu."

"Mungkin rumahnya searah dengan tempat ini."

"Omelas terlalu terpencil, kau tahu itu, Lu."

"Benar juga." Dia melirik ke luar jendela. "Oh, hujan sudah hampir berhenti." Dia menatap temannya. "Kau mau kemana? Kau sangat rapi."

Yifan mendenguskan tawanya, "Menurutmu?"

Luhan berpura-pura berpikir, "Melamar pekerjaan?" Dia tertawa ketika melihat wajah Yifan yang langsung jatuh. Dia tahu bahwa temannya itu selalu sensitif dalam hal pekerjaan, mengingt dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang baru pindah ke Korea, membuatnya belum mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu apapun. "Aku bercanda."

Yifan mengacak rambut Luhan dengan kesal, "Urusi saja selang oksigenmu," Balasnya dan gadis itu kembali tertawa, terbiasa dengan candaan yang dia lontarkan. "Aku pergi dulu, dia bisa marah kalau menunggu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu itu."

"Pasti." Jawabnya dan mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Tapi kemudian Yifan kembali berputar. "Pastikan kau minum sesuatu yang hangat, kau bisa sakit dan aku tak mau kau menggedor kamarku subuh nanti."

"Aku ini sudah sakit, kurang apa lagi?"

.

Luhan terus menerus bersin, ini yang ketiga kalinya. Gadis itu mengelap ingusnya dan menghela nafas. "Ah, hidungku mampat. Aduh."

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga dirimu, kau bahkan tak bisa kutinggal sebentar untuk malam kencan." Protes Yifan yang membawakannya sup hangat dari dapur, menyajikannya di depan gadis SMA yang sedang sakit. "Kau baru masuk beberapa hari, apa sekolah takkan menghukummu?"

Dia menggeleng, "Yixing Eonnie sudah menghubungi mereka."

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu mendesis, "Kau ini, kenapa tak tinggal dengan kakakmu saja? Akan lebih sulit jika kau tinggal sendirian, kau tahu itu?"

"Jika aku sendirian, lalu kau apa? Kentang?" Balasnya, menatap wajah orang bermarga Wu di depannya. Dia nyaris tertawa keras, "Sudah kubilang aku tak mau merepotkan Eonnie lagi."

"Itu bukan merepotkan jika kau keluarganya." Sebelum Luhan bisa menjawab dengan berbagai kalimat yang jelas akan berhasil membuat Yifan kesal dan tutup mulut, bel pintu berbunyi. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak."

Dengan itu Yifan bangkit dari sofa, dengan cektan membuka kenop pintu, menampilkan seseorang dengan kemeja putih, jelas baru pulang dari kerja. Yang lebih muda membelalakkan matanya, dia melihat Luhan yang masih menyeruput kuah sup.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama." Jawab orang itu.

Lelaki berdarah Kanada tersebut menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Kebetulan aku ini tetangganya."

"Kebetulan aku ini gurunya." Seketika tangan Yifan terlepas, terkulai di kedua sisinya. Orang di depannya mengulurkan tangan, "Oh Sehun."

"Jadi anda gurunya, saya tidak pernah mengira." Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat orang di depannya berbicara kaku dengan bahasa formal. Dia bisa saja memintanya menghilangkan formalitas, tapi melihat wajah kacaunya sangat ingin membuatnya tertawa puas. "Saya Wu Yifan."

"Tetangga Xi Luhan?"

"Tetangga Xi Luhan." Yifan membenarkan dan segera mempersilahkan pria berprofesi sebagai guru itu masuk. Dia segera menemui Luhan yang masih berbalut selimut. "Lu, ada gurumu."

"Guru?" Ulang Luhan, sedikit bingung. "Siapa guruku?"

Yifan menyentil kepala gadis itu dengan kesal. "Namanya Oh Sehun, aku tak tahu– Hey!"

Dia terlonjak berdiri, "Oh Seonsaeng-nim." Sapanya kaku, tubuhnya masih berbalut celana panjang dan baju hangat, mengingat dirinya sedang flu hari ini. Sehun tersenyum sopan. "Saya tak tahu anda akan kemari. Maaf, bukan saya yang membukakan pintu tadi."

"Itu tak masalah." Jawab Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja? Selain flu, kau ada sakit apalagi?"

"Flu saya sudah sedikit baikan, tabung ini masih membut saya bernafas, jadi saya baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk. "Aada apa Ssaem tiba-tiba datang? Ini benar-benar kejutan."

"Aku hanya..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melihatnya akan tampak seperti kebohongan di mata Luhan dan sesuatu yang konyol, apalagi dengan kehadiran tetangga gadis itu yang tampaknya tengah menjaganya selama sakit.

Luhan berkedip, menunggunya.

"Aku hanya..." Sehun menelan ludah. Berpikir, Oh Sehun, berpikir! "Ada tugas rumah hari ini, aku hanya hendak memberitahumu itu."

"Ssaem jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mengantar tugas rumah?" Ulang Luhan penuh selidik.

Dan penghargaan untuk pria terpayah jatuh ke tangan Oh Sehun, 27. "Ya." Silahkan, Oh Sehun, selama mulut dan pita suaramu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan kaku dia mengeluarkan sekertas lembar. "Aku menyalin semua pertanyaannya disini, kau bisa segera mengerjakannya."

"Ah," Luhan menerima kertas itu dengan sopan, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan gurunya mengangguk. "Ssaem ingin minum apa? Saya hampir lupa menanyakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Tolak Sehun, "Kau sedang sakit, jangan repot-repot memberiku minum."

"Ssaem yakin? Omelas sangat jauh, saya yakin Ssaem tak membawa minum sepanjang perjalanan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun nyaris tertawa, Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Jujur saja, dia juga terkejut ketika mengatakan itu, seolah dia telah mengenal gurunya dengan baik dalam sehari. "Tapi lebih baik aku kehausan hingga pulang, aku tak bisa membuatmu kerepotan."

"Saya tak apa-apa."

"Xi Luhan," Dan suara khas gurunya mendominasi, tentu saja, dia tak berniat mengeluarkan intonasi itu, tapi dia lebih sering menghadapi remaja sebagai muridnya daripada seperti ini. "Aku benar-benar tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu air putih?" Tawarnya, dan Sehun menyerah dengan mengangguk pelan. Luhan tersenyum manis, "Tunggu sebentar, Ssaem."

Selama Luhan mengambil air di dapur, Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak melihat-lihat ruang tamu gadis itu. Tempat penginapan ini tampak kecil dari luar, tapi ternyata besar juga. Tempatnya mungkin hanya satu ruangan, tapi dia melihat satu sofa lebar lagi yang tampak termodifikasi menjadi tempat tidur dimana, Sehun yakin, tempat Luhan menghabiskan istirahatnya.

"Maaf, saya sedikit lama." Sehun kembali tersenyum, mengangguk. "Yifan disana sangat penasaran dengan Ssaem, sebenarnya."

Terdengar teriakan, "Hei!" Dan Luhan mengulum tawanya, merasa canggung untuk tertawa keras-keras.

"Xi Luhan, wajahmu nampak tersiksa, jika kau ingin tertawa, kau bisa." Ucap Sehun, menggodanya memang, tapi dia tak menyangka Luhan benar-benar mengeluarkan tawa puasnya ketika mengganggu Yifan dengan ucapannya. Bahkan tawa mereka sangat sama, Xi Luhan dan Luhan-nya. "Kau tak canggung lagi bersamaku?"

Gadis itu berdeham, "Sedikit, tapi sepertinya saya harus terbiasa, Ssaem akan menjadi wali kelas saya hingga lulus, benar begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Terbiasalah." _Karena aku akan terus menemuimu_ , Sehun mengumumkan dalam hati, dia tak peduli bahwa ini bukan Luhan yang dia cintai semasa remaja, tapi itu cukup untuk menghapus ras rindunya.

Tapi satu panggilan di ponselnya menghapus semua pikiran itu. Hangeul bertuliskan Kang Chaewon meruntuhkan harapannya. Apa dia harus membatalkan pernikahannya saja? Tapi dia harus memikirkan perasaan semua orang, apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu nanti?

"Apa Ssaem sedang sibuk?" Tanya Luhan polos dan Sehun dengan cepat menggeser tombol sentuh ponselnya, mati.

"Tidak," Dia tersenyum, menepis kebohongannya, "Sudah kubilang aku datang menemuimu."

"Ssaem, saya sakit tak terlalu parah," Jawab Luhan. "Ssaem bisa pulang jika Ssaem sibuk."

"Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yifan muncul dengan tiga gelas sirup di tangannya, mengangkat nampan tinggi-tinggi. Dua orang itu menatapnya heran. "Saya yakin walaupun Luhan ingin membuatkan anda minum, anda takkan menerimanya hanya karena dia sedang sakit dan tak ingin dia kelelahan. Apa saya benar?"

"Wu Yifan," Rahang Sehun mengeras, tatapannya sedikit tajam sambil menatap orang yang mengaku tetangga dari muridnya tersebut. "Kau benar sekali." Luhan hanya tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya, dan temannya juga ikut tertawa bersama Sehun. "Juga, kau bisa menghapus honorifik bersamaku," Ucap pria itu dan menatap Luhan, "Kau juga, Xi Luhan."

"Ssaem, saya merasa tak enak." Sanggah Luhan, jujur, dia merasa aneh memanggil gurunya sendiri dengan kata 'hei, kau'.

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu," Jawab Sehun, "Lagipula kau bisa menggunakan honorifik di sekolah dan bahasa santai jika kita bertemu seperti ini." Gadis itu menatapnya bingung, "Aku berencana untuk berkunjung lagi, apa kau keberatan untuk itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini adalah Yifan yang membalasnya, jelas-jelas menjatuhkan setiap honorifik yang tadinya dia gunakan ketika bicara bersama Sehun. "Aku tak yakin aku mendengar dengan baik."

"Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi, apa kau tak masalah, Xi Luhan?" Tanyanya dan Luhan hanya menatapnya kaget. Dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada satupun kalimat yang tepat di pikirannya untuk diutarakan. "Xi Luhan?" panggil Sehun lagi.

Gadis itu menatap temannya, "Fan, apa kau bisa menghubungi Zitao sebentar? Katakan padanya aku merindukannya." Pintanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Awalnya, temannya hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya, "Ha? Apa? Kenapa kau tumben sekali–" Luhan menatapnya kembali dengan mata yang sesekali melemparkan pandangan ke Sehun, dan akhirnya Yifan mengerti. "Oh."

"Kenapa? Siapa Zitao ini?" Tanya Sehun ingin tahu, dan remaja separuh Kanada itu baru saja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dia pacarku, dan, um," Yifan melirik Luhan yang memohon padanya untuk keluar. "Dan aku harus segera keluar untuk menghubunginya dan mengatakan betapa aku merindukannya hari ini. aku permisi." Ucapnya dan keluar dari ruangan dengan segera.

"Itu... Aneh." Komentar Sehun, dan Luhan memaksa untuk menganggukkan kepala. "Apa dia memang seperti itu?"

"Ya, Yifan memang sedikit aneh kadang-kadang." Gadis itu membenarkan, "Jadi," Dia berdeham, membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Seonsaeng-nim, saya,"

"Xi Luhan," Tegurnya, nadanya keras tapi lembut, seperti orang tua yang mencoba memberitahu anaknya bahwa dia telah berbuat salah."Aku tak bercanda ketika memintamu memanggilku dengan namaku."

"Tapi saya sedikit–"

"Dan jauhkan honorifik itu dariku ketika kita di luar sekolah."

"Seonsaeng-nim~"

"Xi Luhan," Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sekali ini saja. Panggil namaku, coba."

"Oh. Se. Hun?" Eja Luhan dengan canggung, menelan ludahnya sendiri dan pria di depannya mengangguk. "Oh Sehun?"

"Seperti itu," Sehun tersenyum, "Sekarang, jauhkan honorifik itu dari setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan padaku dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Kau," Luhan dengan ragu memulai kalimatnya, "Tahu aku akan bertanya sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk, "Perintah diam-diammu pada Yifan sangat tampak jelas."

"Benarkah?" Sehun kembali mengangguk dan Luhan merutuki kebodohannya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Sebelum Sehun dapat menjawab, gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, "Jangan katakan itu soal aku yang sedang sakit, aku memang selalu sakit."

Dia menatap selang oksigen yang terpasang di bawah hidung gadis itu, selama ini dia menatapnya, dia tak memperhatikan alat itu sama sekali, tapi ketika Luhan mengatakannya, dia baru kembali sadar bahwa Xi Luhan adalah gadis yang mengandalkan nafas dari aliran itu ketimbang udara yang dia hirup dengan sebenarnya.

"Aku memang ingin menemuimu, apa itu salah?" Jawabnya, "Kau mendengarku, Xi Luhan, aku ingin menemuimu."

Luhan baru ingat, di hari dia sadar dari komanya, sang ibu memberinya sebuah kalung sebagai hadiah sebelum dia pindah kemari. Sebuah liontin berbentuk tetesan air dengan kristal bening di tengahnya. Dan baru kali ini, dadanya terasa sakit dengan bagian kalung yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa amat perih.

Tapi dia menahannya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sehun masih terus menatapnya, "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, aku juga tak tahu alasannya."

 **Poor clueless Sehun, LOL!**

 **Anyway, dia akan tahu nantinya, jelas sekali dan tak perlu disebut sebagai spoiler LOL.**

 **I'm sorry for grammatical error and typo juga apapun itu, kalian bisa mengatakan kritik, saran, dan sanak saudaranya di review.**

 **So that's all for today, and Oh!**

 **I wish you all, bagi yang merayakan, an early merry Christmas because aku gak update besok.**

 **Well, natal besok, aku gak salah tanggal, kan?**

 **Anyway, until next update, guys.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	13. 13: I Remember You, I Love You

**Hello, this is Yoon Soo Ji for the 13th chapter!**

 **Okay, aku sengaja update ini sekarang karena mungkin besok akan havoc sekali.**

 **Si Kyung Ji itu benar-benar ribut masalah tahun baru, so here I am.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **I Remember You, I Love You**

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Jangan katakan itu soal aku yang sedang sakit, aku memang selalu sakit."

"Aku memang ingin menemuimu, apa itu salah? Kau mendengarku, Xi Luhan, aku ingin menemuimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, aku juga tak tahu alasannya."

.

Luhan masih terdiam, batin dan pikirannya tak bisa mencerna apapun yang dikatakan oleh pria yang seharusnya menjadi gurunya tersebut. Dadanya semakin sakit, tapi gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menahan tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Aku tak mengerti." Jawabnya, suaranya lirih dan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar andai telinga Sehun tak rajin dia korek setiap harinya.

Sehun menatap gadis yang menunduk di depannya, "Aku juga tak mengerti," Balasnya sama pelan, masih menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia seharusnya menyadarkan diri dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan yang dia lihat disini bukanlah gadis tiga belas tahun yang dia cintai dulu, tapi tetap saja, muridnya membawa kembali setiap hal yang dia ingat dari Changeling yang merampas hatinya.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya, kebingungan nampak jelas di matanya. "Bukankah kau sudah memiliki tunangan?" Tanya Luhan dan raut Sehun berubah, terkejut tentu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Chaewon?"

"Temanku memberitahuku," Jawab Luhan praktis, seolah itu tak ada apa-apanya. "Ahjussi, karena kau memintaku tak memanggilmu dengan Seonsaeng-nim, aku akan memanggilmu Ahjussi, apa itu boleh?" Sehun mengangguk, "Ahjussi, tunanganmu akan marah jika kau menemuiku walau aku ini muridmu."

"Xi Luhan, siapa yang memberitahumu tentang Chaewon?"

"Dia teman sekelasku, itu tak penting." Jawabnya lagi, berdiri dari duduknya, "Perjalanan dari Omelas ke rumah Ahjussi pasti sangat jauh, jadi sebaiknya Ahjussi pulang," Pintanya, menarik Sehun agar berdiri dan mendorongnya menuju pintu.

"Hei, Xi Luhan, kau benar-benar, jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Apa yang perlu kujawab? Ahjussi tak menanyakan apapun."

Sehun menahan tangan yang sedari tadi mendorongnya, "Aku boleh kemari lagi?"

Luhan terhenti, menatap pria yang berstatus jauh lebih tua darinya. Pertanyaan Sehun terasa ambigu baginya, tidak, bukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi sorot mata Sehun yang menyatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia gambarkan membuatnya kebingungan.

"Xi Luhan, apa aku boleh?"

Lalu Luhan terpaksa memilih jawaban yang paling aman, "Jika saya kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, saya akan meminta Ssaem datang.." Dia menunduk dan menutup pintu tepat di hidung sang guru.

Tak sopan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Luhan pikirkan, dadanya semakin sakit dan dia bersandar di pintu kayu itu, meremas kerah bajunya sendiri. Kalung dari ibunya terasa panas, tapi dia tak bisa melepasnya, tangannya seolah tak kuasa untuk itu.

Dia tahu, gurunya mungkin masih berada di luar, entah bersiap-siap pergi atau masih menungu jawaban, walaupun opsi kedua terdengar tak mungkin. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara ketika dadanya sakit seperti ini.

Ya, sudah sangat sering dia mengalami sakit, paling sering ketika tertidur, dan dia akan mendapat dirinya terbangun dengan mata berair dan bengkak, seperti habis menangis. Dan setelah itu, kakaknya akan menemaninya.

"Eonnie," Panggilnya dengan suara lirih dan terdengar suara panik dari seberang, "Aku tak masalah, tapi dadaku sakit lagi." Ucapnya dan dia bisa mendengar Yixing menghela nafas kasar. Setelah berbagai rentetan tentang bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi dan setiap kronologi dia jelaskan dengan sopan pada kakaknya, dan setelah melewati fase 'bagaimana-bisa-apa-kau-sadar-kau-ada-sendirian-disana?' Luhan bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau mau aku kesana? Akan lebih baik seperti itu, kan?" Tawar Yixing, tapi Luhan menggeleng, walau dia tahu yang lebih tua tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tak masalah sendirian," Dia beralasan, "Eonnie sedang bersama Joonmyeon Oppa, iyakan?" Tebaknya dan dia bisa mendengar sepupunya menahan nafas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yixing, "Dia tak berisik, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Luhan tertawa, terlalu keras karena membuat dadanya semakin sakit, dia meringis dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Nikmati kencanmu, Eonnie, aku akan tidur." Pamitnya dan mematikan sambungan.

.

Tapi Luhan tak bisa tidur. Dia terus berguling karena matanya yang lelah enggan untuk menutup bahkan untuk lima menit. Tangannya terus memutar-mutar liontin kalungnya dengan hampa. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Dia ingat ketika dia terbangun dari komanya, dia nyaris tak ingat siapa ibunya jika wanita itu tak memeluknya dan memanggilnya sebagai anaknya, dia hanya mengingat namanya, hanya namanya, bukan marganya. Dan sekelebat remaja berambut pirang yang terus tersenyum padanya. Hanya itu.

Dia tak ingat siapa dia, hanya gadis itu ingat hanyalah sekelebat wajah dan senyuman. Setiap kali Luhan bermimpi, dia berharap dirinya terbawa ke alam dimana dia bertemu remaja itu, tapi saat itu tak pernah datang. Yang dia impikan hanyalah terasa seperti kenangan yang tak pernah dia alami. Pantai, kerang ungu, dan sebuah ciuman.

Xi Luhan tak pernah berciuman sama sekali di masa hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini.

Gadis itu meringis ketika tangannya menahan selang oksigennya, tangan itu seharusnya menyangga dirinya yang akan berdiri alih-alih menekan selang itu. Dia benci ini, tentu saja, dia sering dipandang aneh karena membawa-bawa tabung oksigen seperti ini.

Tapi dia sudah pernah mengatakan, dia lebih memilih dicap aneh daripada mati.

Dengan hati-hati dia menuju dapur dan meraih air yang tersedia, menenggaknya perlahan. Ketika dia menurunkan gelasnya, dia mendengar ketukan di depan pintunya. Gadis itu mengernyit, masih pukul lima sore dan Yifan takkan mengunjunginya dua jam lagi.

"Astaga!" Luhan menjerit ketika dia membukanya, di depannya, lelaki blasteran Kanada-Cina itu berdiri dengan manisnya, menikmati wajah terkejutnya yang terpampang jelas. "Tak bisakah kau menghubungiku dulu sebelum datang?"

"Karena aku sibuk menghubungi pacarku selama satu jam tadi, salahkan orang yang menyuruhku menghubunginya dan membuat tagihan pulsaku membengkak." Sindir Yifan dan gadis itu mencebik. Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil, "Hei, kenapa marah, aku bercanda."

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya dan berjalan untuk meletakkan gelas yang masih dia pegang. "Bagaimana Zitao? Sudah lama aku tak menemuinya."

"Dia baik-baik saja, selain mengeluh karena wushu terkadang membuatnya kelelahan, dia baik-baik saja." Luhan mengangguk, "Kau bagaimana? Apa yang gurumu lakukan tadi?"

Wajahnya memerah ketika topik Sehun disebutkan, dia bahkan tak sadar jika pipi bisa memerah sepanas ini. kenapa besok adalah hari sekolah dan membuatnya bertemu dengannya sebagai wali kelas? Dia tak bisa bertemu dengannya, tidak seperti ini.

 _Xi Luhan_ , tegur alam bawah sadarnya, _dia gurumu, jangan berpikir macam-macam_.

"Siapa yang tak tahu dia itu guruku." Gerutunya, membuat Yifan di belakangnya mengernyit heran. Dia sering menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan bicara pada dirinya sendiri, dengan lantang, seperti bicara dengan orang lain. Terkadang membuatnya takut, tentu saja, apalagi Zitao yang langsung memucat ketika mendengarnya seperti itu.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

Yifan terdiam, menutup mulutnya. "Tidak ada." Dia kembali teringat, "Lalu bagaimana dengan gurumu tadi?"

Luhan menatapnya kesal, sangat ingin rasanya dia melontarkan sendok yang dia genggam ke arah kepala yang lebih tinggi. "Tak bisakah kita membicarakan yang lain?"

Temannya itu mengernyit, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Luhan hanya diam, "Kau memerah!" Yifan berteriak, menuding Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lalu, dia gurumu, kau menyuruhku keluar untuk bicara dengannya. Astaga, Luhan, dia–"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak mungkin bersama guruku, itu tak masuk akal dan aku baru tiba beberapa minggu di Korea!" Jerit Luhan, membersihkan setiap tuduhan yang dilontarkan Yifan padanya.

"Tapi, Lu, itu tak menutup kemungkinan."

"Wu Yifan!"

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, melangkah gontai dan nyaris terlonjak ketika adiknya duduk di depan dua orang yang nampak familiar di hidupnya. Orang yang telah dia putuskan tali pertemanannya sejak Luhan mati hari itu.

"Chanyeol Hyung," Seraknya, melihat pria tinggi yang lebih tua darinya, dia menatap yang lainnya, menatapnya menantang, "Jongin."

"Lama tak bertemu, Sehun." Sapa yang paling tua, "Kami sudah bicara dengan adikmu."

Sebelum Hani dapat melarikan diri, Sehun mencengkram tangan sang adik dengan kuat, menatap dua tamu di rumahnya tajam, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan dengannya?" Tuntutnya, tapi Jongin berusaha meletakkan tangannya ke pundak teman lamanya. Sehun menepisnya.

"Bukan hal yang penting," Ucap Chanyeol dan ikut berdiri.

"Hyung," Tahan Jongin, menarik tangannya agar tidak pergi, "Kukira kita akan memberitahunya."

"Kukira kita sepakat untuk menyampaikannya lewat dia." Balas yang lebih tua, menunjuk Hani dengan dagunya. "Dia akan membuat kepalamu lebih dingin."

Mata Sehun menajam ketika dua teman lamanya itu melewatinya tanpa pamit, dan adiknya yang menahannya agar dia tak meluapkan amarahnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka muncul disini setelah kematiannya? Tapi Hani menggelengkan kepalanya, memintanya untuk tenang.

"Jangan kemari lagi." Tegas Sehun tanpa menghadap ke belakang.

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap punggung Sehun yang masih membelakanginya. "Kau akan menyesal." Ancamnya, tapi kenapa intonasi suaranya terdengar sedih?

"Coba saja." Tantang Sehun, tapi sebelum ada balasan dari siapapun, Hani maju dan menggenggam tangan sang kakak. Chanyeol yang melihat ini langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, Oppa." Gadis itu meyakinkan dan dua tamu itu segera menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Hani melepas genggaman tangannya dan menatap kakaknya kecewa. "Oppa seharusnya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi."

"Pasti tentang Luhan." Jawab Sehun santai, "Entah mereka ingin meminta maaf atau–"

"Luhan masih hidup, Oppa." Potong Hani, membuat kakaknya berbalik dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Dia hidup bersama Ratu Bada selama ini, dan dia sudah kembali."

"Dia kembali sebagai apa?" Tanya Sehun, suaranya tercekat ketika melakukannya.

"Manusia."

.

Luhan menyinari liontin kalungnya dengan senter di ponselnya. Gadis itu menatap hampa pada bayangan butiran air di dinding kamarnya. Omelas sangat sepi di malam hari dan Yifan sudah harus pulang ke ruangannya sendiri.

Dia selalu merasa sedih setiap kali dia menyentuh kalungnya itu, tapi setiap kali dia ingin melepasnya, ada sesuatu yang menahannya, sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari dirinya dan berhasil menahannya setiap kali dia hendak melepaskannya.

Luhan tak tahu jelas kenapa.

Dia seharusnya tak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Sehun, tapi kalimatnya terasa berat di hatinya dan terus membuatnya bimbang. Seharusnya itu tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya seorang guru yang mengunjungi muridnya di saat sakit.

Seharusnya dia biasa saja.

Tapi hatinya semakin bimbang dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia mungkin bisa menghubungi kakaknya tentang segala keraguan ini, tapi bukankah itu aneh? Oh Sehun adalah gurunya, yang sudah 27 tahun dan akan segera menikah, sedangkan dia adalah siswi SMA-telat-empat-tahun yang kebetulan menjadi murid di kelasnya.

Dia tak bisa memberitahu ini pada Yixing.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya yang tergeletak di dipan berdering kencang, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk. Luhan meraihnya dan melihat nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layar. Ini sudah pukul sembilan, siapa yang mau menghunginya semalam ini?

Dengan lemah, gadis itu membenahi seelang oksigennya yang sedikit tertarik tadi dan menjawab panggilan dengan sapaan formal, "Halo, ini siapa?" suara seorang pria terdengar dan jantung Luhan berdegup dengan kencang, "Ini siapa?"

"Xi Luhan, kau tak perlu panik, apa kau bahkan tak mengenali suara gurumu sendiri?"

"Oh Seonsaeng-nim!" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika mendengar dirinya menjerit, mungkin Yifan akan protes besok pagi karena teriakannya terdengar. "Bagaimana Ssaem mengetahui nomor saya?"

"Data siswa, dan bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membuang honorifik itu jauh-jauh dariku?" Protes Sehun dari seberang dan Luhan memutar bola mata, memanggilnya dengan sebutan baru Sehun. "Bagus."

"Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan? Ini sudah jam sembilan."

"Menatapmu dari mobil terlihat menyenangkan, Xi Luhan, kau terlihat cantik ketika termenung melihat kalungmu itu." Luhan terlonjak, berlari menuju jendela dan melihat mobil Sehun terparkir dengan rapi di sana, jendelanya menurun dan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum tampak.

Gadis itu mundur dari jendela dan meraih jaketnya, masih dengan sambungan terhubung, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa dengan tabung oksigen menguntit di belakangnya menuju tempat parkir, kerlip lampu neon Omelas menyala di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya, aku berpikir apa aku harus menghubungimu atau tidak, aku pasti mengira kau sudah tidur jika bukan karena gulinganmu itu."

"Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan disini? Ini sudah terlalu malam, besok masih hari sekolah."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku ini guru, tak masalah bagiku untuk terlambat sedikit."

Luhan hampir lupa gurunya memang sedikit aneh otaknya, "Kalau begitu aku murid yang harus bangun pagi-pagi, jadi aku akan tidur lebih cepat."

"Hei, apa penantianku tak berarti apa-apa?" Gadis itu tetap berjalan pergi, menyeret tabung bersamanya, tapi Sehun tak kehabisan akal. "Hei, Xi Luhan!" Panggilnya, "Kau tak mau ayam? Aku bawa banyak, ini Honey Combo."

.

"Darimana Ahjussi tahu aku suka Honey Combo?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengisi perutnya dengan sisa penghabisan ayam yang ada. Ketika dia pertama tiba di Korea, Yixing membawanya pergi makan ke toko ayam ini dan dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan rasanya.

"Aku suka makan disana." Jawab Sehun seadanya, dia memang terkadang makan sendirian, atau memesan pesan antar untuknya dan Hani, atau terkadang bersama Chaewon. "Aku hanya mengatakan ini Honey Combo karena menurutku enak, aku tak tahu kau suka juga."

"Yixing Eonnie yang sering mengajakku ke sana, aku selalu memintanya membelikanku karena aku sering tak punya uang."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk, "Aku harus membeli ini lebih sering kalau begitu."

Gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya, benar-benar kenyang dengan makanan yang dibawa gurunya, dia menghela nafas. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan membawakanmu setiap datang kemari."

"Aku bisa muak jika memakan ini setiap hari."

"Apa itu ajakan agar aku kemari setiap hari?"

"Lebih seperti ajakan untuk tidak kemari terlalu sering."

Sehun menahan tawa ketika melihat muridnya membereskan meja makan kecilnya, "Xi Luhan, apa ini balasanmu setelah aku membawakanmu ayam di malam suntuk?"

"Apa aku bahkan meminta Ahjussi melakukannya?"

"Kau tahu, aku mulai muak dengan kau memanggilku Ahjussi."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menyeringai, "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu saja."

Dia mendengar Sehun mengerang, "Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama saja? Kau tahu kau hanya beda empat tahun denganku."

"Norma kesopanan, Seonsaeng-nim, anda tetap lebih tua." Luhan berpura-pura membungkuk hormat pada pria berstatus gurunya itu yang masih termenung di meja makan. Gadis itu mencuci tangannya dan kembali duduk di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seperti sebelumnya," Jawab Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, "Aku ingin melihatmu."

Luhan beringsut mundur, menatap pria itu dengan tak enak, "Bukankah kalimat itu lebih pantas diucapkan kepada tunanganmu?"

Sehun menunduk, alasan dia kemari adalah karena dia benar-benar merindukan Luhan. Setelah menerima penjelasan dari Hani bahwa Changeling itu masih hidup di bawah naungan ratu Bada, gadis itu akan mengambil satu tubuh perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya untuk mencari Sehun.

Dan dia tahu, nama Xi Luhan bukanlah kebetulan. Tapi apa dia bisa memberitahu hal seperti ini padanya? Gadis berstatus murid SMA ini pasti akan menendangnya keluar sekarang, tidak, tidak, Sehun tak mau mengambil resiko dirinya yang harus mencium dinginnya aspal ketika ditendang keluar.

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh merindukanmu?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menunduk, menghidari kontak mata dengan sang guru, "Itu tak pantas."

"Siapa yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang kepantasan?"

"Aku." Balas gadis itu, dan seperti pertemuan mereka di luar sekolah, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, tapi kali ini, Sehun sudah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Jangan usir aku." Ucapnya, menahan gadis itu dengan lengannya agar dia tetap di tempat, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, sudah begitu lama." Luhan tak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika dia mengucapkan nama gurunya dengan jelas dan lirih, dan Sehun tersenyum. "Benar, panggil aku seperti itu."

"Ini tak pantas." Ucapnya lagi, menghindari kontak mata yang akan mereka lakukan andai dia tak mengalihkan pandangan. "Saya seorang murid dan Ssaem adalah guru saya."

"Berhenti dengan honorifik, sudah kubilang kau hanya berbeda empat tahun denganku." Larang Sehun, matanya terpancar tajam dan lembut, sebuah perpaduan yang seharusnya tak serasi, tapi sangat cocok ketika tergabung dalam sinar matanya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan merasakan sakit di dadanya, tapi ketika biasanya dia bisa menahannya, kali ini gadis itu tercekat dan runtuh ke bawah. Jika Sehun tak menangkapnya, mungkin dia sudah merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai berkeramik ruangannya.

"Luhan?" Tidak, Sehun berusaha menggelapkan matanya akan deja vu yang dia alami saat ini. Tepat di saat seperti ini, Changeling itu merasakan bahwa nafasnya sudah nyaris habis dan dia mendekapnya. Kali ini muridnyalah yang tercekat, menggenggam kerah bajunya karena rasa sakit. "Xi Luhan, kau kenapa?"

"Sakit," Bisiknya, "Sakit sekali." Dia merasakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya, ikut bergetar karena gadis itu mencoba menarik nafas dengan sangat menyakitkan. Pria itu berkali-kali membenahi letak selang oksigen Luhan, takut jika alasan nafasnya sesak adalah karena oksigen yang sulit dia hirup.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan," Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sehun sebelum dia pingsan adalah namanya yang terus menerus dia panggil. Dan sebelum deja vu ini merambah ke waktu yang lain, Sehun segera menggendongnya ke tempat tidur, memastikan agar dia tetap bernafas dan membuatnya senyaman mungkin.

.

Luhan merasakan dirinya terombang-ambing di lautan, selalu seperti ini, seekor ular laut akan melihatnya dan melingkarkan dirinya agar dia tak mengikuti arus dan melayang entah kemana. Tapi ular itu tak membawanya pergi ke arah yang lebih jauh, mereka hanya tetap disitu hingga entah kapan.

Luhan menyaksikan sekelebat ikan minnow berdenyar keperakan melewati mereka, atau oarfish raksasa menggeliat maju tanpa mengganggu. Hingga akhirnya ular itu menyeretnya ke dasar laut, tempat begitu banyak kerang tergeletak rapi, dan Luhan dapat merasakan kakinya turun.

Yang dia suka dari mimpi ini adalah dia tak perlu menggunakan tabung oksigen untuk bernafas.

Aneh memang, tapi mungkin itu adalah satu hal tentang mimpi, tak masuk akal. Dia adalah gadis yang setelah kecelakaan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpa bantuan selang oksigen yang tersambung rapi ke tabung, tapi disini dia mampu bernafas sebaik orang lain.

Kerang-kerang disini sangat indah, berdenyar dengan warna mereka masing-masing dan bentuknya masing-masing. Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Sebuah kerang ungu, hewan laut dengan bentuk yang sangat umum, tapi bersinar lebih terang dari kerang yang lain dan menarik perhatiannya dengan warna violet itu.

Di setiap mimpinya, dia pasti memilih kerang itu, Luhan ingin memilih yang lain, tapi seolah dirinya telah terprogram untuk mengambil kerang itu, dan di setiap kejadian, dia hanya bisa melihat bayangan kabur remaja berambut pirang dan kecupan mendarat di sudut kanan bibirnya.

Dan kerang itu akan menutup kembali setelah mutiaranya terlepas, tersentuh tangan Luhan dan masuk ke kristal bening kalungnya, melebur bersama batu mulia tersebut dan Luhan akan terus menatap liontin itu hingga ular tersebut muncul lagi dan menyeretnya ke permukaan.

Tentu saja, dia selalu ingin tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia memilih kerang yang lain, atau jika kerang ungu itu kehabisan mutiara, tapi hari itu tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan sekarang, ketika ular itu berenang membawanya ke permukaan air asin, dia tak bisa melihat kerumunan kerang itu lagi.

Dia menatap sekelebat wanita berambut madu dan sebahu menyaksikannya dari jauh, melambaikan tangannya seolah itu adalah ucapan semoga berhasil, menganggukkan kepala dan berdenyar pergi. Luhan terbiasa dengan atmosfer aneh yang dia rasakan setiap kali dia mengunjungi pantai ini di mimpinya.

Dia selalu kering walaupun baru menyelam di dalam air. pasirnya sangat putih dan indah, lautan selalu berdenyar biru di bawah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang benderang. Kapal kesepian berlayar di bawahnya dan Luhan akan menyaksikan pemandangan ini dengan penuh damai hingga pagi menjelang, membiarkan dirinya menghirup udara yang sebenarnya dalam mimpinya, sebelum dia terbangun dan tabung oksigen mengalirkan udara dari selang yang tersemat di hidungnya.

.

Ketika Luhan terbangun, dia melihat Sehun menangkupkan kepalanya di atas lengan, jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Apa yang gurunya lakukan selama ini di ruangannya? Posisi tidur Sehun tampak tak nyaman dan dia berusaha untuk mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Seonsaeng-nim?" Panggilnya dan Sehun membuka matanya dengan lemah, terlonjak ketika melihatnya sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Luhan mengangguk bodoh dan pria itu menghela nafas lega, "Kau membuatku takut, Xi Luhan, kau pingsan di meja makan."

"Maaf, Ssaem."

"Kita ada di luar sekolah, Luhan, biar kuingatkan untuk memanggilku tanpa embel-embel guru."

Luhan nyaris tertawa mendengarnya, "Maaf, Oh Sehun."

Pria itu tersenyum dan melihat jam yang terpajang, "Aku benar-benar harus pulang."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari tadi?"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti oleh muridnya tersebut, tersenyum saat dia pamit. "Kau tak apa sendirian?'

"Aku sudah terbiasa, lagipula itu bukan kali pertama aku kesakitan."

Sehun memperhatikan tabung yang mengikat hidup Luhan menuju selang yang dia gunakan, dia tak bisa tak menatap mata Luhan tanpa sorot penuh kerinduan, bagaimana tidak, gadis di depannya adalah kekasihnya yang sudah lama pergi selama sepuluh tahun.

Tapi tentu saja, Sehun tak bisa mengakui itu keras-keras tanpa dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Aku pulang." Pamit Sehun, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh muridnya. "Jangan terlambat ke sekolah, jika bisa aku akan mengantarmu."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat protes, gurunya sudah pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang menunggu di depan jendela, melambaikan tangan ketika gurunya itu akan segera memasuki mobilnya dan berjalan menembus malam.

Dia bisa gila, Oh Sehun adalah guunya, tapi kenapa dia merasakan hal seperti ini?

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati adiknya tengah menyeruput kuah ramyeon dari persediaan mereka. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan mie yang masih tersangkut di bibirnya tanpa terpotong dan matanya membelalak. Dia memotongnya dengan giginya dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Jadi, dari senyum bodoh Oppa, sepertinya pertemuan berjalan dengan baik?" Tebaknya dan Sehun meletakkan gelas yang baru saja dia teguk habis isinya ke atas meja.

"Aku akan menjemputnya untuk sekolah besok."

"Wow," Hani benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata, bagaimana bisa seorang murid seperti Luhan terjerat pesona kakaknya, mungkin saja itu adalah insting si Changeling, tapi tetap saja, apa si manusia tak seberdaya itu? "Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Luhan atau Xi Luhan menyukai Oppa, sih?"

Pria yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarganya itu menatap sang adik kesal, "Katakan itu pada orang yang makan ramyeon jam sebelas malam dan mengeluh kalau dia gendut di hari berikutnya."

"Hei!" Hani kembali melontarkan protes, namun sebelum dia dapat melemparkan sumpit ke arah yang lebih tua, sang kakak sudah terlebih dahulu berlari masuk ke kamar, membuat Hani tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dari luar, gadis itu berlari keluar dan menyaksikan kelelawar raksasa yang baru saja terbang, dia menjeritkan nama monster yang dia kenal dengan baik dan makhluk itu berbalik.

Matanya terasa berkaca-kaca melihatnya lagi, dan geraman itu terasa sangat jelas di telinganya, "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, dan semakin cantik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hani, berusaha mendekat ke arah Bati yang masih mengepakkan sayapnya. "Kukira aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Ratu Bada memiliki berbagai kekuasaan," Dia balas menggeram, "Aku bisa kesini karenanya, juga memberitahunya tentang bagaimana Sehun setelah Luhan pergi."

"Luhan," Ulang gadis itu, "Apa dia benar telah kembali?"

Bati kembali merengut, "Dia sudah kembali sejak lama, tapi dia tak bisa menemukan kalian." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, andai saja dia bisa mencegah pertunangan kakaknya. "Aku tahu kegalauanmu, Oh Hani, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hani tersenyum, "Kau selalu mengatakan itu." Air matanya mengalir ketika dia menatap makhluk itu semakin lama, Bati yang menyaksikan itu merengut kesal, "Apa kau tahu aku merindukanmu?"

"Kita terlalu jauh, Oh Hani. Luhan benar, sejak awal kau harus kembali, aku sudah cukup dengan keserakahanku, aku sudah membebaskanmu sepenuhnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

Tak ada jawaban, Bati telah berbalik dan mengepakkan sayapnya lagi, berdenyar menghilang di kegelapan malam dan membiarkan Hani yang terisak karena monster yang menjadi sahabatnya kembali meninggalkannya.

Dan Sehun menyaksikan itu semua di balik jendelanya, menatap hampa sang adik.

.

Bagi Luhan, tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali di pagi ini kecuali fakta bahwa Sehun benar-benar menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Adalah Yifan yang kemudian menggedor-gedor pintunya karena Luhan terlalu lama berada di kamarnya sedangkan Sehun telah menunggu lama sekali.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun memberikannya berbagai kaset berisi kumpulan lagu lengkap dari berbagai album musik yang dia curi dari Hani ketika adiknya sedang tidur. Tapi ketika dia menegurnya, Sehun hanya tertawa bodoh, "Aku tahu kau suka menyanyi."

Dan sisanya tidak ada, hanya Yeonwoo yang masih mencurigai tentang hubungannya bersama wali kelas mereka itu.

Teman-teman sekelasnya sangat diributkan dengan acara jalan-jalan mereka ke pantai yang akan dilaksanakan minggu ini. Tak lain karena teman sekelas mereka, Mirae, yang berulang tahun dan menawarkan piknik satu kelas ke pantai.

Dan Sehun menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada serta senyuman tanda setuju.

"Ssaem juga harus membawa tunangan anda." Ucap satu orang dan Sehun menatap Luhan yang membuang wajah. Gadis itu menarik ponselnya dari tas dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan bertuliskan, _jangan menatapku seperti itu_. Pria itu tersenyum, namun jawabannya benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Kalian tahu dia sedang sibuk, sepertinya dia tak ikut." Tepat saat itu, Shin Seonsaeng-nim, guru kimia mereka, datang dan Sehun harus pamit. Sebelum dia keluar dia sempat berujar, "Xi Luhan, letakkan ponselmu."

Luhan harus merutuki dirinya tentang kenapa dia harus mengirim pesan ke gurunya ketika dia berada di depannya. Yeonwoo kembali menatapnya bingung, "Kau memainkan ponselmu?"

Gadis itu menatap temannya dengan polos, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Jadi kita harus bawa apa untuk piknik nanti?"

.

Hani menutup semua tempat bekal sang kakak yang sudah dia isi penuh. "Ketika aku sibuk menyelesaikan semua tugasku, Oppa piknik dengan anak-anak murid, wah, aku iri."

Sehun meneguk air putihnya, "Kalau begitu, cepat-cepatlah lulus."

"Mudah untuk dikatakan." Gadis itu memasukkan setiap bekal ke tempatnya dan berbalik melihat sang kakak, "Aku tak melihat si Chaewon itu dari kemarin, kemana dia minggat?"

"Dia bilang ada pekerjaan ke Busan selama beberapa hari."

"Baguslah, aku tak suka melihat ratu ular itu."

"Ratu ular yang kau bicarakan adalah tunanganku." Tegur Sehun, "Kau suka atau tidak, kalian akan menjadi keluarga."

"Lalu bertindaklah seperti itu," Tegur adiknya, "Berhenti merecoki Xi Luhan." Sebelum Sehun dapat membalas, Hani telah menyodorkan kotak bekalnya, "Aku tak mau memulai pertengkaran, jadi Oppa cepat pergi sebelum merasakan ciuman dari sandalku."

.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di depan Omelas, walaupun adiknya sudah memintanya untuk sadar diri sepertinya dia tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Hani benar, dia harus memilih. Dia melihat gadis itu keluar menenteng tas kecil dan tabung oksigennya.

Pria itu segera keluar dan menarik tas itu dari gendongannya, ikut membantunya meringankan beban. "Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Ujarnya, namun Sehun menjauhkan tas berwarna merah jambu itu dari jangkauannya. "Kenapa kau menjemputku, mereka bisa berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Lalu kau mau naik apa?" Balas Sehun, menerima tatapan tajam dari yang lebih muda. Pria itu menyalakan mesin dan mereka segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Rencananya adalah berkumpul disana dan berangkat bersama menaiki bus yang mereka sewa.

Luhan bergerak-gerak di tempatnya, dia menyelipkan _headset_ ke telinganya dan menggumamkan beberapa lirik. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, sepertinya seperti ini lebih baik, ini tak canggung sama sekali.

"Ah!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun, terkejut karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba melepas alat yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Aku suka lagu ini." Dia menunjuk radio dan Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"Kau membuatku terkejut hanya karena radio," Simpulnya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Luhan?" Gadis itu justru tertawa mendengarnya dan terus mendengarkan lagu di radio yang terpajang di mobil Sehun.

"Sehun," Panggilnya setelah keheningan yang lama selama beberapa menit tadi, dan pria itu menggumamkan sahutan. "Kau akan menikah kapan?"

Sehun nyaris mengerem mendadak ketika mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya penasaran."

"Sepertinya seminggu dari sekarang, kenapa?"

Dia melihat raut wajah Luhan terjatuh dan gadis itu menunduk, menghindari menatap Sehun di matanya. Gadis itu mulai tertarik dengan tali sepatunya dan menarik-nariknya, "Jangan lupa undang aku."

"Aku mengundang satu kelas, tenang saja."

.

Luhan bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun setelah menerima tas darinya dan segera beranjak pergi dari moblnya, jauh-jauh ke tempat kelas mereka berkumpul. Sehun menatapnya bingung, ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya?

Dia menyaksikan anak-anak muridnya berkumpul dengan teman mereka masing-masing dan ketika bus mereka datang, para murid berbondong-bondong masuk ke sana, kecuali Luhan yang memilih menunggu semua masuk daripada mengambil resiko terhimpit ketika mengantre.

Sehun menghela nafas, mencoba mencari cara entah bagaimana agar dia mau naik ke mobilnya, tapi gadis itu pasti menolak, mengingat betapa banyak temannya dalam satu kelas. Dan juga, sikapnya tampak aneh sejak awal.

Ketika mereka tiba, anak satu kelas segera melakukan agenda masing-masing setelah pesta peniupan lilin seorang Song Mirae, sementara teman-temannya bermain di tempat yang lebih ramai, Sehun melihat Luhan menjauh dan menuju bebatuan besar di pantai itu.

Dia mencoba mendekatinya diam-diam, tapi sepertinya gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya karena dia mulai bicara. "Pantai ini selalu muncul di mimpiku, sangat indah," Mulainya, "Kapal di sana dan bulan purnama di atasnya."

Sehun membiarkannya bercerita, sudah menjadi kebiasaan para penduduk Selatan untuk memimpikan laut setiap kali mereka tak sadarkan diri, dan satu-satunya pantai tempat mereka pulang adalah pantai ini, pantai tempat tinggal Jongin dan Chanyeol sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan duduk disini, terkadang sendirian atau bersama remaja yang tak kuingat namanya." Dia bicara dan terus bicara, dan Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa dia takkan pernah bosan mendengar ocehannya.

"Xi Luhan," Akhirnya dia memulai, tapi gadis itu beringsut menjauh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu pria yang sudah akan menikah."

"Apa?" Sehun merasa telinganya sedikit rusak, "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menikahinya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa iris mata Sehun semakin sedih, "Air adalah perantara, kau harus berhati-hati." Dengan itu, gurunya berjalan pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

.

Luhan menatap lautan yang memerah karena matahari terbenam, dia sudah melucuti rok sekolahnya sejak tadi untuk menyelam air, tapi sesuatu menahannya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa itu akan menyakitkan.

Tentu saja, mungkin ini bisa saja berhubungan dengan kalimat Sehun tadi.

Tapi itu tak penting, kan?

Niatan Luhan adalah menyelipkan kakinya agar dia bermain-main dengan air menggunakan kakinya, tapi dia tak menyadari ada bebatuan licin dimana dia berpijak. Gadis itu menjerit ketika dia terpeleset dan terjatuh, selang oksigennya terlepas karena jangkauan yang terlalu jauh.

Luhan meronta dan meronta, tapi anehnya, dia dapat bernafas dengan baik di dalam air, persis seperti mimpinya. Atau mungkin dia tertidur di bebatuan itu dan tanpa sadar bermimpi tentang ini, dia tak yakin.

Yang dia ketahui adalah ketika dia melihat sekelebat ingatan berpendar di dalam air keemasan. Permata di liontinnya berdenyar putih dan butiran cahaya bersinar di sekitarnya, pecah menjadi puluhan hologram yang menunjukkannya berbagai kenangan.

Bagaimana dia keluar dari sebuah jelaga, bertemu dengan kakak dan ibu angkatnya, setiap kebimbangan yang dia lalui, setiap ciuman yang diberikan, dan sebuah bernyataan di pantai ini, dan kematiannya.

Luhan nyaris tak pernah mengenali dirinya, tapi dia tahu satu hal, itu adalah dirinya, ragu atau tidak, itu adalah dia. Dengan pemikiran itu, dia tertarik keluar dari air, tubuhnya tergeletak di bebatuan dengan Sehun di atasnya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, itulah kenapa kubilang kalian harus terus bersama-sama." Tegurnya, sorot kecewa tampak di matanya, dia menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan jaketnya yang dia lepas setelah memasangkan kembali selang oksigennya dan menatap muridnya yang lain, "Kau pulanglah, bus sudah menunggu."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tanya Yeonwoo, "Jika bus sudah pergi, dia akan–"

"Aku akan mengantarnya, ajak teman-temanmu dan pulanglah, Lee Yeonwoo, matahari sudah terbenam." Setelah gadis itu pergi dari hadapan mereka dan bus sudah hilang dari pandangan, Sehun segera merengkuh tubuh Luhan dengan desahan lega. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan menatap pria di depannya dengan hampa, tangisnya meledak dan memeluknya lagi, terisak di dadanya. "Sehun," Rintihnya dan gurunya hanya mengusap punggungnya agar dia tenang, "Sehun," Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Tak apa, kau masih hidup."

"Aku ingat semuanya," Ucap gadis itu, menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan lembut, "Aku minta maaf, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

"Xi Luhan,"

"Aku minta maaf sudah meninggalkanmu, aku minta maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu selama ini, aku minta maaf aku benar-benar datang terlambat, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji padamu tapi aku tak menepatinya, aku minta maaf." Luhan semakin terisak, dan Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merengkuhnya kembali.

"Kau benar-benar kembali, Luhan, kau benar-benar kembali. Hanya itu yang penting sekarang." Tak terasa, air mata Sehun menetes. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi, dan pria itu segera melepas dekapannya, mengusap air mata Luhan yang terjatuh dan mengecup bibirnya dalam.

Luhan menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun pada tubuhnya, dan setelah sepuluh tahun, dia akhirnya mengingat dengan jelas betapa pria ini mencintainya dan betapa dia sanga mencintai Sehun.

Seperti kata mereka. Bunga-bunga akan bermekaran dan musim dingin ini pasti akan berakhir, sama seperti yang saling merindu akan bertemu kembali dan melepas setiap lara hati disaat mereka terpisah.

 **Who's waiting for Luhan to receive her memory back?**

 **Yehet!**

 **Okay, aku mengerti itu kurang masuk akal jika hanya Yeonwoo yang menunggu Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan, tapi Sehun sudah menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke bus, karena itu hanay mereka bertiga.**

 **Deleted scene, by the way.**

 **Dan ini update terakhirku menjelang tahun baru, chapter berikutnya akan keluar minggu depan, seperti biasanya.**

 **Aku minta maaf atas berbagai grammatical error dan typo yang ada di chapter ini, aku sudah mengeceknya ulang dan memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan tetapi andaikata ada yang terlewat, mohon maaf. Oh, dan kalian bisa mengatakan apapun sepeti kritik dan saran di review.**

 **Selamat tahun baru, Yoreobun, semoga sukses dan semua yang diinginkan tercapai di 2018, amin.**

 **Until next time, Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	14. 14: Give Me My Last Gift

**Annyeong!**

 **This is me with chapter 14!**

 **Heol, sudah setahun saya tidak update /dijitak**

 **Anyway, ini update dalam rangka duka bahwa besok aku masuk sekolah TT...**

 **Enjoy the story, all!**

 **Give Me My Last Gift**

Luhan sudah biasa berkendara dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, contohnya, Kim Joonmyeon, kekasih kakak sepupunya yang rela mengantar jemputnya kemana-mana ketika dia tak tahu apa-apa di Korea Selatan ini.

Tapi dengan gurunya yang menggenggam tangannya sementara satu tangan lagi mengendalikan setir dan matanya terus menatap ke jalanan yang disinari lampu mobilnya? Tidak, tidak pernah sama sekali.

Hidupnya terasa seolah dipenuhi kebohongan selama ini. Dia membutuhkan oksigen dari tabung untuk bernafas sekarang ini, tapi hidungnya, atau salah satu anggota tubuh lainnya, menyaring udara dari lautan dengan baik tanpa membutuhkan alat bantu apapun.

Dan dia melihat segala ingatan yang tak dia ketahui dia alami di hidupnya di masa lalu. Tentu saja, kini sisi astral dan sisi manusia Luhan tengah berperang. Apakah dia seorang Xi Luhan atau Luhan si Changeling?

Pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk sehingga tak menyadari Sehun telah memarkir mobilnya di depan Omelas. Pria itu membuyarkan pikirannya dengan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Kekasihnya terlalu manis, sejujurnya.

Dia tersenyum, "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Gadis itu tersenyum, nyaris membuka pintu mobil jika Sehun tak menariknya mendekat, mengecup keningnya lembut. Astaga, jika dia ini es, Luhan pasti telah meleleh di karpet mobil sekarang ini.

Gadis itu mengurungkan niat untuk segera keluar, dia menatap remaja yang sudah tumbuh sejak sepuluh tahun itu, "Kau sadar aku ini muridmu, kan?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau masih adikku ketika aku memacarimu dulu." Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya, menatap Sehun kesal dan pria itu tertawa, "Baik-baik, aku akan meminta izinmu dulu jika akan melakukannya." Murid SMA itu tersenyum puas, merebahkan dirinya di sandaran. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun ketika mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"Hanya," Dia memulai, "Aku berpikir, tidakkah ini terlalu rumit? Dulu kita bertemu sebagai kakak dan adik, sekarang murid dan guru."

"Sebenarnya," Jawab Sehun, "Tidak akan rumit jika kau tak tertinggal."

Luhan memukul pelan pundak Sehun yang tertawa, "Justru ketika Xi Luhan sedang koma, Luhan masuk ke tubuh ini. maksudku Luhan yang lain dari Xi Luhan, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Aku tak bisa membedakan Luhan dan Xi Luhan," Jawab Sehun, ikut merebahkan diri di kursi pengemudi, "Tetaplah menjadi mereka, muridku yang pintar dan kekasihku yang lucu."

"Pintar? Apa aku ini pintar selama menjadi muridmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sehun menganggukkan kepala, "Kenapa? Kau tak pernah mendapat nilai B-, kan?"

Luhan menghisap bibir bawahnya, merasa canggung tiba-tiba dan membuka pintu mobil, "Aku pulang dulu, aku lelah."

Sehun nyaris tertawa melihatnya, "Hei, kau dapat nilai B- di pelajaran apa?" Tanyanya, mengejar Luhan yang dengan tergesa menarik tabung oksigennya. "Hei, Luhan," Panggilnya dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar dia tak melarikan diri. "Jangan malu karena nilaimu ada yang jelek, itu terjadi pada semua orang."

"Andai saja semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama." Gumam Luhan, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari tatapan Sehun yang melihatnya tanpa beban. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk jinjit, melihat ke sekitar apakah ada orang sebelum mengecup pipinya. "Aku akan beristirahat."

"Dasar anak ini," Sehun menahan tawanya ketika kekasihnya beranjak masuk ke penginapan tempat dia tinggal. Di satu sisi, dia bahagia, menemukan Luhan yang telah lama dia nanti selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi benarkah dia dengan teguh menunggu?

 _Bagaimana dengan Chaewon?_ Tanya satu sisi dalam dirinya, dan sisi lainnya memintanya untuk memutuskannya segera. Tapi wanita itu sudah menunggu komitmen yang akan mereka jalani nantinya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Luhan?

Dia merasa adiknya benar, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Luhan ketika selama ini dia ternyata berjuang untuk kembali? Kenapa dia tak bisa menunggu sebentar lagi agar mereka kembali bertemu? Jika dia bersabar sedikit, pasti hal-hal seperti ini takkan terjadi.

Deringan dari ponselnya menarik perhatiannya, menghancurkan lamunannya. "Oppa, kapan kau pulang?!" Sehun menghela nafas mendengar teriakan adiknya dari seberang, "Chaewon datang dan tak mau pulang sebelum bertemu denganmu, kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?"

"Dia di rumah?" Ulang Sehun, nadanya nyaris mengeras dan segera mematikan panggilan, membiarkan rodanya berdecit di aspal ketika dia mempercepat kecepatan menuju rumah.

.

"Kau seharusnya beritahu aku jika ingin berkunjung." Tegurnya, menemui adik dan tunangannya yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Ketika Chaewon bangkit untuk memeluknya, Sehun melihat putaran bola mata dari Hani sebelum gadis itu mendebumkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah anak-anak sudah pulang sejak tadi, kenapa kau belum?"

"Aku... ada sedikit urusan. Maaf." Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan duduk kembali, Sehun di seberangnya. "Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau datang?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu, kita sama-sama terlalu sibuk belakangan ini dan aku merindukanmu." Dia memutar-mutar cincin yang dia pakai di jarinya, bimbang. Sehun melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana keraguan mulai muncul padanya, entah dia harus bersedih atau bersuka cita untuk itu. "Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kau melihatku sekarang, kan?" Jawab Sehun sekenanya, dia berusaha untuk tak kasar pada gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa, pikirannya merasa tak sejalan dengannya. Dari raut terluka Chaewon, dia menyadari kalimat itu justru keluar dengan nada tak suka. "Hei, maaf."

"Tidak apa, mungkin kau lelah, kau juga baru pulang." Tidak, Sehun ingin menjawab, bukan lelah yang mencegatku sekarang ini. "Aku akan pulang kalau begitu. Hani juga tampaknya masih tak suka aku berada di sini."

"Dia selalu begitu pada semua orang." Bohong, Sehun tahu dirinya berbohong. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Atau aku perlu mengantarmu?"

Dia menggeleng, "Aku membawa mobilku." Chaewon menggemerincingkan kunci mobil di tangannya dan tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, "Aku pulang dulu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, mengantarnya ke pintu depan, "Hati-hati."

Setelah mobil gadis bermarga Kang itu menghilang dari pandangan, Sehun menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana bisa, ketika dia baru bertemu dengan Luhan, Chaewon mendatangi rumahnya, berkata bahwa dia merindukannya, seolah memiliki firasat bahwa tunangannya tengah terpincut hatinya oleh seorang gadis SMA.

Tapi apakah itu perselingkuhan ketika dia telah menjalin kasih dengan Luhan terlebih dahulu?

 _Chaewon tunanganmu_ , mulai alam bawah sadarmu, _Luhan pacarmu_.

"Diam dan enyahlah." Gerutu pria itu sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya, bertemu mata dengan sang adik yang tengah meneguk airnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ketika dia bertanya kenapa Oppa pulang begitu larut, aku nyaris mengatakan bahwa aku tahu alasannya." Dia menatap menantang sang kakak, "Apa? Oppa mau membantahnya?"

"Apa yang kau tahu sebenarnya?" Sehun mendorong jidat sang adik dengan telunjuknya, memintanya menyikir dari jalan karena dia akan mengambil air untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Fakta bahwa Yixing baru menghubungiku dan menanyakan apa benar kakakku adalah seorang guru biologi rangkap wali kelas adiknya, yang sekarang memiliki skandal tersembunyi bersamanya."

"Yixing tahu itu?!"

"Seorang Xi Luhan tak pernah menutupi rahasianya dari seorang Zhang Yixing," Mulai Hani, bersedekap di depan kakaknya, "Yah, itu dari yang kudengar. Aku juga terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Untung saja Yixing bukan tipe orang yang suka mengadili seenaknya. Oppa ini sudah gila atau apa? Oppa harus menyelesaikan satu gadis baru mulai dengan yang lainnya."

"Aku tak punya skandal dengan siapapun." Bantah Sehun, menatap adiknya kesal. "Dengar," Mulainya, "Aku dan Luhan bukan skandal, kami sudah memulainya bahkan sejak dia masih SD, mengerti?"

"Oppa terdengar seperti seorang pedofil, takkan ada yang mau mendegar cerita Oppa, bahkan Oppa akan dituntut karena melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak umur tiga belas tahun."

"Oh, diamlah." Sehun memutar matanya, "Lagipula yang dilakukan aku dan Luhan adalah karena pemikirannya berkebalikan dengan pemikiran anak seumurannya, dia tak tahu apa yang kami lakukan, tapi dia mengenali hal itu dari pemikirannya yang terbalik dengan umurnya."

"Wah, aku harus mencatat ini, Oppa benar-benar berbakat menjadi guru."

"Diam, kubilang."

"Tidak, tidak, aku serius..."

Sehun segera menuju kamarnya untuk tidak mendengarkan ocehan adiknya lebih jauh lagi. Jika Hani mengatakan bahwa dia berbakat jadi guru, Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu sangat berbakat menjadi ibu muda yang terus mengoceh pada anaknya.

Dan Sehun lebih memilih berendam hingga terbawa ke teritori Selatan dibandingkan mendengar ocehan adiknya yang tak bermutu itu.

.

Hani menyeret tabung oksigennya keluar dari Omelas. Niatannya adalah membeli beberapa keperluan di minimarket terdekat, hanya untuk berpas-pasan dengan Sehun yang baru turun dari mobil. Pria itu menatapnya kaget, segera mendekatinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Ke toko sebentar," Jawab Luhan, "Aku kehabisan ramen."

"Itu tak sehat."

"Aku hanya ingin memakannya." Balas gadis itu, "Aku hanya akan makan sekali ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak boleh beli lebih dari satu." Sehun menarik tangannya ke arah mobilnya, tak mempedulikan Luhan yang mencebik kesal, sebenarnya dia berbohong ketika mengatakan hanya akan makan sekali ini. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat lain lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu juga."

"Oh Sehun," Geramnya kesal, "Aku akan ke minimarket saja."

.

Dan Sehun benar-benar memintanya membeli hanya satu bungkus ramen. Sepertinya Luhan harus membelinya lagi lain waktu, tapi gadis itu mengerti jika pria itu mengkhawatirkannya, walaupun itu terasa berlebihan.

Dia takkan mati hanya karena ramen.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengawasimu, kesehatanmu bukan main-main." Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Iya, Seonsaeng-nim, saya akan benar-benar memperhatikan kesehatan saya mulai sekarang."

"Hentikan itu." Luhan tertawa ketika Sehun menatapnya kesal karena ucapan sarkastisnya, gadis itu menatap ke sekitar dan sedikit menggelitik dagu Sehun, membuatnya tersenyum kembali. "Kau benar-benar sedang menggodaku, ya?"

"Tidak kok." Dengan riang, Luhan menenteng bungkusan plastik berisi ramennya dan masuk ke mobil Sehun, membuat pria itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Ujarnya ketika sang guru baru memasuki mobil.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berjalan, kau tahu." Balasnya dan mencubit hidung Luhan, "Tak semua orang bisa berjalan secepat kau."

Luhan meringis sakit ketika jari Sehun menjepit hidungnya, "Sehun, aku tak bisa bernafas! Hentikan!"

"Oh, astaga, maaf." Sehun langsung menyadari apa yang dia lakukan ketika melihat selang di bawah hidung gadis itu. Dia menempelkan tangannya ke kedua pipi Luhan dan menatapnya khawatir. "Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengambil nafas, aku baik-baik saja." Gurunya mengejutkannya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir, lebih seperti kecupan, tapi lebih lama dari biasanya. "Sehun." Tegurnya, memukul pundaknya, kesal.

Pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan pipinya dengan tangan yang masih melekat di wajahnya, "Astaga, kau lucu sekali."

"Astaga, kau seperti anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu, kau anak kecilnya disini."

"Antar aku pulang."

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu."

"Kita bisa bertemu di sekolah."

"Apa aku boleh menciummu disana?" Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, menelan ludah menatap Sehun yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia melepas tangan dari pipi gadis itu dan meletakkannya di setir. "Ayo pulang."

"Ayo pulang apanya? Aku tak tinggal bersamamu lagi sejak lama."

.

Setelah memaksa Luhan untuk duduk dan menunggunya memasak ramen yang mereka beli tadi, Sehun akhirnya membuka tutup panci, membiarkan kepulan hawa hangat dari mie yang dia buat menyeruak ke udara.

Dia menyentil sumpit Luhan sebelum gadis itu bisa menjepitkan beberapa helai mie, muridnya itu kembali mencebik. "Aku belum memberimu mangkuk." Ucapnya dan menyerahkan mangkuk kecil putih untuknya makan. "Apa kau begitu ceroboh untuk makan tanpa itu?"

"Aku makan langsung dari panci biasanya."

"kenapa kau sama saja dengan Hani?" Gerutu Sehun sambil mengambil porsi ramennya, sementara Luhan sudah memulai kunyahan pertamanya.

"Omong-omong tentang Hani," Gadis itu menelan makanan yang sudah ada di mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Pria itu mengangguk pelan, "Dia baik-baik saja, selain menjadi adik yang merepotkan, dia baik-baik saja." Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, tentu saja, seorang adik pasti akan sangat menyebalkan, mungkin dia dulu juga begitu ketika masih menyandang gelar sebagai adik dari Oh Sehun.

"Chanyeol dan Jongin bagaimana?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya ketika nama itu disebutkan, dia menelan ludah seketika, "Sejak kau pergi aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi," Dia menatap Luhan yang menyiratkan tatapan sedih dengan matanya, "Aku hanya tak bisa menemui mereka setelah itu, aku akan terus teringat akan kau."

Gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk, "Benar juga, aku lupa sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku justru melemparkan diri, menangis dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah kembali. Aku minta maaf."

"Luhan," Dering ponselnya menghentikan apapun yang hendak dia katakan. Dan ketika mengangkat benda metalik itu, rahangnya mengeras.

"Siapa?"

Sehun menghela nafas, mematikannya segera, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Tak lupa, pria itu mengganti mode ponselnya menjadi hening, tak mau mengambil resiko ada panggilan lain yang merusak kebahagiaan kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan, menyadari Sehun yang terdiam beberapa saat. "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Pria itu justru tersenyum, "Tidak sama sekali," Dia mengulurkan kepala hanya untuk menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, berusaha menepis pikiran bahwa tunangannya baru saja menghubunginya. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Kita sedang bertemu sekarang, Sehun."

"Maksudku sepuluh tahun yang lalu," Balas yang lebih tua, "Kau tak tahu betapa kacau diriku." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan ujung bajunya, "Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku," Dia menarik nafas, "Aku membuat perjanjian dengan Ratu Bada." Dengan tatapan ingin tahu, Sehun membiarkannya menyelesaikan ceritanya, mulai dari dia yang harus mati di jelaga itu hingga bagaimana dia memilih tubuh Xi Luhan untuk menjadi tumpangannya.

Dia menarik selang oksigen yang mengikat hidupnya, "Aku tak pernah mendengarkan kata dokter, aku tak mau, kukira itu karena aku sudah sangat sedih untuk menggunakan alat ini setelah aku koma, tapi sepertinya ini terjadi karena sisi Changeling-ku masuk ke dalam. Ketika aku membuat perjanjian dengan Ratu Bada, aku sepenuhnya milik Selatan, aku ini warga laut, bukan warga daratan, aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpa ini. Itu alasan aku bisa bernafas dengan baik ketika tenggelam malam itu."

"Kau bernafas ketika aku menolongmu?" Sehun mengerjapkan mata.

"Dengan selang terlepas, iya. Tapi aku terlalu kalut dan meronta di dalam air sebelum bola-bola kristal aneh mengelilingiku, mengingatkanku akan kenangan sepuluh tahun lalu."

Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut, "Kau melakukan ini," Mulainya, "Kenapa? Aku sudah cukup bahagia denganmu di sampingku, manusia atau bukan."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Hani kembali." Jawabnya, "Aku terlalu serakah, Sehun, jujur saja, aku muak setiap kali kau memanggilku dengan nama adikmu, aku ingin – sekali saja – kau memanggilku dengan namaku yang sebenarnya, dan dari segala cara, hanya ini yang mungkin berhasil."

"Kau tahu, Hani tersiksa ketika dia harus berpisah dengan Bati. Aku merasa yakin, di tahun-tahun pertama, itu membunuhnya." Sehun menggelengkan kepala, "Dan itu juga membunuhku setiap kali mengingat namamu." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, berlutut di hadapan Luhan, membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

"Sehun,"

"Kau takkan pernah mempercayaiku, aku yakin, tapi aku masih mencintaimu, bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ini membuatku marah mengetahui kau sengaja melakukan ini, tapi aku mengerti, ayahku melakukan hal yang sama saat aku masih kecil."

"Ayahmu," Ulang Luhan, dia ingat sekelebat saat Hani menangis, mengatakan sang ayah mati karena Empousa yang hendak memangsa putranya.

"Bukan Empousa yang membunuhnya," Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, masih menatap matanya yang berlinang, "Incubus itu mengeroyokiku dan Appa hanya ingin menyingkirkan mereka, dia mati kehabisan darah."

Sehun menyebutnya Incubus, bentuk jamak. Berhadapan dengan satu Succubus saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi dengan gerombolan Incubus yang ingin menghisap darahmu. Setan wanita itu hidup dengan memangsa para pria, entah itu darahnya atau... sesuatu yang lain. Tapi kepala keluarga Oh tersebut tewas karena kehabisan darah, dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan lega bahwa tak ada hal lain yang diserap oleh mereka.

"Aku menyembunyikan ini dari Eomma, membuatnya percaya bahwa Appa mati karena serangan jantung." Dia mengelus pipi Luhan lagi, "Aku sudah kehilangan ayahku di negeri orang mati, aku juga kehilanganmu disana, berjanji padaku untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Air mata Luhan menetes, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi sepertinya sisi manusianya menang kali ini. "Aku berjanji."

Dia membiarkannya ketika Sehun menciumnya lembut, sedikit lebih lama dari apa yang mereka lakukan setelah sekian lama. Dan Luhan mengizinkannya. Akan lebih sempurna jika saja ciuman itu tak basah karena air mata, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, gadis itu tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi.

Luhan tak peduli entah dia ini muridnya atau bukan, dia terlalu merindukan Sehun untuk menahannya. Gadis itu membiarkan yang lebih tua untuk menyentuhnya, seperti dulu ketika mereka masih jauh lebih muda, mengingat setiap masa yang telah mereka lewati.

Sepertinya Sehun lupa bahwa dia tengah berada di tubuh orang lain, karena ketika darah mengalir, pria itu nampak terkejut dan segera mengecupnya dalam, membuatnya lupa akan segala hal dan membiarkan Sehun mendapat kemenangannya kembali, mengklaim Luhan dua kali.

.

Luhan terbangun di pelukan Sehun pagi ini. Andai saja dia tak ingat akan kejadian kemarin, gadis itu pasti telah menjerit kaget dan menendang pria itu jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Tapi setelah mereka mencurahkan setiap isi hati dan menghabiskan waktu seharian berdua, bagaimana bisa Luhan mengusirnya.

Dia mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun perlahan, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut hingga pria itu terbangun. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum menatapnya, "Hai."

"Hai juga, Ssaem," Sapanya formal, "Bangunlah, aku harus sekolah."

Pria berstatus guru itu mengerang kesal, "Tak bisakah kau bolos saja?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga bolos."

Luhan berdecih, melemparkan celananya tepat di wajah, "Bangunlah, apa yang akan mereka katakan jika kita sama-sama tak masuk. Kau itu guru, kenapa memintaku bolos sekolah, sih?"

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Sehun merona, mengenakan celananya yang pasti sudah kusut andai saja dia tak melipatnya dulu tadi malam. "Jadi aku bisa membuatmu tak masuk hari ini."

Gadis itu tak mengindahkan ucapannya, meraih handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. "Sekolah mulai setengah jam lagi, kita harus buru-buru."

"Benar sekali, kita harus buru-buru menulis surat izinmu hari ini."

"Oh Sehun!"

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan berpas-pasan dengan Yifan di depan pintunya, sangat terkejut mendapati Sehun yang ikut keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan berbagai alasan, Luhan berhasil meyakinkan tetangga cerewetnya itu bahwa pria yang tengah bersamanya baru saja datang untuk menjemputnya sekolah.

Sangat aneh memang, berpacaran dengan gurunya dan berangkat bersama-sama, tapi apa yang normal di hidupnya sebenarnya? Ada dua sisi yang menyatu di tubuhnya, dia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik tanpa selang oksigen, dan kekasihnya adalah gurunya yang awalnya menjadi sosok kakak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kehidupannya benar-benar kacau.

Tapi ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya di mobil saat ini, mendengarkan radio pagi hari menuju sekolah, Luhan tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia. Pagi ini terasa sangat sempurna, tapi setiap kali hal itu terjadi, sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan menimpanya secepat cahaya.

Dan Luhan takut akan hal itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun, memarkir mobilnya di depan, dia tersenyum menatap gadis itu, "Pergilah, aku akan menemuimu nanti."

"Dimana?"

"Di Omelas, aku mungkin akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita lihat nanti."

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Sehun sebelum turun dari mobil, dengan hati-hati menenteng tabung oksigennya agar tetap berada di jangkauannya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat gadis itu, tentu saja, dia merasa bersalah telah berbohong padanya. Dia telah lupa sepenuhnya akan tunangannnya yang mencoba menghubunginya sepanjang malam tadi, namun tak ada satupun panggilan yang ingin dia angkat.

Dia terlalu bahagia bisa bersama Luhan, dan setidaknya, Chaewo harus membiarkannya seperti itu. Pria itu segera meluncurkan mobilnya pergi dari sekolah. Sebelum menangani muridnya, dia harus menangani gadis berang di rumahnya dulu.

.

"Apa Oppa sudah gila?!"

Andai saja pria di depannya bukanlah sang kakak, Hani pasti sudah melemparnya dengan sandal yang dia kenakan saat ini. setelah mendengar apa yang membuatnya terlambat, bahkan tak pulang, tadi malam, Sehun sudah bersiap-siap menerima teriakan adiknya.

"Apa yang Oppa pikirkan sampai melakukan itu padanya? Wah, aku benar-benar memiliki seorang pedofil sebagai kakak." Gadis itu berdecih, "Sudahlah, terserah."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, melihat sang adik yang meraih tasnya dan mengganti sandal dengan sepatu pantofelnya. "Kau tak marah?"

"Apa akan berguna?" Jawab yang lebih muda, "Aku punya kelas untuk dihadiri dan Oppa punya murid untuk diajar, kenapa tidak kita tunda ini hingga nanti malam, agar aku lebih puas memukuli Oppa."

"Kau benar-benar," Rutuk Sehun, memutar bola matanya sebelum meraih kunci mobilnya. "Sudah terlambat untuk pergi, aku akan sekalian mengantarmu saja."

"Ide bagus, aku juga butuh tumpangan." Jawab gadis itu, melenggang pergi dengan ringan, membuat Sehun berpikir apakah dia terlalu baik dengan adiknya yang nyaris memukulinya sampai mati.

.

Luhan menumpu kepalanya di atas satu lengannya, menatap kosong ke buku biologinya yang masih bersih dari coretan. Yeonwoo hanya menatapnya heran, "Kau kenapa?" Gadis Cina itu menggelengkan kepala. "Ini aneh, kenapa Ssaem tak datang?"

"Aku tak tahu, kenapa kau tanya aku?" Gumamnya pelan, membuat teman sebangkunya berdecih kesal.

"Siapa juga yang menanyakanmu, aku hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri." Setelah sekian lama menatap gambar penampang DNA di bukunya, Luhan menghela nafas kasar, mengusak kepalanya ke buku yang dia timpa sedari tadi. "Hei, kenapa kau?"

Tepat setelah itu seseorang membuka pintu dan anak-anak berhamburan ke tempat duduk masing-masing, Luhan segera menegakkan tubuhnya, merapikan rambut dan wajahnya ketika melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, kau tahu itu, kan?" Luhan menyuruh temannya untuk tutup mulut ketika Sehun meminta mereka mencatat berbagai hal penting dari buku mereka untuk pekerjaan hari ini dan disambung di rumah karena waktu pelajaran sudah hampir habis.

Diam-diam, setelah Sehun menatap keluar dari podiumnya, Luhan meraih ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan. Gurunya segera menerimanya, _kau darimana?_

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru berdeham, "Xi Luhan, mungkin aku benar-benar harus menyita ponselmu." Yeonwoo menahan tawanya ketika Sehun menaikkan alisnya, menatap gadis bertabung oksigen yang meliriknya kesal.

.

"Tidak, saya hanya bertanya Ssaem darimana saja, kenapa Ssaem menyita ponsel saya?" Protes Luhan mengejar Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. "Seonsaeng-nim," Rengek gadis itu, tak sengaja bertubrukan ke dada Sehun yang berbalik tiba-tiba.

"Luhan, kau disini muridku, aku tak bisa menganak emaskan kau karena kau ini pacarku, mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, karena itu saya bicara formal." Dia menengadahkan tangannya ke depan, tersenyum manis, terlalu manis bagi Sehun yang menahan diri pada muridnya yang satu ini. "Kembalikan ponsel saya, Seonsaeng-nim."

Sehun berpura-pura berpikir keras, "Entahlah," Jawabnya, menyeringai dengan sudut bibir pongah yang bisa membuat semua orang di ruangan berebut untuk memukulinya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendebumkan kakinya ke lantai berkeramik koridor sekolah mereka, "Oh Seonsaeng-nim!"

.

Sehun memutar-mutar ponsel Luhan yang berada di tangannya, tertawa geli ketika mendengar teriakan gadis itu. Sementara anak yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya sedang mengigit kue kering di rumah mereka.

"Kembalikan saja, Oppa membuatnya tersiksa." Ujar Hani, masih mengunyah kue coklat yang dibelinya tadi sepulang kuliah. "Apa Oppa tahu betapa berharganya ponsel itu, apalagi dia tinggal sendiri. Bagaimana jika Yixing menghubunginya, Oppa akan mengatakan apa?"

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu." Ucap Sehun, menyentil kepala adiknya sebelum berjalan pergi, menerima panggilan yang dia dapat dari ponselnya sendiri. Matanya semakin sendu membaca karakter hangeul wanita yang menghubunginya.

"Sehun?" Panggil Chaewon dari seberang sana, "Eomma datang tadi pagi, dia menunjukkan undangan kita, sudah selesai. Aku ingin memberitahumu sejak tadi, tapi kau pasti sibuk dengan anak-anak..."

"Kau sudah ingin menyebarkannya?" Potong Sehun, mulai sedikit tak peduli dengan suara lemah wanita yang akan segera menjadi istrinya itu. "Terserah padamu, lagipula sudah satu minggu lagi."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja."

"Kalau begitu kututup, aku punya tugas anak-anak yang harus kuperiksa."

"Ya," Balasnya, "Selamat malam, Sehun."

Dan dia mematikannya tanpa perasaan.

Pria itu merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, jika Chaewon memang akan menyebarkan undangan itu besok, dia sangat yakin akan sampai ke SMA Prime dalam waktu dekat. Semua guru, staf, dan murid sudah tahu bahwa dia akan menikah, mereka semua mengenal Chaewon sejak acara pertunangannya saat itu.

Hanya butuh waktu yang sebentar untuk undangan itu mencapai tangan mereka.

Bagaimana jika Luhan tahu?

Dengan sendu, dia memutar ponsel Luhan yang masih ada di tangannya. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju ke Omelas, memeluk kekasihnya yang membuatnya mengkhianati tunangannya sendiri. Kenapa dia seperti ini?

Hani benar, dia seharusnya menyelesaikan satu gadis sebelum beralih ke gadis lain. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika Luhan akan kembali padanya beberapa waktu sebelum dia menikah?

"Oppa, kau dimana?" Panggil Hani dan masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Oppa tampak berantakan, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Itu yang terjadi." Jawab Sehun sekenanya, memutar badan agar menghadap tembok. Dia tak tahan lagi, jika dia akan menikah seminggu kemudian, setidaknya biarkan dia bersama Luhan malam ini.

"Oppa mau kemana?" Tuntut Hani ketika dia meraih kunci mobilnya bersama dengan ponsel Luhan di tangannya. Terburu-buru memakai jaketnya.

"Omelas."

"Ome- apa?" Ulang sang adik, "Dimana itu?" Tanyanya lagi, mengejar Sehun yang sudah menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju pergi, tepat ketika ponselnya berdering. Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan wajah yang dingin. "Oppa sedang pergi, aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Ucapnya dan mematikan panggilan sebelum terdengar suara apapun dari seberang.

Dia tahu siapa yang telah membuat kakaknya frustasi seperti ini sekarang, dia juga jelas tahu kemana kakaknya akan pergi malam ini. Yang jelas, mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang, hanya ada dua pilihan, Sehun yang tetap bersama calon istrinya atau pergi bersama gadis SMA itu.

Oh Hani hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

.

Yifan nyaris melonjak ketika bertemu Sehun dari luar pintu ruangan Luhan. Remaja Cina yang telah menjadi teman kekasihnya itu menatapnya kaget, lebih seperti menghakimi sepertinya.

"Kukira kau takkan datang malam ini." Ucap Yifan.

"Dan berikan aku alasan untuk itu."

"Jika undanganmu yang telah tersebar bukan alasan, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa."

Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik yang lebih muda keluar, jauh dari pintu ruangan Luhan yang kini tertutup rapat. Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk Omelas, dengan yang lebih tua menatapnya dingin.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun mulai mengintrogasi.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Ini motel yang sempit, Sehun, apalagi dengan istri pemilik tempat ini yang merupakan guru di tempatmu mengajar." Pria itu terkesiap, dia tak pernah tahu. "Kim Seokjin, kau kenal?"

"Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu? Undangan ini baru akan disebarkan."

"Sepertinya tunanganmu bertindak cepat."

Anak tertua keluarga Oh itu hanya bisa berdecih sebelum menatap yang lebih muda, "Bagaimana dengan Luhan, apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Sebaiknya tidak," Halangnya ketika Sehun nyaris masuk kembali melewati pintu penginapan itu, menahan tangannya agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh. "Dia terlalu terpukul. Kutebak dia takkan mau menemuimu beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tak punya waktu, ini sudah seminggu lagi." Sehun nyaris membentaknya, dia kecewa akan dirinya sendiri, dia tak bisa menghalangi ini untuk terjadi, dia tahu undangan pernikahannya akan sampai ke tangan Luhan tapi dia tak bisa menyangka bahwa akan secepat ini.

Cengkraman Yifan menguat di lengannya, "Sadarlah, Oh Sehun. Luhan sudah mengalami banyak hal sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku mungkin tak berhak mengatakannya karena aku juga baru mengenalnya, tapi kau tak bisa melakukan ini padanya. Dia gadis SMA polos dan salah seorang muridmu, kau seharusnya tahu batasanmu."

Pria itu kembali berdecih, menampik tangan blasteran Kanada itu, "Kau tahu apa tentang kami?"

"Kau benar, aku tak tahu apa-apa," Jawabnya, "Tapi dia sedang menangis, Sehun, aku tak mau membuat pernafasannya lebih buruk dengan membawamu masuk."

"Takkan terjadi apa-apa, mundur!"

"Apa-apaan ini?" Seorang pria, yang nampak lebih tua darinya, muncul dari arena parkir. Busananya nampak santai, terlalu santai malah, seperti dia datang untuk segera menuju kamar tidur dan beristirahat dengan nyenyak.

Yifan membungkuk di hadapannya sebelum bicara pada Sehun, "Dia pemilik tempat ini."

Pria berambut pirang di depannya mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipitnya, "Kim Namjoon." Sehun membalas jabatan tangannya, menyebutkan nama sekali. "Jadi apa yang patut kalian perdebatkan disini?"

Sebelum pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru tersebut menjawab, yang paling muda segera memotongnya, "Tidak ada, Tuan Kim."

"Baguslah, karena aku takkan mentolerir jika ada keributan disini. Kau, Yifan, tentu sudah tahu peraturannya." Si marga Oh menatapnya bingung, "Hanya satu sebenarnya, jangan membuat keributan. Alasannya juga hanya satu, karena istriku tak suka hal semacam itu."

"Istri anda," Ulang Sehun, berusaha mengingat siapa nama wanita yang sudah diklaim sebagai milik pria di depannya. "Kim Seokjin, benar?" Dia mengangguk, "Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, ada masalah apa?"

"Saya dan istri anda kebetulan bekerja di tempat yang sama, SMA Prime, dan sepertinya saya harus bicara dengannya tentang beberapa hal," Sehun harus memberi penghargaan karena dirinya yang bicara sangat mulus di depan orang asing tersebut. "Tentu saja, jika anda mengizinkannya."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum mengerti, "Saya mengerti, kalian bisa bicara di dalam, terlalu dingin dan dia berada di trimester pertamanya. Kalau begitu, bukankah kita harus menjatuhkan formalitas ini?"

Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Tentu saja, terima kasih, Kim Namjoon."

"Sama-sama, Oh Sehun." Balasnya, "Dan kau, Wu Yifan, kembali ke ruanganmu, terlalu malam untuk seorang pelajar berada di luar sekarang."

"Ya, Tuan Kim." Gumam anak kuliahan itu dan beranjak masuk ke dalam, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

Setelah bicara dengan rekan kerjanya yang nyaris tak dia kenal sebelum ini, dia juga mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sungguh dekat dengan Luhan sejak hari pertama dia datang ke Omelas. Berawal dari rasa iba karena tabung oksigen yang dibawanya, Seokjin justru semakin menjadi sosok ibu yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku tak menyangka kalian memiliki hubungan seperti ini. Aku hanya memberitahunya karena kau adalah wali kelasnya."

Benar sekali, ini semua salahnya, tak ada orang yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya. Dengan sendu, Sehun keluar dari penginapan itu, menatap lampu kamar Luhan yang tak kunjung redup. Dia ingin tahu, apa gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Apa dia akan kelaparan di tengah malam karena terlalu lelah menangis. Mereka hanya membeli satu ramen kemarin malam.

Sehun ingin tahu apa gadis itu telah mengerjakan semua tugasnya dari sekolah dengan hati berkecamuk seperti itu. Dia benar-benar guru yang kejam, bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan Luhan yang sesenggukan mengerjakan tugas biologinya yang menumpuk banyak itu. Sehun berjanji dia takkan menghukumnya jika tugas itu tak selesai.

Mungkin dia harus meminta istri pemilik tempat ini agar menemani Luhan malam ini.

Aneh untuk Sehun ketika mengetahui wanita itu baik-baik saja dengan hubungan mereka berdua, tapi bukankah semua orang berbeda? Mungkin saja dia mengerti jika Sehun juga seorang guru muda yang tak terlalu jauh pautan umurnya bersama murid pindahan itu.

Tepat saat itu, ponselnya berdering dan sang adik menanyakan dirinya segera. Tapi Sehun hanya menjawab lemah, "Aku tak pulang malam ini, tidur saja dan jangan khawatirkan aku."

Dia dapat melihat siluet Luhan yang berada di luar jendela, menyesap sesuatu dari cangkir yang dia genggam. "Kapan kau tidur?" Tanya pria itu, seolah pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab. "Jangan pikirkan apapun dan tidurlah."

Dia melihat bayangan itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan ambruk ke kursi di dekatnya, dan Sehun nyaris meneteskan air matanya sendiri. "Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf, jadi jangan menangis."

Tapi bahkan pria itu mengingkari perkataannya sendiri.

Sehun terisak di mobil, mengikuti tangis Luhan yang pecah di kamarnya, tanpa sadar, merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, pilu yang sama, tusukan dingin malam yang sama, dan mengingat setiap kenangan yang mereka miliki bersama-sama.

.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya, memandang purnama yang sangat terang benderang di atas bangunan-bangunan kokoh kota Seoul. Tentu saja, dia tahu ada sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenali di arena parkir, tapi dia tak punya kekuatan untuk turun ke bawah.

Dia bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk memohon padanya, memintanya untuk mengatakan bahwa tak ada satupun berita itu benar adanya. Kenapa dia sangat bodoh? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan keberadaan tunangan Sehun yang sangat terkenal itu?

Xi Luhan benar-benar seorang murid bodoh gila.

Mungkin ini ganjaran untuk berdekatan dengan gurunya seperti ini, mungkin saja dia tak seharusnya seperti ini. Nafasnya terasa semakin sesak walaupun dia telah menjejalkan selang oksigennya lebih dalam. Dia tak ingin menanyakan hal klise tentang mengapa ini semua terjadi.

Jika Luhan tak mengetahui ini, sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah Sehun yang tahu. Dialah yang menyebarkan rencana pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, tentu saja, siapa lagi jika itu bukan Sehun?

Gadis itu terisak, berdiri untuk menyentuh kaca jendela tepat di bagian bulan purnama, seolah dia dapat menyentuh rembulan hanya dengan melakukan itu. Dia meraih sebuah kertas, tangannya bergetar ketika dia menuliskan sesuatu sebelum melipatnya menjadi bentuk burung dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

Seekor burung kertas malang yang bahkan tak bisa mengepakkan sayapnya.

Hal terakhir yang Luhan ketahui adalah nafasnya tercekat, udara menipis dan paru-parunya seolah mencekiknya dari dalam. Hanya itu sebelum seluruh pandangannya menggelap dan gadis itu runtuh di lantai keramik dingin ruangannya.

'Berikan hadiah terakhirku, hanya agar aku tak bisa lagi kembali padamu.'

 **"Naege majimak seonmureuljwo, deoneun doragal su eobtdorok."**

 **Okay, aku harus berhenti mendengarkan beberapa lagu jika tak mau dia terputar di kepalaku.**

 **Yeah, aku lagi sama Kyung Ji dan dia minta aku setel lagu kesukaan dia and voila!**

 **Terbentuklah kalimat di burung kertas Luhan, LOL.**

 **Anyway, that's all, aku hanya ingin minta maaf jika ada grammatical error dan typo yang bertebaran.**

 **Apapun itu, kalian bisa tuliskan di review.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	15. 15: Loving You is A Very Hard Thing

**Hello, this is Yoon Soo Ji bringing the second-to-last chapter of Changeling.**

 **Yeah, aku sudah menyelesaikan projek fanfiction ini dan membuat berbagai rencana lainnya.**

 **Tapi aku akan tetap updates seminggu sekali, sesuai jadwal tentunya.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Loving You is A Very Hard Thing**

Luhan tak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Gadis itu tengah meringkuk, membungkus tubuhnya di dalam selimut seperti kepompong dengan Yixing yang masih setiap mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Yang lebih tua menatap Joonmyeon yang ikut dengannya kemari, menemui adik sepupunya yang tengah putus cinta.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Lu, kau tak bisa seperti ini, kau bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi."

Dia semakin terisak ketika nama tempat itu keluar dari bibir sang kakak. "Aku benci rumah sakit, tak ada yang salah denganku, aku tak pernah sakit, aku bisa bernafas dengan baik di air, aku tak pernah sakit."

"Lu, tenangkan dirimu." Yixing tak pernah menganggapnya serius di saat seperti ini, karena gadis itu akan terus meracau tak jelas selama dia sedang bersedih, membuatnya hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat menenangkan di telinga.

Sejak Yifan menemukan gadis itu pinsan di lantai ruangannya, remaja itu segera menghubungi satu-satunya keluarga Luhan yang dia ketahui berada di Korea. Dan Yixing yang sedang bersiap-siap tidur saat itu hanya bisa menghubungi Joonmyeon dan segera pergi ke Omelas.

"Mau kubelikan _bubble tea_?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan, dan dia dapat melihat kepala Luhan yang menggeleng lemah. Pria itu menghela nafas, "Lalu kau mau makan? Sejak pagi tak ada satupun yang masuk ke perutmu."

"Aku ingin tidur." Jawabmya, suaranya sengau dan rapuh.

Yixing kembali mengelus rambut adiknya, "Tidurlah kalau begitu," Dia memastikan untuk membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, membuat Luhan tetap hangat, "Kami akan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

Joonmyeon menatapnya ragu ketika wanita itu mengajaknya untuk pergi saja, "Dia terlalu rapuh untuk kita tinggal." Ujarnya.

"Aku tahu," Balas kekasihnya, "Tapi memberinya ruang akan lebih baik." Dengan itu, pasangan anak kuliahan itu meninggalkannya di kamar sendiri, meringkuk dan menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

Luhan kembali ke pantai yang dia kenali sebagai teritori Selatan. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia datang kemari, dan gaunnya tak lagi baju rumahan yang biasa dia pakai. Jubah hitam berkibar diterpa deru angin pantai yang kencang.

"Aku ini butuh tidur." Gumam gadis itu, dan ketika menyadari bahwa tabung oksigennya telah tiada, dia tahu bahwa ini adalah sisi Changelingnya. Dia menatap permukaan air yang jernih, memantulkan wajahnya. "Jadi ini wajah yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Ya," Jawab seseorang dari belakang, "Dan masih sama adanya."Luhan berbalik, bertemu mata dengan pria berkulit tan yang tersenyum lembut padanya, tangannya tersimpan dalam saku dengan santainya. "Halo, Luhan. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

Kim Jongin. Tentu saja Luhan mengingat nama itu. Blasteran yang disebut sebagai keturunan dari penguasa selatan dan seorang pria manusia. "Sudah lama sekali, memang."

"Aku lebih dulu mendengar kabar kedatanganmu dari ibuku, kau menakjubkan, Luhan." Gadis itu mendengus, tak ada satupun yang menakjubkan darinya. "Aku jujur. Kau menerima penawaran yang menukar jiwamu hanya demi cinta seorang manusia. Itu pilihan yang sulit."

Jika saja Luhan bukanlah gadis yang peka, dia pasti tidak akan mendengar rasa sedih dari intonasi suara pria itu. Andai saja dia tidak lebih penasaran tentang bagaimana dia bisa berada disini, mungkin dia akan segera menanyakan kenapa dia begitu sedih.

"Kau ingin bertemu ibuku?" Tawarnya, "Dia ada di bawah sana, kau tahu tempatnya."

"Aku tak tahu jalan." Luhan merona, merasa malu, tapi memang benar jika dia tak tahu arah jalan di bawah laut. Sejak dia masuk ke tubuh manusianya, dia tak pernah lagi datang ke negeri orang mati.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu, aku juga ingin berkunjung."

.

Istana itu tak jauh berbeda dari ingatan Luhan. Masih dengan megahnya berdiri di dasar laut yang terdalam, tersembunyi dengan sempurna di bawah ombak yang bergelombang di permukaan. Jongin menengok ke belakang untuk meliriknya, melihat tatapan takjub gadis itu.

"Kau sudah pernah datang kemari, jangan seperti itu." Tawanya, melenggokkan kepala agar dia terus mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Pasirnya masih sama, itu pikiran Luhan ketika dia menapakkan kakinya ke dasar, di depan pintu besar istana itu. Jongin mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka dan dengan santainya berjalan di dalam air, seolah mereka berada di daratan.

Pria itu membungkuk di hadapan seorang wanita dan dia mengangkat tangannya, blasteran itu segera menegakkan diri. Luhan merasa tergelitik untuk membungkuk juga, tapi Ratu Bada sudah tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Sudah begitu lama, Luhan." Sapanya dan gadis itu menundukkan kepala. "Aku senang akhirnya kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu. Pesta ulang tahun teman sekelasmu itu sangat membantu." Ujarnya.

"Anda tahu ketika saya berada disana?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab sang ratu dengan santai, "Aku tahu kapan ada makhluk yang masuk ke daerahku. Di sisi dunia fana juga di teritoriku yang sebenarnya."

"Terima kasih," Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat dahi wanita itu berkerut. "Terima kasih sudah membuat saya kembali ke dunia fana dan mengembalikan ingatan saya. Dengan begitu, saya tahu jika Sehun sudah memulai kehidupan yang bahagia."

Ratu Bada menutup matanya, menghela nafas lembut sebelum turun dari singgasananya. "Ikutlah denganku, Luhan."

Dia mengajak Luhan ke taman dimana anemon warna-warni tumbuh subur. Ketika gadis itu tengah mengagumi keindahan tempat itu, sang ratu mulai bicara. "Aku tak pernah menyetujui hubungan antara manusia dan makhluk dari sini."

Dan itu menarik perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Tapi Oh Sehun hanya sendirian saat itu, tak ada yang tahu jika Oh Hani dapat diselamatkan. Hanya kau hartanya yang paling berharga." Penguasa itu menyedekapkan tangannya, "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mengenal Oh Minjae, bukan begitu?"

"Ya."

"Dia teman manusiaku yang terbaik, yah, jangan katakan itu pada Jongin atau Chanyeol." Sang ratu terkekeh sendiri. "Aku menyayangi anak-anaknya, keluarganya, tapi bencana selalu datang pada mereka sejak keluarga itu membuka diri pada kami."

"Karena itu Anda tak menyetujui hubungan manusia dan... kaum kita?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika dia mati. Aku melihat Oh Sehun dan adiknya menangis di pantai saat itu, Hwang Sena memeluk mereka. Itu mematahkan hatiku."

Luhan menelan ludah, "Lalu apa hubungan itu dengan saya?"

"Aku tak bercanda ketika mengatakan kau adalah hartanya yang paling berharga." Ujar wanita itu, "Kau masih yang paling berharga."

"Yang Mulia," Gadis itu mencoba melawan, "Dia akan menikah seminggu lagi. Saya harus pergi."

Ratu Bada menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oh Sehun mencintaimu, Luhan, sangat mencintaimu." Dia mencoba meyakinkan, "Aku tahu kau akan mengira Oh Sehun tak setia karena tak mennggumu, tapi dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Dia manusia," Jawab Luhan, "Dia pasti akan terhina jika aku mencoba membatalkan pernikahannya."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu membatalkan pernikahan itu, Luhan," Ujarnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa Oh Sehun mencintaimu. Selamanya bagi kalian mungkin akan selalu berakhir, dengan tragis malah, tapi selamanya baginya adalah untukmu, dan itu tak ada batasnya sama sekali."

Luhan berusaha mencerna kalimat sang ratu yang terdengar sangat terbelit, dan sebelum dia bisa mengerti, ombak menyapunya, membangunkannya dan masuk ke tubuh manusianya.

.

Ketika gadis itu membuka matanya, temannya sudah berada di depannya, gadis Cina yang juga menetap disini. Zitao menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir, asap mengepul dari cangkir yang dia genggam. Gadis kuliahan itu melonjak ketika melihat matanya terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dan membantunya duduk, "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Luhan, suaranya serak. "Aku mungkin hanya butuh minum."

"Tunggu disini kalau begitu," Ucap Zitao, beranjak untuk mengambil air hangat. "Aku sebenarnya membuat coklat, tapi sepertinya kau takkan mau minum itu sekarang, kan?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, mengangguk lemah. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau tidur sepanjang pagi, sekarang sudah jam satu siang." Gadis itu menepuk tangannya, teringat sesuatu. "Benar sekali, kau belum makan, kau mau makan apa?"

"Apapun." Jawab Luhan, tersenyum pada temannya yang tengah menyiapkan panci dan segala bahan untuk memasak siang ini. "Kau sudah makan?" Zitao menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir." Jawabnya, menahan senyum. "Yifan sedang pergi sebentar, mungkin dia akan kembali lagi nanti." Dia menghela nafas, meletakkan telur gulung yang dia buat di hadapan gadis itu. "Kau ini kenapa, bagaimana bisa patah hati membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak sedang patah hati." Luhan mencebik, berusaha menyangkal sambil mengambil sumpitnya untuk makan.

"Tak usah berbohong, Yifan sudah menceritakan semuanya." Gadis itu menghela nafas, memakan telur gulungnya setengah hati. "Bagaimana ini, apa kau mau pindah sekolah?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, "Mama takkan menyukai itu," Jawabnya, "Aku harus tetap sekolah disana sepertinya."

Zitao hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Andai saja dia bukan gurumu." Ucapnya, menerima kembali piring kosong yang sudah dihabiskan gadis itu. "Aku akan mencucinya nanti saja."

Tepat saat itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan laki-laki yang merupakan tetangganya masuk ke dalam. Perempuan yang lebih tinggi tingkatnya tersenyum menyapanya ketika pria itu mendekat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau pingsan semalam." Tanya Yifan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan, tersenyum menanggapi. "Kau darimana?"

Yifan melirik pacarnya dengan hati-hati, memberinya isyarat bahwa dia harus berbohong. "Aku tadi beli ramen."

"Mana ramennya?"

"Aku makan disana."

"Dasar jahat."

Pria itu tertawa, mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum duduk di samping Zitao yang masih menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. Dia membisikkan kata 'nanti' ke telinganya sebelum tersenyum pada yang paling muda, memperbaiki letak selang oksigen Luhan dan mulai mengajak mereka berbincang.

.

Hani mendobrak kamar Sehun yang tak terkunci, di dalamnya, orang yang sepanjang hidup dia panggil kakak tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur, mengerang kesal karena sang adik mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Gadis itu menendang kakinya yang tergantung. "Tak hanya mematahkan hati seseorang, sekarang Oppa membolos dari pekerjaan." Sindirnya, melirik sinis yang lebih tua, "Iya, aku tahu Oppa akan mengatakan bahwa aku takkan mengerti."

"Diamlah, Oh Hani." Tegurnya, memijat pelipisnya karena pusing. "Aku sudah cukup sakit hari ini."

"Oh, Oppa sakit? Aku baru mengetahuinya, itu sebabnya Oppa seharusnya pulang daripada duduk dalam mobil di parkiran, tak ada gunanya. Jika mau menunggunya, Oppa seharusnya berada di depan pintunya, memohon belas kasihan karena sudah menipu dan melecehkannya..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Oh Hani!"

"...Dan bahkan tak menghubunginya setelah undangan pernikahan Oppa tersebar!" Balasnya menjerit, menatap tajam Sehun yang juga memberinya laser mematikan dari matanya. "Aku tahu dia datang terlambat, sangat terlambat, tapi kenapa kau memberinya perhatian seperti ini, bahkan menyentuhnya seolah kau punya hak untuk itu sejak sepuluh tahun?"

Sehun menyadari adiknya tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

"Jika seperti ini akhirnya, kau seharusnya membiarkannya hidup sebagai Xi Luhan, bukan menganggapnya kekasihmu yang sudah mati dulu dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Kau pria brengsek."

Kau pria brengsek. Ucapan itu langsung tiba di hati Sehun dan meretakkannya lebih dalam. Bahkan adiknya tak memberinya penghormatan, semata karena dia telah menyakiti hati salah seorang muridnya.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hani kembali membanting pintu, membiarkan kakaknya termenung akan semua kesalahannya.

Dia tak punya nyali untuk menemui Luhan, bahkan hanya untuk datang ke tempat parkir Omelas saja membuatnya sesak nafas. Bagaimana bisa dia memohon maaf pada gadis itu? Dia tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya, dia tahu itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, air mata Sehun menetes.

.

Air mata kembali jatuh menetesi telapak tangan Luhan, dia tak ingin pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi surat dokter yang berusaha Yixing urus hanya mengizinkannya beristirahat selama tiga hari.

Di hari Jumat ini, dia harus berada di sekolah. Sedikit terhimpit rasanya, karena Sabtu adalah hari libur sekolah, tapi sang kakak memaksanya agar hanya sekali masuk dan tak mengotori absennya dengan tulisan alfa.

Selama perjalanan di bus, gadis itu hanya bisa menatap keluar, mendengarkan musiknya yang bahkan tak membantu sama sekali. Ada apa dengan musiknya hari ini, kenapa tak ada yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

Luhan mengusap air mata yang jatuh, hati-hati agar tidak merusak bedak tipis yang dia gunakan seperti biasa.

Sehun adalah wali kelasnya, demi Tuhan, dia tak bisa berhadapan dengannya seperti ini. Dia tak bisa nampak terpuruk di depannya, tidak ketika dia tengah berbahagia dalam merencanakan pernikahannya.

Gadis itu turun dari bus dan berjalan setegak yang dia bisa ke sekolah, menenteng tabung oksigennya, dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya. Yeonwoo menatapnya khawatir dan Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya teman sebangkunya dan gadis Cina itu masih kebingungan, "Surat dokter datang mengatakan kalau kau sakit, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, itu," Dia memperbaiki letak selang oksigennya, "Aku hanya sedikit kesulitan bernafas saat itu, tapi kakakku sedikit berlebihan dan meminta dokter memeriksaku."

"Mungkin itu keputusan yang benar karena dia langsung mengeluarkan surat tanda sakit."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Yah, mungkin benar." Dia menyesal telah berbohong, tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada temannya itu. Mungkin Yeonwoo akan histeris dan menyebutnya gila.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, matanya bertemu dengan Luhan dan gadis itu menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan sang guru yang sangat sendu, dan dia enggan untuk melihatnya.

.

Gadis itu berjalan di koridor kosong, baru kembali dari kamar mandi ketika Sehun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang dia lewati tadi. Luhan menepis tangan gurunya yang mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan aku." Tapi Sehun masih menggenggamnya erat, "Seonsaeng-nim, ini arena sekolah, saya bisa berteriak jika Ssaem melakukan macam-macam."

"Lakukan saja," Tantangnya, "Lalu akan kukatakan semuanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang _siapa_." Ralat Sehun, masih menatap Luhan yang berusaha terlihat berani di depannya. Pria itu menariknya semakin mendekat, "Tentang kita."

Luhan berdecih mengejek, "Kita? Apa Ssaem bisa mendengar apa yang barusan Ssaem katakan? Apa kata 'kita' itu pernah ada untuk saya dan Ssaem?"

"Ada."

"Pembohong."

"Xi Luhan."

"Berhenti menyebut nama saya, Ssaem tak pantas mengatakannya."

Seketika, genggaman tangan Sehun melemah. Kalimat itu persis seperti yang dia ingat dulu, ketika dia mengusir Luhan di hari dia mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, dia tak pernah mengira, sejak Jongin membalikkan kata-kata itu padanya, Luhan akan melakukan itu lagi.

"Terdengar familiar, Seonsaeng-nim?"

"Luhan," Bongkahan di tenggorokan Sehun seolah mencegahnya untuk bicara, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menahan air mata yang sebenarnya telah terbendung sejak tadi. Dia bahagia bisa bicara dengannya hari ini, tapi hanya api kemarahan yang terbakar ketika mereka berhadapan.

Luhan mencoba menjauhkan diri, "Sepertinya Ssaem mengingat perkataan saya dengan sangat jelas," Mulainya, "Dan sepertinya, Ssaem bahkan tak menunggu saya kembali sejak awal."

"Luhan,"

"Nama saya Xi Luhan, Seonsaeng-nim. Panggil saya begitu, selayaknya Ssaem dengan murid Ssaem yang lainnya." Gadis itu menarik tangan Sehun yang telah terkulai di sampingnya, dan pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan." Dia memperingatkan.

"Kita berhenti saja."

"Kubilang, jangan!"

"Kau sudah akan menikah," Balas gadis itu, melupakan panggilan formal yang sedari tadi dia ucapkan untuk menjaga jarak antara mereka. "Dan tak ada perempuan yang mau membagi pria-nya dengan yang lain." Dia membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya, "Kita berhenti saja."

Dan ketika Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya, Sehun tahu, untuk kedua kalinya, bahwa dia telah kembali kehilangan gadis itu. Dia ingin mengejarnya, memeluknya dan memohon maaf, menciumnya disini walau itu akan menyebabkan dirinya mungkin akan dipecat setelah melakukan itu.

Tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak, dia hanya bisa menyaksikan gadis yang dia cintai berjalan pergi dengan tabung oksigennya, menuju kelas untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai murid, belajar. Dan ketika bel berbunyi, Sehun juga harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru, mengajar.

Sebuah hari biasa di sekolah yang biasa.

.

Luhan mencatat setiap materi yang diterangkan guru sejarah mereka, gadis itu menghela nafas, dia seharusnya fokus untuk pelajarannya, ini sekolah. Tapi kenapa pikirannya berada jauh di luar sana?

Tentu saja, mungkin itu karena bebannya sekarang ini terlalu menyedihkan, tak berguna memang, dia menyesal telah merutuki orang-orang yang menangis karena putus cinta di masa lalu, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Gadis itu merasakan matanya memberat, deburan ombak terdengar di telinganya, terlalu samar namun sangat jelas, seperti belaian kasih seorang ibu yang membujuknya tidur di pangkuannya. Luhan mengguncangkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

Tapi ocehan Kim Seonsaeng-nim tak terdengar lagi.

Hanya ada ombak, ombak, dan ombak.

Dan dengan pikiran yang terombang-ambing seperti itu, Luhan ambruk, jatuh ke lantai dari kursinya, dengan teriakan teman-temannya menjadi hal terakhir yang dia dengar.

.

"Katakan pada ibumu bahwa beliau seharusnya tidak memanggilku seperti ini," Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak protes ketika dia tiba di dasar laut, tempat dia sisi Changelingnya tinggal di negeri orang mati. "Mereka pasti akan memanggil kakakku dan dia akan panik."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, menatap gadis yang masih duduk di tempat tidur kerang raksasa istananya. "Eomma tak melakukan itu tanpa alasan."

"Berikan satu."

"Mencari perhatian Sehun?" Mulai blasteran itu, membuat Luhan menyesal untuk menantangnya, Jongin pasti tahu benar bahwa Sehun yang akan menghubungi keluarganya, sebagai wewenang seorang wali kelas. Pria itu duduk di depannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kami semua tahu kalian berdua tersiksa, Luhan. Tak ada gunanya berpisah jika seperti ini."

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa dia akan menikah? Tak ada gunanya berpisah, katamu?" Tuntut gadis itu, mencoba membalas perkataan Jongin yang seolah berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, sayangnya, semua keadaan sudah berantakan sejak awal.

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya polos, "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku tahu." Luhan hanya menatap keluar, tempat banyak anemon berpendar di kegelapan, dia menyadari, waktu siang di dunia fana adalah malam disini. "Dengar, Luhan," Dia menarik dagu gadis itu, "Beri dia kesempatan."

"Beri dia kesempatan untuk menikah dan memiliki hubungan denganku?" Prasangka Luhan, murid SMA itu berdecih, "Kau kira aku ini perempuan macam apa?"

"Luhan," Jongin merasa bahwa dia telah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk gadis itu agar dia memaafkan Sehun. Memang, lebih besar kesalahan pria itu karena mengambilnya, tapi bukankah itu juga kesalahan Luhan karena menerima? "Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya."

"Luhan."

"Jangan 'Luhan' aku, Kim Jongin." Ancam gadis itu, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung pria itu. "Aku harus bangun, aku pasti berada di UKS sekarang."

"Eomma ingin bicara denganmu." Tahan Jongin, dan tepat saat itu, pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang tersenyum manis dengan gaun berkibar diterpa arus. Dua orang itu menundukkan kepala dan Ratu Bada mengangkat tangannya.

"Senang kau sudah sadar, Luhan."

Luhan membungkuk sedikit, "Jujur saja, saya tak setuju dengan metode Anda untuk memanggil saya kemari." Ucapnya, berani, "Itu sedikit menakutkan bagi beberapa orang."

"Oh, itu bukan ideku," Yang paling tua tertawa, "Itu ide Jongin, kau tahu."

Pria di sampingnya langsung mengulum senyum malu ketika Luhan membelalakkan mata padanya, berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. "Eomma, bisakah merahasiakannya, aku dengan susah payah berbohong."

"Dan kutebak kau tak pandai berbohong, Jong." Luhan menyadari keberadaan sosok lain di ruangan bawah laut itu. Seorang pria jangkung dengan telinga caplang yang samar-samar dia kenal. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, kau tak mengingatku?" Tanyanya kasar.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Park Chanyeol."

"Bagus sekali, kau harus ingat siapa yang berjasa di kehidupanmu."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membuatku bunuh diri agar aku bisa hidup kembali untuk melihat kekasihku yang akan segera menikah." Jawabnya sarkastis dan Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Jangan coba dia, Hyung, mulutnya terlampau pedas."

"Anak-anak," Tegur sang ratu, meminta mereka untuk tidak adu mulut lagi ketika dia berada di dalam ruangan. Wanita itu menatap Luhan. "Aku minta maaf karena membuat putraku membawamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi kau tahu kenapa kau berada disini, kan?"

"Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia," Mulai Luhan, membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Saya tak bisa menahan Sehun bersama saya jika dia sudah akan dimiliki orang lain. Harga diri saya terlampau jauh."

"Aku mengerti." Ujarnya, "Kami takkan memaksamu." Chanyeol hendak bicara, namun penguasa tertinggi tersebut menahannya, "Kita bicara nanti, Chanyeol." Dia beralih ke Luhan lagi, "Tidurlah. Dengan ini kami melepaskanmu, karena kau sudah mengingat dengan baik. Sisi Changeling-mu takkan terbawa lagi kesini, tapi kau diterima setiap kali kau terpuruk."

"Bagaimanapun," Sahut Jongin, "Kau tetap warga Selatan."

"Aku tak senang mengatakan ini tapi," Mulai Chanyeol, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, yang membuat Sehun tersenyum di masa mudanya."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, menunduk hormat pada mereka semua. "Semua terasa seperti perpisahan, tapi saya merasa bahwa kita akan segera bertemu lagi."

Ratu Bada tertawa dengan anggun, resonansinya terbawa oleh riak air di laut dalam. "Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Xi Luhan, jaga dirimu."

Dan dengan itu, Luhan membuka matanya, warna putih tembok ruang kesehatan sekolah tampak familiar di matanya. Di sampingnya, seorang pria menangkupkan wajah di atas kedua tangannya yang tersilang.

Gadis itu mencoba meraihnya, dia tahu itu siapa. "Oh Seonsaeng-nim." Panggilnya, suaranya serak. Gurunya segera membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepala. "Apa yang Ssaem lakukan disini?"

"Kau sudah bangun, kau butuh minum, Xi Luhan." Ucapnya, membantunya duduk dan menyerahkan air putih di nakas. "Aku sudah memberitahu kakakmu, kau bisa pulang ketika dia menjemputmu."

"Saya tidak sakit."

"Kau pingsan."

"Tapi saya baik-baik saja."

"Xi Luhan, dengarkan aku." Tahannya, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan kuat, "Kau sakit, aku sudah memberimu izin pulang, jadi istirahatlah."

"Saya tidak sakit, saya berada di laut tadi." Dia dengan tenang berkata, sangat kontras dengan wajah Sehun langsung tampak terkejut.

"Kau pergi kesana? Untuk apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seonsaeng-nim, saya warga disana. Lagipula Ssaem tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya lagi."

"Luhan, jangan seperti ini." Pintanya, tapi gadis itu justru dengan acuh melepas selang oksigen yang selama ini menampung hidupnya. "Xi Luhan!"

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tersenyum puas ketika akhrinya berhasil menghirup udara dan membiarkan paru-parunya bekerja seperti manusia pada umumnya. "Saya baik-baik saja, Ssaem. Lihatkan?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Suara ketukan muncul dari luar dan kepala Yixing menyembul masuk, merasa terkejut ketika melihat adiknya telah melepas selang oksigennya. Wanita itu segera menghambur masuk dan memasangkannya kembali.

"Xi Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan, kenapa kau melepasnya?" Tegurnya, suaranya sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Jangan bertindak sembrono."

Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "Eonnie, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa bernafas tanpa ini, aku tak mau memakainya lagi."

"Sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke dokter."

"Eonnie, kau benar-benar."

Sehun berdeham, menarik perhatian dua perempuan yang ada di ruangan ini. "Saya wali kelas Xi Luhan," Dia menawarkan tangannya ke arah Yixing yang menerimanya dengan ragu. Tentu saja, dia telah mendengar cerita Luhan tentang guru muda satu ini.

"Luhan, tunggulah di luar bersama Joonmyeon."

"Ada Joonmyeon Oppa?"

"Ada." Gadis itu segera meloncat turun dari ranjang dan beranjak keluar sambil melepas selangnya. Jika bukan karena teriakan sang kakak, mungkin dia akan selalu melepasnya. Wanita itu beralih ke arah Sehun, "Maaf, Anda harus mendengar ocehan kami berdua tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang anak yang sulit dikendalikan. Terlalu sulit bahkan."

"Saya sering mendengar tentang Anda dari adik saya," Ucap Yixing berusaha tenang, "Dan saya juga mendengar tentang pernikahan Anda."

Sehun menelan ludahnya tanpa suara, berdoa agar wanita di depannya tak menamparnya dengan sepatu yang dia kenakan saat ini. "Anda akan datang?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Sayangnya, sepertinya saya memiliki acara keluarga, saya tak bisa datang. Tapi saya hanya akan mengirimkan doa selamat." Candanya. "Saya pasti menahan Anda disini, terima kasih telah menghubungi, kami akan membawa Luhan pulang."

"Ya," Jawab pria itu, "Dia pasti lelah, saya menerima surat dokternya tiga hari yang lalu."

"Ya, kondisinya sedang rapuh belakangan ini." Yixing membungkuk hormat, "Saya permisi."

.

"Yang itu tadi Oh Sehun?" Tanya Yixing ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil. Gadis yang kini bermain-main dengan selangnya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia tampan dan sopan, pantas saja kau menyukainya."

"Aku masih disini." Joonmyeon berdeham, berusaha tampak cemburu di depan kekasihnya yang kini tertawa manis. Menggodanya dengan cubitan di pipi.

Luhan menghela nafas, melihat kemesraan kakaknya dengan pacarnya, dia bertanya-tanya jika Sehun belum berencana menikah, apakah mereka berdua bisa bahagia seperti dulu, sekarang dia adalah manusia seutuhnya, mereka seharusnya sudah bisa bersama.

Air matanya menetes lagi dan Yixing menggenggamnya dari depan. "Apa yang akan Imo katakan jika kau selalu menangis disini? Jangan menangis lagi, mengerti?"

"Hei, Lu," Panggil satu-satunya pria disitu, "Kau mau aku menyanyi atau kubelikan es krim?"

"Es krim?" Ulang Luhan, kesal, "Oppa, aku bukan anak kecil."

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Kalau begitu aku hanya akan menyanyi."

"Oh, tidak." Erang Yixing di sampingnya, "Bisakah kau menyetir saja? Wajahmu terlampau ekspresif saat bernyanyi dan aku bisa mati ketawa karenanya."

"Benarkah?" Ujarnya, " _Baby, don't cry tonight~_ "

"Kim Joonmyeon!"

Dan Zhang Yixing memang benar, karena Luhan yang sedang menangis ikut tertawa melihat wajah pria yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu menyanyi dengan wajah yang tak terkontrol. Dia berterima kasih dalam hati, karena itu membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya ke atas sofa yang termodifikasi menjadi kasur itu, di ruangannya, Yifan telah menemaninya setelah dua kakaknya pamit pulang, menitipkannya pada blasteran Kanada itu.

"Kau kenapa? Baru beberapa jam di sekolah sudah pingsan." Omelnya, mengambil minum untuk dirinya sendiri, menyeruputnya dalam diam dan mengangguk pelan. "Baik, baik, aku tahu. Oh Sehun adalah gurumu, ingatkan aku lagi kalau hubungan kalian berdua itu aneh."

"Wu Yifan, jangan mulai." Protes Luhan, memeluk boneka burung hantu yang sudah lama tak dia sentuh. "Aku bisa gila, aku tak bisa tak melihatnya sehari saja, ini membuatku muak." Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam, menahan air mata yang terus menerus keluar seharian ini.

"Mau kubuatkan ramen atau mau kubawakan soju? Aku punya persediaan di kamar."

"Aku tak mau mabuk." Dia melirik tanggal di ponselnya dan melemparnya asal, pasti sudah remuk jika temannya tak cekatan dalam menangkap. "Sial, besok hari pernikahannya."

"Lebih banyak alasan untuk mabuk malam ini."

"Bersamamu?" Tanya Luhan, "Zitao akan membunuhku."

"Omong-omong tentang Zitao," Yifan mendudukkan diri di samping gadis itu, "Aku ada kencan dengannya malam ini."

Luhan mengangguk. "Lebih banyak alasan untuk tidak mabuk."

"Kau baik-baik saja jika kutinggal?"

Dia kembali mengangguk, "Aku ini bukan anak kecil. Pergilah, kau harus istirahat dan siap-siap."

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu." Dia mengusak kepala Luhan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan menatap ke belakang, melihat gadis yang menatap kosong sekarang. "Aku tak mau seseorang menghubungiku, mengatakan bahwa kau kerasukan karena menatap kosong terus. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya kau mau aku menghubungimu atau tidak."

"Aku mau kau berhenti melamun." Jawabnya dan melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Luhan menghela nafas, melepas selang oksigennya yang sudah tak berguna lagi sekarang. Ratu Bada tak main-main dalam keputusannya tentang melepas Luhan dari cengkraman aturan Selatan, dia benar-benar lepas dari mereka.

Tapi tiga anggota kerajaan itu memintanya untuk kembali kapanpun dia membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar, seolah mempersilahkan kerabat jauh mereka untuk datang lagi jika ada kesempatan. Apa mungkin dia tak mati jika masuk ke air dalam? Apa dia masih bisa bernafas dengan baik disana?

Dengan pikiran itu, Luhan kembali merebahkan dirinya, menatap kosong rembulan yang akan segera muncul sebentar lagi. Kurang satu hari lagi untuk pernikahan Oh Sehun.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sebentar ketika senja berakhir dan tidak bangun lagi hingga pukul tujuh pagi. Dia mendapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Yeonwoo yang menawarkan diri untuk pergi bersamanya ke resepsi pernikahan wali kelas mereka.

Perempuan Cina itu berdecih, "Lee Yeonwoo, teganya kau."

Dia segera mengirimkan kalimat 'tidak, terima kasih' pada teman sekelasnya itu dan melangkah ke kulkas untuk mengambil susu kotak kecil, sudah kebiasaannya untuk minum susu di pagi hari. Luhan merasa panik ketika tak mendapati tabung oksigen bersamanya, namun kembali teringat bahwa dia sudah lepas dari teritori Selatan.

"Benar, aku takkan mati tanpa tabung oksigen." Gadis itu tersenyum senang, jika Yixing ingin membawanya ke dokter, dia hanya harus ikut walaupun dia sudah sembuh benar sekarang.

Dia mengambil satu novelnya dan menyetel lantunan musik dari ponselnya. Seharusnya begini kehidupannya, menyendiri dengan novel dan musik yang menjadi sahabat setianya. Menangis dan tertawa dalam cerita yang dia baca, tenggelam ke dalam setiap fantasi bahagia.

Setelah tanpa sadar menghabiskan satu seri sepanjang pagi, Luhan beranjak untuk memasakkan dirinya sesuatu. Gadis itu menghela nafas, menyadari dia tak punya apapun kecuali telur dan pasta kimchi yang hampir habis.

"Bisa gila aku." Gumamnya kesal dan membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Musik masih setia menemaninya sambil makan dan gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela. Sudah jam satu siang dan dia haru berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang menyedihkan ini.

Setelah membersihkan rumah dan laci-lacinya yang penuh dengan kertas tak berguna, ini masih jam tiga sore. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu bosan untuk menonton apapun dan memutuskan untuk berendam, tapi air tak bisa menenangkannya walaupun sudah satu jam.

Jadi dengan handuk melilit kepalanya, gadis itu dengan hati-hati memilih satu novel dan duduk di atas sofa, benar-benar bersantai hingga tak menyadari bahwa petang telah datang. Hujan menerpa di petang pukul lima dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Gadis itu meletakkan novelnya dan membuka jendela, membiarkan tetesan air berjatuhan di telapak tangannya. Akan lebih indah jika sore ini dilengkapi dengan secangkir coklat hangat, tapi dia menyadari bahwa dia terlalu malas untuk membuat minuman itu.

Matanya terpaku pada hujan dan gadis itu tersenyum, menatap deburan air yang terbentuk ketika rintik air semakin deras. "Sehun pasti sudah resmi menikah sekarang." Gumamnya pelan, menunduk.

Dalam segala kesibukan Sabtu ini, dia menyadari dia tak memikirkan pria itu sama sekali, tapi dengan hujan dan dirinya yang tak melakukan apapun, bayangan sang guru muncul di benaknya. Mungkin dia sedang bahagia setelah bisa menyematkan cincin ke wanita yang menjadi istrinya sekarang, berfoto dengan bahagia bersama sanak saudara.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Dia memikirkan Xiumin dan Chen, dua makhluk yang sudah lama tak dia temui. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia akan lari ke pelukan mereka berdua dan menangis, terutama pada Changeling yang lebih tua, tapi dia tak tahu lagi dimana mereka berada, seolah telah lenyap dari negeri orang mati.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua." Bisiknya, menangis sendu dengan rintik hujan yang jatuh ke tangannya.

Sebuah ketukan muncul dari pintu dan wajah Yifan terpampang di depan, "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya, tak peduli akan Luhan yang tengah mengusap air matanya dan mengenakan kembali selang oksigennya.

"Lalu suruh dia masuk."

"Dia tak mau."

.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu masuk Omelas, tak terlindung dari hujan, bajunya sudah basah kuyup dan matanya menyipit karena terpaan air, tapi dia tetap tak bergeming, enggan untuk pergi dari tempat dia berdiri.

Luhan mengenali pria itu dengan jelas, dia menatap tetangganya yang membawanya kemari. "Kenapa dia tak mau masuk?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Kusangka dia terlalu menjadi pengecut untuk memohon padamu." Jawab yang lebih tua dan beranjak pergi, membiarkan Luhan berhadapan dengan si 'pengecut'.

"Sepuluh tahun, Luhan," Ucapnya, mengalahkan suara rintik hujan yang deras, "Sepuluh tahun aku menunggumu, dan menemukanmu. Aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi."

"Sehun," Luhan merasakan air mata turun lagi menuju pipinya yang merona karena dingin. "Kau seharusnya tak disini."

"Aku pergi, Luhan," Jawabnya, "Aku pergi dari pernikahan itu, aku tak mengikat janji apapun dengannya. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melukainya seperti itu?"

"Sudah berkali-kali aku menahan diri untuk meninggalkannya. Aku terlampau merindukanmu, tapi aku terlampau pengecut untuk menunggumu. Jadi aku berniat menikahinya. Tapi kau sudah ada disini dan aku rela melepas segalanya."

"Oh Sehun," Potong Luhan, "Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri mengatakan itu?"

"Aku dengar dengan jelas, Xi Luhan. Aku akan melepas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan, dulu dan sekarang."

Gadis itu menyeret tabung oksigennya bersamanya dan berjalan ke tengah hujan, menuju pria yang telah dia cintai sejak dia masih kecil dulu. Luhan melepas selang oksigennya, memasangkannya ke Sehun yang menatapnya kaget. "Kau tampak kesulitan bernafas."

"Luhan,"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku bukan warga laut lagi."

"Luhan," Ucapnya lagi, "Maukah kau menerimaku lagi?"

Bisakah?

Bisakah Luhan menerimanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya?

Sejenak Luhan nampak ragu, tapi dia menyadari, mereka melakukan segala pengorbanan atas nama satu sama lain. Selama ini, mulai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mulai dari gadis itu yang mengorbankan dirinya dan pria itu yang mengorbankan martabatnya.

Dan Luhan sadar, dia pasti gadis yang bodoh jika melepaskan semua itu.

Dengan lembut, gadis itu mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah karena hujan sebelum menciumnya lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia membiarkan Sehun mengelus pipinya, dan pria itu menunduk, mengecupnya dalam kembali, dan harus Luhan akui, ini adalah kalimat maaf di bawah hujan yang terbaik.

 **Yay, Hunhan balikan!**

 **Aku tahu aku membuat Sehun sedikit egois disini karena kabur di pernikahannya sendiri...**

 **But, well... I dare you to admit that you wanted it too, LOL, okay, no, I'm joking.**

 **So, berhubung aku mengerjakan ini sehari sebelum tahun baru - Yeah, aku sudah menyelesaikannya saat itu dan dengan kejamnya tidak melakukan update, LOL - aku tidak melakukan pengeditan ulang karena aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maf jika ada grammatical error atau typo yang terlewat dari mataku semasa aku mengetik.**

 **Dan juga, kalian bisa mengatakan apapun di review, komentar, kritik, dan saran. Apapun.**

 **Until then,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	16. 16: My Beautiful Butterfly

**Hello, everyone, this is Yoon Soo Ji with...**

 **The Last Chapter!**

 **Oh, sedikit warning, kepalaku sedang sakit ketika menghitung jarak umur mereka kesana kemari, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf jika terjadi salah perhitungan. /\**

 **So I'm not going to hold you any longer.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **My Beautiful Butterfly**

Luhan menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat ke tangan Sehun yang masih setia mendekap selimut yang dia berikan. Pria itu menatapnya penuh terima kasih sebelum menyeruput minuman itu hingga nyaris habis.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kau benar-benar menggigil." Ucap gadis itu, mengetatkan gulungan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Bagaimana kau bisa lari?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya, "Aku naik mobilku." Jawabnya, seolah itu adalah jawaban paling jelas yang bisa dia berikan. Dia nyaris tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesal Luhan, andai saja tubuhnya tak bergemeretak kedinginan. "Aku meminta Jongin membawaku pergi. Dia datang, kau tahu."

Gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya, pipinya seolah membeku karena dinginnya air yang menerpa tubuhnya tadi. "Kenapa kau tak masuk saja? Kau bisa demam, Sehun."

"Aku tak punya nyali untuk menunjukkan wajahku padamu, jika tak ada Yifan, mungkin aku sudah mati karena demam." Ujarnya, meminum kembali minuman hangat yang disediakan untuknya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya, menggenggam tangan gadis SMA itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, hujan tak membunuhku."

"Tapi efeknya yang bisa membunuhmu."

"Yang penting sekarang tidak, kan?" Dia mendekat untuk mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut, tersenyum ringan sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sekarang."

"Bukankah begitu sekarang?" Tanyanya, mendekap Sehun lebih erat.

Pria itu balas memeluknya, tersenyum, "Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang besok."

"Jangan bercanda, Sehun."

"Tidak kok," Balasnya, "Hanya ada Hani di rumah, dan aku tahu dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Sejak aku dan Chaewon memutuskan untuk menikah, dia yang paling tak setuju, jika ada demo, mungkin dia yang menjadi povokatornya."

"Sehun, dia adikmu, teganya kau menceritakannya seperti itu." Bibir Luhan mencebik, "Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa kau pernah menjelek-jelekkanku dulu."

Pria itu nampak berpikir, "Aku menyebutmu jelek di depan Chanyeol dan Jongin, kukira mereka akan menggodamu saat itu." Sehun menyeringai malu ketika Luhan menatapnya kesal, mencubit lengannya dan membuat yang lebih tua meringis kaget. "Apa salahku? Aku hanya overprotektif mungkin."

"Teganya kau menyebutku jelek." Gumamnya, mencebikkan bibir dan menundukkan wajah, tenggelam di pundak pria yang kini merengkuhnya lebih dalam.

"Hei, lihat aku, Lu." Pintanya, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan dua jarinya. "Aku hanya tak ingin mereka menggodamu saat itu. Kau cantik, sangat cantik malah. Dan di saat kau berhasil menaklukkan seorang Oh Sehun, bukankah itu membuatmu orang yang beruntung?"

"Kenapa kau selalu besar kepala?"

"Gadis super duper cantik ini adalah pacarku, tentu saja aku besar kepala." Dia mengecup bibir Luhan. "Maaf aku tak bisa menunggumu saat itu, keadaan menjadi rumit sekarang."

Gadis itu mengelus tangan Sehun yang masih terasa beku di tangannya, tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya sekali, "Aku bersamamu sekarang, kan?" Rautnya merosot ketika teringat sesuatu. "Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi? Banyak orang yang akan membincangkanmu karena pernikahanmu batal hari ini."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan mengorbankan segalanya, kan?" Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sangat lembut, membuat gadis itu terbuai dan menenggelamkan kepala ke dadanya. "Jangan khawatir, takkan ada masalah." Pria itu tertawa ketika Luhan menguap seperti anak kecil di pelukannya, "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

.

Luhan terbangun ketika matahari sudah terlampau tinggi, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya yang masih enggan untuk terbuka. Sehun masih tertidur di sampingnya, memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif seperti ketika dia masih kecil dulu.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambutnya, mengelusnya lembut dan menikmati wajah damainya ketika tertidur. Sudah sangat lama dia tak melihat ini, bahkan dulu, ketika mereka bersama, hatinya selalu penuh dengan kebimbangan dan ketakutan.

Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa tidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah puas memperhatikanku?" Tanya Sehun, masih menutup matanya dan tangan Luhan langsung tertarik ke belakang, memeluk pria itu dan ditahan dengan tangannya. "Kebiasaanmu belum berubah, ternyata."

"Aku hanya sedikit takut." Gumam gadis itu, masih memeluknya erat. "Aku takut ini tak nyata."

Sehun melepas tangannya dan membelai kepala muridnya, tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar ada disini, jangan takut." Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum. Pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya, "Justru seharusnya aku yang takut, bagaimana jika kau pergi lagi."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya, "Aku takkan melakukan itu lagi."

Sehun mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya lagi, basah dan lembut. "Intinya kita takkan terpisah lagi, benar, kan? Jadi jangan takut." Ujarnya, "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar harus bangun."

"Aku tak mau."

"Kalau begitu lepas, kau bisa tidur lagi."

"Aku ingin kau di sampingku."

"Lalu mendapat resiko tak memasak sarapan?"

"Kita rangkap makan siang saja."

"Oh Sehun." Dia memutar bola mata, "Kau masih sakit, aku tak mau kau semakin sakit karena tak sarapan. Kau juga harus pulang, setahuku ada masalah yang harus kau selesaikan."

Sehun justru semakin memeluk erat pinggangnya, "Apa aku harus bersyukur atau mengeluh akan masalah ini?" Ujarnya, tak menanti jawaban karena sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Luhan. "Lagipula hujan takkan membunuhku, Sayang."

Gadis itu nyaris berjengit, "Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Apa aku tak boleh memanggilmu itu?" Sehun tertawa kecil, menunjuk wajah kekasihnya itu, masih geli, "Kau memerah, Luhan, kau memerah." Gadis itu menenggelamkan dirinya ke dada Sehun, rasa panas menjalar di pipinya. "Lucunya."

"Diamlah, Sehun." Gumamnya, suaranya teredam karena masih bersembunyi. "Tidak, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku begitu, ini mengejutkan."

"Jika itu berarti melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari, aku akan melakukan ini terus."

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar."

"Memang begitu." Jawabnya, kembali tertawa ketika Luhan mencubitnya di lengan. "Aduh, sakit, Sayang."

"Oh Sehun!"

.

Setelah berdebat begitu lama sepanjang pagi karena Sehun terlalu malas untuk bangun, Luhan akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari pelukan pria itu dan membuat sarapan agar dia tak bertambah sakit karena kekurangan nutrisi.

Dia tahu, isi kulkasnya tak banyak lagi, tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk pagi ini dan dia akan belanja nanti sore. Luhan meletakkan telur gulung yang dia buat, jujur, dia bosan makan telur gulung dari kemarin, tapi hanya itu yang dia punya.

Sehun mengangkat sumpitnya dan melirik tabung yang tak digunakan lagi, "Kau tak mau memakainya?"

"Aku sudah sembuh." Jawabnya, menyendok nasi dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Kakakmu akan terkejut setengah mati."

"Dia mencoba membawaku ke dokter kemarin lusa." Ujar Luhan. "Aku ingin menolak, mereka bisa mengira aku alien atau apa."

Pria itu tertawa, "Sama seperti ketika aku ingin mengatakan apa yang membunuh ayahku, mereka takkan mempercayainya." Dia melihat raut gadis itu yang tertekuk, "Hei," Dia menggenggam tangannya, "Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti dulu membenciku karena itu, kan?"

"Jujur saja," Sehun mengangguk, "Aku masih punya dendam dengan kaum kalian saat itu. Aku tak berpikir jika apa yang kukatakan akan menyakitimu, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa yang terpenting adalah aku seorang manusia sekarang." Luhan tersenyum, "Ayo makan, kau bilang akan mengajakku pulang."

.

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, adiknya benar-benar menyambutnya dengan baik, dan dengan baik itu adalah dengan lemparan buku tebal tepat di wajah. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memungut buku tak berdosa itu dari lantai.

"Oppa benar-benar, jika ingin lari kenapa tak mengatakan padaku, aku pusing diomeli kemarin!" Teriak gadis yang dia sebut sebagai adiknya itu dari dalam. "Apa Oppa sudah hilang akal? Atau lupa tentangku?"

"Hani," Tegur Luhan dari belakang, "Ini salahku yang membuatnya lari, sebenarnya."

"Luhan?" Ulang gadis itu, menatapnya terkejut lalu mengambil buku dari tangan kakaknya dan melemparnya lagi ke wajah pria itu. "Ternyata Oppa tak benar-benar gila." Gumamnya, "Masuklah, Luhan, aku akan membuat minuman."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menyentuh dahi Sehun yang memerah karena lemparan itu, "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya pelan, bodoh memang, siapa yang baik-baik saja setelah dilempar buku berisi dua ratus halaman?

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Luhan, biarkan saja Oppa bodohku itu. Dia sudah membuatmu sakit dan aku hanya membalasnya." Ujar Hani, membawa nampan berisi gelas yang penuh dengan sirup ke meja. "Masuklah, kalian mau disitu sepanjang hari?"

Pasangan itu segera masuk ke dalam, mengambil tempat di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu satu dari mereka bertiga untuk segera bicara dan memecah keheningan yang semakin sedikit menegangkan.

Yang paling muda di antara mereka berdeham, "Jadi," Mulainya, "Aku bersyukur punya kakak yang rasional dan memilihmu ketimbang si Kang itu."

"Hani," Tegur Sehun, suaranya berat dan mengancam.

"Apa? Itu kebenaran, Oppa, dia terlalu manja dan menuntut."

Luhan menahan tawanya, "Kau tak tahu aku juga bisa seperti itu, Hani." Dia menatap kembarannya yang selama ini tak pernah dia temui lagi. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah begitu lama sejak kita bertemu."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku baik. Kita memang jarang bertemu sejak dulu, Lu, tak kusangka kau juga ikut tumbuh di dunia manusia." Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku takkan bertanya bagaimana itu terjadi, yang penting kalian sudah bersama sekarang. Aku _hard-shipper_ kalian sejak dulu."

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Luhan sedikit mengernyit, memikirkan Hani yang dulu terkurung tapi terus berharap bahwa dia danSehun terus bisa bersama.

"Tak ada yang aneh," Hani mengerjapkan mata, "Hanya Oppa-ku yang aneh dan dungu karena tak sabaran menunggu." Gadis itu berdecih, menatap sang kakak yang masih menatapnya bosan.

"Jika aku membungkamnya dengan lakban hitam tebal dan mengikat tangannya dengan tambang, apa kau akan melaporkanku ke kantor polisi, Lu?" Bisiknya.

"Tentu saja, karena itu bukan tindakan pantas, Seonsaeng-nim."

Sehun mengerang kasar, "Mulut kalian sama-sama pintar." Dua anak kembar itu tertawa dan menepuk tangan satu sama lain, dengan senang mengerjai satu-satunya pria di ruangan ini. "Tidak, bukankah itu–"

Suaranya tertahan karena bel pintu membungkam mereka semua, Hani adalah yang pertama untuk berdiri. "Aku akan melihat itu siapa." Ujarnya dan mengintip keluar, rautnya berubah setelah sedetik dan dengan ragu menatap kakaknya. "Oppa siap menerima tamparan kedua?"

"Seingatku kau sudah menamparku dua kali, jika aku dapat tamparan lagi, itu yang ketiga." Dia berkelakar, "Tapi kenapa?"

Hani membuka pintu dan menunjukkan wajah berang mantan tunangannya yang berada di depan pintu, busananya lengkap hitam seolah itu membuatnya puas untuk menunjukkan rasa kecewa dan sedihnya akan hari pernikahan yang sudah batal.

"Hani, bawa Luhan ke kamarmu." Perintah Sehun, berdiri dari duduknya. "Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan dan–" Luhan menjerit ketika tamparan keras terlempar ke arah pria itu dan mata Chaewon berkilat penih emosi. "Benar, kau sudah puas?"

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanyanya balik, "Kau mempermalukanku di depan keluargaku, kau meninggalkanku disana, kau sudah puas?" Dalam diam, Hani menyeret Luhan pergi dari ruang tamu yang atmosfernya memanas itu, membiarkan anak tertua Oh bersama mantan calon istrinya sendirian. "Kau bukan perawan yang gugup di hari pernikahanmu, Oh Sehun, kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

"Kalau begitu aku memberimu pilihan, kau mau menikah denganku dan hidup bersama suami yang tak mencintaimu atau kita berpisah dan kau mencari orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan baik?"

Mata Chaewon menyipit, mencari tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah jelas, Kang Chaewon, aku menghentikan pernikahan ini bukan karena aku egois akan kebahagiaanku sendiri, tapi juga kebahagiaanmu. Apa kau mau hidup denganku yang tak mencintaimu barang setitikpun?"

"Lalu kenapa kau melamarku di awalnya?"

"Karena kukira aku bisa belajar, tapi tidak ternyata."

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk, "Ini bukan tentang jalang yang dibawa adikmu tadi?"

"Kau sebut dia apa tadi?" Mata Sehun menggelap, dia akan menerima segala umpatan jika itu untuknya, tapi bagaimana bisa wanita di depannya itu menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, tapi Chaewon hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Dia terlihat muda, mungkin masih SMA? Apa dia muridmu? Apa dia benar-benar jalang hingga menggoda gurunya sendiri?"

"Jalang yang kau sebut adalah perempuan yang merelakan hidupnya untukku," Secara harfiah, jika boleh dia tambahkan, mata Sehun masih gelap karena amarah. "Dan pacar jalang itu memintamu angkat kaki sekarang."

Masa bodoh dengan menjaga perasaan wanita yang baru saja dia tinggalkan, Sehun mendorongnya hingga ke sisi luar pintu dan membantingnya tepat di hidung. Dari belakang, seseorang bertepuk tangan.

"Kukira Oppa tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengatakan itu." Ujar Hani, dengan puas memakan cemilan yang daritadi dia serbu sambil menonton pertikaian dua orang dewasa itu. "Luhan di kamarku, Oppa, ketakutan."

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar adiknya, menunjukkan wajah kekasihnya yang gemetaran sambil menatap jendela. Pria itu merengkuhnya dari belakang, menenangkan pundaknya yang bergetar karena adrenalin dan kekhawatiran.

Luhan berbalik dan balas memeluk, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada dan membiarkan Sehun mengelus rambutnya, menenangkannya dengan segala cara yang ada. "Hei, kau tak perlu takut."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, menyentuh pipi pria itu yang tadi ditampar oleh mantan tunangannya. "Pasti sakit, aku sampai mendengar suaranya."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, aku meninggalkannya secara tak terhormat, aku pantas mendapatkan itu." Dia mengelus tangan Luhan yang masih menyentuh pipinya, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa sampai gemetaran begini?"

Dia memukul pelan pundak Sehun dan mencebik, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Hani benar, terkadang kau begitu dungu, apa kau sadar aku nyaris kena serangan jantung ketika dia menamparmu?"

"Jujur saja, hari ini pertama kalinya dia menamparku. Aduh, sakit." Dia pura-pura meringis ketika Luhan menyentuhnya lagi, "Pencet saja." Dan gadis itu menyentuhkan jarinya ke pipi Sehun, "Ya, disitu perih, bisa kau cium?"

"Seonsaeng-nim!" Jeritnya, memukul kesal pundaknya lagi.

Sehun tertawa puas melihat wajah merah Luhan yang tertutupi tangannya sendiri, gadis itu menangkupkan tangannya ke muka dan menunduk, membuat rambutnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Hei, aku bercanda." Dia mencoba membuka tutup wajah Luhan dan justru menerima pukulan dari gadis itu. "Aduh, Luhan!"

.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atasnya. Yeonwoo menatap wajah lelahnya dengan bingung, buku fisika terbuka lebar. Benar sekali, hari ini ulangan dan Luhan harus menendang Sehun jauh-jauh dari Omelas agar dia bisa belajar.

Pelajarannya begitu sulit dan dia tak bisa fokus jika pacarnya terus mengirimnya pesan singkat walaupun dia sudah mengusirnya sejak dia pulang dari rumah sakit. Dokter yang merawatnya benar-benar tercengang akan fakta bahwa paru-parunya telah sembuh, dan mulai hari ini, Xi Luhan resmi menjadi gadis normal.

"Kemana tabungmu?" Tanya teman sebangkunya polos dan gadis Cina itu tersenyum bahagia sambil menceritakan pemeriksaannya ke rumah sakit. "Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak sakit lagi?" Tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Keluargaku juga tak percaya," Luhan menghela nafas, "Tapi ini terjadi. Aku bisa bernafas dengan baik." Dia mengeluarkan tanda dua jari ke samping pipinya, berlagak sok imut.

"Seriusan." Gerutu Yeonwoo, membuat dua gadis itu kembali tertawa sebelum menyelesaikan acara belajar di dua jam terakhir ulangan mereka. Dan itu juga dihitung dengan Luhan yang mengajari temannya beberapa rumus. "Aku heran, kau bilang belum belajar tapi kenapa kau mengerti semuanya. Kau berbohong padaku?"

"Tidak," Sangkalnya, "Aku bukannya tidak belajar, aku hanya tidak fokus," Dia menghela nafas, melirik Sehun yang tengah menghadap ke luar dari podium. "Dan jika aku tak fokus belajar, ada satu orang yang bisa kusalahkan."

"Siapa?" Tanya Yeonwoo polos, "Tapi lupakan, dengan hafalan rumus yang kau ingat dan ajari tadi, sepertinya kau sudah siap ujian."

.

Luhan benar-benar beruntung hari ini, karena semua materi yang keluar di ulangan adalah materi yang dia kebut di jam lima subuh dan dua jam terakhir bersama Yeonwoo pada waktu _homeroom_.

Tapi andai saja Sehun tak mengganggunya, dia pasti bisa lebih tenang dan tak perlu mengalami serangan jantung setiap kali dia menyelesaikan satu soal. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika dirinya berhasil menyelesaikan dua puluh soal fisika dalam waktu satu setengah jam.

Sisa setengah jam waktunya? Dia gunakan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi guna membasuh tangannya dengan air, metode penenangan diri eksklusif dari kakak sepupunya tercinta, Zhang Yixing.

Gadis itu menjerit ketika melihat Sehun sudah berada di depan kamar mandi perempuan, matanya membelalak terkejut ketika melihatnya disini. "Seonsaeng-nim." Dia menundukkan kepala, pria di depannya ini mungkin pacarnya, tapi Luhan masih memiliki etika sebagai murid di sekolah.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan soalnya tadi?" Ternyata dia ingat bahwa Luhan punya ulangan untuk dilakukan. Gadis itu menelan segala carut yang ingin dia lontarkan. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada," Luhan tersenyum manis, terlalu manis malah, "Ssaem hanya terlalu manis, saya jadi ingin membunuh seseorang."

"Membunuh siapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Membunuh orang yang mengganggu saya belajar tadi malam," Matanya membulat, "Seonsaeng-nim sendiri."

"Aku tak pernah mengganggumu, aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tidak tidur terlalu malam karena belajar dan kelelahan. Kau juga dengan teganya naik bus ketika kubilang akan menjemputmu."

"Saya tak tahu, saya mematikan ponsel saya."

"Pastikan untuk terus menyalakannya."

"Saya mengerti." Gumam Luhan dengan imut sebelum menundukkan kepala dan berjalan melewatinya. "Kau tampan hari ini, Sehun." Bisiknya sekilas ketika bibirnya melewati telinga pria itu.

Sang guru tertawa lucu, "Tentu saja, aku tahu."

"Begitu karismatik, seperti biasanya." Dia berputar, tersenyum pada gurunya sebelum berlari mengitari koridor, menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sehun tertawa, dia bisa terbiasa dengan ini. menyembunyikan skandal dengan sedikit bercanda dengan murid yang dia cintai itu seolah bukan apa-apa baginya, dan dengan segala keyakinan, dia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di sofa rangkap tempat tidur Luhan di ruangannya, mengawasi gadisnya yang dengan penuh kegugupan mengecek segala perlengkapan untuk dibawa besok. Waktu dengan cepat berlalu dan Luhan-nya sudah semakin dewasa, dan hari ini dia resmi lulus dari kuliahnya.

"Hei, tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah berkeringat dingin karena gugup. "Kau lulus besok, kau seharusnya bahagia, bukannya seperti hendak melahirkan disini."

"Aku tahu," Jawabnya kesal. "Aku hanya gugup, apa aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang layak setelah ini, atau aku harus pulang ke Beijing. Sepertinya Mama dan Papa akan memintaku pulang, sih."

"Kalau begitu kau harus pulang, mereka begitu merindukanmu kau tahu."

Memang benar, bahkan ketika lulus SMA gadis itu enggan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya dan melanjutkan tuntutan ilmu disana. Dia terbiasa dengan berbagai orang memperhatikannya, terutama alumni seangkatannya dari Prime, yang sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tak ada yang membahas batalnya pernikahan ataupun bahwa itu skandal yang mencengangkan antara salah satu murid terpintar dengan guru muda teladan.

Meninggalkan itu semua membuat Luhan jengah, juga, dia tak mau berpisah dengan Sehun lagi.

Tapi pria itu benar, dia harus mengunjungi orangtuanya untuk beberapa saat, "Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau mau." Dia menyarankan, "Aku juga ingin bertemu orangtuamu, sudah begitu lama sejak aku bertemu mereka."

Sehun memang sempat bertemu mereka di acara kelulusan murid SMA Prime di angkatan Luhan, setelah memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal sebagai wali kelas Luhan, pria itu melanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasihnya. Gila memang, gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menendangnya sepulang acara. Beruntungnya, orangtua Luhan bisa mengerti karena umur mereka tak terlalu terpaut jauh.

"Mungkin mereka akan datang besok." Jawab Luhan, mengangguk, "Mereka sudah menghubungiku tadi, sih."

"Baguslah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka."

.

Luhan berlari memeluk orangtuanya yang datang, masih dengan jubahnya dia merengkuh dua orang dewasa yang melahirkan dan merawatnya tersebut. Gadis itu nyaris menjerit bahagia ketika sang ibu memberinya buket bunga.

"Mama, terima kasih." Dia tersenyum senang, dari seberang, Yeonwoo melambaikan tangan, juga bersama orangtuanya. Gadis itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA dan lanjut ke perguruan yang sama.

"Bocah, kau sudah besar." Yifan berdiri di samping Yixing, menggandeng Zitao yang sudah tersemat cincin, walaupun masih berada di jari tengah, keduanya sepakat untuk mengubahnya ke jari manis beberapa bulan mendatang.

"Tak perlu memanggilku bocah, umur kita sama." Gerutunya dan nyaris memukul pria itu jika tak ditahan oleh kakaknya. "Eonnie, jangan membelanya terus."

"Noona, aku padamu." Yifan melemparkan hormat main-main pada Yixing dan Luhan mencebik, kenapa tak ada yang memihaknya. "Mana Sehun? Kukira dia sudah datang."

"Dia sedang di toilet," Jawab kepala keluarga Xi, "Aku tadi sedang bicara dengannya dan dia mohon diri."

"Papa bicara apa dengannya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, mendekat pada sang ayah.

"Apa Papa tak boleh bicara dengan pacarmu?"

"Tidak," Gumamnya, "Hanya penasaran."

Beberapa menit berselang, Sehun datang dan menunduk hormat pada kedua orangtua kekasihnya dan Luhan diam-diam menggenggam tangannya di belakang. Dia tersenyum, "Selamat, kau lulus."

Gadis itu menyeringai imut, "Terima kasih untuk ucapannya dan untuk tidak menggangguku selama ini."

"Aku juga mau pacarku lulus dengan baik, jadi aku tak mau mengganggu."

Suara dehaman menyadarkan mereka dan Joonmyeon terkekeh geli, "Sadarlah, kalian tak berdua disini." Dia menggandeng Yixing yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya setahun yang lalu, dan tengah menantikan anak pertama mereka.

"Oppa benar-benar." Gumam Luhan kesal, dan matanya menangkap tatapan penuh arti sang ayah dan kekasihnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang Papa katakan padanya? Atau apa yang kau katakan pada Papa? Kenapa kalian bertatapan seperti ini?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," Jawab sang ayah, menenangkan.

Ibunya yang sedari tadi diam bertanya, "Lulu, kau ada rencana pulang ke Beijing, kan? Semua merindukanmu."

.

"Sudah kuduga," Gumamnya, berada di mobil bersama Sehun yang mengantarnya pulang ke Omelas, "Mereka memintaku untuk pulang."

Pria itu meraih tangan Luhan yang terkulai di sampingnya, mengecupnya sambil tetap fokus pada jalan raya. "Pulanglah, ibumu bilang semua saudaramu merindukanmu. Jangan terlalu tega pada mereka."

"Mereka pasti menahanku untuk kembali kesini." Ujarnya, mencebik. "Apa kau tak masalah jika aku bekerja di Beijing?"

"Kenapa aku harus, Lu?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tak mau mengikatmu disini, kau juga punya hak untuk bekerja dan bebas menentukan pilihanmu."

"Tapi aku tak mau meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi kau ingin pulang?" Gadis itu mengangguk dan Sehun tersenyum kecil, memarkir mobilnya di depan penginapan tempat dia tinggal. Pria itu menatap kekasihnya yang masih menekuk wajah, meraih tangannya. "Jangan khawatirkan aku dan pulanglah."

"Sehun,"

"Aku tak ingin mengikat sayapmu, Luhan, kau bebas kapanpun kau mau, kau hanya perlu ingat bahwa aku ada disini menunggumu." Dia mengecup kedua tangan Luhan yang dia genggam.

"Sehun," Gadis itu memeluknya, terharu.

"Lagipula tak ada salahnya aku liburan ke Beijing untuk sementara waktu, atau mungkin Hani mau ikut jika tak sibuk dengan desain-desain bajunya itu."

"Kau akan berkunjung?" Matanya berbinar ketika mendengarnya dan Sehun tertawa, mengecup hidungnya yang mungil.

"Tentu saja. Pacarku ada disana dan aku tak pernah datang, apa-apaan aku ini."

.

Sudah dua tahun sejak Luhan pindah dari Seoul ke Beijing. Dia begitu merindukan Korea Selatan yang merupakan tempat tinggal kekasihnya. Setiap liburan sekolah, Sehun akan mengunjunginya karena jadwalnya sebagai guru menuntutnya untuk terus bersama anak-anak.

Luhan tak masalah dengan itu, pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek memang sedikit leluasa, tapi juga membutuhkan fokus yang amat sangat ketika sudah mendapatkan suatu proyek. Pria itu nampak seolah terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapati Luhan memotong rambutnya menjadi potongan laki-laki, dengan alasan bahwa itu membuatnya lebih nyaman dalam bekerja.

Tapi rambutnya sudah tumbuh sepunggung lagi dan dia terlalu malas untuk memotongnya, jadi setiap hari dia harus mengikatnya dengan benar-benar rapi agar tidak terlepas atau menghalangi pandangannya saat bekerja.

Dia masih sering bercengkrama bersama Zitao yang baru saja melahirkan, juga terkadang adu pukul dengan Yifan jika istri pria itu tak menahannya. Kakaknya masih tinggal di Korea dan Sehun-lah yang sering mengunjungi mereka.

Hari ini sedikit berbeda, Luhan dengan bahagia mengikat rambutnya dengan santai dan mengenakan pakaian formal senyamannya. Hari ini dia genap berumur tiga puluh tahun, bayangannya adalah panggilan Sehun yang setiap tahun menyapanya.

Tapi tak ada satupun dari pria itu, bahkan sejak kemarin.

Dia harus menahan helaan nafas kecewa setiap kali dia membuka ponselnya dan tak menemukan panggilan apapun dari kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ketika semua orang mengucapkan, dia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan menatap ponselnya hampa.

Matanya berbinar ketika ada panggilan masuk, tapi itu hanya berasal dari Yifan. "Kau mau datang ke Moonlight malam ini? Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berpesta sebenarnya."

"Aku memaksa." Jawabnya dari seberang, "Ayolah, Lu, kau akan senang malam ini, percayalah."

.

Dengan berat hati, dia meminta izin pada dua rekannya agar dia pulang duluan sore itu. Dari yang dia tahu, perjalanan dari apartemennya ke Moonlight, restoran mewah yang ditawarkan Yifan, sedikit jauh sehingga dia harus pulang cepat.

Dia benar-benar tak ingin berpesta, yang dia inginkan hanya satu panggilan dari Sehun dan obrolan hingga tengah malam mereka yang tak berujung hingga dia menguap karena mengantuk dan Sehun akan memberinya suara kecupan dan mematikan sambungan.

Tapi tak ada kabar dari pria itu sama sekali.

Luhan dengan enggan mengenakan gaun santai salemnya, tanpa lengan, hanya dua pasang tali di kanan-kiri, dan roknya menggembung dan berhenti di lututnya seperti bola, atasnya berupa kerah V yang cukup sopan. Tapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, Luhan mengambil jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke lengan.

"Ini cukup." Gumamnya, mengurai rambutnya, dan beranjak untuk turun ke parkiran setelah meraih ponsel dan dompetnya, memasukkannya ke tas mungilnya.

Dia benar-benar tak suka dengan ide Yifan yang berencana mentraktirnya di sebuah restoran mewah, juga, bukankah Zitao akan menendangnya jika dia makan malam bersama wanita lain, tak terkecuali jika wanita itu adalah dia yang merupakan sahabat mereka.

Gadis itu menyebutkan nama Wu Yifan dan seorang pelayan memimpinnya menuju sebuah meja dengan dua kursi. Pria itu benar-benar gila jika mengajaknya makan hanya berdua. Sambil menunggu, wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka berbagai aplikasi untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

Karena terlalu lama, dengan kesal dia menghubungi orang yang mengundangnya. "Hey, Wu, kenapa kau lama sekali, kau benar-benar." Omelnya, kesal. Kosongnya panggilan dari Sehun juga tak membantu sama sekali.

"Maaf, Lu, aku akan datang sebentar lagi. Tunggu, ya?"

Dengan kesal, dia mematikan panggilan.

Menunggu dan menunggu, dengan bosan, Luhan membaca-baca berbagai cerita dari buku _online_ di ponselnya, dia bisa saja menghabiskan tiga bab dari seri _Saffy's Angel_ jika itu bukan karena pria yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Menunggu lama?" Luhan merasakan nafasnya tercekat, untuk sesaat, dia berpikir bahwa dia membutuhkan tabung oksigen untuk bernafas lagi. Tapi pria di depannya hanya tersenyum, "Aku duduk, ya?" Tanpa jawaban, dia duduk di depannya. "Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya kaget, masih menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Kenapa?" Pria itu menyentuh dadanya, berpura-pura merasa kecewa, "Kau tak senang kalau pacarmu berkunjung?"

"Bukan begini caranya, Sehun." Tegurnya, "Bukankah sekarang masih pertengahan semester? Kau membolos atau apa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, melihat kekhawatiran kekasihnya yang baru berulang tahun. "Selamat ulang tahun, Xi Luhan."

"Terima kasih, omong-omong."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau hendak mengusirku? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melakukan ini."

"Apa itu?" Dia melirik tangan Sehun yang terselip ke kantung dalam jas formalnya, "Apa yang hendak kau keluarkan? Pistol?"

Dia terkekeh, "kau dan imajinasimu." Pria itu berdiri, berjalan mendekat, "Aku benar-benar tak bagus dalam hal-hal romantis seperti ini tapi,"

"Sehun," dia berjengit ketika melihat kekasihnya berlutut di depannya yang masih terduduk, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan gerakan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan, dulu dan sekarang. Pertemuan kita adalah pertemuan pasangan paling aneh dan hubungan kita dulunya terasa tabu di mata siapapun, tapi," Wanita itu kembali berjengit ketika Sehun mengeluarkan kotak mungil dari sakunya.

Di dalamnya ada benda melingkar mungil yang terlihat sangat pas untuknya. Mungil dan sederhana, mahkotanya adalah cetakan bentuk hati dan permata kecil di dua ujungnya. Mungil dan sederhana, seperti calon pemiliknya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tangis Luhan pecah seketika, segala rasa kesal karena pria itu tak menghubunginya sepanjang hari dan di hari sebelumnya lenyap seketika. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum, masih menahan air mata yang tengah jatuh ke pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia, meraup tubuhnya ke sebuah pelukan erat, merengkuhnya lembut penuh rasa terima kasih. Dia mengusap air mata yang telah jatuh itu dan dengan perlahan mengecup bibirnya.

.

"Ayolah, Luhan, kau bukan gadis yang gugup di hari pernikahanmu, kan? Kau takkan lari, kan?" Hani berusaha menenangkan diri wanita tiga puluh tahun itu yang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dari balik gaun putihnya.

Mereka telah memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka di laut, tepatnya, di teritori Selatan jika berada di negeri orang mati. Bukan hanya karena pantai itu sangat indah, tapi juga karena mereka ingin Ratu Bada menyaksikan pernikahan mereka, sebagai salah satu orang yang membantu mereka melengkapi kisah cinta mereka.

"Aku tidak begitu, tapi," Luhan mengerang karena ketakutan, tangannya menggenggam erat buket bunga yang dia bawa.

"Luhan," Yeonwoo memanggilnya, "Kau harus keluar sekarang."

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pingsan." Gumam Hani, memberi penyemangat bagi kembarannya itu, menepuk lengannya beberapa kali.

Semuanya terasa seperti angin lalu, ya, angin lalu yang indah. Seperti musim semi indah yang ingin dia kenang, tapi ketika dia mencoba mengingat semuanya, dia melupakan bunga terindah dan terpenting.

Begitulah Luhan, dia ingin mengingat setiap bagian dari sumpah dan janji suci yang dia ikat bersama Sehun, tapi semuanya seolah berlalu begitu cepat dan dia tak sempat mengabadikannya dengan apapun.

Hal yang dia ingat hanyalah ayahnya yang membawanya ke altar, ke arah calon suaminya yang tersenyum bahagia. Semua janji suci panjang itu tak mampu dia ingat lagi karena terlalu gugup berada di sana, di hadapan semua orang, tapi dia berhasil tidak mengacau. Jangan lupakan ketika Sehun menciumnya.

Saat itu Luhan tahu, dia sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Setiap sesi dilewati Luhan dengan bahagia, untungnya, dia tak mendapatkan serangan panik lagi dan bisa menikmati berbagai acara dengan bahagia. Gadis itu tertawa kencang ketika Hani berhasil menangkap buket bunganya.

"Hei, bocah, kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Goda Sehun, menyentil jidat sang adik yang masih dengan bangganya mengenggam buket pengantin Luhan. "Calon saja tak punya."

"Bagaimana jika aku punya? Apa yang akan Oppa lakukan?" Anak termuda Oh itu menantang.

"Mengintrogasinya tentang apa sebenarnya yang dia lihat darimu."

"Oppa!"

"Sehun, berhenti menggodanya." Tegur Luhan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum pada adik iparnya itu, "Aku yakin orang yang mendapatkanmu adalah pria yang beruntung."

"Pria yang beruntung hanya aku karena mendapatkanmu, Lu," Dia mengecup pipi istrinya, membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Oh, hentikan kalian berdua." Hani memutar bola mata dan berlari ke arah band yang tengah bermain. "Ayo dansa _waltz_." Ajak anak termuda Oh dan mendorong pasangan pengantin baru itu untuk ikut berdansa.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit melihat orang-orang yang berpesta itu, dia dapat melihat sekelebat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berdansa dengan anggunnya. Dia harap dia bisa berada di antara mereka, tapi hatinya terlalu pedih untuk bersama orang-orang.

"Kau tak datang kesana?" Tanya adiknya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau harus menyelamati mereka, tahu? Itu etika."

"Sudah tadi," Jawab pria itu seadanya, meneguk minuman yang dia bawa dan menghela nafas perlahan, "Kau ingat apa yang terjadi disini, Jong?"

Yang lebih muda mengambil satu soju lainnya dari bungkusan yang dibawa sang kakak, "Tentu saja, kenangan paling menyakitkan di keluarga kita yang berantakan ini."

Dia tersenyum pahit, "Benar juga." Chanyeol ingat bagaimana dia meraung dan menangis, mendapati Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri setelah arus membawanya, dia juga ingat dia melemparkan semua sumpah serapah pada ibunya, tepat disini.

"Kau benar-benar berani saat itu, Hyung." Puji Jongin, meletakkan minuman yang baru saja dia teguk. "Kau menentang Eomma dengan menyelamatkannya saat itu."

"Aku hanya berharap dia mengingatku karena itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas, menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya. "Sayangnya dia tak mengingatku sama sekali."

"Dia mengingatmu, Hyung." Jongin meyakinkan, "Bagaimana bisa dia tidak."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dia hanya berharap bisa melihatnya lagi, Byun Baekhyun-nya yang malang, yang harus memakai kursi roda akibat kelumpuhan yang dia alami. "Aku tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang."

Jongin menatap sang kakak dengan pilu, dia juga, mengalaminya bersama Kyungsoo walaupun tak setragis kakaknya yang malang ini. Yang membuat gadis itu pergi jugalah tekanan dari sang ibu, wanita yang baik dalam merawat kerajaannya tapi tidak dalam mengurus dua putranya.

Tentu saja, setiap orang akan mengatakan untuk mensyukuri orangtua kita, siapapun mereka, tapi bagaimana Jongin bisa melakukannya ketika ibunya terlampau bengis padanya dan kakaknya. Mereka bukan sepenuhnya warga laut, mereka juga memiliki darah manusia yang berhak mencintai siapapun yang mereka mau.

Pria itu menghela nafas, dia ingin melemparkan kaleng soju hijau kosong itu ke laut, tapi dia tak ingin berakhir dengan lumpur dan air asin di kamarnya. Jongin menepuk pundak sang kakak sekali dan beranjak pergi, ke tempat resepsi pernikahan keluarga Oh.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya, entah pada siapa.

Tapi satu suara membalasnya dari belakang, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, berbalik, bertatapan dengan gadis manis berkursi roda di belakangnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Byun Baekhyun."

 **끝**

 **Apa ini? Kenapa epilognya chanbaek?**

 **Haha, karena aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semua, dan yang kumaksud adalah,** ** _semua_** **, karakterku hidup bahagia.**

 **Oh, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu, kok. Tapi tidak di pesta pernikahan Hunhan. Mereka punya akhir yang bahagia, juga Chen dan Xiumin yang tak pernah menyapa kita sejak chapter 11.**

 **Aku sangat ingin menceritakan tentang dua pasangan itu, mungkin sebagai cerita lepas lainnya, tapi ayo kita lihat apa aku punya ide-ide segar berikutnya.**

 **Dengan begitu aku akan menceritakan mereka berempat.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, aku akan memberi sedikit penutup untuk fanfiction ini.**

 **Lots of love and gratitude for everyone, yang sudah membaca, mereview, meng-favorite, dan meng-follow cerita ini.**

 **You guys are so precious for me, saranghae.**

 **Dan juga, aku sangat meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku, mungkin itu typo, mungkin itu alur dan usia (yang benar-benar mengherankan), atau mungkin itu tidak membalas review kalian.**

 **Aku benar-benar ingin membalasnya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku pernah membalas satu, baru-baru ini dan aku justru membuat diriku sendiri malu, aku sangat minta maaf.**

 **Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu introvert untuk melakukan itu, aku sangat minta maaf.**

 **Dengan ini, Changeling Hunhan resmi habis, mengakhiri kisah negeri orang mati dengan Oh bersaudara.**

 **Aku akan kembali, chingu-deul, dengan berbagai cerita untuk disajikan, yang mungkin akan sedikit lama, but, well... peace out.**

 **Until next time with me,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


End file.
